The First Love: Scar's Hell
by Regis Rogers
Summary: Scar is now king, follow him, Zira, Sarabi, Kukuza, and Sarafina as they all face the world they live in, their relationships, jealously, and multiple generations of cubs. UPDATED: summ. & title altered to match relevant chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! This story will be an introduction to a few characters that will soon appear in The Second Love, the other TLK fan fiction I'm writing.

The three (yes, three) main characters are not true TLK characters, but instead they're all original to me, one being original to the general fan fiction universe though. Anyway, because they're original I needed an introductory story, so here it is!

I'll post a new chapter ever third day, and because I love you all I'm posting the first TWO chapters today!  
Don't forget to also read my other story, The Second Love, new chapter every Friday!  
Lastly, don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Regis Rogers!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: REWARDING PUNISHMENT**

* * *

Taka remained still. In all his life, in his miserable and short life, he never expected someone to stand up in his defense. For someone to stand in front of him, to claim responsibility to spare him. Jua had done just that, the unassuming female had taken the tongue lashing, the disgrace, the shame, and would soon take the punishment from King Ahadi.

Adult lioness' and cubs of various sizes alike were shocked that she would do such a thing. She had done it in their eyes, even though she didn't. Some were crying.  
_Why would that cute little girl commit such treason? What had possessed her to act that way? _  
A valid question in the eyes of the ignorant pride. But Taka knew he had done the deed. So his question was this:  
_Why is she covering for me? Why is she defending me?_

Taka's face was concerned, confused, relieved, and somewhat angry at Jua for putting herself in harms way by admitting to something she didn't do.  
Taka didn't know what to do with his paws, he shuffled and stirred, standing, not looking at his father, his mother, his _brother_.

Mufasa, he had been the key in this moment.  
Taka's plan had gone smoothly. He had successfully preformed an act of muscular cunning and fended off a 'hyena attack' on the heir to the throne. But there was a flaw, Taka and Jua were spotted talking to the hyenas a few days afterward, and Taka was done for. He'd be ruined! Everyone would hate him even more, he'd be banished maybe.  
But Jua said it was her idea, that she did it, that Taka knew nothing and still knows nothing.

She stood erect, facing the king who was pacing left and right, unsure what to do with her. He had two options, and he didn't like either. But what must be done must be done.

Jua was fuming with rage and shame, she had yelled at the king- addressing the fact that his second born son is completely neglected, and was in need of a popularity boaster, so she had given him one.

"What am I to do? This crime is punishable by death, or banishment."

King Ahadi spoke to no one but himself, listening to the words as they poured from his mouth, analyzing them. Feeling them up to see if they sounded the same out loud as in his thoughts.

"You should treat Taka better, if you learn anything from this, treat him better."  
Said Jua softly, feeling that either way she was done for, so she mine as well speak her mind before her mind is silenced for good.

"Quiet! I am king, and I will not be spoken to in that tone! Have you no respect?"

Jua opened her mouth to reply, but was immediately interrupted by the king, who must have expected her to try and respond.

"Rhetorical!" Yelled the king while slamming his paw down in frustration.

He breathed heavily out his nose, closing his eyes in attempt to compose himself. King Ahadi picked his head up high, breathing in deeply and exhaling before speaking. Issuing judgement on the teenage girl.

She'd be an easy target If banished, Jua was only a year or two away from finding a mate and having cubs, and to a dirty rogue, this prospect may be too tantalizing to resist.  
She shivered at the thought of being alone and unprotected.

"You are banished, and you will not return to the pride lands or you will be executed."

She starred down at the ground, saddened and frightened about what lie beyond the safety of this pride.

"Fine."  
She said, feeling mad at the king for not wanting to protect her. She was a daughter of the pride, she lived there too! You can't just kick her out! But he did.

Jua turned around on her back paws, walking slowly out of the den.

"Goodbye Taka, tell our friends I'll be safe."  
She was unsure the honesty in that statement, but someone had to say something positive, and it wouldn't be Taka.

He was in enough trouble, his _existence_ got him in trouble.

"You should tread carefully boy, I know something's going on here, and it ends now."  
Said Ahadi threateningly to his son.  
Taka didn't look up, why should he?

This infuriated Ahadi, and he raised his paw, whipping his son across the face and knocking him down several feet away.

"Look at me when I speak!"

Taka looked up, tears of defeat welling in his eyes, but never spilling. His head fell back to the ground, his small and skinny body curling into a ball and staying like that.

Ura wanted to intervene, to help her second son, but that was impossible.  
Mufasa did nothing.  
The pride did nothing.

Jua heard the yelling, she'd go back. _No!_ Going back meant death.

"What am I going to do now."  
She was sad, Jua bit her lip and looked back at pride rock, seeing it small and grotesque figure in the distance. It was full of disfunction and hate.  
She wanted nothing to do with it.

_What's going to happen to me? What If someone finds me before I can get somewhere safe?_

The tall grasses were becoming nearer as she travelled NorthWest, toward the outlands.

There was no one there, no one would _ever_ go there, so she could be alone. A safe place until she figured out a plan.

"I can't go to the hyenas, they're really creepy and a little to stupid."  
Said Jua with a slight laugh.  
She'd sleep alone, she'd go with out dinner, she'd go without warmth, she'd go without love.  
_Tonight, and nights to follow, will be awful hard._

She didn't regret taking the fall for Taka's crime. _It wasn't a crime!_ No one got hurt, or killed, it was just to make people respect him, or at least have the good sense to _tolerate_ him.

Ahadi wasn't and isn't a nice person to Taka, Mufasa doesn't care or so to good to notice, and Ura is powerless, smiling at him and telling him to have fun only goes so far.

The grasses brushed against her body, like fingers pulling her back and trying- desperately trying- to keep her in the pride lands.

That territory was ending though, and the outlands were beginning.  
The tall grasses became less tall, the dirt became loose, trees were dry and lifeless, then the grass died out all together. This was the outlands, _it must be!_ Nothing dare live hear, not even plant life.

The small section of dirty ground in front of Jua dropped, down into a bowl like area.

Her paws slid on the looses dirt and gravel, her body like a rocket, quickly, speed increased. Just as Jua reached the bottom, she leapt up and out, away from the sloped side and toward the flat edge of the bowl.  
"Umph!"  
She released a noise as she hopped down, finally standing in the outlands.

There was nothing alive in this bowl, the dirt was loose as it always was, and there was no one around as far as Jua knew.

"This place is disgusting."  
Said Jua, her eyes slowly tracing over the nothingness of the ground, her mouth slightly open.  
"And really scary. Is anyone there?"  
A tumble weed was rolling around in the distance, as if it were having difficulty deciding to stay or leave.

_Someone's here. I can feel it!_  
Jua felt uncomfortable, she needed to get into a position that was less vulnerable.  
Her paws flex on the ground ever so lightly, not wanting to disturb anything.

Her fur was a light cream, neatly kept and soft. Jua's chest was darker, a few shaded heavier then sand. The tuft of fur on the end of her tail was brown, and was waving nervously back and forth, unsure what was about to happen.  
She had a tuft of fur on her head, addition creamy lengths that stuck out to the left.  
Her chest had more fur then usual too, in some cases the dark sandy fur reached out in a cow lick, not in attractive- but different.

It was not a good thing to be a pretty girl her age, alone. Anyone could find her! And _anyone_ could do _anything_.  
Jua swallowed hard, tears forming in her eyes, then falling. She didn't know what else to do.

"Kings above this isn't fair!" Screamed Jua through broken language, sorrow and tears choking her, she was being very loud.

A rustling was heard not far from her, not from the pride lands, but _in_ the outlands.  
She looked, tears still dripping from her face and muzzle.  
She saw nothing.

But then, she heard something, she _saw_ something, her muscles tightened and her physique flexed taught with worry.  
It was a lion.  
It was a rogue lion.  
It's was a _dirty_ rogue. He mustn't have cleaned himself in a while.  
It was a male. A dirty male rogue lion.  
_Dammit!_

He stepped forward, eyes looking at his paws, deciding where he should place them. His eyes redirected upward to Jua, his head following not far after. He was growling. _Dammit!_ This lion could kill her, or rape her. Probably both.

She had no time to speak, to ask a question. He pounced, traveling low to the ground at a very fast speed. His growl was heavy like bone, and his eyes were deep and focused.  
_What color were they?_ No time! She had to get away. _But where? _Good question, there was no where to go. _The pride lands? They'd kill her! _  
She was stuck between death and _maybe_ death- possibly worse.

Her body flung in the opposite direction, her paws skidding as she ran away, she escaped for only a few seconds, for only a few feet, before he grabbed her hindquarters and pulled her to the ground.  
This lion, he had his jaw wrapped around the scruff of her neck, his back legs startling her rear. She was belly down, her eyes clamped closed tightly, or maybe they were open?  
Jua whimpered desperately, he had her, like prey between his sharp teeth. What could this male want? She knew. All males wanted _it_, and she had _it_, and he would take _it_.  
The thoughts and images made her cry.  
Hot salty tears dripping down her face, only held back by her inner pride, telling her to be strong. To get through it and survive.  
Her chest rose and fell quickly, her heart beat rapidly, she was still crying. Pride be damned. Her claws dug into the ground, keeping her from being dragged anywhere else.

He was dirty, she _knew_ he'd be dirty. She knew someone would come and take her in more ways then one.

His eyes were red and fiery, a deep and hot shade of auburn. His mane was a pretty tan, with a dark brown mane. He looked so... _Dirty_. Everything about him was dirty. His way of looking at her, the way he was straddling her, his existence. It wasn't _right_.

From the corner of her wet green eyes, Jua saw his front paw, big and dark brown digits with... no claws. His claws weren't extended. _That's not normal... He should have his claws out..._

"Stop squirming! What's the matter?"  
He spoke, for the first time. He asked her what was the matter, he was on top of her! That's what was 'the matter.'

"Get off of me! Let me go!"  
Said Jua, her eyes still crying. Pride, that inner feeling was slipping, she was loosing herself even more then she already had.

"If I let you go, you'll run."

How do you argue that response? Of coarse she would run!

"Don't hurt me, please please don't hurt me."  
Said Jua, her breath sharp and hot, she was scared.  
The tears continued to fall.

He didn't look sympathetic.

"Stop crying, please stop crying, I'm not going to hurt you."

'Im not going to hurt you' is what a murderer would say! But maybe he was being honest. Jua always believed in the better side of people, she believed in Taka's better side.

Jua nodded her head, her tears slowing until there were no more. She would stop crying.

"What do you want from me?"

"Are you in a pride?"  
He said, still hard, but he was softening, his straddle lessened, he was no longer biting her nap. He must have been looking down at her, but from his position they couldn't make eye contact. She didn't want to make eye contact with him anyway.

"No."  
Said Jua, the word opening her up to be sodomized and left to die, or worse, left to die pregnant with _something_ she didn't want.

"I could use some female company, my den isn't far from here."

"You're going to hurt me."  
Said Jua, still unsure his intentions.

"You have nowhere else to go."

He was right, she didn't have anywhere to go. But going with _him_ didn't sound like a good idea.  
He was looking around, she could hear his dark brown mane swish as his head turned from left to right.

"I don't want to go with _you_."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you say no."  
His voice was soft, almost worried. Why would he be worried?

He reached down again. Jua coiled back as his mouth enclosed around her neck once more, grabbing her nap firmly, and pulling her out from under him. She wasn't resisting anymore.

He bent down, sitting on his belly next to her, looking over toward her face and neck.

She had a pretty face, a nicely sculpted and narrow muzzle, sharp and tall framework surrounding her eyes,_ green eyes? Yes._ Her ears were tall and perky, standing up attractively. Her neck, i_t must be so soft!_ He hadn't been with anyone, had any friends, for... ever.  
She'd make for good company.

Jua turned her head, looking at his muzzle. His nose breathing in fresh air, her scent.

His muzzle was rather nicely shaped, like stone jutting out from his mountainous and pretty face. But he was dirty.

"Get on my back, I'll carry you."

"I can walk."  
She said, not wanting to actually walk, but preferring to defy his wishes over submission.

"I know you can, but my carrying you is better."

"Why?"

"You can't run away if I'm carrying you."

"I could run right now."

"But you aren't, because with me, there's somewhere to sleep, food, water, and someone to protect you. Let me carry you."

"I don't need protection."

"Maybe not, but if someone _worse_ then me comes along, you'll be wishing you had it anyway."

He was right, with him, there was everything she needed to survive, but without him, she had nothing, at least until the next male came along and _actually_ took a piece from her nothing.

She straddled his body, feeling in control, less insecure now that she was on top. She could kill him and run, but something told her not to.

If she went with him, he could kill and rape her- but if she stayed, someone else could kill and rape her. _Bad odds._

He stood up, her paws gradually floating off the ground. Jua readjusted, her body now comfortably resting on his back. He was large for his age. _How old was he? _She'd make sure to ask. _What was his name?_ Soon.

"Comfortable?"  
He said, turning his head to face her better. He wasn't sarcastic, but he wasn't very caring either.

"You're filthy."  
She insulted him, honestly at least- he was _filthy_.

"I'll handle that later."

He walked on, paws leaving light markings in the ground with each step. He was headed away from pride rock, and out beyond the outlands.

He was feeling like that wasn't enough, it was vague, it could scare her that he would 'handle' something without directly addressing what that something was.

"I'm sorry I'm so dirty, there's no one to impress when you're alone."

"You're not sorry you pinned me to the ground and made me cry?"

Yelled Jua, angry at the incompetence of her kidnapper. Maybe not incompetence, more like overall just disappointment, she expected something different. Someone with more...

"I am, but you're feeling better now, I'll make up for it."

She didn't respond. _How would he make up for it?_ An assault of the sexual nature was not off the table, so his 'make it better' could make it a lot worse.

The silence hurt his feelings, she wasn't being very nice. _He hadn't been nice to her._ No, he hadn't- pinning her and making her cry wasn't very nice. _He could fix this. _  
She'd be good company.  
He _knew_ she'd be good company.

"You know, my den is very nice, it's cleaner then I am anyway. I think you'll like it, the floor is smooth and dry, the roof is sturdy, easily defendable, and it's warm- you'll like that."

"How do you know what I like?" Said Jua in an angry hiss.

"Am I warm?"

"What?"  
A strange question asked by a strange male. _Was he warm? _She was still on his back as he walked, he did feel warm.

"You're pretty warm. What's this about?"

"Then you'll like my den."

"Why? What are you trying to say?"

Jua lifted her head from his shoulder blade, looking at his ear because his eyes were to far away. She sat with her eyebrow raised, concerned at his line of thought. Where it might lead...

"I'm warm, and you've been purring this whole time, so you'll like my den, which is also warm."

Jua's eyes opened fairly wide, shocked and mad, at him, at her, at the world. _Had she been purring? _Yes. She liked feeling his warmth, even if his fur was dusty and he was strange.

"I'm not purring because of _you_."  
Said Jua in a poisonous tone, but she knew she had been, she was lying.

He smiled and nodded his head, sarcastically excepting her conclusion.

"We're almost there."

The tall grasses that now surrounded them rubbed Jua's limp and hanging legs as he strut onward. His body had relaxed some, he must have felt safe in this area. He didn't feel safe in the outlands, and no one blamed him.

Unlike before, the tall grasses willed her legs onward, telling her to go with him, like a guardian angel.

He strut up a slight incline, walking through a small hole, and entering a den. The walls expanded outward as he continued, forming a large room capable of supporting at most fifteen lions and lioness'.

"It's a little big."

"Room to grow." Said the man, placing Jua down on the floor.

"I'd like to go get you some dinner, are you going to run and make me chase you?"

"Maybe."

"Were you expecting something different?"

_Yes._  
"What do you mean?" Jua said sarcastically.

"Did you expect me to kill you?"

_Yes._  
"No."

"Did you think I'd hurt you?"

_Yes._  
"I said that already." Said Jua in frustration.

"I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to, but if you expected to be violated and murdered I suppose I could do that."

He stood there, looking down at her as she lie on the ground. She was afraid of something, and he knew exactly what.

"I won't leave." Said Jua with equal frustration

"Do you promise?"

"Fine."

"Say it please."

"I promise."

"You promise... what exactly?"

"Just go!"

"I'll be back soon, don't leave me, please."

He sounded so sad and vulnerable. Not demanding she stay as he had before, but almost begging her not to leave him alone.

He turned on his paws, walking out of the den, stopping at the door to speak.

"You can look around the area, just stay close."

She rolled her eyes, he was ridiculous._ Just mount me and kill me already. I've had enough of this. _  
Jua almost wished he'd just rape and kill her already.  
Where had she ever gotten the idea of rape?  
Her body and age. Right.

"What a girl." Whispered the lion as he went out, away from his den and off to find her some food.

Jua explored some, looking around the inside and outside of the den. It was pretty nice- no pride rock, but for a single male? Perfect. Perfect even for a family or two.

He returned within the hour, the sun beginning to set on the horizon. A small zebra on his back, carried just the way he had carried her, but this time, the animal was dead.

He placed it on the ground, not far from where Jua was lying down in a pout. She stood at the den's mouth soon thereafter, looking down upon the male and his catch. It was small, but there were only two mouths to feed.

She trotted downward, sitting on the short grass and beginning to eat.  
He did the same, waiting for her to eat first, she nibbled and chewed, but he waited for her to have eaten some before he made his move toward the food.

"What do you plan to do with me?"  
Said Jua, her mouth momentarily void of food.

"I'd like to get to know you some. Maybe you'll like it here."

"You can't just use me like a toy."

"What's your name?"

"My name's Jua."

"Jua, you're excellent looking, but I wouldn't do anything you didn't want me to."

She blushed, speaking again:

"Excellent looking Isn't a normal way to talk to a woman."

"You're pretty? What more do you want?"

"That's fine. What's your name?"

"My name's Uzuri, but everyone calls me Zuri."

Jua giggled, rolling onto her back and releasing hysterical bursts of laughter into the air.  
Zuri just frowned.

"That's a girls name!" Yelped Jua, still laughing at him.

"It's not a girls name." Said Zuri under his breath, mad because his name _was_ a girls name, and no one hesitated to point it out. Ever.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, that's just hilarious."

"You claim to be a prisoner, yet you seem to be having a lot of fun."

"I am a prisoner Zuri." Said Jua, now more serious, biting into her food again. Still giggling on occasion.

"The only thing that makes you a prisoner is that you can't leave, because I don't want you to."

"Why not?"

"It gets lonely, that den, no one but me in it. Like I said, female company would be nice."

"Why female? I'm not going to..."

"I never said you have to **do** anything but stay here, if only for a while."

"You're not a normal lion are you?"

"I'll tell you about me if you tell me about you."

"Like what?"

"What's your favorite color?" Asked Zuri as if his question were perfectly normal.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, mine is auburn, like my eyes, it's a sort of orange-brown."

"I suppose I like orange too." said Jua, she had never really thought of what her favorite color was, no one had asked her before.

"What do you like to eat, your favorite."

"My absolute favorite is antelope, but I'm not that specific."

"I like antelope too, do you like the ribs or the hindquarters?"

"Definitely hindquarters."

"Me too." Said Zuri, happy they had things in common.

"Do you like to play?"

"Do you?" Said Jua, giggling at the thought of Zuri bouncing around like a cub.

"I use to, I really like cubs though, I don't spend much time around them, but when I do I always enjoy it."

"How cute, my kidnapper likes cubs."

"And you? Do you play with cubs when you can?"

"I never really played with any cubs."

"Why not? You're missing out!"

"They scare me a little, to think I could have one of those... it's just weird. I want to be free and live, cubs don't seem like me."

"Maybe those cubs don't seem like you because they're not yours."

"You're sweet Zuri, and a little creepy."

"Also, cubs are the ultimate freedom. You can over react emotionally and act like a little kid, and no one would dare question you."

"You're a little _to_ sweet Zuri."

"I like cubs, hate me for it."

"I've got a question for you now, do you have any friends out here? Lionesses?"

"None, you are the one and only. No lioness would last alone out here for a minute."

"I made it about two." Said Jua smiling. At least she felt comfortable.

"This zebra is good, but I'll make sure to catch antelope as much as I can from now on."

"Thank you for at least making me feel comfortable."

"I'd hope to get the same treatment if I needed help."

"I feel bad."

"Why?" Asked Zuri, unsure what could set her off kilter.

"If I was you, I'm not sure I would have helped me."

"Nonsense, you don't know what it's like to... if you felt it in your heart like I did, you'd do the right thing."  
Said Zuri with certainty.

"You're not going to try and sleep with me tonight right?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"I don't, just because we both like antelope and the color orange..."

"Auburn, I like auburn."

"Whatever, just to lay some ground rules: I'm a guest, not a play thing, and if you treat me like a play thing I'll beat you silly."

"Teenagers now a days."

"And don't condescend me!"

"I won't, and I'm..."

"Shut up and eat you creep." Said Jua with some acceptance in her voice, not toward Zuri, but of what she said about him.

They finished eating in silence, his auburn eyes would pear up occasionally to see her pretty tan face eating up the zebra.  
They were the same age, she had asked, and they were about the same age.

The two lions walked into his den for the night, settling down at opposite ends.

"You're very pretty." Said Zuri as he laid down. Crossing his paws and looking at her body, innocently looking, but she didn't agree.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like how?"

"Like you want to touch me."

"I don't want to touch you, I want to get to know you."

"Stay away from me."  
Said Jua, her voice shaking as she stared back at him. Zuri sat in a non-threatening position, unarmed and not prepared to do anything. He wasn't who she thought he was, he wouldn't touch her, even if his mind veered off toward that fantasy.

"Is it to much to ask to want a friend?"

"You want to be more then friends."

"I want to be happy, but I'm not going to hurt you to make that so."

"Clean yourself off already."  
Said Jua, trying to change the subject and avoid whatever it is that would make Zuri _happy_.

"By the morning, I'll be spotless."

"For your sake, I'd hope so."

"Why for my sake?"

"Because you're not going to get any 'pretty' girls if you look like that."

"Good night pretty girl."

"You don't have a chance with me."

"Wait until I'm nice and clean, then tell me that."  
Jua huffed in disbelief.  
"Just prey I don't run off."

She laid down, her back facing him as she closed her eyes, huffed a long sigh of disappointment, and fell asleep cautiously.

* * *

So what did you think?

Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!  
Question:

Is Jua safe with Zuri, or will he hurt her like she suspects?

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!  
Now go on and read chapter two, it will surprise you.  
Thanks everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is, as promised, chapter two of my new story on the same day as release!  
I hope you answered my chapter one question, I really do read all the reviews and messages so please, Rate and Review for me!

New chapter posted every third day!  
Don't forget to read my related TLK fan fiction, The Second Love, new chapter posted ever Friday!  
Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: A SERIOUS MISTAKE**

* * *

Zuri had spent all night cleaning himself, he _was_ dirty. He truly never noticed, the dust in his tan fur, the density of his dark brown mane, the fact that now he felt so free and full of life.  
He was lighter, and he had a woman to attend to. What could be better?

*Zuri truly didn't realize the difficulty of attending to a teenage woman, especially one who didn't like him*

Life was nicer now that Jua was with him, even if she didn't want to be. No one could ever know what it's like to be alone for as long as he was, not talking to anyone but himself, feeding only his mouth, life didn't feel full without someone to share it with, and now he was a little bit more complete.

His hunting was successful that morning, he landed a large antelope, enough to feed Jua and himself without fuss over the last bits.

As he was returning with the food, Jua was awakening. She looked around groggily, remember that this wasn't a dream. She had been banished, she had been taken away by a lion with a girls name, and she was warm. Those things were certain.  
_Where is he? _  
She was told not to run off, but here she was, looking for him!  
Jua peered around, realizing fully now that he wasn't in the den at all.

"Zuri!" Yelled Jua, trying to see if he was there or not.

"Coming!" She heard him yell in reply, a voice that could only be his.

The sound of his paws trotting on the ground increased steadily as he came nearer and nearer the den's entrance.

He stood, the sun forming a halo around his body, only a black shadow appearing before her. Jua squinted her eyes, unable to make out his face or mane,  
He stepped closer to her, standing now beside her figure, looking down at her face happily.

"Need something?"

Her mouth hung open some, Jua's eyes traced up his leg and to his torso, attractive and young muscular lines drawing his body into existence. _He was so clean!_ His fur was pretty, she wanted to touch him and see if he was real.

"You look amazing Zuri."  
That's all she could say, Jua never thought he was this attractive. All that dust pulled his physical good looks away and disguised them.

"I do? I only cleaned up a little."

"You're... Wow."  
She couldn't say he was sexy or something like that, but he was.

"I went out to go get you some breakfast."

Jua remained silent, her eyes still busy enjoying the playground of his body.  
_It's an antelope, you like that right?_ Jua still wasn't listening, how could this king amongst lions just stumble up on her _Jua are you listening? Jua? _He seemed so perfect despite the obvious...

"What?"

"I brought you antelope, do you still like antelope?"

"Oh, yeah, that's fine Zuri, I like antelope."

He smiled sweetly, moving his nose in and rubbing it against her neck. It was a sort of cooling warmth and damp dryness, feeling soft and nice against her neck. She shuddered at his advance.

"Get up and I'll see you outside." He said while face deep in her petite neck.

He took several steps back, still smiling, about to depart from her when he saw her face, she looked so shocked. Not happy.

"I'm sorry Jua, I shouldn't have done that. I didn't mean it like I..."

"It was fine Zuri. I'll be out in a minute."

She cut him off, reaffirming him that he hadn't messed anything up.  
He nodded, smiling meekly as he walked outside to where the food must be.

Jua stood up, stretching out her legs and claws with soft roaring yawns. Slowly she walked out of the den and down to the food.

They sat together, and ate. Jua had another question:

"Why are you waiting? eat, you caught it."

"I know, but you should eat first, you're more important then I am."

"What are you saying?"

"Im saying that you're a lioness and lioness' are more valuable then lions, so you eat first."

"Oh."

No one ever told Jua she was more important then a male, the contrary, at pride rock males were by far more important then females. All be it there were only three males in the pride, and one of them mine as well not be counted.

"You seem surprised."

"No ones ever said something like that to me."

"I try and say nice things, nice things make people happy."

"I suppose next you're going to tell me that after you mate with a lioness, you'd stay with her and help raise the cub, rather then run off like all the other rogues."

"Of coarse I'd stay."

"What?"

"Why would I go? That doesn't make any sense."

"No males ever stay! And you would?"  
Jua was shocked. She always pictured that when she met someone, she'd get pregnant and he'd leave her with the cub. But to get someone who would stay? She didn't know anyone thought like that, especially this attractive piece of filth.

"I'd stay, I don't just throw myself around, you don't like to be used and neither do I."

She smiled at him, not only was he handsome, but he had the values of a king. And a damn good king, at the least he was an excellent example of what all males should be like. Apart from the kidnapping.

They finished eating, and Jua was thirsty.  
Zuri could see it in eyes, and the way she spoke.

"I need to get you water."

"You know where to get some?"

"Not far from here, I can carry you again if you want."

"I'm fine." Said Jua, blushing at his tone of voice.

The the two walked side by side to the water, Jua didn't know where it was, but he did; after a short stroll they arrived at a calm and large area of water. In the distance was a fast moving stream that feed the pool she and Zuri drank from, the water was crystal clear and very clean, it's coolness refreshed both of them tremendously.

"This place is great Zuri."  
Said Jua as they began to walk back to his den.

"It's a good place to get water, nice and quiet too."

They had been walking for a few in minutes, returning home.  
His den was in view now, it's small entrance making a statement in the background, the two lions on the foreground, standing still, looking at each other.

His scorching auburn eyes looked deeply into her green pools of calmness and trust, neither of them knew what to say.

Jua stepped forward, unsure if what she was doing was right, but he deserved something. Her muzzle planted softly on the side of his, a slow and caring lick issued to his pretty stone face.

"Thank you, for everything. If you didn't find me, so much could have happened."

She stepped forward again, moving her head into his neck, her ear tickling his chin. Her eyes closed as a rug of soft brown fur collected around her and made her feel safe. He had never kidnapped her. He would never kill or rape her. She was a fool for thinking that.  
Zuri was by far, the best man Jua had ever met.

"Thank you for staying, I don't think I could bare the loneliness one more minute."

"You won't have to be lonely anymore Zuri."

"Thank you, I needed this more then you needed my help."

They nuzzled for a moment more, stepping back from each other and looking back into each others eyes to make sure everything was alright.

"Tell me about your life, you snatched me away and I don't know anything about you."

Said Jua, questioning Zuri. They were sitting inside the den. Side by side. Not touching, just side by side. They had been talking for at least an hour when Zuri said this:

"My family was split up by some really nasty lions, I don't know where my brother went, but my parents died; this was... only a year or two ago."

Zuri said, trying to remember the exact time frame. He didn't sound sad or distraught, but he wasn't happy.

"Where did this happen?"

"Back at our old den, we were rogues just like I am now, and someone decided to take advantage of that vulnerability."

"What was your brother like?"  
Said Jua, deeply sorry for Zuri's losses.

"He's a lot like I am, but he's grey. Not a lot of lions are grey, so it probably wouldn't be hard to find him if I looked, but Africa is so big... I have no idea where he is."

"That's awful."

"Things like this happen, I've moved on and I'm trying to do something worth doing now."

"You're not talking about me again, right?"

"Not like that Jua, I'm setting goals and working on being more civilized, like you said, a girl with a 'pretty' face wouldn't like a dirty lion."

"Well you're not dirty anymore, you're very clean and handsome."

"So my chances with you are improving?"

"Don't push me or I'll smack you."

Zuri smiled, and his smile made Jua giggle.

"Jua? Do you like the tuft of fur on top of your head, and the other patches that are on your chest?"

Her fur was long at the chest area, soaring up and curling around in some places, the darker chest fur making a nice statement. Her hair tuft was small, not noticeable, but he noticed it.

"They make me different."

"That's a good thing?"

"Sometimes."

"Tell me more about you, pretty woman don't stay so clean and pretty when they're all alone like you were. What happened to you?"

"I was banished from pride rock."

"Why?"

"I took the fall for treason, to help one of my friends. His name's Taka."

"He most be very popular, named Taka. The cruelty of people."

"He's the second prince, the king never liked his so he named him Taka."

"What did Taka do?"

"He was friends with a couple of hyenas, and he got them to attack the other prince."

"Who's the other prince?"

"Mufasa."

"Is he nice?"

"He's not very nice, he treats his brother just like everyone else, lousy."

"What happened?"

"The attack wasn't to kill Mufasa, it was so in front of everyone Taka could save his brothers life and prove his worth to the pride."

"How did he get caught?"

"He's not very big, everyone was suspicious how Taka fended of the hyenas when Mufasa who's much bigger couldn't do it."

"And?"

"The king saw Taka talking to some hyenas, I was there too. He blamed Taka, but I said it was my fault."

"At least you're here right?"  
Said Zuri feeling uplifted and happy, she was here, that was a good thing, and she was good company.

"I could be somewhere better."  
She shot his dreams and hopes out of the sky, maybe she wasn't happy here.

"Do you have a sweetheart waiting for you?"

"No, I'm a little young for that."

"This handsome kidnapper would like to express some interest in you, is that to much to say?"

"It is, and don't touch me."  
He wasn't touching her, but he was thinking it. He wanted to put his paw over hers in a nice sort of way, maybe get another kiss.

"That kiss was a one time thank you, you're not getting anymore."  
She read his mind, he wanted another kiss, and she said no.

"I'm just trying to be friendly."

"You're trying to be _more_ then friendly. At least you didn't kill or rape me like I expected."

"If that's the dream I can still make it come true."

"Don't say things like that! Friendly people don't say things like that."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be."

Jua was mad at him, and her green eyes shone brightly down on his face like a spotlight, catching the criminal within a hot circle of guilt. Zuri dare not raise his auburns to meet her eyes, because he'd feel even worse.  
Damn his life for not having more society in it, how do you know what appropriate conversation is if you've been in solitary for over a year?  
Safe bet: change the subject.

"I like Taka, I think he's a good lion, can I meet him?"

"Maybe, but I can't go back there, they said they'd kill me if I went back."

"Taka wouldn't kill you right?"

"I've got a sacrifice to shove in front of me."

"No need to shove, you're here, and you're my responsibility. No ones going to hurt you."

"Except for you?" Said Jua completely serious.

"Not even me."

"Liar."

"I haven't hurt you yet."

"You pinned me and made me cry."

"I said I'm sorry, and fed you and offered somewhere for you to sleep."

"It wasn't an offer, it was a demand."

Zuri snapped, he wouldn't be sassed forever.

"Where would you go? If not here with someone who cares, where? To **actually** be raped by a rogue who doesn't care? To **actually** be murdered by a rogue who doesn't care? Not to be blunt, but I'm not the biggest lion out here, you won't be safe if you stray to far away. Also! As you said yourself, a lot of things could have happened, weren't I a good thing?"

He had been yelling, staring at her intently, his eyes burning holes into the top of her head.

Jua was overwhelmed. He was a good thing, the best thing that could have possibly happened to her apart from not being banished; he was mad at her.  
The one person who did care, who did respect her boundaries (as well as a teenage lion could), who provided and protected her, was mad. She wasn't repaying him properly.

"At least pretend to be grateful, my life's harder then yours and I still smile everyday."  
Said Zuri in soft completion, frustrated and full of shame, fear, and small bits of anger.

Jua started to cry. She hurt Zuri's feelings, and that hurt rebounded and hit her like a wall. Jua hadn't been the best company, she was torturing him.  
Tears fell off her checks, and she looked away from him, not wanting him to see.

Zuri sat for a few moments. Wanting her to cry. Wanting her to feel his pain. But she had her own pain to deal with, and letting a woman cry is not a thing Zuri would allow to happen.

"Jua I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so cruel, I shouldn't have said those things, they weren't kind and they weren't true. Please don't cry."

"But they were true!"

"No..."

"...yes! Ever since I got here I've only hurt your feelings, and you're (Jua sniffles some, unable to continue momentarily) and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Please Jua, you're going through something hard, and if I'm trouble... I'll bring you anywhere you want to go, you can leave and I'll leave you alone."

"No! You don't understand... I don't have _anything_ but you now! I'm treating you awful and you're all I have!"

"Jua..."

"I'm sorry Zuri, I've been so mean."

"Jua..."

"If you want me to leave..."

"Jua please!"

She picked her head up, looking at his cool and soft eyes, his dark brown mane seeming so nice and kind, yet she was cruel.

"I'd never ask you to leave, and I'd never force you to do anything unless I believed it was for your benefit, I just got angry, and I still feel a little hot."

"Do you forgive me?"

"I don't know."

"Please?"

Zuri swished his head from left and right, he couldn't resist that narrow muzzled cute girl.

"Be nicer, and then we'll be alright."

"You don't want me to leave, do you?"

He was silent, he didn't want her to leave, but he was still angry, and making her leave seemed reasonable if you think about it like a crazy person.

"You do want me to leave?"

"No, you can stay."

"Do you hate me?"

"Hate is to strong a word, I just don't like you as much as I did when we first met."

Jua was becoming frustrated again, the sad tears exchanged for her mocking tone of voice.

"Be like that, I don't like you either."

She stood up, walking away from the den, toward the exit.

"I'm going for a walk, if that's okay with his highness."

"Don't go to far, stay within yelling distance."

"So you can hear me scream?"

"To protect you."

"You said you couldn't protect me against the bigger rogues."

"I also said I'd sacrifice myself for your safety."

"By the way, Uzuri is a girls name."

Jua stormed out of the den, she would go for a walk, and she'd go further then Zuri told her to, but not to far.  
_Would he sacrifice himself?_

"A liar, and a drama queen. Ha! Queen, because he's got a girls name..."  
Said Jua to herself as she walked away from his den and into some grasses.

*If she knew what would soon happen, knowing those words were her last, she would have never walked away in such a manner, she would have never went on that walk.*

Zuri sat, still mad at her, but the rage would fall and drift away like it always did.  
_Tomorrow will be different._ Thought Zuri, looking for a brighter side, sadly, tomorrow could only be different if she came back.  
_I'll be looking all night for her if she doesn't come back. _  
He would look if he had to, she was his responsibility, and he did care. Zuri was serious when he said no one would hurt her.

Several hours had passed and the sun was beginning to set. Jua hadn't come back yet, and Zuri was becoming increasingly worried.

"Jua!"  
He yelled out over the grassy distance, but no one responded.  
Zuri was pacing, back and forth in front of his den.  
_Where is she!_

This was not normal. She would be back by now, yet here he stood, alone.  
He felt so responsible, _he cared!_ But this, what he felt within him, was more then healthy. He cared a little to much for her to just be a friend.

Zuri breathed in the air, picking up a very weak trail of what must be her scent. It was clean, like the way a woman might smell, nothing else could smell that way, so it must be her.

Zuri walked for at least an hour, far beyond the reaches of his den, the scent was becoming stronger, he was getting closer.

"I'm coming Jua, I'm coming..."

Jua was having her own problems, she was lost. She had wanted to go far out, far away from his den, and make him chase after her, but she didn't want to get lost. What if he didn't come looking for her? _What if he fell asleep? What if he really didn't care?_

Jua smelt something, something _dead_. Her eyes confirmed this when just around a patch of grass lay a devoured zebra, its bones picked clean of meat.

"Who ate this?" Said Jua to herself, amazed at how much meat was missing. The kill was still pretty fresh, maybe a few days old, inedible now- spoiled by the sun and the heat.

Jua took several backwards steps, moving her sensitive nose away form the smelly dead thing.

She didn't even hear him running at her.  
Jua was pinned to the ground before she could even register someone's presence near her. The pin was tight and rough, she was forced to the ground harder then Zuri had done before.

"Zuri get off of me!" Yelled Jua.

"Who's Zuri? Your boyfriend?"  
The lion laughed in delight.

Jua's heart was pounding fast, her eyes were wide and her muscles stiff, _who was this?_

The lion planted his muzzle hard into her neck, taking in a deep breath of her scent.

"You smell nice, an excellent play thing for a lions needs."  
He laughed again.

"Get off of me! Zuri will kill you!"

_Would he?_ Jua didn't even know if he was coming after her, let alone if he would kill him.

"Shut up! Whether you like it or not, you're on my land, and I'll do with you as I please!"

The lion grabbed the nap of her neck twice as hard as Zuri's most powerful squeeze, he ripped her from the ground, pulling her a distance away from the carcass, slamming her down in the dirt once they were somewhere else, somewhere quite.

Zuri was right, there were worse lions then him, and she wasn't safe without him.

The lion stood on top of her, his filthy and musky scent filling her nose, she didn't want it to, but it did, Zuri smelt so much better.

Straddling her, the lion placed his paw onto her chest, lifting her hindquarters up into the air a few inches.  
A mating position.  
Jua closed her eyes tightly, she was crying again, Zuri was so right, someone who didn't care would, and was about to, hurt her, and Zuri wouldn't be able to save her.

"There you go, stay still!"  
Jua was squirming, and the male didn't like it. He bit down again, holding her still by the nap of her neck.  
Jua tried to protect herself with her tail, keeping him away from her womanly justice.

"Don't hurt me please please don't hurt me."

She said the same thing to Zuri, but he didn't hurt her. This male would.

"Shut up! I'll make sure to kill you quickly when I'm done."

Zuri was still following the scent of Jua, but something was covering it up, something _dead_. Zuri rounded the corner to find a large zebra carcass.

"Dammit I knew there were other rogues out here!"

He smelt the air fast, knowing Jua must be in trouble.  
The scent was so weak, but he found it, with something _else_. The kind of dirty musk that only a rogue could possess.  
The ground was marred by claw marks, dragging marks.

Zuri ran in that direction, seeing eventually the spine of a massive lion, even worse, a crying Jua beneath him.

She was telling him not to hurt her, _I'm just in time!_

Zuri roared as loud as he could, it was deep, much more threatening then he ever thought possible, adrenaline and emotion can do things to the way you talk.

Jua looked over, seeing Zuri standing there. His auburn eyes were on fire agin, he looked pissed.

The male rounded his head, surprised that the one the girl called 'Zuri' actually had some power to him. Thank the kings above she didn't say Uzuri, then he'd have a reason to laugh, the male wouldn't have been afraid like he was.

"Zuri!"  
Yelled Jua, happy to see him.

"Get off of her!" Screamed Zuri with unstoppable rage, completely ignoring Jua and speaking only to the repugnant offender.

"Or what?"  
Said the male, happy to play a game with the teenage lion.

Zuri couldn't defeat this lion, not with his guard up. If he started a fight, a real fight, he'd lose, Zuri had to play dirty. _He had to._ If he lost, he'd not only die, but so would Jua; her fate being more vulgar then his.

Zuri lunged for the lion, going for his neck. There was no where else that looked particularly weak.

The male had no time to react, he was to busy holding Jua down, he would have to pick who to fight first. His mental slowness allowed Zuri the gap he needed.

His jaw clamped around the males neck; a crack was heard and felt.

The male lion fell to the ground, still alive.  
Zuri wasn't done, he smacked the lion across the face, screaming and crying in hot rage.

"I told you not to touch her and look what you made me do!"  
He hit the lion again, blood oozing from its face.  
"This is your fault! You should have listened you monster!"  
He whipped him again, drawing more blood.  
Zuri was crying, so mad and angry he couldn't stop. This lion was a monster.  
"She's my responsibility! I care about her!"  
He pounded the lion again, it's life slowly ending.  
Wordlessly, Zuri finished the job by breaking the lions cracked neck, he died quickly, not before feeling ever stinging swipe and every angry word delivered by the one called Zuri.

Jua watched in silence as Zuri beat the lion dead. She saw less of what he was doing, but more of what he was saying.  
He didn't want to kill the lion, but he had to, the lion didn't listen, he cared about Jua, he came after her.  
He was crying, _why was he crying? _She'd ask later, he needed to calm down first.

Zuri stood over the lion, it's mane matted with blood, Zuri looked down, discovering his right paw to be blood soaked. He wiped it off in the dead lions fur, tears still falling from his eyes, landing on the dead lions face.

He took several steps away from its body, he wanted nothing to do with that lion anymore. The circle of life had spoken, Jua was Zuri's whether she wanted to be or not, and this lion learned where she belonged the hard way.

Jua took a few weak steps forward, looking at Zuri as he stood there crying, still looking at the lion he killed.

"Why are you crying?"  
Said Jua softly, feeling bad for him.  
Not only had she been completely mean to him before she left, but now he saved her again; at a great mental expense of his own.

"Let's go home."

He turned around, walking back to where he knew his den was.

After several minutes she spoke again.

"Thank you Zuri."  
He said nothing, he was still angry, even more angry when she left him.

Jua did the only thing that she knew would elicit a response, she kissed him again on the side of his muzzle, nuzzling his neck as she had done before.

Only this time, he turned away from the kiss, and he backed out of the muzzle, not wanting anything to do with it.

"Don't touch me."  
He said coldly.

"What's wrong?"

"You should know what's wrong."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, you were right."

"That's not the point Jua! I'm always right you don't have to tell me!"

"You don't have to be so arrogant."

"I'm arrogant? You said you didn't need me! You said you didn't need protection! You were almost raped and murdered today!"

"I was almost raped and murdered yesterday too!"  
Said Jua, referring to Zuri this time.

"You don't get it, I care about you, but you don't care about me. I'd jump on a male twice my size to save you, but you'd never do the same for me."

"But..."

"Don't talk to me Jua! I'm so angry... I'm bound to say something I'll regret! I regret this whole day! Everything that happened!"

"You don't like it when I kiss you? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I wanted you to be safe and happy! You'd be hard pressed to find **anyone** who cares about you like I do. As much as I wants you to be happy, I wanted to be happy, but it seems that I do better when I'm alone!"

Jua had nothing else to say, he was so mad at her. By morning, she'd have nowhere to go.

"I never would have guessed that you'd be so nice."  
Said Jua as they entered the den for the night, without dinner.

"I'm not going to catch dinner, I'm tired."  
Said Zuri quietly as he sat down in his normal spot, feeling sad and still pretty angry.

"You don't have to Zuri. I do care about you, and I'm grateful for the things you do."

"Just go to sleep, let me be sad without you making me feel guilty for yelling."

"You had the right to yell at me."

"So did you, now go to sleep."

Hours passed, and the den was freezing cold. Zuri didn't seem to notice the temperature.  
Jua's teeth chattered and her body quivered, she couldn't make herself be warm.

Little she knew, Zuri did notice how cold she was.

"Get over here."  
Zuri didn't open his eyes or lift his head, he wasn't even facing her.

"What?"

"You're freezing, get over here."

"You don't mean that, you don't want me near you."

"Maybe I don't, but you're cold and I'm not so get over here."

"You don't want me to."

"Then be cold, make me feel more guilty."

Ten minutes did not pass before she got up and walked over to where he was pretending to sleep.

"Zuri?"  
She said shyly, not wanting to disturb his pretend sleep.

"Are you here because you're cold, or because you don't want me to feel guilty?"

_Dammit! _She was here for herself, not for him.

"That's what I thought."  
He moved over, allowing her to sleep on the rock he had already warmed up.

She moved in next to him, lying down slowly.  
Jua was still pretty far away from his body, not close enough to take his warmth.

"You're not close enough to get warm Jua."

"How do you know."

"I should be able to hold you."

"Do you want to?"

"Yes."

She moved closer to him, her back pressing against his muscular and soft chest.  
He rolled over to hold her like he promised. This was for him, he didn't care if she didn't want him to, he was going to do it- he had a long day and some light cuddling is a justified reward.

His front and back right paws drift over her body and came to rest on top of her, locking her into a blanket of warmth, he did smell good. Everything was alright next to him, even if they were fighting.

"This feels nice."

"Thank you Jua, I really needed this."  
She pushed her head deeper into his mane, enjoying the warmth, the smell, the muscular feel of his legs and body.

She was cold, but Zuri just needed something to hold on to, an anchor to keep him in reality. Today was simply awful.  
This made up for some of it.

"I'm not forcing you to cuddle with me am I?"  
Zuri said, feeling like she might not be enjoying herself as much as he was.

She started purring, Jua had fallen asleep.  
He was always right, Jua liked his warmth, she had purred the day before and she was purring now.

"Good night Jua."  
Said Zuri as he cuddled his head gently closer to hers.  
Falling asleep quickly.

* * *

So what did you think?

I told you you'd be suprised! Jua nearly was raped, but not by Zuri! Just wait for the next chapter, I promise things will continue to get tence, hot, and crazy until the end! Even when it ends, my other TLK story, The Second Love, will pick up with these characters!

Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!  
Question:

Do you think Zuri is a good guy? Or is he just a dirty rogue with a responsibility complex?

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!  
Don't forget to follow, favorite, comment, message, whatever suits you!  
Thanks everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is, as promised, chapter three of my new story!  
I hope you answered my chapter(s) one and two question(s), I really do read all the reviews and messages so please, Rate and Review for me!

New chapter posted every third day!  
Don't forget to read my related TLK fan fiction, The Second Love, new chapter posted every Friday!  
Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: SOMETHING CASUAL**

* * *

_That man... He was happy. He was... He had a family. There was a smiling woman, she was beautiful, he nuzzled her softly, smiling a pretty smile. Are those? No! Those are cubs, they're cute and happy and smiling and laughing and walking around the males big front paws and nuzzling him! GOOD KINGS ABOVE HE HAS A FAMILY! They're so happy and care free. I killed him. I killed this man and took him away from his family. Or did I?  
A storm rolled in, the clouds heavy with water and armed with electric bolts. The family was dead. The male sat, crying over their deceased bodies, kissing his wife as if she could be saved that way. She could not. He nudged the cubs, the many happy cubs, they were dead. He had nothing. He was angry. His life spiraled out of control with nothing to hold on to, no anchor to keep his paws on the ground. He turned dark as they sky cleared, he absorbed the evil. He was killed by Zuri.  
That hostile laugh ringing non stop for hours._

Zuri jumped up from his sleep, crying hysterically, Jua rolled off to the side and woke up in a frantic state of worry. Zuri had rolled over, lying now on his right side and crying, screaming.

"I killed him! He could have been so happy with his family but everything was ruined!"

Jua had no idea what Zuri was talking about, yes he killed that lion, but there was no family.

"Zuri calm down! He was going to rape me!"

"But he... No one should have to die like that! Why would I be so cruel!"

"You saved me!"

"I killed him! I called him a monster while I was killing him!"

"Calm down Zuri you're safe here!"

He was still crying, but now able to speak at a reasonable volume, heaving and gasping between words.  
"I feel awful!"

Jua walked up to him, unsure what to do to calm him down, this was his demon, but he had it because of her.

"Shhh, everything is alright."

"I should have died, not him, me. I don't have anything left, I never had anything to begin with."

"You have me."  
Zuri chuckled, _I don't have you._

Jua moved close again, kissing the side of his muzzle, telling him it wasn't his fault and he was safe.

"Don't touch me I don't like it."  
Said Zuri, pulling back his tears and sniffling.

"I'm trying to comfort you."  
Said Jua with only a little bitterness in her words.

Zuri sighed.  
"I know, I'm sorry. Yesterday was just to much for me. I'll go get you some breakfast."

"I'll do it."

"No. I'll go, you just stay here, I need to get out for a while."

"You don't mean away from me do you?"  
Said Jua, feeling sad that he might be trying to get away from her.

"I'll be back soon."

While Zuri was hunting, he couldn't help but think about that lion. It didn't seem fair to just assume he was a bad guy, but he did something bad. He wouldn't stop, so he had to die. It's a sad truth of the world.  
Zuri walked home with an antelope on his back, not that big, but he figured neither of them would be to hungry.

Jua sat at the entrance to the den, watching as Zuri walked back with the food.  
She stepped down from the den and moved up to him slowly, walking that way women do- especially attractive women like her. Jua seemed to move in slow motion to Zuri when he thought about he like this, and here she was, arriving where they always sat.  
Jua sighed deeply before speaking:

"You know, in the pride lands woman are supposed to hunt."

"Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not."

"Well, here I hunt because I want you to be safe and feel pampered, but so far I've been failing a lot more then I ever expected."

"You're not a failure, I feel fine here with you."

Jua took a bite, eating first as Zuri always had told her to.  
He didn't eat, he couldn't, to much was happening.

"I suppose you want to leave now, where do you want me to bring you." Said Zuri, feeling the end near because of the past days hysteria.

"Zuri, I don't want to leave you alone."

"Why?"

"Because you're happier when you have someone with you."

"But you're not happy, I want to make you happy."

"Then do this: stop telling me not to touch you, eat with me not after, let me go hunting for you, and never stop caring."

"Fine. But I'm still doing _some_ of the hunting, you _start_ to eat first, and _maybe_ when I'm in a good mood you can touch me."

"That's a start."

"I wish I was doing a better job at impressing you."

Jua knew why he'd want to impress her, they were teenagers, she was a girl and he a boy. The circle of life stated clearly that his desire to impress her would become very evident at this stage of life. But his intentions? Unclear, and varying from lion to lion.

"What did you think would happen when you found me?"

"Maybe I could have a friend."

"Please Zuri, tell me what you really felt."

He didn't mean to, but for the second time Zuri emotionally snapped and he let out his true feelings, unconcerned and objective towards how she may react. Jua wanted the truth, the original unabridged truth, and here it was. Zuri spoke:

"Maybe I could find a mate and be happy and live the perfect life I always dreamed about, but now I'm angry, frustrated, I'm tired, I'm having nightmares, you hate me,  
and I'm also a murderer now."

"You're not a murderer, and I don't hate you, you're the best thing to ever happen to me."

"Then your life must be pretty bad if I'm the high point."

"I guess so." Said Jua quietly, giggling at the thought of her life truly being awful.

"Where did you want me to bring you?"

"I want to stay here, don't you want me to stay?"

"I don't want to be alone anymore Jua, does that satisfy you?"

"But you don't want to be with me."

"What did you want to do today?" Zuri tried, and failed, to change the subject. If anything, he made it worse.

"You really do hate me. I'm just a thorn in your paw, I've caused you nothing but trouble when you thought I'd make your life happy."

"I don't hate you."

"Then kiss me or something, I can't read your thoughts!"

"I don't want... Don't touch me!"  
He backed away, she had leaned closer to him, as if he would kiss her.

"I don't want a pity kiss! I don't want pity!"

"Then what do you want!"

"I want to be happy! I want you and me to be happy but obviously that's impossible."

"So why did you save me last night? Why did you keep me warm and go get me breakfast?"

"I don't know anymore, I guess I'm just a dreamer."

"Well your dreams are more real then a lot of other things, so don't give up on me."

"You want me to chase you like a cub after his mother?"

"I don't want you to hate me!"

"I don't hate you!"

"Then show me!"

"I can't."  
Jua bite down here, issuing the poison which could break a million hearts:  
"Then we're done here."

"Wait Jua!"  
Zuri jumped up, grabbing her paw and preventing her from walking away.

"What Zuri? I don't want to argue anymore, just let me go to the den."

"Jua I'm sorry, I don't feel like I'm doing anything right. We're fighting, and I brought you here against your will so I could have a friend, I've been so selfish and now I'm being all locked up about my emotions. Ask me anything, I promise I'll be honest, but don't leave me here."

"Fine."  
Jua sat down again, pondering a question to ask him.

"How do you feel about me?"

"When I first saw you, you looked scared and alone, I wanted to help you but I didn't know what to do, I saw a pretty girl and a part of me said maybe you could be with her. But now, I'm just not sure, you probably don't want me weighing you down forever."

"You saw me and without even talking to me started to imagine what it would be like to be my mate?"

"Ever since my family broke up, I hadn't seen a single lion, let alone a beautiful girl, so I got all worked up inside."

"Honestly Zuri, you really should calm down. One day you're going to get all worked up and just drop dead." Said Jua matter-of-factly, and she was right, Zuri was under a lot more stress then any normal lion would stick around to bear.

"I hope I don't die that way Jua, So, how did you feel about be, did you think I was nice?"

"Your the best thing that ever happened to me Zuri, I was telling the truth."

"Do you like me as a friend?"

"Of coarse, you took me in, you fed me, gave me a place to sleep and protected me."

"He didn't actually touch you right?" Said Zuri, his mind wandering to different places and different events.

"My body and heart are waiting for someone with a little more finesse."

"Shame I don't have any of that."

"Your words not mine." Said Jua with a blush on her cheeks.

"So I do have a chance?"

"You always did, I'd rather be with a crazy lion who cares then a normal lion who doesn't."

"You're right... I am crazy."  
Zuri thought of one more thing to say.

"Jua, why when you went to thank me and to calm me down this morning you decided to kiss me, over everything else why that?"

"I may be beautiful, but you're handsome, so I don't mind giving you a little reward now and then."

"I don't want reward you know, you only need to be grateful."

"I am grateful, besides, you liked the rewards I gave you."

"You do realize what we're talking about don't you?"

"Yes, we're talking about maybe becoming more then friends."

"I don't screw around, you need to be serious."

"I'm glad you don't screw around, if you did I'd smack you."

"Should I kiss you?"  
Asked Zuri quietly, unsure if that comment was appropriate.

"Compliment me first." Jua playfully stated.

"My favorite part about you, physically, has to be your face, I like how narrow your muzzle is and your pretty creamy fur, your eyes too; you're soft and cuddly but your also very strong, strong is excellent."

"You can kiss me now."

"Compliment me first, then you can have a kiss."

Jua rolled her eyes and blushed. At first he wanted the kiss, but now, she wanted it too, and she'd have to work for it.

"I like how protective you are of me. I left you here like a fool, and you still came after me; even when you were mad, you still wanted me to be warm over your feelings. You care, and that's special enough."

He leaned forward, licking the side of the muzzle he loved so much, happy she liked his good features _and_ his bad.

Jua bit her lip, she was holding something in.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, it's just..."  
She stopped, not finishing her own sentence.

"Was it the kiss?"  
Said Zuri, worried he did something wrong.

"It's just you don't have to be so soft and gentle, you're not going to break me."

Zuri's eyes grew wide, and his teenage mind wandered through all the weird and inappropriate connotations he could think of. But no. He would be a spot on gent.  
Besides, if the lady asks for something, who is he to say no?

"You want me to be rough with you?"

"Not like smack me or anything, it's just that if we're going to be together there's no need to be shy."

Zuri had an idea. She wanted something rough? We'll see about that.

Zuri pounced forward while roaring loudly, with his front paws he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her, pivoting Jua on her rear until she had flipped over, lying exposed on her back. He kissed her hard and in rapid secession, keeping his eyes open to monitor her physical response.

At first Jua's eyes were wide and her ears fell back, she pushed against his chest to get him off of her, but after a short moment she was only resting her paws on his chest, returning each kiss happily.

After a few minutes of hot exchange, both Zuri and Jua stopped kissing each other, panting heavily after using most of the energy they had gotten from breakfast.

"How... How... How was that? Was... Was it rough like you wanted?" Zuri was breathing heavily, low on air from the craziest kissing he had ever experienced.

"I didn't think you'd be so good."

"I told you I wanted you to be happy."

"Congratulations on your success Zuri."

"Should we celebrate?"

"How would you like to celebrate?" Said Jua alluringly, she knew what he was thinking. She wasn't ready, but Zuri was so perfect and he'd be a good sport.

"Why don't we get in touch with your friends?"

"What! Oh, I mean... Why?"  
She thought his teenage mind would want something different. Guess not.

"What were you thinking, you sound surprised."

"I thought you would want something different."

"I like you Jua, but I don't want to do _that_."

"I'm not pretty enough?"

"No!"

"You don't think I'm good enough for you!"

"Jua that's not what I..."

"You're a pig!"

"Jua I meant I didn't want to ruin our relationship! I met you only two days ago and that would be to quick for us, besides, I'm not that needy."

"Sorry I flipped out there for a moment, I got a little jealous."

"Don't worry, a little jealousy can be a good thing."

Jua reached up and kissed the bottom of his jaw, he was still on top of her.

"So you want to visit the lions?"

"I was thinking the hyenas, maybe Taka's talked to them."

"If you want to go anywhere you have to get off of me."  
Said Jua with a giggle.

"To bad, I could stay like this all day."

Jua rolled her eyes with a smile as she pushed him off of her, rolling Zuri off to the left and onto his back, Jua stood up, and straddled him this time, standing over him ash he had been doing to her.

"I think we're going to be together for a long time Jua."

"Just two days ago I was somewhere far away leading an entirely different life."

"I'll make sure to keep you safe, no rogue in Africa will even glance at you."

"Don't put yourself in to much danger Zuri, I need you alive come springtime."

Jua stepped off of him, trotting several feet away with her butt and tail swishing playfully with each step.

"Why spring... You're mind is filthy Jua."  
Said Zuri with a nervous laugh, spring time was that season where a woman needed a man to (cough) satisfy her needs.

"Let's get going then."

The two walked side by side, Zuri didn't know where the hyenas lived so Jua had to lead them.

"Do you think my judgement is slipping?" Questioned Zuri as he walk next to her across the flat and dusty landscape of the outlands, fast approaching the elephant graveyard.  
They walked while talking, not stopping for anything.

"Your judgement is just fine, why?"

"I still feel bad about killing that lion, I don't want to make any mistakes in front of your hyena friends."

"The hyenas are more Taka's friends then mine, and without you I'd be dead right now."

"After all of that, I'm glad I saved you not only for you, but for me."

"What do you mean?"

"He was going to violate you, and as we now know, that's my job."

"You are crazy Zuri, and I wouldn't have you any other way."

There was no grass, unlike the area of Zuri's den, everything was dead, no plants, no animals, no birds, nothing but dirt and bone. They were entering the hyenas territory, no one recognized Jua, and especially no one recognized Zuri.  
Hyenas **hated** lions, and two strange lions just walking in like they owned the place didn't put anyone at ease.

"I don't think we're welcome here Jua."

"Relax Zuri, they'll remember me."

"How many times have you talked to these hyenas?"

"Once."

Zuri rolled his head in frustration. Once was not enough to form any sort of bond, let alone a memory of her.

Taka's three hyena friends jumped out, being the 'lion ambassadors' they would be the ones to talk to these people.

"What are you doing here?" Said Shenzi

"Yea! You're not our..." Said Banzai before he was interrupted by Shenzi.

"Shut up and don't talk about him! What if they're bad guys?"

Ed just laughed.

"We're Taka's friends." Said Jua, trying to convince the hyenas there was no danger.

The hyenas reacted though as if even more danger had just arose.

"They know him, what if they're lying to get him exposed."  
Said Shenzi thoughtfully.  
"Should we kill them?"  
Said Banzai.  
"Yes, not yet."

"So, someone sent you?"  
Said Shenzi, who would be the spokesperson.

"No, we came because I was banished and I haven't seen Taka in two days."

"I don't think I believe that, there are only three males in the pride lands and _he_ isn't one of them."

"I met him after I was banished."

"How convenient." Said Shenzi in a sarcastic tone.

"Could you just tell Taka that next time you see him that I'm ok?"

"So you want me to say yes, let you leave, and tell the king that Taka's our friend and blow his cover right?"

"No!"

"Hyenas! Attack! They mustn't leave here alive!"

The surrounding hyenas all pounced on Jua and Zuri at once, leaping for their legs and faces.

Zuri had no problem keeping the small dogs off of him, but Jua was losing her battle.

"Zuri help me!"  
Jua screamed out in pain as a hyena bit her back paw, making it impossible for her to stand up, Jua fell on her side, now entirely defenseless. She must have been unconscious, her body was limp.  
Zuri pushed several hyena off to the side as he scooped up Jua and ran, he ran so blindly that he and Jua both fell down a cliff.

"Are they dead?" Said Banzai happily.

Shenzi and her two friends looked over the cliff, seeing nothing but stirred up dust. It was a very long fall.

"Oh yeah, they're dead Banzai."  
Ed laughed hysterically.

They weren't dead, Zuri clung to a small footstep with Jua unconscious on his back.  
When the hyenas returned to their business, Zuri quietly made his way off of their land and back to his own.

The feeling of her chest rising and falling on her back soothed him, she was alive and he shouldn't worry so much.

He set Jua down gently on the floor of his den, he had brought her for water on his way back, and she drank instinctually, but Jua wasn't really awake yet.

Her paw was badly bruised but not broken or cut, she'd be fine in a few days.  
Zuri inspected it thoroughly.

"Jua, wake up."  
Zuri

She winced at the sudden burst of pain from her paw.

"Don't get up, your hurt." Zuri pressed her shoulders down with his muzzle, looking into her enflamed green eyes with his soft auburn ones.

"You saved me again?"

Zuri sat down, facing her, his auburn eyes looking into her green ones.

"Remember when we were talking about being mates maybe?"

"Yeah why?"

"I decided."

"On what?"

"I decided I'm ready to make a real commitment to you, I was a little nervous and unsure, so I didn't say it earlier, but I love you. That's just something you should know."

Jua's eyes widened and she took in a sharp breath of air.

"You're in love with me?"

"I can't stand to see you get hurt, it came to me when I was carrying you back. I don't care about you, I don't feel responsible, I'm in love with you."

"Really?"

"It's fine if you don't feel the same way, I just thought you should know how much I really care, and that if you still want a relationship I'm serious about it."

"Of coarse I still want to be with you, you're amazing."  
Jua reached out her face, letting him nuzzle her into his dark brown mane.

"On the other hand, I can't walk, so I'm not going to run."

Zuri laughed.  
"I guess you won't."

"So you can do _whatever you want_."

"What?"

"I think you know." Said Jua in a more then just sexual tone.

"You're unique Jua, beautiful, strong, and unique."

Zuri moved over, placing himself next to her. She leaned into him, her head resting in his mane. He was soft, yet very muscular. There was always something about rogues, they were just stronger then other lions, Zuri being no exception. Jua could only imagine what his brother looked like if Zuri was _this_ amazing. Yet, _what would his name be? If Zuri is Zuri, what's his brother's name? Sunshine?_

"You're not complimenting me just so you can mate with me... right?"

"I haven't said a thing about mating. That's all you. Remember, you're the maniac, I'm just crazy."

"Sorry." Said Jua, blushing because she was more concerned about mating then he was.

"You haven't said you love me yet Jua." Said Zuri, waiting to hear the magic words to set him free.

"Well I... This is so fast, you can't really love me, so..."

"We have time, as long as we're together." Said Zuri feeling disappointed, but he wouldn't let her know.

"I can still talk to other lions and you can talk to other lioness' since this is just casual."

"What? No way. I'm not going anywhere." Zuri was starting to feel used, he was in love with her, and she wanted to explore other options? I don't think so.

"But Zuri, you should meet other people and make sure you're feelings are real."

"I know my feelings are real!"

"I think you're going to fast Zuri, I'm sorry."

"A minute ago you were talking about mating and now you're not sure you care about me?"

"Zuri I'm going to get really needy really fast and I want to make sure I'm making a good decision."

"You'd struggle to find anyone who cares about you like I do." Whispered a jealous Zuri under his breath, thinking about other lions trying their best with Jua.

"Do we have to fight Zuri?"

"Yes! You hurt my feelings."

"You said you wouldn't be mad!"

"I was trying to make you feel at ease."

"Maybe I _should_ see other people."  
Said Jua bitterly, upset that he was guilting her.

"I don't want to be with anyone but you, please don't make me fight for you, because if I lose... I don't know what I'll do then."

"I'll be conservative, but can we please talk about something else?" Said Jua, hoping to get back on his good side.

"How would you feel If I found someone else? Not that I want to, but want if I did?"

"Then I'd have to fight for you."

"Jua, you must see how exploring with other people is a bad idea."

"I don't think it's a bad idea!"  
Said Jua with some frustration in her teenage voice.

Zuri had an idea to change the subject:

"The pride lands?"  
His proposed subject.

"You wanted to meet Taka." Said Jua, reminding Zuri of what he wanted to do.

"Tomorrow we'll find a way to send a message to Taka."

"Zuri! He'll think we're dead!"

"I know, we'll fix this."

Jua breathed in, yawning loudly, "I feel so tired."

"We had a long day, let's go to sleep early."

"Agreed." Said Jua as she mover her face even deeper into his mane. Zuri shifted to his side, and Jua filled the pocket left between them. His paws found their way across her body, Jua purring from the warmth.

"You like it." Said Zuri, listening to Jua's happy purrs.

"Shut up." Said Jua happily, she did like it, and she liked that he knew she liked it.  
They fell asleep moments later, not awake long enough for more banter.

In the pride lands, King Ahadi's suspicions against his son led to constant supervision, and even worse, murmurs and whispers amongst the pride. Being an outcast was bad enough, having everyone hate you was bad enough, but now people were afraid of him. Taka noticed how more often then not other lions chose to be far away from him, rather then to make fun of him. It was slightly better, but not good enough.

The only lion that dare spend time with Taka was Sarafina. They were best friends, and she wouldn't leave his side just because of everyone else's feelings, what about her feelings.

"Taka, what do you think happened to Jua?"

"I don't know Sara, I can't think of anywhere she could go."

"Do you think she..." _Died?_

"Don't be silly Sara, Jua's strong... she'll be fine."  
Taka was unsure if his words were the truth, she was strong, but not as strong as he was, and Taka was considered weak.

"I wonder if she found someone to take care of her."

"I never see any rogues around here except in the springtime."

"Maybe one showed up early?"  
Said Sarafina, hoping her friend had someone to protect her.

"That could be really bad, those rogues come to do one thing and leave. I don't think Jua would allow herself to be used like that."

"You don't think she'd get... you don't think someone's hurt her do you?"

"I don't know Sara, I hope not."

"I can't believe she'd talk to be hyenas, and to help you! She's so sweet but that's taking it to an extreme."

"Yeah... extreme."  
Taka knew he did it, Taka knew that Jua was innocent. But what was he to say?  
_No Sara, I did it, I'm in such disarray that the only thing left to do is to use violence to win the pride over._

"Taka, do you think we could..."

"What?"

"I miss Jua, so..."

"I don't know Sara, visiting her would mean your banishment, and knowing my father he'd just kill me."

"Not if we don't get caught!"

"I don't know Sara... I'm going to go for a walk, I need to think about this."

"Please, remember I was the one that asked you."

Sarafina gave Taka a light and slow kiss on the cheek, which he happily accepted. They were betrothed, or at least in their eyes they were. King Ahadi being the stubborn rock that he was wouldn't put his son with Sarafina, he'd tried to get himself officially betrothed to her, but no one would have it as truth.  
Even worse, that meant when springtime came the king would auction her off to the fittest male to...  
Taka shivered at the thought. He wasn't strong enough to fight off every male, so he'd need some muscle, some muscle that liked him, and could be in the pride lands without drawing to much attention.  
_Maybe a lion..._

Taka was walking away, out of visual range of Sarafina or anyone else in the pride. He was invisible to everyone, so even if he walked right past a group of lions it would be unlikely that they would see him.  
_The hyenas can see me. _  
He had some friends now, and his father, living only to make him miserable, took that away from him.

"Shenzi! Banzai! Ed! Get out here!"  
Yelled Taka once he entered the elephant graveyard. The hyenas seemed tense, some of them standing up when they saw the lion but sitting backdown quickly when they realized that lion was their friend.

"Hey big guy! You bring us anything?"  
Said Banzai happily, in a good mood from his day.

"Um, no, I had to sneak out, security is really tight now."

"Oh."  
Said Banzai a little sad.

"You'll never guess what we did today Taka."  
Said Shenzi in a flamboyant mood, _really_ happy about her day.

"What did you do?"  
Said Taka with an eyebrow raised, hoping his friends had some something good.

"We killed two lions!"  
Said Shenzi and Banzai at the same time.  
All the other hyenas cheered while Ed laughed.

"What?"

"Yeah! A girl and some guy came looking for you, they must have been spies so we killed 'em!"

"Did they give their names? no one's missing from pride rock."  
Taka was worried, only one lioness outside the pride would know his name, and she was alone. _Unless_ she _had_ found someone to protect her.

"The girl said she was banished or something, but I doubt..."

"That's Jua! Why did you kill her she did nothing to you!"  
Screamed Taka, enraged by the blind violence lead by the hyenas against indiscriminate lions.

"Sorry Taka, we just..."

"Just, tell me this, where did you put the bodies, I need to see." Said Taka, wanting certainty that his friend was dead.

"There weren't any bodies... We went down, but no one was there, I think..."

"Stop! In three days meet me in the outlands, bring as many hyenas as you can, we're going to find Jua, and whoever that boy was. They lived, it's the only way there would be no bodies."

"Alright Taka but..."

"I'm leaving, this is ridiculous! How am I suppose to... You should be ashamed."

"But Taka..."

"**Goodbye** Shenzi."

Taka stormed off, returning to the pride lands in secret, no one ever noticed he was even gone, despite the fact that he was the subject of everyone's gossip.  
_What will Sara think if she finds out Jua's dead!_

* * *

Whoa! Zuri's in love and Jua is looking for something open and casual? I don't think that'll fly in his den! I hope you liked the chapter and the romance, because Zuri, Jua, and the hyenas aren't going anywhere soon! Also, how about that little Taka X Sarafina moment? But if you're reading The Second Love also, you already know the fate of that relationship...

Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!  
Question:

Was Zuri's mood justifiable in the morning when he talked to Jua?

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!  
Don't forget to follow, favorite, comment, message, whatever suits you!  
Thanks everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is, as promised, chapter four of my new story!  
I hope you answered my chapter three question, I really do read all the reviews and messages so please, Rate and Review for me!

New chapter posted every third day!  
Don't forget to read my related TLK fan fiction, The Second Love, new chapter posted every Friday!  
Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: SHORT LIFE OF THE MISTRESS**

* * *

"Pretty girl wake up."

Zuri rubbed his nose against Jua's neck, he was still groggy since he hadn't gone hunting like usual, but he'd do it if she were hungry.  
Jua stirred, kicking her paws some and rolling over, she was cuddled up beside him closely, wanting his warmth every night, she had enjoyed it once out of necessity, but now it was something she didn't want to give up.

She moaned out a hard sigh, her body now turned to face his, they were still close, and their paws and legs lie intertwined.

"Don't call me pretty girl."

"Why?"

"Because then I'll call you pretty boy."

"I am quite the dandy."

"Shut up already." Said Jua playfully, she turned over again, moving her back to face him. She tried to stand up, but someone wouldn't let her.

"Zuri let me up!"

He smiled, she was blushing, they were cute together like this- but they weren't the definition of together that Zuri wanted.

"Stay with me for a while longer?"

"I need to go hunting, you want to eat don't you?"

"Hunting can wait Jua." Said Zuri, holding her and speaking with equivalent softness.

"Let me go! What are you going to do to stop me? _Ravish_ me?"

"Absolutely. I will tame you as my own, just wait."

He pulled her in closer, the back of her neck deeply nestled into his mane, Zuri's nose was close to her ear, his hot breath tickling her on every exhale.

"You're right Zuri, this is nice."  
Said Jua, enjoying his warmth consciously, the occasional purr escaping her throat.

"We could have this everyday you know."

"Zuri! I said we should wait and see, not for you to go away."

"Yet here you are, purring beside me."

"You set me up!"  
Jua felt like she walked right into his trap, he made an irrefutable offer and he had proof to back it up. She liked being near him and her purring gave her up every time.

"Maybe I did, you'll see soon enough that we're perfect together."

"Zuri, breakfast?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, let's go."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll go hunting together."

"No! I'm feeding you now remember?"

"So you are my mate?"

"Shut up! You'll eat what I bring home and you'll like it!"

Zuri reached his muzzle out, kissing the back of her neck as she stood up, moving away from him and toward the den's entrance. Bright rays of sun rounded the rocky corner and shone of Jua's creamy fur, radiating her beauty on a large and elaborate scale.

"You're so beautiful, you have no idea."

"I'm good, but I'm not that good."

"Yes you are, now don't go to far."

"I won't be taken by surprise this time."

"Now that I love you my sacrificing myself will be all the easier."

"You won't have to."

"Good, I'll have more time on the ground with you."

"Or someone else."

"With you."  
Said Zuri, certain he loved her.

Jua rolled her eyes and walked out of the den to go hunting. She hadn't hunted before, or at least, she hadn't hunted to feed someone, she'd hunted in practice with older lioness' but to really do it was a different story.

After almost an hour of missing and scaring off her prey, Jua was saddened to return empty handed. She was Talking to herself.

"What's Zuri going to think? He's probably going to make fun of me. What if he doesn't like me as much as he did because I'm not a good woman? Zuri makes a good woman, he's got the name for it..."

When you think about it, Zuri was more of a woman then he was a man:  
He hated to be lonely.  
He cuddled like a crazed lover.  
He took orders well.  
He stayed home and cleaned his den.  
He nursed her back to health.  
He hunted.  
He made her happy and made her feel comfortable.  
And he was an absolute flirt.  
Oh, and he had a woman's name.

Just to name a few. But he also did manly things, like protect her and make her feel safe, give her orders and love her the way she wanted to be loved.

"What does that make me? I can't do anything for him!"

Said Jua as she continued to walk, the emptiness of his and her stomachs was sure to upset him.

There sat Zuri, his head down and his eyes closed, _he must have fallen asleep while he was waiting for me. _Thought Jua.

"Welcome back."  
_So he's not asleep._  
"I didn't catch anything."

"Really?"  
Said Zuri in a very confused tone of voice. He expected her to have something, there was always a herd or two near his den.

"I'm sorry Zuri."

"No need, I went out and got you something."  
Zuri looked over to his left, where a large chunk of zebra meat lie waiting for her.

"You went hunting anyway?"

"And I already ate, see Jua, I can eat first."

Jua walked over to him, nuzzling he mane and face with hers.

"Thank you Zuri."

"Think of it as proof that I'm the best lion for you."

Jua blushed and sat down, beginning to eat her zebra and listening to Zuri talk.

"I thought of a way to get into the pride lands." Added Zuri after a few moments.

"I can't go in Zuri, I just can't risk it."

"I know, I'm talking about sending me in."

"What!" Said Jua, swallowing the meat in her mouth and looking at Zuri in shock.

"Do you want to hear my plan?"

Jua nodded, wanting Zuri to continue.

"As you know spring time is getting closer and closer..."  
_I don't like where this is going._ Thought Jua.  
"So I can pose as a lion looking for some love, and once I'm in I'll talk to Taka."

"What a romantic you are Zuri, I'm all worked up." Said Jua in a sarcastic tone.

"Do you think it'll work?"

"You'd be a little early, mating season is a few months away, you coming in so early... It would be weird."

"I'd get my pick of the ladies, that's a normal thing to want right? To be able to pick?"

"Ahadi won't let you pick, you'll get a girl and you'll deal with it. Didn't you say you were committed to me?"  
Jua was slightly offended by Zuri's plan, how he'd be approaching all the young woman like the stud that he is, flaunting something that wasn't supposed to be for sale.

"Still, he'd put me with someone nice if I sweet talked him."

"You think you can do that?"

"I'm always right remember?"

"And you're humble."  
Said Jua smiling, finishing her meat.

"I think I should go there now."

"Now? What's the rush?"

"You don't want me to leave you alone?" Said Zuri, catching on to her tone and inner feelings.

"I'll be fine, I'm just worried."

"Worried i'll meet someone else?"

"No!"  
Zuri stared at her with his eyebrow raised, waiting.  
"Maybe." She mumbled under her breath through a closed jaw and well meshed teeth.

"It would take one hell of a girl to get you away from me Jua."

"There's some real girls back there at pride rock, more capable then me anyway."

"Explain, now I'm curious, what's better then you?"

"You know the type, submissive bed warmers that can actually hunt, and their main goal in life is to make their mates happy and raise the cubs."

"You make me happy because you're not a submissive bed warmer, and I know you'll make a great mother."

"I still can't hunt."

"That doesn't matter Jua, I can hunt, and you can always learn."

"How do you know I'll make a good mother?"

"Because you're a great girl with a lot of good things to say, once a few of your sharper edges have dulled down you'll be great."

"What edges of mine are sharp?"

"Your a little blunt, and you won't say 'I love you' to me."

"Because I don't want to lie to you!"

"But you like me."

"Of coarse!"

"I'll settle for now, but one day, you'll say it and mean it."

"Once you meet those other girls Zuri, I've got a feeling I'll look a lot less attractive."

"Impossible!"  
Said Zuri, leaping forward and nudging her face with his nose.  
She pushed him away playfully in a nervous huff.

"Let's get going if you're in such a hurry."

"Where will you wait for me?" Asked Zuri.

"I'll wait just beyond the border, I'll be nice and safe."

"Great, if something happens, run into the safety of the pride lands, I'll handle the rest."

"They'll kill me!"

"They have to kill this handsome lion first."

They walked for a few more minutes, finally reaching the pride lands border.

"Go hide up there on that ledge, you'll be able to see everything around you."

"Use your charm on those patrollers, they'll skin you alive of you're not a sweetheart."  
Jua hadn't seen the patrol lioness' yet, but she knew they were there.

"I'll be fine."  
With that, Zuri walked toward the giant pride rock, nearing the open area where lions would be.

Zuri walked through the tall grasses like he lived there, not trying to mask his noise of scent at all.

"Who goes there?"  
It was a woman's voice, deep and husky, yet soft and pretty.

"Just a male lion, no need to be worried."  
Zuri laughed at himself, he had just said something so stupid and out of place.

"Are you a rogue?"  
Zuri still couldn't see this woman, but he had the feeling there were others with her.

"Yes, I'm hear to speak to King Ahadi."

Zuri came out of the grasses then, tripping slightly on their dense border, once outside, he was promptly pinned to the ground by a different lioness, not the one with the husky voice, but an attractively built teenage lioness, her age similar to his.

"First day on the job?" Asked Zuri, seeing that all the other lioness' were much older and stronger.  
This girl hadn't really pinned him, he just went down so to not be rude.

"Sorry male, the girls have to learn at one time or another."  
Said the woman with the husky voice, making herself clear amongst the crowd.

"My name's Zuri, you are?"  
He asked, directing his question to the pretty girl on top of him.

"My name's Imara."

"Imara, may I make a suggestion to your pinning method?"

"Um, sure Zuri."

"Good, oh and Imara?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I'm about to embarrass you."

Before he even finished speaking, Zuri used his back left leg to dislodge her back legs from the ground, knocking her on top of him. With her sudden loss of traction, Imara tried to regain control by moving her front paws, but this is exactly what Zuri counted on. With all four of her paws in the air, she was his to manipulate. Zuri spun her over, knocking her onto her back, straddling over her in the dominant position.

The lioness' in the patrol party lunged forward a few inches, worried about their friend being hurt, but the huskily voiced woman stopped them, knowing Imara had to learn at some point.

"I win, and if this were real, you'd be dead."

"Oh."  
Said Imara, feeling confused and dominated. Zuri was _hot_, and he was strong, she could get used to being beneath him.

"When on top, there's no way to control the back legs because they don't spread flat, so you couldn't keep me down and I took advantage of you."

"I never noticed, this is really tight."

"You see how I have both of your back legs pinned between mine, and I haven't separated them?"

"Yeah, so you can control them like you said."

"To get out, you need to lower their guard, head-but them or say something that'll surprise them."

"Like what?"

"The head but is self explanatory, but if you said something? You could say... _Ahadi there you are!_ Or something strange."

"Do compliments work?"  
Zuri chuckled.  
"They work on me at least."  
He stood off of Imara, helping her up so she could stand again.

"Good work lion, you're fairly talented, you'll make for good breeding around here." Said the lioness with a husky voice.

"Thank you, I think... so, the king?"

"Let's get you to the king, I have a good idea about you." Said the huskily voiced woman again.

"An idea?" Asked Zuri, he looked over to Imara, who was staring at his body rather his eyes. She didn't even notice he was looking at her, so he turned back to the other women in the party.

They nodded in silence, reaffirming that they all had the same idea, but no one wanted to tell him just yet.

As they approached pride rock, a variety of lioness' looked up to see why the patrol party was returning, and the sight of Zuri brought smiles to everyone around. He looked old enough, and he was, so no one questioned him. Mating season was soon, and to see the first of many arriving in comfortable style was a good thing, and he was good. Many of the lioness' would have liked to get with him, if only once.

"King Ahadi! There is someone here to see you, we found a rogue at the border."

"You did?"  
King Ahadi stepped out of the den, and stood immediately outside the exit, looking at the rogue.  
"You're early." Said the king with a hint of humor in his voice.

"I heard excellent things about you and your pride, so I wanted to arrive first."  
Said Zuri shyly, wanting to sound humble and not at all angry that the awful person Jua had described was in front of him.

"My king, can I talk to you about this rogue first?"

"I suppose, your name rogue?"

"Zuri."

"Zuri, give us some privacy please, I'll call for you in a moment."

Zuri nodded his head and walked down pride rock, sitting at its base with his back turned to the king and his private conversation.

On top of pride rock, the huskily voiced lioness was speaking to the king.

"He said he's here for a mate, but he smells like Jua!"

"How can he have her scent? She's gone! and you are not to speak of her!"

"I'm sorry king, but what if he's been with her and he's come to do something?"

"I don't believe that. It wouldn't make sense, drop that idea and drop it good."  
Said the king sternly.

"Anyway, he's very strong my king, and it would do us well to have him train the more useless lions, when it comes to fighting that is."

"Who are you proposing?"

"Imara, maybe Taka. (Then the woman redirected her words to Imara) Sorry Imara, but back there he let you pin him the first time, then when he got out, you would have died."

"It's ok." Said Imara, knowing she wasn't a fighter.

The woman had said something even worse though:  
This woman had just called the kings son useless, any other father would give her a tongue lashing and make her apologize, but the king didn't respect his son, nor did he care to disagree- to him, Taka was useless.

"That is satisfactory, I will pair him with Imara as well, they will like each other."  
Imara was standing right there too, everyone applauded her with kind looks, Zuri seemed nice- even if he smelt like Jua.

"Zuri!" Called the king, ordering the lion to return to pride rock.

"Yes King Ahadi?" Questioned Zuri as walked back up pride rock again.

"I have decided, you are to me mates with Imara."  
_So he didn't let me pick after all._

"Excellent, thank you."

"But there is a condition or two."

"Anything."  
He sounded desperate for Imara, like he'd do anything to keep her now the he had her, even though he had Jua.

"You must train Imara and my son Taka on how to fight like real lions, and you cannot live here."

"That is not a problem, and training should be easy."

"I expect positive results Zuri, and those results may dictate your relations with Imara."

"Then I will not fail."

"Good, you may come and go as you please to train with them and spend time with Imara, you can stay here today until sunset, and return soon, I don't want to think you've gone missing."

"I'll come every day King Ahadi, to ensure positive results in the training."

"Good, you all are dismissed."

"Taka!" Yelled the king as he walked back into the den, out of earshot of everyone else.

"I got you a new friend today, he'll make you into a real lion."

_Isn't that your job._  
"Alright father, I'll go out there and meet him."

"You'll train with him, and maybe then you'll earn some of that respect you want."

Taka stood up, walking out of the den sadly.

"No thank you from that boy."  
Said Ahadi as he sat next to his queen.  
"You did talk down to him, he'll thank you, just wait."

"I want to rest, leave me be." Said the king as he closed his eyes and tried to make sense of his lesser son.

Taka had been staying in the den a lot recently, not wanting to go anywhere, not wanting anyone to see him. He had gotten his scar.  
Only Sarafina and the hyenas didn't make a big deal out of it, everyone else made a huge fuss over his face, to them, he was even uglier then before.

"Hello." Said Taka shyly as he looked up at the new friend his father had acquired for him. Imara giggled at his face, but Zuri silenced her with a glare.  
Taka saw this, and instantly felt better about his new friend.

"Hello Taka, my name's Zuri."

"If you'd like to mock me, do it now please."

"There's no reason, you suffer the same faults I have, I just use my better side to protect them."

"And I don't?"

"Your faults are just far to evident, they're physical, I can see and hear them, nobody will mess with you once I've taught you a few things about fighting."

"Ok." Said Taka, still feeling sad, he could smell something, this male smelt like Jua.  
He didn't say anything, Jua was dead, probably, and bringing it up didn't fix anything.

"Imara, can I talk to Taka alone for a minute, I'll be right over to spend some time with you."

Imara nodded her head quickly and trotted away.

"I guess your pretty strong."

"I'm smart to, a lot of the big lions are big because they don't have any brains to protect them."

"Sounds like you're talking about my brother."

"You don't like him?"

"He's not my favorite."

"I bet you'd make a good king Taka."

**Boom.** Taka needed a smart lion with muscle, who could come and go into the pride lands with ease, and someone who supported him. _Here he stood!_ What could be more perfect.

"Do you think you could help me be more popular? I have a few ideas." Taka sounded innocent and vulnerable, but really his plans involve killing two lions and making him the lion king.

"Sure Taka, I'll help you."

"Good."

"And Zuri, you haven't seen any females out there, have you?"

He was asking about Jua. _Should I tell him? No. Not until I know what Taka's plans are._

"None. If I did I wouldn't be here."

"Oh, alright, so we'll train and talk more tomorrow?" Asked Taka, still sad and low.

"Yes, and I'll keep quiet about your popularity plans ok? no need to embarrass you."

"There's nothing to worry about, it's just a friendly agreement."

"Alright Taka."  
With that Taka walked back into he den, knowing he had a friend out there.

"Did you like him?" Asked Ura, who still hadn't met Zuri.

"He's great! Thanks dad." Said Taka genuinely, he had just supplied him the means to his death, _what could be better?_

"You're welcome son."  
Said the king, looking over at his wife happily, glad his son did say thank you after all.

Zuri was descending the pride rock path, traveling over to where Imara was sitting, waiting for her new mate to come over to her.

"Hey Imara."  
Said Zuri as he sat beside her, allowing ample breathing room between their two bodies.

"You can touch me you know."

Zuri remained silent, it felt like he was betraying Jua. He was already so close to Imara, and now she wanted him to touch her. A very grey area of right and wrong.

Imara sighed, feeling sad.  
"So you don't want to touch me?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then do it."

Zuri bit his lip, considering what would happen if he did move closer to her. Nothing.  
He moved his body so it was touching hers, she leaned into him, placing her head in his mane and purring.  
Imara looked up, her head tilting and shifting in the jazz that was Zuri's dark brown mane, the tip of her muzzle pointing up to the corner of his jaw, he wasn't looking at her with his face, but his eyes were watching her to see what she might do.

Imara reached up with her eyes closed, kissing the corner of his jaw with the tip of her muzzle.

"I really like you Zuri."

"You just met me."

"I don't care, you're nice and I like you."

Zuri realized then how Jua felt about him, and it was awful. She didn't care, she was just stalling until she could tell him she didn't like him, just like Zuri was doing now.  
But he'd be different. He wouldn't do what Jua did, he'd try and see if there was something or not. He wouldn't use Imara. Even though he was, but he'd make up for it somehow.

"I like you too."  
Zuri looked over to her, kissing the tip of her muzzle softly. It felt wrong, but he liked the wrongness.

She nuzzled his mane again, happy to have someone nice rather a bad lion.

"What do you think's going to happen?"

"Mating season's going to happen." Said Zuri matter-of-factly.

"Will you stay?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I get pregnant, are you going to stay with me?"  
*note, Imara said WHEN, not IF. *

"Do you want me to?"

"Of coarse! No one ever stays, so if you didn't..."

"But you don't have to worry, because I wouldn't leave you alone filled with cubs, that would be cruel."

"So you would want to stay with me?"

"Absolutely."

"Would you leave if..." Imara bit her tongue, turning her head away from his face and looking somewhere else. Scared about what he might say.

"What? You're so worried and I can't help if you don't tell me."

"It's just that, if I had a..."

"A girl?" Said Zuri curiously, unsure why she would say this. Overall, Zuri was very curious, Jua had the same conversation with him- now he was forced to wonder, _do all woman feel this way? Do all woman want their men to stay with them? _Probable.  
But right now, Imara was stressed over having a female first instead of a male.

"I wouldn't want our first cub to insult your masculinity by being a girl... I'm just worried you might not like that."

Zuri sighed, smiling.  
"I'm happy with anything, if the cub's mine, I'll love him or her just the same, regardless of which one's born first, masculinity be damned."

"Thank you Zuri, this means a lot to me."

"It's souls searching Imara, we're finding things we like in common."

"I like this, just us." Imara purred some more, happy her man was just the kind of man every girl could only wish for.

"I don't like being alone, and this makes everything I've been through better."

"You aren't seeing anyone else right?" Asked Imara, unsure whether 'things he'd been through' were women or not.

Zuri was, or he felt he was. But realistically speaking, he didn't think Jua liked him.

"I met someone once, but she didn't like me."

"I like you, so you don't have to worry about that."

Imara licked the side of his muzzle again, and then again, kissing him in a slow and gentle repetition, the soft kind of love Zuri liked.

He kissed back, enjoying every second of feeling loved. Or at least, someone returning affection to him. He didn't lie when he said he never wanted to be alone.

They had been nuzzling and talking sweetly for hours, the occasional lioness would see them and smile, happy because they were.

The sun was setting on the horizon.

"I have to go now Imara."

"You'll be back tomorrow."

"Of coarse I will, good night." Said Zuri, realizing this mirage was expiring.

"No good night kiss?"

"We've been kissing and talking for hours."

"Good for you, now one more."

Zuri reached his muzzle forward and kissed the side of her face slowly. He would admit, that kiss lasted a very long time.

"Good night."

"That's better, now get out of here before you get in trouble."

Zuri stood up, walking away from her slowly, looking back with smiling auburn eyes and his pretty body strutting happily.

He had completely removed Jua from his mind, no lingering traces of her memory or her attitude or her emotions caused him trouble.

**Smack!**  
Something small and fast whipped Zuri across the muzzle, knocking his head to the left.

"What's the matter with you! I've been waiting all day!"  
It was Jua. Of coarse it was Jua.

"Calm down."

"Did your plan work at least?"

"Yes it worked!"

"Who did the king pair you with?"

"Imara."

"Oh."  
Said Jua, at a slight loss for words.

"Nervous?"

"You stink."

"No I don't, I cleaned myself this morning!"

"You smell like _her_."

"So you are jealous."

"No I'm not!"

"I spent all day with her."

"Shut up Zuri, you don't like her."

"Maybe I do."

"Liar."

"She likes me anyway, that's more then I can say for you."

"I never said I didn't like you."

"And you expect me to wait? To just put my emotions on hold and wait for you to decide?"

"I don't know."

"That's what I thought. Imara likes me, and maybe I like her, so now you're jealous that your precious play thing found someone else to serve paw to paw."

"Shut up I'm not jealous!"

"I kissed her, and she kissed me, over and over again, that soft kissing that I like and you don't."

"Shut up or I'll hit you again!"

"She asked if I'd stay with her if she got pregnant and I said yes!"  
*note: Zuri is saying IF not WHEN.*

"You said you were committed to me!"

"But you're not committed to me, so that deal is null and void."

"I am committed!"

"Then say that you love me!"

"I don't know if I do!"

"Then why are you so jealous?"

"I'm not jealous!"  
Jua smacked him again across the face with more force then the first time.

He coiled back, breathing heavily, his mane falling forward over his eyes slightly, creating a dark brown curtain for his burning auburn eyes to peak through.

"Imara doesn't hit me."

"Shut up!"

"She said we..."

"I don't care what she said you're not being fair!"

"It's not fair that you sleep by my side every night purring, yet you still refuse to say you love me!"

"What do you want from me Zuri, I don't know if I love you but I can do anything!"

Zuri lifted his head, shaking his brown mane into its original slicked back position. It wasn't heavy or shiny, his mane just seemed to grow back, away from his face and not down it. His auburn eyes were hurt, and he smelt like a different woman.

"Why don't you try and love me? Rather then just sitting back and enjoying what I do. You earn your keep, you shouldn't have to, we should be together!"

"Then tell me what to do!"  
Screamed Jua, tears welling up in her eyes, she felt so lost. He loved her, and her slowness was causing him to drift off where there was a girl that did like him back, or at least showed affection beyond the thank you kisses she gave him.

"No more rough love! I hate it! You want me to be all violent and I hate that!"

"I can do that, I can be soft."

"And don't hit me, that hurts!"

"Fine, what else?"

"Say you love me, and mean it."

"I... I'll try."

"Thank you Jua, now can we nuzzle and get over this?"

"If I'm going to try with you, you need to stop trying with Imara, and you can't lead her on!"

"I know, committed to you remember? You're trying and so am I, so we're committed."

The two lions nuzzled happily, Jua was crying, not out of anger or sorrow, but because she almost saw what life would be like if the one good thing in it left her for someone else, for him to go somewhere where she could not, leave her defenseless.

"I got you something while I was waiting."  
Said Jua, turning to show him the antelope she caught.

"Great work beautiful, I'll carry this back to the den for you."

Little did the two know, someone had been watching them the whole time they were talking together.

Zuri picked up the food, and walked back to the den with Jua.  
They sat, and they both began to eat while talking.

"The king told me to train Imara and Taka to be better fighters, and if I don't I can't be with Imara."

"You'll never be with her so don't even go there."

Zuri smiled, _maybe he would. _  
"Taka seemed nice, I told him I'd help him become more popular like he wanted."

"Don't do anything that will get you hurt, and don't talk to the hyenas, they'll remember you."

"And another thing, I didn't tell Taka about you."

"Why?"

"He scared me a little, I think he's going to do something bad, no one should know about you."

"You think so?"

"Yes, you matter more then I do, remember when I said that?"

"I know, but..."

"But what?"

"Please don't get hurt Zuri, I was jealous, and I don't want to know what I'll feel like if something happened to you."

"I love you too dear."

"Did I say it?"

"No, but you're getting closer."

Jua blushed, sitting and chewing and blinking and breathing and blushing some more with the occasional giggle. Something was on her mind, and it was urgent, it had to be rushed. Even so, Jua had her whole life to enjoy the rewards, and if she had to make a sacrifice or two? She'd do it, Zuri gave her everything with little complaint and it was time she gave him something.

Another hour passed before the two lions decided to fall a sleep, Jua wasn't particularly tired because she spent the entire day in the same spot, but Zuri was extremely tired from a hard day of love, the lack thereof, and the rekindling thereto.

Zuri laid down, extremely sleepy, waiting for Jua to curl up beside him, instead, she stood in place gazing down her narrow muzzle like the barrel of a gun, her eyes like green spotlights, and the tuft of hair atop her head acting as a blind.

"What's wrong?"  
Asked Zuri, issuing a loud lion yawn/roar afterwards, his voice changing pitch as he began his tired moan.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Another one?"

"Yes."

"Better then dinner without effort?"

"Better then dinner without effort." Said Jua smiling, standing across the den from his sleepy body.

"What is it already?"

"What you always wanted."  
Jua moved forward silently, her sharp eyes shining down on her target, her soft muzzle nearing the prey. He was still, and he wouldn't move away, now he was caught and there was no escape.  
He wouldn't want to escape.

Jua licked the side of his muzzle softly, nuzzling his neck and mane afterwards happily, purring as she moved and turned, her small ears drawing rifts in his mane. She placed her body kindly beside his, reaching her head up and kissing him some more with equal softness.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you that soft kind of love you wanted."  
Said Jua as she nuzzled his mane again.

"Jua, we're committed, not mates, I don't think you should do this."  
He knew she'd go further then he would dare dream, and they weren't within his moral compasses acceptable peripheral range.

"What if we're more then committed."  
Zuri's heart beat fast, his whole body was racked with cold waves of excitement and pleasure, _would she say it, AND mean it?_

"I love you Zuri."  
Tears fell from his eyes, she loved him. He was shedding tears of happiness, tears she didn't fully understand.

"Why are you crying?"  
Asked Jua with a giggle, kissing him again and deepening her nuzzle.

"I'm happy is all, you made me happier then I ever thought possible."

"I mean it too, I love you Zuri and if I need to give up that wild freedom I had, fine. If I need to face my fears about cubs, I'll do it. You're just to important to let go."

"I love you too Jua."

He reached around, pulling Jua by her shoulders toward him, kissing her in the hard and rough sort of way that she liked.

"I thought you didn't like hard and rough."  
"And I thought you didn't like soft and gentle, but I'll compromise to make you happy."  
"So will I."

They kissed some more, Jua rolled onto her back as Zuri stood, lifting his left paw and placing it on her opposite side, standing over her by his shoulders.

He would kiss her hard, and she would kiss him soft, they were making each other happy. Not one or the other, both, the way it was meant to be; the way it should be.

"Zuri..."  
Jua squirmed beneath him, smiling and kicking her back paws happily.

"This spring is going to be hell for us." Added Jua.

"Or heaven."

"We should get some sleep, i don't want to seem to eager."

"There's to much going on right now, we shouldn't go to far with each other." Said Zuri in completion.

Lying down again, Jua crawled deep into his bodies warmth and nuzzled his chin affectionately as they fell asleep, her purring and him smiling.

There were three problems:  
Who was watching them, and what did he/she see.  
What would happen to Imara.  
What was Taka planning.

* * *

Interesting... Imara that is, even if Jua says she loves Zuri, is he really all there? Could Imara truly have left an imprint in him? This chapter by far has established a platform that this story and future chapter(s) of The Second Love will exploit to no end!

Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!  
Question:

Who was watching them, and what did he/she see.  
What would happen to Imara.  
What was Taka planning.

Go ahead, give those a go and in time we'll see if you're right or not!

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!  
Don't forget to follow, favorite, comment, message, whatever suits you!  
Thanks everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is, as promised, chapter five of my new story!  
I hope you answered my chapter four question, I really do read all the reviews and messages so please, Rate and Review for me!

New chapter posted every third day!  
Don't forget to read my related TLK fan fiction, The Second Love, new chapter posted every Friday!  
Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: VIOLENCE**

* * *

"Jua, hey wake up."  
Zuri shook her shoulder from behind, trying to wake her up.  
She yawned softly, turning over to see his pretty tan smiling muzzle looking back at her.

"What happened?"

"Just good things, I got you breakfast, antelope just like you wanted."

"Antelope?"

"You said it was your favorite."  
Zuri remembered there less then friendly conversation all those nights ago when he asked her to tell him about herself.

"Oh."  
Said Jua, half unsure what was happening.

"Jua, what's wrong?"

"What did we do last night?"  
She was uncertain, Jua wasn't clearly remembering what happened there the previous night, and her guilty worry translated into her unknowingly hurting Zuri's feelings. The question sounded like she regretted something, not the mood Zuri wanted about their relationship.

"Nothing, I told you we should wait, and you agreed, it was the best decision."

"Wait for what?"

"I don't know, you'll know when you're ready."  
Said Zuri, genuinely unsure what it was they would wait for. Sex? No, that wasn't sincere or the right thing to push off, they were waiting for what must be years, time spent with one another, stability and certainty that would permit physical relations as logical.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready Zuri."

"Jua?"

"Yes?"

"You weren't... you don't regret last night? Do you still feel the same way towards me?"

"Of coarse, I just worry about Imara."

"I worry too."

"What will you tell her?"

"Nothing I guess, I can't tell her anything."

"When will you go today?"

"Soon."  
Jua was disappointed the Zuri would leave so early, she wanted him to stay with her for as long as possible, spending as much time as he could building his love for her, rather tearing it down with Imara.  
In truth, Zuri had a choice and Jua did not. Unless she wanted to be beaten and sodomized, Zuri was her only option- and a damn good one._ I won't let him go... _  
And she wouldn't.

"How's your paw?"

"It's felt better since yesterday morning, it's a little numb but I'm fine."

"Do you want to eat now?"  
Asked Zuri kindly.  
He was still holding her, she lay on her left side facing him, and he lay on his right side facing her, they were close, able to feel each others warm breath.

"I want to stay here with you."  
Jua rubber her nose against his, giggling and gasping at the cold tingle she received from his touch. He smiled, his auburn eyes as happy as he was.

"You're so warm now, you used to be cold but now you're so warm."

"You can work magic on a woman Zuri."

"I'm glad my charm worked on you."  
Said Zuri pleasantly.

"I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you."  
Jua pulled him in closer, grabbing his shoulders and dragging his top nearer hers, their faces met, and she rubbed her figure against his, her nose carving a path through his mane for her face to dwell in.  
Zuri enjoyed the soft pressure of her against him, glad things were working out and everything was calm on their side of the outlands.

"Breakfast darling?"

"Oh!" Said Jua with a nervous giggle, completely forgetting that there was food waiting for her, it's easy to forget the little things when your wrapped up in a cuddle.

Jua stood up, and then so did Zuri, side by side they walked out of the den and over to where the meat sat, pretty and deliciously waiting, the same meat Jua liked best.

"You first Jua, I caught this especially for you."

"You don't need to be so perfect Zuri, a few compliments here and there would be more then enough."  
Said Jua, blushing again. Never had she seen a male that would hunt, stay with her during and after pregnancy, and other feminine details, but a male who tried so desperately to impress? Never. Males were more assuming that the females would impress them.

"I'll give you everything until you're happy, food is just a small piece of that."

"You're love is enough Zuri, there's so much of it." Said Jua happily.

"And it's all yours."  
Jua kissed Zuri happily as she sat down and began to eat slowly, looking up occasionally to see his pretty face and sharp auburn eyes watching her, waiting for her to start eating.  
It didn't matter if she told him not to, she would always eat first around him.

A few hours passed, and the time was here for Zuri to leave, he had to go now, any later might be an insult to the king, and he didn't want to make Taka or Imara feel like they were being abandoned.

"I should get going now."

"Yeah, but Zuri?"  
Asked Jua, her head resting in her paw, her eyes looked clearly up at his jaw as he sat in a more erect position not far from her, watching the land for predators or friends.

"Yes Jua?"  
He asked, not looking at her as he spoke, still looking out over the land. He thought he saw something.

"Zuri look at me!"  
Said Jua, lifting her head with pleading guilt in her voice, _had I upset him?_

"I see something, go inside and stay quiet."  
Zuri stood in a low crouch, growling deeply as he walked froward toward some tall grasses. His claws raked back the dirt beneath them, leaving groves and tracks with each heavy and powerful step.

He looked strong, but he knew if it was a male lion, and a big one with some sense of alert, he'd be dead.

The grasses ruffled again, and nothing fell from them. _It's just the wind Zuri, you worry to much. _  
It was just the wind, there was nothing. Or maybe it wasn't the wind, maybe he was hallucinating even _that_.

Jua had hidden herself in the den, waiting to hear a roar or something.  
Nothing came.

She reached her body around to peak outside, but was immediately confronted with the chest of Zuri, her face plowed into him as her body continued to move, he reacted by inching back some, but it wasn't enough.

"Zuri! You scared me!"  
Said Jua as she backed away from him, giggling and smiling at how she just walked into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard someone but it was nothing."

"And now you're going to leave me here all alone?"

"It's safe."

"What if I die?"

"I'll be forced to kill myself."

"Or you'd forget about me and be mates with Imara."

"How did we get here? First we're talking about hearing something and now you're dead and I'm mates with someone who isn't you."

"Just a hypothetical."

"An illogical one."  
Said Zuri as he reached forward for an embrace, which she kindly repaid to him.

"I'll be back real soon."

"Get out of here."  
Said Jua with a smile, looking at him affectionately.

He turned and began his trek to the pride lands.

In the pride lands, the king was thinking.  
_That rogue is associated with Jua? he has a plan? __They__ believed him? Who does he think he is! Lying directly to a kings face!_

Yes, it was Ahadi who had heard Zuri when he left the pride lands and returned to Jua. She was far to close to the border, and the king could see and hear them without even leaving his land.

There were two things Ahadi could do here:  
1. Agree with that lioness who smelt Jua on him and have him banished, as well as separated from Imara.  
2. _Wait!_

_Imara? Does she know about his plans? She was very affectionate to him and her weakness, she does seem a little __to__ weak..._

"Zazu!"  
The rather young hornbill flew into the den where the king stood, alone. With a puff of the chest the majordomo addressed his king as sire, bidding him good morning and other silly things.

"How may I be of service?"  
Said Zazu in completion, eager to please the king.

"Fetch me Imara, I need to speak with her immediately, alone."

"Yes sire."

Zazu flew away at great pace, scanning beneath him with youthful eyes for the girl the king sought.

"Miss, the king wishes to see you at once!"  
Said the bird with a tired voice, landing in the process of his speaking.

"Sure Zazu, thank you."  
Said Imara innocently as she strode with some haste toward the den where King Ahadi would inevitably be.  
She was grateful the king had put her with such a wonderful male, and maybe if he was in a good mood, she could talk to the king about Zuri staying with the pride for longer then just the season.

"Where are you going?"  
Said Mufasa in a demanding tone, sitting on a tall rock and looking down, as if he was his fathers personal body guard.

"The king asked to see me Mufasa."

"About that dirty boy of yours no doubt."

"He's not dirty nor a boy, he'd.."

"He'd **what**?"  
Proclaimed Mufasa, frustration building toward the insubordinate girl.  
Imara nearly said Zuri could beat Mufasa at anything, but that would cause a world of unnecessary trouble.

"Pardon my bluntness, I only meant to say he'd wish to prove you wrong, he's nice, and I bet you'll like him."

"For your sake I hope you're honest, now go, if my father wants to talk to you you shouldn't dawdle."

"Sorry."  
Said Imara with a friendly and attractive smile, walking on up the pride rock path and toward the den's entrance. She didn't know why she apologized to the egotistical teenage Mufasa, but a good honest woman, a woman well suited for a fine male, wouldn't question the dominate sexes judgement.

"Imara, come in here."  
Said the king lowly with great sternness in his voice, his body creaking like old wood.

"Yes King, you called for me?"

"You're very friendly with that _rogue_."

"He's an excellent mate, I'm very grateful."

"How long have you known him?"

"Only since yesterday my king, is something wrong?"

"You lie to me! To my face you insolent.."  
The king raged on as Zuri arrived.

"Hello everyone, where's Imara and Taka?"

"No idea where Taka is, Imara went inside the den to talk with the king."  
Said one lioness who was particularly common and not worth identifying.

"Thank you."  
Said Zuri as he walked on, Jua's scent trailing behind him so plainly.

"Good morning Mufasa, how are you?"  
Asked Zuri in passing, not questioning the prince with any particular dislike, only a normal and neighborly curiosity as to one's emotional status.

"I'm well."  
Said Mufasa, not particularly friendly with this new male.

"Would you happen to know where Taka is?"

"I do not, he must be around here somewhere."  
Said Mufasa tiredly, giving little worry to his brother.

"Alright, thank you."  
Said Zuri as he continued walking past the prince and toward where the king and Imara must me.

The king was yelling, Zuri heard him.  
_Why is he calling Imara insolent..._

a loud crack of flesh was head as Zuri rounded the corner of the den only to see Imara flung backwards, her petit body hitting a wall, knocking her practically unconscious, but not just yet.

"What have I done to deserve this?"  
Imara pleaded as the king hit her again and again, beating her without mercy.  
He would not have stopped if it weren't for Zuri, his presence in the den bringing the king a strong and unsettling feeling.

"What's going on here?"  
Said Zuri, he was looking down at his 'pride land mate' who was bleeding and bruised, conflicted and confused, _what is happening?_

"You are a traitor! You speak to Jua! You are her spy to destroy my pride and kill my son!"  
Yelled the king in a mix of growl and roar.

"No, I'm.."

Zuri had to act, people would hear the king, and even now, the king had final say and Zuri would lose any and all battles.

He inched over to Imara, picking her head up and looking into her defeated and crying eyes, _she was innocent!_

"Come here, hold on."  
Zuri picked her up on his back, knowing he'd have to run.

"Father?"  
Mufasa walked into the den, seeing the bloody Imara on Zuri's back, and the king standing not far from the two.

Zuri ran for the exit, dodging Mufasa's attempted blows and swiping the prince across the face, drawing light and insignificant scratches across the lion's muzzle. Mufasa reeled back, just enough for Zuri to run.

He ran at great speed past resting lioness' and some he would have called friends, they all saw Imara, to them she looked as if she were dying. No one knew what was happening, so no one chased him.

The king had run out of the den, past his son and down pride rock; into the lioness mass.

"What's happening?"  
All lioness' spoke with equal concern and worry.

The king himself was worried, he could not say he beat Imara, she was a good girl and no one would believe she would have been a spy or puppet, even with her submissive ways.

"That rogue attacked Imara, he has kidnapped her with no intention of returning her."

"Will he negotiate?"

"I do not know where he is taking her, the possibilities are endless."

"Why would he take her away?"

"I fear, I fear he has taken her for sexual purposes."

The lioness' gasped, shifting their weight backwards as If to remove themselves from the words.

"Will he kill her?"

The king left a long pause, before he replied to the fearful lioness' with a confirming nod.

"A monster!"  
"I would never have thought!"  
"She seemed so happy!"  
"What a dirty male."

The lioness' threw insults to his name, unaware that the king had been making everything up as he went along.

"He also attacked my son, he may be working with Jua."

The lioness' gasped again.

"There will be no more of this today, go and be with your loved ones, be glad you are not in dreadful a position as she."

The pride dispersed and all returned to normal- part from frantic and raving gossip.

No one knew where Taka had been, because he was hiding, he saw the whole thing. He saw his father beat Imara nearly to death without proof, and he heard his father lie to the pride about Zuri.  
There would be no strength training for Taka, no muscle man to help him eliminate those who stood in his way, no friendship. His father had yet again taken something from him.

Zuri was still running at great speed, he had exited the pride lands, but took a long route around the elephant grave yard and through some very tight spaces to guarantee no one would follow him.

"It's alright Imara, I've got you, you're safe with me."  
He spoke in broken words, unable to sound calm as he ran, breathing and speaking simultaneously.

She nuzzled her head into his mane to show that she could hear him, tears flowing from her eyes and drops of blood falling from various wounds.  
_What have I done to deserve this? _  
One thing in life remained certain, Zuri was a good male, he was better then anyone she had ever met and was keeping her safe, keeping her alive, without him she could be dead.

This situation, it seemed so familiar... _Oh yes!_ It seemed familiar because it had happened before, with Jua.

Imara shivered, it was still morning, but everything felt so cold to her. There was nothing warm except Zuri, and he wouldn't be going anywhere as long as she was like this.

His pace began to slow, the sudden (but subtle) deceleration pushed Imara forward slightly, her face burrowing deeper into his soft mane; his muscles were under less pressure to deliver forward thrust, so he calmed, as did his breathing.

"We're here Imara, you're safe now, it's safe inside."

As he walked in with the limp and beautiful lioness lying on his back, Jua stood up, petrified at what she was seeing. A number of things could have happened.

"Zuri what happened to her?" Yelped Jua, she stood back, wanting nothing to do with Imara, but concerned nonetheless.

"Ahadi attacked her, he thought she and I were working together to kill Mufasa."

"That's why I was banished by Ahadi, but he didn't lay a paw on me!"  
Said Jua, upset the 'king' would go so far as to assault a harmless woman.

"I had to swipe at Mufasa to get away, things don't look good for me back there."

Zuri leaned down and placed Imara on the cool rock, looking down into her face and waiting to see if she was conscious.

"Zuri..."  
His name slipped from her lips softly, she hadn't much to say. Nor did he want her to say anything.

"I'm so sorry Imara, that should have been me, you had nothing to do with any of those things."  
Imara lifted her nose to touch his, licking the side of his muzzle kindly, as a mate would do.

"You weren't really trying to kill Mufasa?"

"Never! I just needed to tell Taka that Jua was alright, she nearly died and he found out and thought she was dead, so I went to tell him she wasn't."

"So you weren't looking for..."

"Zuri?" Asked Jua, interrupting their conversation.

"Yes?"

"Does she still think..."

"Yes."

"Imara..." Continued Zuri, "I'm mates with Jua, I can't be with you like you thought."

"But that's not fair! I really like you and you're not giving me a chance!" Said Imara, channeling adrenaline to speak with such volume in her defeated state.

"You don't get a chance on someone who's already taken Imara."  
Jua coldly said, forgetting Imara's injuries and her innocence, treating her as if she were in good health.

"You're so abrasive, how could you use me?"  
Imara referred to Jua first, then to Zuri, asking a very hard question.

"I wasn't with Jua then, I thought things were open so I got close to you, when Jua found out, she got jealous and she said she loved me, she meant it to. I wanted to be with her, but she wouldn't have it- my spending time with you sealed the deal."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."  
Said Imara, whimpering in pain as she shifted her body.  
"I'm so cold." She added.

"Come here, I'll keep you warm, it seems all woman think this den is cold."

"Zuri!" Said Jua in frustration, he was NOT permitted to lay with Imara, over Jua's dead body.

"She's injuried! I did the same for you when you were cold!"

"Fine, I'll rest alone and be cold without you."  
Jua lay down, facing Zuri and Imara.

Zuri nestled his chest as close he could Imara's back, cleaning some of her more prevalent wounds and nuzzling her to calm her down, she cried on occasion, flustered from the odd turn of events.

"I'll tell you everything soon darling, just relax."

_I'm your darling, not her!_  
Jua was getting jealous again.

Hours more passed as Zuri and Imara nuzzled quietly, her wounds now clean and her tears dry, she was no longer cold, but his warmth was welcome nonetheless.  
Jua sat, not cold, but longing for Zuri's reassuring warmth she knew Imara was enjoying with an excess of pleasure. Imara had calmed down now, she wasn't crying anymore and she wasn't bleeding, her wounds remained tender though, and would for a long time.

"How do you feel Imara?"  
Asked Zuri, still holding her close and trying to make her comfortable.

"I'm alright, thank you Zuri, you saved me."

"I promise to you that as long as your here no ones ever going to hit you again, absolutely no one."

"Thank you Zuri."  
Imara ruffled and squirmed some in his mane, readjusting so she could placed her small and womanly paw atop his large and masculine one.

Not far from them a rather jealous lioness was clearing her throat, trying to get a certain two lions' attentions.

"Jua, it's fine."  
Zuri referred to his being so close to Imara, Jua was right there, and if she saw something important she didn't like no one would stop her from saying so.

"Zuri?"  
Asked Imara in a calm and low voice, slightly frightened that this question may void the no-hitting rule.

"Yes Imara?"

"Why are you out here with Jua?"

There was a short silence before Zuri spoke in reply.

"She needed somewhere to stay, and she stayed with me."

"But you're still mine right? You called her your mate earlier..."

"He's mine, I got here first, I cuddled with him first..."  
Imara interrupted.  
"But he kissed me first didn't he."  
Jua was speechless, he _did_ kiss her first.

"I'm so sorry Imara, I'm in love with Jua, but you're welcome to stay with us and I'll treat you like a queen if you do so, I wouldn't discriminate as to who gets what."

"You can't have two girls Zuri, you need to..."

"I chose you, and I did pick, but she can stay as long as she wants and I'll hunt for her just as I do for you."  
Sad Zuri plainly, concluding clearly that he didn't refer to having two mates, but treating the girls as equals in his 'pride.'

"That's not fair Zuri, we met and I didn't get a chance to woo you like I wanted, weren't you wooed?"

"Of coarse..."

"How? Tell me how?"

"You're beautiful, you're nice and quiet, you're..."

"Stop! Stop. I think he's said enough."  
Said Jua, becoming increasingly jealous.

"Just give me a chance. You'll love me more then her, I can give you anything."  
Said Imara, looking up at his strong and auburn eyes with her weak and sad face.  
There was only one problem, Zuri **hated** it when someone offered him _everything_.  
It made him feel dirty, like a pig or a barbarian.

"I don't want everything, I wanted someone to love me and I have that, I also wanted friends and I have that as well."

"Zuri..."

"I'm sorry Imara, I care about you and I'll keep you safe and comfortable, fed, but I can't love you like I do Jua."

"What about mating season? You came to the pride lands to..."

"I came to deliver a message to Taka, mating season was the only cover I could think of."

"So you don't want to..."

"**No he does not!**"  
Yelled out Jua, her jealousy still rising.

"Jealous much Jua?"  
Said Zuri, he had turned his head to face her, and his look said _calm yourself._

"But when the season comes, I can't go back now!"  
Said Imara, knowing she lost something wonderful.

"I know."  
Said Zuri, feeling ashamed he ruined Imara's mating season with his trickery.

"So what are _you_ going to do about that?"

"I can't bring rogues here, that's to risky, and you can't go out there because they'll kill you, I'm sorry Imara. You'll just have to tough through it."

"And I get him all to myself."  
Said Jua, inserting the final of many sassy swords.

"Jua, if Imara must sit and go without, so will you, and so will I."

"But.."

"No buts from that pretty face! I'm going to go get you two something to eat, is that alright? You won't kill each other?"

"Of coarse not!"  
Said both lioness' at once, unsure if they would or wouldn't _actually_ kill each other.

"I'll be back gorgeous, you too Imara."

"Be safe."  
Said Imara softly as she watched Zuri walk out of the den, away from his land and off toward a herd where the women couldn't see him.

"Don't kiss up, his kisses are mine."

"Jua, he mustn't actually love you."  
Said Imara with ever bit of seriousness in her voice, not faltering, but her inquisition wasn't rude either.

"He does, why wouldn't he?"

"You're just so strong headed, he seems to like soft things."

"He is a soft thing, and to much soft can be bad."

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
Said Imara in a slightly more curious voice, but no hint of frustration. She was a lady, the type of lady a pride should breed. Imara grew up as a woman should, full of respect, kindness, affection, and childbearing hips. Jua was different, less family oriented and more wild and lively.  
Nonetheless, Imara would not allow an insult to go unnoticed.

"You're soft, you can't hunt, fight, you're a bed warmer Imara."

"And you Jua, are a play thing, you have no feminine qualities other then your sex, beyond that you mind as well be male."

"I'm no ones play thing!"

"When I spent time with Zuri, the kisses were soft and he knew exactly how to hold me. Like a man!"

"Please! He's an absolute woman! And he's mine!"

"Yet he kissed me?"

"We were having a rough spot."  
Said Jua, lowering her head and lying down. Imara hadn't moved at all, she wasn't fit to stand, but her tongue held its own strength.

"I'm sorry Jua, I wouldn't have been so sweet with him if I knew about you two."

"Thanks Imara, I was really jealous after he spent all day with you, I even hit him."

"That's not your place! Did he hit you?" Imara was a girls girl, and hitting men was by far not the place of a woman, the woman's place was being hit, and saying nothing about it, To hear that Jua had hit Zuri? Very confusing.

"Of coarse not! He's beyond such cruelty."

"He is sweet though Jua, I can still cuddle with him right?" Asked Amara hopefully, wanting consent before she got tangled up with this girls lion.

"No! I mean... Maybe."

"Thank you, he's so needy it's amazing."

"What?"  
Said Jua angrily, up unsure what Imara was calling amazing.

"He knows how to touch a lady."

"You! How dare you sleep with him!"  
Screamed Jua, standing up and breathing heavily, growling between words. Imara was a shotty fighter, and on top of thst she couldn't stand. Even then, Jua wouldn't hold back when smacking her around for touching Zuri.

"No! Not like that! He and I just talked all day long and he held me."

"He held you?"

"We were mates, technically, did I say to much?"  
Asked Imara, not wanting to upset Jua anymore then she already was.

"Only a little, I'm just glad he can control himself."

"He's so different Jua, I swear there will never be anyone like him again."

"Zuri is one of a kind."

"Jua?"  
Asked Imara, hoping to redirect the conversation to an old topic.

"Yes Imara?"

"You said Zuri was like a woman, how? I don't get that feeling."

"His name is Uzuri."

"No! That's his _full_ name?"

"Yes."

"No matter, it's a pretty name and he holds it well."  
Imara tried to be calm and act objective, but Uzuri was a girls name.

"He also hunts, and he's needy like you said."

"He does all the hunting?"

"He also insists woman eat first, because we're more important then he is."

"Kings above he is unique." Whispered Imara under her breath, smiling and shaking her head in shock, but mostly just a happy curiosity as to why Zuri does what he does.

"So this one time..."  
Jua walked over closer to Imara, getting near her face and beginning what would be a gossipy story.

"When I first met him, he was filthy and stinky, he pinned me down and basically ordered me to come back to his den with him."

"You must have been so scared!"

"I thought he would use me you know? Or kill me! Anyway, that night he started saying things like I was pretty, and I told him to clean up, and the next morning he was spotless!"

"Really?"

"He takes orders well."

"Anything else?"

"I probably shouldn't tell you this."  
Said Jua, teasing Imara with her words.

"It's not like I've got anyone else to tell this story to Jua."

"I don't know."  
Jua added further suspense.

"Please!"  
Said Imara, sounding slightly desperate if not entirely interested.

"Alright! So about three days ago I walked just a little to far away from Zuri's den, and I ended up on some other lions land."  
Imara gasped, feeling the a fear Jua had felt, only smaller.  
"The lion pinned me down real hard, and said he'd rape me and kill me."  
Imara gasped again, looking right at Jua, who was slightly choked up at the thought of that nasty lion.  
"Zuri found us just in time, and he killed that other lion, and saved me."

"He killed someone?"

Jua nodded.  
"The next morning he woke up bawling, he felt so awful, he said he wanted to die and he was seeing images of a happy lion with a family in his head."

"The lion didn't have a family thought right?"

"No way, he was disgusting, no woman would put up with that."

"What did Zuri say afterwards?"

"He was so mad at me, he said he'd jump between a lion twice his size to save me, but I wouldn't do the same."

"Why would he say that?"

"He told me he loved me, but I didn't say I loved him back."

"But you said it now right?"

"Yes, best decision I ever made."

"You know Jua, he did the same for me."

"What do you mean?"

"After Ahadi beat me up, Zuri threw himself between me and the king AND the prince."

"You're just lucky you didn't get my man killed because if you did, I'd come after you."

"I'm back!"  
Zuri shouted around the corner of the den, peaking his head in to make sure the two were both breathing.

"I'm glad no one killed the other."

"We're all patched up now Zuri, you two are fine and I won't get in the way."  
Said Imara with a slight trace of sadness.

"No Imara, you're not in the way, you're our best friend."  
Said Jua softly with compassion in her voice.

"You're more then a friend, you're..."

"_My responsibility_. Zuri, you said the same thing to me you old man."

"I won't be any trouble here."  
Said Imara quietly, not wanting to be to dominating.

"Don't worry Imara, none of us are welcome in the pride lands, I'm a traitor, he's a murderer, and you'll be murdered if..."

"So you told her about that."  
Said Zuri, ashamed with his past and what he did to that poor guy. He wasn't a 'poor guy' at all, but to Zuri, he was.

"It sounded like you had every right Zuri."

"No one will ever have the right to do something like that, but what's done is done, lets eat, I brought a nice big antelope for all of us."

"Thank you Zuri, see you out there."  
Said Jua, kissing the side of his muzzle softly as she walked past him, rubbing her side against his, her tail tip roaming gently beneath his chin.  
Zuri smiled.

"You see this Imara? I live with this."

"Now you have me too."

"You'll be a good girl, do you need help standing?"

"No, I'm.."  
Imara tried to stand, but her legs gave out and she fell back down, landing on the ground a little harder then her bruised ribs appreciated.

"I got you honey."  
Zuri stopped, thinking, rethinking what he had just said.

"What?"  
Asked Imara, unsure what was holding Zuri up.

"I'll tell you once I get you outside, come on."

Imara stood slowly, leaning heavily into Zuri as she increased her height to full stand, they walked slowly, Imara still weak and tender from being thrown around.

"I would say you don't like rough treatment."

"I could say the same for you."

"And you'd be right, but Jua loves that stuff."

"Hey!" Said Jua, who could now hear and see Imara leaning into Zuri as she walked.

"Nothing I didn't already know Jua."

"I'll have him kill you if you're gonna be sassy!"  
Said Jua in a playful tone, but her words drove deep into Zuri.

"Jua, don't go there, that's not funny."

"Alright, I'm sorry honey."

"That reminds me!"

Zuri sat down, Imara still leaning against him as she sat down as well.  
Jua sat across from them, she began to eat as she waited for Zuri to speak.  
Imara also began to eat, remembering that Zuri wanted the girls to eat first.

"Are you ready?"

"Tell me what's got you in a knot Zuri."  
Said Jua, crossing her paws and waiting, Imara chewing a small piece of meat slowly.

"You called me honey, and I called Imara honey a few moments ago."

"Ok, so what?"

"Just think about that word, honey."

"Ok, I'm thinking about it."  
Said Jua, unsure where he was going with all of this.

"Don't you think it would make a good name?"

"For who?"  
Asked Jua, knowing full well no one was pregnant, and no one would be pregnant for a few years minimum.

"A cub obviously."

"Dare I ask: who's cub?"

"Mine Jua! I really like that as a name."

"You're moving to fast again Zuri."  
Said Jua in an exasperated tone, upset that he fantasized in the clouds so often. Even if when he was down on the ground he was flawless.

"I like it Zuri, I like your name too."

"So Jua told you my name's Uzuri."

"You hold yourself well."

"Thank you Imara, Jua just laughed at me."  
Zuri was being playful, working Jua's jealous mind again like clay or putty.

"I guess I like the name, it's just a little long."  
Said Jua, thinking how it wasn't a normal name, so it could use some tweaking.

"How about Hun? It's a shortened version of Honey."

"I like that, it works nicely."  
Said Jua with a strong blush, thinking that now she would one day have a cub with the lion she loved, and his or her name would be Hun.

"We are all that age for mating, I mean, Ahadi didn't give me Zuri so we could play tag all day."  
Said Imara with an equal blush and smile to Jua's, wondering what her family would be like if she had one.

Zuri was thinking the same thing, family, but he wasn't ready just yet.  
"Not this year, or the next, maybe three or four more years."

"Zuri, that's a really long time."  
Said Jua, not in any hurry, only considering how long he was considering to wait.

"Two years is a better number for you two, it makes more sense."

"Thank you Imara, In two years this little family of ours will grow from three to four."

"Or more." Said Jua happily, masking her nervousness. She wanted to be free, and cubs would weigh her down, even if she had Zuri.

"Yes Jua, or more."

"Don't forget, you're not running off once I'm knocked up."

"Never in a million years would I dare leave you, I'd die first. You as well Imara, I'm not leaving you alone either."

The three lions finished eating their meal, and then traveled back into the den slowly to sleep.  
They all were preparing to lie down, when Zuri spoke, his voice cutting a channel in the dark air.

"You'll be alright tonight, right Imara?"

"Yes, I'll be alright."

"I'll be right here you know."

"Zuri, get over here and keep me warm, I'm feeling chilly." Said Jua, patting the spot next to her and smiling at him, her green eyes twinkling in a way only a teenage lioness' could.

"Good night Imara."  
Said Zuri as he lay down, wriggling closer to Jua and closing his eyes as her head fall into his neck and mane.

"Good night you two, and thank you Zuri, I don't think I've thanked you yet."

"No need to say thank you, your being alive is thank you enough."

Jua purred as she slept in Zuri's mane, and Imara slept alone.  
Not entirely alone though, because Zuri had left one of his paws outstretched for her to hold on to as she slept, as the light of the moon would do to calm someone afraid of the dark, his paw made her feel at home, and it ensured safety was not far away.

* * *

If you thought this was unexpected, wait until Wednesday, chapter 6 is absolutely crazy! Zuri may be sleeping with Jua, but he's holding Imara's paw, interesting. Things are going to get tense, and this stories characters are soon to be introduced into "The Second Love," maybe as soon as 7 chapters away! (Sounds like a while, but time flies)

Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!  
Question:

how did you like my Hun plan? (yes, she isn't born yet, and yes, here sit her parents) but who's the mother? ;)

What will happen next?  
(I know it's broad, but go for it, see if you're right!)

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!  
Don't forget to follow, favorite, comment, message, whatever suits you!  
Thanks everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is, as promised, chapter six of my new story!  
I hope you answered my chapter three question, I really do read all the reviews and messages so please, Rate and Review for me!

EXTRA NOTE: I just wanted to say that I FINALLY found an image of Jua, and I set it as the cover image today, so give it a peak before you go!

New chapter posted every third day!  
Don't forget to read my related TLK fan fiction, The Second Love, new chapter posted every Friday!  
Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: CURIOSITY KILLED THE LION**

* * *

It had been one month since the infamous 'Zuri incident' as pride landers referred to it. Many lioness' were distraught, mourning the loss of their friend Imara, and cursing away all rogues, refusing to take them as their mates for the season. This news had spread across the Savannah, and rogues alike were traveling to different prides looking for easier women.

Taka was experiencing mixed emotions. He had a friend, someone to help him, yet his father had taken that away from him. Happily though, the incident frightened off any and all rogues, so Sarafina would be left untouched for now. Beyond his faltering feelings for a woman he didn't particularly like, Taka had concern for his brothers relationship.  
It was indeed a very chaotic situation when Mufasa heard that he was betrothed, yelling and cursing that of all woman, he be married to Sarabi. He wanted Imara, her pretty body and submissive ways turned Mufasa on, things like that Sarabi didn't have. Although, Sarabi did and was trying very hard to be a good princess, pretending not to notice her betrothed husband was thinking about someone else.  
Imara was gone now, and Sarabi felt she may have a greater chance to improve her relationship, but sadly Mufasa only blamed her for Imara's kidnapping, telling Sarabi if he had been placed with the woman he _actually_ cared about, she'd still be here.  
Sarabi would cry, everyone would hear, but no one would help. Not even Taka, he cried at times, but no one helped him. So he wouldn't help her.

The sky looked dark, it would be raining later, a rain well overdue.

Taka and Sarafina were sitting together quietly in the shade cast by the loathing pride rock. Taka had great potential to be attractive and strong beyond his mere wits, but the scar his father had drawn across his eye did him no justice.

"Taka, have you talked to Sarabi lately? She's been really upset."

"I'd bet she is, mating season is just around the corner and my brother's acting like an ass."

Sarafina sighed, "He won't be getting anything if it's up to her."

"Whatever." Said Taka, not committed to this conversation or its topic or its characters.

"Taka what's gotten into you? You've been so low lately." Sarafina sounded concerned for her boyfriend, but at the same time Taka had lulls and ups all the time.

"I was in such a good place when Zuri first got here, and now..."

"I know, what a monster, stealing away Imara. He had her! Everything would have been fine if he didn't smack her around so much." Sarafina sounded full of distrust and hate, not wanting anything to do with rogues- especially in the spring time.

"..." Taka wanted to stand up and hit her. _What's gotten into me? I'd never... But she deserves it! She's spewing lies about my friend! But she doesn't know the truth... She's ignorant. _Taka had never felt so violent, he wanted to hit her, but that would be to much. At times, wit can stand just as much as a slap.

"Shut up Sara, you don't know anything so you shouldn't be speaking."

"Don't tell me to shut up! Or call me stupid!"

"But you are acting stupidly, you're making assumptions!"

"I was..."

"You were **not** there. You have no idea what was happening in that den."

"So it's Imara's fault then? She deserved to be beaten?"  
Yelled Sarafina, beginning to stand up, wanting to walk away.

"Hey you two, am I interrupting?"  
Said Sarabi, walking up with heavy paws, her eyes red and puffy.

"No Sarabi, Taka's just siding with Zuri on the whole incident last month."

"He did seem nice, but then again, people can change, it seems they always do, change that is."  
Sarabi finished her slow and melancholy sentence, sitting down next to Sarafina. She wasn't talking only about Zuri, she was talking about herself, Taka, and especially a Mufasa.

"People do change, isn't that right Taka?"  
Said Sarafina with a happy sass in her voice, lashing at Taka some, expecting an apology.

"Yes they do, it seems you're putting your nose in business that has nothing to do with you, and you're judging someone on one thing, rather their character as a whole."

Taka stood up, wheeling around and walking away from the two woman, one lioness very mature and depressed, the other lioness very lively and frustrated. Both extremely pretty.

"Do you thinks he's talking about me judging him?"  
Asked Sarafina, recalling all of the double meanings of words spoken in the passing moments.

"I don't know Sara, but I'm glad to see your relationship is as happy as mine."

"What are we going to do Sarabi, what are you going to do?"  
Asked Sarafina with more finesse then usual.

"Patience, I'm going to need a lot of patience."

"You could seduce him."

"I'm not doing anything with him, he can't have me unless he loves me."  
Said Sarabi with an airy tone and strong posture, knowing above all things she was no ones whore.

"I feel the same way, Taka's so distant. And it's getting worse. I don't know what he thinks is going to happen come spring time, but right now, he's not even getting a single kiss."  
Said Sarafina, placing her head down on her paw in a tizzy.

"Well, I guess our spring time's are going to be pretty empty, as usual."

"Yeah, but now we'll have a heat to suppress."

"Sara, you and I will survive as always."

"It's just to bad we don't have Imara or Jua to talk to anymore, it's just us teenagers."

"Shame one was banished, the other kidnapped."

"I just hope Zuri has heart enough to kill her quickly."

"If Mufasa would just kill me that would be swell, better then my crying all the time and his ignoring me."  
Said Sarabi sadly, forced to reconcile her relationships problems. In fact, her relationship didn't have problems, it was a problem. He didn't love her.

"Sarabi, he didn't like Imara that much."

"You'd be surprised. You know, one day I'll find someone who loves me for who I am and what I look like, and we'll be the true form of happy."

"You think so?" Said Sarafina in slight shock.

"I know so- in all of this land someone must have a heart for me."

"Really?" Sarafina's shock was growing.

"Don't you dream of pretty boys saving you? Maybe we'll both be saved at the same time."  
Sarabi looked up at the sky as if that's where an answer would be.

Taka was still walking away, rounding pride rock and heading to the secluded cave he liked to spend time in, where he could be with his thoughts and a mouse or two to play with.

Instead of mice and solitude, Taka stumbled across the king himself. Sitting, waiting, definitely waiting for Taka.

Taka felt scared, he didn't know what was going to happen. His mother was to far away, and even if she was close, this cave was sound proofed.  
"Father?"

"You thought you had it all planned out didn't you." Said the king bitterly, his mind set on a reality that may not be completely true.

"What do you mean?"  
Said Taka, taking a step back, looking around frantically in fear and confusion.

"That rogue, you were in with him weren't you? You were in with him and Jua?"

"No! We were just friends..."

"Liar! Liar! You don't have any friends you filth, no one likes you! Why would such a pretty boy like you?"

"He was a nice guy!"

"Yet he kidnapped Imara and beat her senselessly? I think not."  
Said the king, honoring this foolish teenage lion's argument.

"That's not what happened."  
Said Taka, digging his claws into the dirt and growling under his breath, frustrated with his father for being such a hypocrite. There he sat calling Taka a liar, when in reality it was he, the king, who lied.

"What did you say?" The king growled equally, now standing up on all fours.

"You did it, you beat her, and you lied! Just because Zuri smelt like Jua doesn't mean he knew her! I asked him and he said he hadn't seen a lioness' in the outlands ever."

The king recoiled back, feeling caught, caught by something small and worthless.

"You'll keep your stupid mouth shut, no one would believe you anyway."  
The king walked around his son, pushing him down as he went by, Taka fell with a thud, landing on his side.

Ahadi laughed deeply and cynically as he continued away from his lesser child.

"Damn him! I will **not** put up with this forever!"  
Said Taka under his breath, clawing at the ground sharply.  
He had a plan to eliminate his brother from the line of succession, but now, he mind as well kill his father too.  
Zuri wouldn't be able to blindly help him like he had wanted, but hyenas can do just as good.

King Ahadi strut onward, around to the front of pride rock, seeing the backsides of Sarabi and Sarafina as he went past, traveling upward and toward his den, stopping only to speak with his greater son Mufasa.

"Mufasa, what's Sarabi doing down there leaving you alone?"  
The king sounded curious, not demanding or annoying, but with a healthy interest.

"She's just spending time with her friends is all."  
Said Mufasa, rolling his tongue over his teeth when he finished me looking to his left, half expecting someone to save him from this dreadful conversation.

"Mufasa, she's your mate and you need to..."

"I didn't want Sarabi as my mate remember? I wanted to be with Imara, and because I wasn't by her side she's probably dead now."

The kings mind raced with an unfounded intensity. _Oh no, I beat her nearly to death and my son was in love with her..._

"It's not your fault that rogue decided to kidnap her."  
Said the king smoothly, leaving no creases or folds for his lie to be detected.

Mufasa felt bitter, "But it's your fault I'm betrothed to a rhino."

Ahadi was having his own problems, specifically referring to Imara. "Son, she's good for the pride, and you'll have to live with that."

The kings queen walked out of the den at that moment, rounding the corner shyly, seeing her son and her husband talking, but not hearing what they were talking about.

"Ahadi, can you tell me where Taka is?"

"Around back Ura, I saw him last out back."

"Thank you." With chime in her voice and a bounce in her step Ura headed past her husband, down pride rock, over a slight hill and to award the back end of the rock.

"Taka?" Asked Ura quietly, seeing his sitting, facing a rock rather then facing outward.

"Yes mother?"  
Taka had very little in this world, but his mother was one of the best things, his plan called for her to be widowed, and maybe she wouldn't be to sad about it, maybe she'd get over it quickly.

"I was just wondering how you were doing."  
Asked the queen, sitting down next to her son and looking at his face, waiting for eye contact.

"Why? You don't care how I feel."  
Taka was feeling dreary and underpay resisted, maybe he would kill his father and brother a little sooner then expected.

The sky's darkness was increasing, the rain was upon them, it was now only a matter of time.

"Of coarse i do Taka, I love you."  
Said Ura in a motherly and soothing voice, trying to comfort her son.

"No one loves me, no one."  
Taka was whispering to himself, he hd no friends- not even Zuri, anymore- but maybe he could...

"I love you son, never forget that."  
Ura walked away then, headed away from him and his sadness- she'd go and sit with her friends, or she'd sleep. It didn't matter.

Ura continued to the front of pride rock where her mate and her son sat, still arguing over Sarabi.

"Mom, what do you think, I hate Sarabi! She's not a queen!"

"Ura, tell our son Sarabi is a fine woman!"

"Calm down you two! Mufasa, try and get to know her, she wants you to be happy, let her."  
Ahadi looked pleased with himself, proud his mate sided with him, as of now.  
"You! Don't pressure him, he has to adjust, things are moving quickly and our son just needs some time."

Ahead sighed, smiling, "alright Ura, alright."

"Thank you, both of you."

"I'll go talk to her."  
Said Mufasa, spinning around and walking away.

"They'll be fine, now if you'll excuse me Ura I need.."

"Oh no! Our son is really upset and you need to talk to him! He lost a two friends and he needs his fathers love and respect."  
Ura sounded frustrated with her husband, and she should be, it was his fault to an extent for hating his son, but deeper then that, beyond Ura's knowledge, Taka was more upset because his father lied.

"I'll go see him, he needs to learn a thing or two about a kings responsibilities."  
Ahadi stepped around Ura, heading over to the small and secluded den where Taka usually spent his days, sometimes nights.

Taka stood up, walking with a vengeance out of the pride lands, off toward the outlands.  
He walked on, briskly his paws swished by each other in rapid succession, carrying him further and faster.

"Taka?"  
Ahadi asked to no one, looking around and seeing no one.

"Is that him?" The king looked on, seeing some in dark brown walking toward...

"On yeah, that's him." Said the king, growling as he walked after his son. He wouldn't confront him, he'd wait and see where he was going.

Taka (and soon, Ahadi) had travelled through two fields of tall grass, a crater of dirt and dust, and was now in a moderately grassy field, looking around.

"Zuri!"  
Taka screamed as loud as he could, looking for his lion friend.

In Zuri's den, which was approximately 400 feet from where Taka was standing, Zuri stirred, standing up some.

"What was that!"  
Zuri looked around frantically, leaving Jua's side and releasing Imara's paw, interrupting their conversation and running to the entrance of his den, peaking out vigorously.

"Zuri calm down! Who is it?"  
Jua pleaded at first, then using her words to narrow Zuri's line of thought and bring him a concise reality.

"It's Taka."

"What do you mean Zuri? You and Taka are friends!"  
Imara stood up, walking over to the spot where Zuri crouched, looking.  
Jua stayed seated, she knew what he would say to her, and would be saying to Imara if she kept walking.

"No! Imara, go sit and be quiet, I don't want Taka to know where we live! He can't know about either of you two!"

"Why!"

"Because he's up to no good and I know he'd use you two as leverage some how! Stay here, I'll handle this."

Imara backed up, knowing that he was the man and he knew what he was talking about.  
Zuri took one small step forward, before turning back and walking over to toward Jua, giving her a sweet lick on the muzzle.

"I love you Jua, be safe."

"I love you too Zuri, don't get hurt."

"I won't."  
Zuri turned then, heading over to Imara and nuzzling her face with his mane.

"You too Imara, be safe."

"Thank you Zuri."

With that, he ran out of his den, making a bee line away for it, now wanting Taka to see where he came from. After running for several minutes, Zuri was close to the pride land's border, approaching Taka from behind. There seemed to be no one around, so Zuri felt safe.

He ran quickly, approaching Taka with speed. He pinned him to the ground, standing over him.

"What are you doing here!"  
Screamed Zuri, trying not to be to loud.

"It's just me! I saw what my father did to Imara! I know it wasn't you! Please Zuri get off!"

Zuri stood off of Taka, letting him stand up.

"You... Saw it?"

"I did, and he lied to everyone! He said you had beaten Imara! Not him! Imara! Is she..."

"She's not doing well." Said Zuri slowly, hoping Taka wouldn't dig deeper.

"Damn him! He's killing her!" Taka lowered his head in frustration and mourning.

"What are you here for Taka? I'm not going back there."

"I know Zuri, I wanted to look for Jua today with the hyenas, she was a friend of mine and she was banished before you came along."

"Oh, ok, with the hyenas?"

"Yeah, I'm friends with them, but my dad doesn't know."

"Ok Taka, well, good luck, I should be going if that's all."

"You could help us you know, to find her, you know the area right?"

"No! I mean... No, I don't live here, there's just water around here so..."

"I understand." Said Taka, feeling sad again.

"What's the meaning of this?"  
The king made himself evident, sanding tall and looking down on the conversing teenagers. Ahadi had heard two things, that his son was looking for Jua, and that his sons was with Zuri.  
Sadly, Ahadi heard nothing about the hyenas, or how many, Taka had invited to show up any minute.

"Father! I..."

"No! I knew it! You were behind Mufasa's attack! You planned it with Jua! And now you're using this lion to help you find her! Thank the kings above you're mother wanted me to talk to you, or I would have continued to be vulnerable!"

"King Ahadi I..."

"Shut up rogue! Taka, this is punishable by death! And death it shall be!"  
Ahadi roared, crouching low and preparing to pounce on his son and rip his throat out.  
The king lunged forward, Taka crouched backwards, closing his eyes and hoping his death be a quick one. _Where are the hyenas when you need them?_

Zuri panicked, he reached out with his claws and left eight deep scratched in one of the kings front legs, knocking him from the air and limiting his mobility.  
suddenly, at least twenty hyenas leapt out from some grasses, surrounding the king.

"Gee Taka, I didn't know you're dumb dad was invited."  
Said Banzai happily, licking his lips and drooling at the sight of the injured lion.

"Yeah! And look! You found him!"  
Said Shenzi, smiling with a raised eyebrow at Zuri.

Taka wasn't listening.  
"Shenzi, why don't you and your friends handle my father."  
Taka laughed some, turning his green eyes away from Ahadi, listening only to the barks and yelps and screams and cracks and tearing sounds or an unfair fight.

"Taka, what are you doing?"  
Said Zuri, backing away, unable to take his eyes off the kings scared eyes as he was mauled and beaten. He looked so child like, down on the ground, unable to move or defend himself against the attack, he said something, something so soft Zuri barely heard it.  
_I don't want to die. _  
He lied, he beat women, but he didn't deserve...

"He's a bad man Zuri, he lied, he cheated, he's cruel and deserves everything he gets."

"Maybe Taka, but this is extreme."

"Tell you what, I'll handle my brother next, and when I'm king you can come back to the pride lands with Imara, if she makes it, and you can live happily."

Zuri was afraid Taka would kill him if he said no, so he acted the part, hoping to lead Taka into a trap of his own.

"Thank you Taka, absolutely..."

"Hey Taka! Can I kill him?"  
Asked one of the hyenas. Taka screamed.

"No! That is my power!"  
Taka walked away from Zuri, approaching his father. Ahadi looked as if all four of his legs were broken, his face and muzzle swelled, his skull fractured, possible broken jaw.  
The king coughed up some blood, spattering it out onto Taka's paw.

Taka spoke as he looked at his paw in wonder, observing the blood.

"I would have settled father, I didn't need to be king, I wanted three simple things: I wanted respect, Sarafina, and your love. But no, you force my paw, and now you die."

Taka placed a single claw on his father's neck, poking his skin and making him bleed.  
He stopped, saying one last thing.

"Was it worth it? Was hating me worth it? Was lying about Imara, defaming Zuri, hating the hyenas worth it? Will Mufasa's _life_ be worth it?"

Before his father could answer, Taka slide his claw through the flesh, breaking open his father's throat and watching him bleed out, unable to breath.  
_I don't want to die._

"Good bye."  
Taka turned around, waiting for the nasty noises of a severed throat trying to breath to subside, when they did, he stood and walked away, back over to Zuri.

While looking at Zuri, Taka spoke to the hyenas.

"Shenzi, go home now, I think this day has been success enough."

"Alright Taka, send for us when you're ready to handle you're meat head brother."  
Ed laughed hysterically, walking away.

"You... You.. Killed him."  
Said Zuri sadly.

"I did, but things happen. Now go home to where ever you live."

"Taka?"

"Thanks Zuri, now go, I'll send for you when I'm king, maybe in a year or two."

"Alright Taka, be safe."

"I will." Taka giggled, walking away. Back toward the pride lands. Dancing like a maniac as he walked. Sidestepping and spinning and jumping for joy.

Zuri backed away slowly from the king, running back to his den the long way, not wanting anyone to see him, follow him, or know where he was going.

The sky began to drizzle as Zuri returned home.

"Zuri what happened! You were gone for so long! I couldn't see where you went from in here!"

"Taka, Taka killed the king."

"What?"  
Both Imara and Jua reeled back, surprised entirely about what had just been said.

"It wasn't planned, Taka had hyenas gathered to look for you, and he wanted my help. His dad followed him for some reason, and when Ahadi saw Taka, the hyenas and I, he flipped out, the hyenas beat him up, and Taka slit his throat. It was terrible."

Tears fell from Zuri's eyes, saddened by what he just let happen.

"He, how could he do this.."

"He said in two years time, he'll be king, and Mufasa will also be dead."

"Kings above, you're alright though?"  
Asked Imara with a sadness in her voice. She didn't like the king as much as she once did, so his death wasn't a definitive tragedy in her mind.

"The body, it looked just like that man Jua, just like when I killed that lion, but Taka doesn't feel bad Jua, he loved it, he loved every second of listening to his father die. He said, Ahadi said he didn't want to die, so softly only I heard him, kings it was awful."

"What will the pride think?"

"I don't know, but if there's lion paw prints over there, there going to blame me."

"Oh kings, we need to leave Zuri, the whole pride will be not 400 feet from the den!"

"We can't! It's to dangerous, it's raining, cold, mating season, there will be rogues everywhere, and I can't protect both of you."

"They won't be able to smell us since it's raining, we'll leave once the spring has ended, I know where to go now."

"Does he know about me?"  
Asked Imara, afraid for her life.

"I told him you were dying, he didn't ask any other questions."

"And me? He must still think I'm alive Zuri!"  
Jua rammed her head into Zuri's warm neck, unsure what was to come in the future. His tears fell on Jua's neck, they were so distraught, and so was Imara.

"He does, but with no proof, and months of time, he can't think that forever."

"We should lie down, you two get some rest, I'll keep a watch."

"No! I'll do it, you need to rest."  
Said Jua, pushing her mate deeper into the den, right into Imara.

"If you see someone, call for me."  
Said Zuri, turning his misty auburn eyes to Imara.  
They moved over to where Zuri usually slept with Jua.

"It's really cold tonight Zuri, all this rain."  
Said Imara, hoping he'd hold her, if only for tonight.

"Jua, Imara and I can lie down together right?"

"Well..."

"I still love you, she's just cold and I'm vulnerable."

"Exactly." Said Jua, still feeling worried.

"We'll be fine Jua, I won't do anything."  
Said Imara as she laid down next to Zuri, wiggling closer to his warm chest.

"Alright, but nothing risqué you two! I mean it!"  
Said Jua, smiling, glad someone would keep her spot warm.

Imara began to purr, something she rarely did as she fell into a deep sleep.

Jua looked over to Zuri, and mouthed the words _what the hell is up with her?_  
And Zuri replied by saying,_ I didn't do anything!_ Also mouthing his words as he rest his head back down.  
He couldn't close his eyes, he would see Ahadi's dead body every time, all he could do was hold on to Imara and be calm, breathing in her pretty girly scent.

Jua looked on, scanning the distance for anyone who may be coming to close, beads of cold water sticking to her fur, making her nose, cheeks, and paws extremely cold, but when she was done with the shift, Zuri would warm her up nicely. Maybe even kiss her a little.  
Kings knew she needed it, ever since Imara showed up, he slowed up on his affection toward her, not entirely, but he wasn't as needy- and as horrible as this sounds, Jua _preferred_ Zuri when he was needy, more cuddling, more kissing, more of everything.

Nothing could tell what would happen the next morning. Every time Zuri encountered death, whether it be his parents or a complete stranger, he seemed to spin out of control rapidly.

In the pride lands, Mufasa was walking over to Sarabi and Sarafina, wanting to talk to them both, specifically though, he wanted to talk to Sarabi.

"Sarabi I need to talk to you." Said Mufasa, sounding as if he were being forced to have this conversation, not fully wanting to even be near her and her smart-mouthed friend.

"Yes Mufasa?" Asked Sarabi, resting her head on her paw and looking up at him in a way that was far from playful.

"Sarafina, get out of here and..."

"She will stay." Said Sarabi, her voice not faltering, her gaze not parting for a second.

"Fine. Sarabi, I need to be clear with you, I don't love you, but you're the queen and we're just going to find a way and deal with this."  
Said Mufasa, his eyes and voice holding their own against the princess'.

"You're such an ass Mufasa, you can't just walk up to your wife and say you hate her, and she just needs to get over that."

"Be quiet Sarafina, you have nothing to do with this. If you want to control a relationship, go get a lion for yourself and boss him around."

"No. Mufasa, you will not speak to her like that. Also, you will never talk to me like that again. I won't be bossed around by you, and I'm not your whore. Fall in love with me or go away."  
Sarabi wouldn't usually be so blatant, but for months she had been trying to forge a relationship that worked, even if it only worked a little bit, but for Mufasa to admit outright disgust was beyond her capacity to remain silent.

"What am I supposed to do? Maybe if you were a little more attractive it would..."

"Did you just say that? What the hell's your problem?"  
Yelled Sarafina, defending her friend.  
Sarabi wasn't ugly, she was just bigger then everyone else, wider and heavier, not fat, just bigger. Although, Sarabi didn't maintain the thin figure Imara had, which Mufasa clearly liked.

"It's hard to like a girl who's..."

"Enough! You will not call me unattractive damn you! I repeat, you will love me or you will go away. No negations, no settlements, no nothing! Except or be gone!"

"You're such a trouble maker Sarabi, can't you just let be what is, rather then causing all sorts of commotion!"

"I will not sit back and be ridiculed like your brother Mufasa! So say something nice right now! Or go tell your father to break it off already!"

"I like... I like about you that..."  
Mufasa looked at Sarabi, his eyes looking all over her body for something to say, something physical, or maybe even emotional, just something sweet.

"I like that... You're not... You're a really good... You're strong enough to... Stand up to me, and that's... something good."

"Shut up. That's not a reason to like me, one more chance because you're trying."  
Said Sarabi, nearly crying that he couldn't think of one good thing to say about her as a woman.

Mufasa fell back on the only thing he knew a woman could do, every woman could do, and that was mother a cub.  
"You'll be an excellent mother to the next heir, and you'll produce a son first, a strong and attractive son."

It was starting to drizzle, dark clouds over head.  
"Ha!" Said Sarafina, knowing what Sarabi would say next.

"Thank you, at least you can try. Also, you're extremely far from getting anywhere near me in any remote situation where'd I'd get pregnant, so shape up, or you'll grow old without a single cub."

"You wouldn't threaten me with that..."

"Yes I would! I **am** special whether you see it or not! And you won't use me! I would never just give myself up to you just because you said so!"

"But I.."

"No buts Muffy! Go plan something romantic, because right now, I'm pretty mad at you."

"But..."

"GO!" said Sarabi sternly, watching the prince stumble backwards, tripping over his paws as he walked away.  
Sarabi smiled, blushing.

"You... You're a mad woman!" Said Sarafina happily, proud or her friend for standing up to Mufasa.

"I still like him." Said Sarabi, looking in the direction Mufasa walked off in, then turning her head to face Sarafina for a moment.

"You do? He called you..."

"I know Sara I know, but he's trying, you should do the same! Go talk with Taka and make things right."

Sarafina smiled, turning and walking over to where she knew Taka always was when he was in a bad mood.

Taka had returned for his journey a few moments earlier, he had walked right past his brother being grilled by Sarabi, which cheered him up some. But now, he was in character, his motivation? Sarafina was mad at him, and Ahadi had run off to go find Zuri and bring Imara home. A perfect story. An noble death.

It was raining lightly now, enough to erase paw prints.

"Taka?"  
Said Sarafina shyly as she rounded the corner, smiling lightly at the grumpy teenage lion.

"Hey Sara." Taka responded with a little more shyness then normal, just enough to make her ask a question, the one needed to cover him and make an alibi.

"What's wrong?"

"Father again, my mom told him to cheer me up, instead he ran off saying he would go and find Imara, like she'd cheer me up or something."

"Would she?" Asked Sarafina, hoping the boy she liked didn't have eyes for someone else, specifically, that the boy she liked and the boy Sarabi liked didn't both have eyes for the same lioness.

"No where near as happy as being betrothed to you would make me."  
Said Taka with a smile, his damp fur cold and bristly, he looked so innocent.

"You're not mad at me or anything like that?"  
Asked Sarafina quietly, wanting to make things right, not worse.

"No, I had such an awful week, I won't waste time being mad at you, I'll need you to help me feel better."

How do you suppose i'll do that?" Asked Sarafina, smiling at him.

"Sit with me?"  
Taka smiled, patting the spot next to him. Sarafina sat slowly, moving close to him but not leaning into him as a couple would do.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier Sara, I was in a bad place and I took it all out on you. I'm so sorry, I feel much better now."

Taka did feel better, killing his father lifted an oppressive weight off of his shoulders, and the _knowledge_, the secret knowledge that Taka himself killed the king, face him confidence and power strength alone could never do.  
But enough about Ahadi, he's dead, and Sarafina isn't, right now, Taka wants nothing more to sit with a pretty girl and think nothing of the dead lion body a few miles away.  
The sound of light rain, gradually increasing to heavy rain, drowned out the bad thoughts and voices, clearing his mind for Sarafina to fill back up with good things, clean and pure things.

"Thanks Taka, just don't be so hard on me next time, just talk to me and let me help."

Taka huffed out a long breath.  
"I know Sara, you always help me, and there I was, yelling at you for no reason."  
Taka put his head down, staring at the rocky floor and his paws. After a few moments, Taka lifted his head and looked over to Sarafina, smiling his happy and hopeful smile.  
"Everything is going to be perfect Sara, just wait, everything will be perfect for you and me."  
Taka reached out and kissed the tip of her nose, she turned her head so she could kiss his muzzle in return, but he pulled back and they both laughed a little before locking into another happy kiss.  
Sarafina moved over, she had been moving over the whole time but now she was immediately next to Taka. Being so close, she leaned into his skinny body and kept him close to her. It felt nice to know something so kind and simple was next to her.

Outside of this den, in the larger den, Ura was waiting for her husband to return.

"Where could he be Mufasa? It's been hours!" Ura sounded worried, and her patience was growing thin.

"I don't know, should I start asking around?"

"No son, that wouldn't do any good, maybe Zazu..."  
Ura walked slowly outside the den, looking over the pride lands and trying to find the hornbill named Zazu.

"Where is he!"  
Sadly, he was no where to be found. It was still raining, hard.

"Maybe Taka..."  
Ura rolled on her back paws, walking down to the little den where Taka would sit and think, sometimes with Sarafina but mostly alone.

When Ura reached the den, she walked in on Taka kissing Sarafina, plain as day they sat with locked muzzles, the heavy thumping of the rain distracting them from Ura, and also disguising any noises they might make.  
Ura stood, not entirely surprised, but embarrassed- for them at least, Ura had a feeling thst they wouldn't be comfortable with her walking in on them, but she wasn't Ahadi, so things weren't that bad.  
Sarafina was facing Ura, and when she opened her eyes, the sight of the queen was surprising to say the least.  
Her eyes opened wide, and she immediately ended the kiss with Taka and sat up a little, clearing her throat and licking her lips to clean off any Taka residue.  
Taka, facing away from Ura, didn't know what was happening, he only knew, Sarafina had pulled out of a kiss far to quickly for his licking- without reason as well.

"What's wrong Sara? Did you not like it?"  
Taka was trying to look into her eyes, but she was looking at something else, something behind him, her eyes darted frantically from place to place, looking from Taka to Ura.

He wheeled his head around slowly with a raked eyebrow, craning his neck to see...

"Mom!"  
Taka stood up with haste, turning around, clearing his throat as Sarafina had done and trying to look calm and presentable.  
He bumbled the rough his words, worried as to what his mother might have seen.

"Um, what... what do you need mom?"  
_Please please please please tell me she didn't see anything..._

"Taka, I always knew you two would fit together well."  
Said Ura with a half smile, looking from her son to Sarafina.

"Nothing... Nothing happened my queen! Honest!"  
Blurted Sarafina, standing and backing up slowly. She knew Ura was sympathetic to Taka and her relationship, but Ura was also very loyal to her husband.

"Don't worry Sarafina, you two are old enough now to make your own decisions. Anyways, I came here because I can't find Ahadi, do you two know where he went? I sent him over to come talk to you Taka, did he?"

"Yes, he asked me what was wrong and why I was sad."

"Did he say where he was going?" Asked Ura, feeling a location coming.

"He said he was going to go look for Imara, he wanted to bring her back home."  
Said Taka, knowing full well the dead king had went to the outlands in search of him, not In search of the lioness he nearly beat to death.

"What! He left the pride lands alone without saying anything!"

"He must have thought that was a good idea, had he not come back yet?"  
Asked Taka, knowing Ahadi was lying dead in a field.

"No Taka, he hasn't. Did he say anything to you Sarafina?"

"No, we've been here the whole time my queen. Just after the king had left, I came in here!"  
Said Sarafina, mistaking her times by about 40 minutes, a gap just big enough for Taka to kill his father and return back, no one noticing the difference.

"It's raining really hard mom, maybe he found somewhere to sleep."  
Said Taka, hoping this would keep everyone in place for a while longer. Giving enough time for Zuri to get away with Imara, who was dying (not really, but that's what Taka thought).

"You're right son, I suppose we'll just have to wait it out, we'll go looking tomorrow if he's not back for breakfast."

With that, Ura turned to walk away, but stopped mid step.

"Taka?"

"Yes mom?"  
Taka's heart was racing, he didn't know what she wanted, but this was getting scary.  
_What if she knew?_

* * *

Yeah that's right, I spontaneously decided to kill the king. I knew this chapter would surprise you guys, and there's no way it didn't. The next chapter is even rougher for the pride if you can imagine, and more Sarabi X Mufasa and Sarafina X Taka will come!

NOTE: I don't think we'll be seeing the answer of 'Imara or Jua' until chapter 8.

Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!

Ready? Big question(s) tonight! Real story deciders!

Should Taka and Sarafina mate?  
Who should Zuri pick? A) Jua B) Imara C) both D) neither  
And If you chose A or B, what should happen to the other girl? If D, what should happen to both girls?

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!  
Don't forget to follow, favorite, comment, message, whatever suits you!  
Thanks everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is, as promised, chapter seven of my new story!  
I hope you answered my chapter three question, I really do read all the reviews and messages so please, Rate and Review for me!

NOTE: this chapter has adult situations and language, but nothing to harsh.

New chapter posted every third day!  
Don't forget to read my related TLK fan fiction, The Second Love, new chapter posted every Friday!  
Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: CONSEQUENCES**

* * *

"Yes mom?"  
Taka's heart was racing, he didn't know what she wanted, but this was getting scary.

"Do you think you can go talk to Mufasa? He's having some trouble with Sarabi, and it seems like you've got woman nicely figured out."

Sarafina blushed, looking down at her paws and smiling, the queen was also smiling, but her smile was weak, she was far to worried about her husband to be happy.

"Sure mom, but will he even listen to me?"

"I think so son, he'll listen to anyone at this point."  
Ura disappointed her first son wasn't happy, even worse, the reason her first son wasn't happy was his own fault- now that put her on edge.

"Sarabi likes him, but she's really mad at him right now, he's not trying at all... If I can say that!"  
Said Sarafina, not wanting to offend the queen.

"I know, now go up there Taka, I'll stay here and talk with Sarafina."

The two teenagers gulped, looking at each other worriedly. Taka briskly walked out of the den, jogging quickly through the rain and toward the main den where Mufasa was sitting. Alone.  
The rest of the pride's members were in different dens and dry places, talking about other things.

Taka smiled as he walked, happy no one knew a thing.

"Mufasa?" Said Taka shyly as he rounded the corner, shaking off his brown fur and looking around for his brother, whom he quickly located with his sharp green eyes.

"Oh. Hey Taka."  
Said Mufasa, looking away at something uninteresting, hoping his brother wouldn't want to drum up any mushy conversation or start a fight.

"Mom sent me."

"What for? I want you to leave me be."  
Mufasa sounded annoyed, his idea about what might happen between them blocking off what actually would happen.

"She wanted me to talk to you about Sarabi."

Mufasa rolled his eyes.  
"Oh because you're such an expert at womanizing right? They just fall in line for you don't they."  
Mufasa was being sarcastic, mocking his brothers skinny figure and shy nature, not to mention his scarred face.

"I just came from kissing my girlfriend, so if you don't want me here i'll go back and finish up while you mope around."

Mufasa was surprised, not believing his brother at all.  
"You're a liar Taka, dad always said you were a liar and he's right."

"What do you know? It's not like you spend time with me and get to know me. That's also the reason Sarabi is so mad at you, because you don't try to get to know her, you just indiscriminately hate her without cause!"

"And you think you can make my relationship better?"

"Yes." Said Taka proudly.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm offering to help you, and no one else is."

"Fine."  
Mufasa motioned for his brother to sit down.  
With prideful and heavy steps, Taka moved over to sit across from his brother. He felt so powerful, being able to hold something over someone made him feel good. The secret of who murdered Ahadi, and just that Ahadi was dead yielded an amazing power Taka thrived on, enough to get him in with Sarafina. But power over Mufasa specifically? Perfect.

"So, what do you think of her?" Said Mufasa shyly, his voice carrying much less weight in the submissive position.

"Sara's great, a real good kisser too."

"We're talking about me here, I've got the problem not you." Said Mufasa- but hey, his brother had a girlfriend for now, so he had one gloating free-bee.

"There's you're first issue, you said 'I've got the problem' and that sounds like you're saying Sarabi is a problem."

"She is the problem!"

"Wrong! You're the problem! You've always been the problem and you always will be!" Said Taka, his voice a little loader then usual.

"I don't like you're tone Taka, get to the point."  
Mufasa was concerned that his brother was trailing off again, talking instead about their family situation.

"What I mean is, woman are complex, and if you expect them to be different, you're wasting your time, what you need to do is change your attitude, so Sarabi likes you. Not demand she change hers."

"Seriously?"

"If you act nice, so will she, and if you're an ass, she'll call you out every time."

"Seriously?" Said Mufasa again, amazed the truth was so strange.

"Yes, be the man and make her feel good, you have to woo her, not the other way around."

"But... I'm the prince."

"And so am I, but I don't get any breaks, ever." Added Taka, speaking a deep and evident truth.

"You got me there, but Taka?"

"Yeah?"

"I told her she was ugly today, how do I fix that now?"

"How did she tell you to fix it?"

"What do you mean?"

"She must have said something she wanted you to do."

"I don't remember." Said Mufasa, unsure what exactly Sarabi had said, he wasn't really listening to her when she spoke, so knowing what she said was difficult.

"You need to listen, Sarabi and all lioness' won't ever like you if you don't listen."

"So, what do I do to make this better."  
Mufasa gritted his teeth, knowing he had to tolerate his brother if he wanted help as badly as he needed it.

"You have to prove to her that you honestly think she's beautiful."

"How?"

"I can't do everything Mufasa! Think!"  
Taka was getting annoyed at his brothers stupidity.

"Should I take her out?"

"Why don't you try and hold her, kiss her a little and tell her you care."

"But I don't." Whispered Mufasa under his breath.

"Then who do you like?"

"I really liked Imara."

"Why? Because she's attractive?"  
Taka knew she was alive, and she was a good friend, and as far as Taka knew, she was Zuri's mate- Taka would much rather let Imara die knowing Zuri loved her, then in life knowing the prince wanted her sexually over his wife.

"Did you see her? She was sooo good looking it was insane."

"Mufasa, Sarabi's good looking too, you just need to see the uniqueness."

Mufasa scoffed angrily.  
"Says you! Sara's pretty hot, so you can't tell me to just deal with being married to a rhino."  
Taka didn't particularity appreciate his brothers assessment of Sarafina's body. He held it in though, standing tall and acting unshaken.

"You can't call her a rhino Mufasa! She'd beat you up for saying that!"

"So you want me to hold her a little?"

"She has to **let you** hold her first, you need to have a talk with her, a nice talk where you act like a nice guy, no more 'do this' around her, because neither Sara nor Sarabi like that."

"Thank you Taka, and what did mom say about dad?"

"She said if he's not back by breakfast we'd go look for him."

"Ok, how much longer do you think until Sarabi comes in here?"

"I don't know, maybe an hour."

"Thanks Taka, now go 'finish up' with Sara."

"Stay sharp! Try hard and you'll be happy."  
_For now. _  
Thought Taka, remembering that he would kill his brother in a year or two, hopefully before those two animals could get knocked up and create a new problem.

In the adjacent den, Sarafina was awkwardly talking to Ura, who had just walked in on her and Taka kissing intensely.

"This rain, we really needed some rain didn't we?"  
Said Ura softly, looking out across the land, it's soft rolling hills disguised by sharp blades of water jetting down from the sky, hiding anything that might be out there, especially her husband.

"Yes."  
Said Sarafina, not wanting to say anything- let alone a lengthy response or conversation.

"I hope he's alright out there, all alone."

"The king is safe, don't you worry, Imara is safe too."

"How do you feel about that boy? He showed up, found a girl, and stole her away, bloody and shaken."

"I hate him, lions like him are disgusting."

"How does Taka feel about him?"

"We had a fight earlier, Taka was in support of Zuri, and I was for Imara, he thought Zuri was a good guy, and that I was judging him to hard, and I didn't know everything."

"What does my son know that you don't?"

"I think he meant in general, that I didn't know all about that rogue, so I shouldn't judge him, I think he meant to say that judging anyone is wrong."

"Wise boy of mine... do you like him?"

"Of coarse! We might have something..."  
Said Sarafina with a heavy blush, knowing her relationship was in fair condition compared to Imara's, Sarabi's, and frankly Ura's, and who knows what happened to Jua.

"Do you fight with him a lot?"  
"Sometimes, but one of us always apologizes."

"That's good, I'm glad he's happy, I always knew one day he would be, but he managed to do it so quickly."

Just as Ura completed her words, Taka rounded the corner, shaking off the thick coat of water from his fur and mane, shivering slightly from the cold water.  
Ura lifted her head, waiting to see what news was brought back about Taka's brother.

"He says he'll talk to her in a few hours, but I don't have much confidence in their relationship, he really hates her."

"How unfair of him." Whispered Sarafina.

"Exactly." Said Taka, hearing Sarafina's whispered words.

Ura sat, unsure what was happening. Her son wasn't in love the way he should be, and there was nothing anyone could do about that.  
"I'm going to go and sit with some of the girls you two, see you later tonight."  
Ura walked away, still feeling down about all this Mufasa and Ahadi business.

The two teenagers watched as Ura rounded the corner, only to lock muzzles and tackle each other immediately after she was out of earshot.

"I missed you, your mother's so dreary."  
Said Sarafina, kissing Taka hard immediately afterwards.

He backed out, nuzzling her face with equal hardness, feeling good about the whole day.

"Thanks Sara, you're a really good friend."

She jumped back mentally, pondering the word friend.

"What?"

"You're a really good friend Sara, I had an awful morning, and now my afternoon is blessed with kissing my best friend, this is great."

"Best friend?" _Not mate?_

"Absolutely Sara, you're my best friend." _Apart from Zuri, but he doesn't count right now._

"You, you don't want to be with me?"

Taka chuckled a little, snorting some.  
"Of coarse I want to be with you, you're tremendously hot."  
Sarafina didn't blush this time.

"No Taka, I meant like... Mates."

Taka fell back, rolling off of her and lying on his back, unsure what to think or say.

"Gee Sara, I never thought about that, I thought..."

"Taka, be careful, if you hurt my feelings..." Tears welled up in Sarafina's eyes, threatening to fall at any second.

"I like you! I just didn't know you would want to be with me forever."

"Of coarse I would you fool! I don't kiss you because _you're_ attractive!"  
Sarafina didn't realize what she had said until she had said it, and by then it was to late.  
Now it was Taka's turn to well up with hot tears, and this exactly what he did.

"I knew it, you hate me just as much as everyone else, Zuri didn't hate me."  
Taka had that feeling again, that urge to hit her. He wanted to do it. Should he?  
Yes. Taka's mind was moving so fast, he had no time to think rationally, but to him, this was the rational decision.  
He hit her, directly across the muzzle, not enough to fling her through the air or knock her down, but enough to turn her head to the side. A small drop of blood dripped from her chin, Sarafina had bitten her tongue.

Her eyes welled up with sad tears too, she deserved it, or she felt that way, but he shouldn't have done that to her. She wanted to say something, but Taka spoke first.  
His words were shaky and weak, stumbling as he spoke, unable to talk because he was so upset. That feeling of fire and ice inside you're body at the same time, raging it out in the same places, all the places.

"Don't you ever call me unattractive, ever. I can be anything you want me to be, but I can't change this."  
Taka began to cry, a mixture of hot and cold tears, he wanted to see her hurt, physically just like he was mentally. At the same time, Taka wanted her to see him hurt, like it would justify the blind violence.

"I'm sorry Taka but..."

"Get away from me."  
Sarafina had tried to reach out and kiss him again, feeling awful for want she said, not yet considering the entirety of what had just happened.  
Taka walked out of the small den slowly, disappearing behind a curtain of rain, leaving Sarafina alone to cry deeply.

_What's the matter with me!  
Why would I say that! And he hit me... He hit me... Why would he hit me?_

Time passed, and eventually Sarabi entered the den, she had been avoiding Mufasa, trying to stay dry someplace else. But she couldn't keep this up forever. As she trot in, Sarabi shook off her matted and damp fur as every other wet lioness and lion had done.  
As she suspected, Mufasa sat stone still, looking at the opening to the den, starring out at the rain. His gaze parted only for Sarabi strangely enough. She liked that he'd look at her, even if he was an ass, she still liked him, she wanted it to work- maybe he _could_ love her.

"Hey Sarabi?"  
Said Mufasa shyly, lifting his head and twiddling the digits of his paws, unsure how she might react this time- but Taka had some good advice for a loser, so Mufasa would give it a try.

"Yes?" She replied with slightly more desperation and happiness in her voice then she wanted to lead on, but the pitter patter thumping of the rain disguised some of her emotion.

"Can we sleep together?"

She rolled her eyes, blushing, she wanted to be with him, but that's rather inappropriate considering the circumstances- and Sarabi wanted love first, then and only then would he get her that way.

"No Muffy, I told you, be nice to me, care about me, love me, and then maybe, but right now? You can go stroke more then your ego, because I'm not doing it for you."

Mufasa was offended entirely by her comment, sure words are misinterpreted, but a simple "no" would have been sufficient, no need to tell him to go suck himself off.  
_Taka, Taka, listen to Taka, she's not the problem, I am! This is my fault... It isn't really, she's just being a bitch, but I'll figure this out..._

He'd play the innocent card, hoping to mask his frustration.  
"I didn't mean it like that! It's just chilly out so I thought maybe..."

"I'd want to cuddle with you?"  
Sarabi completed his sentence, eyebrow raised and smiling slightly. She was so pretty, young and in her teens, Mufasa didn't see it- but someone, one day, someone would see it.

Mufasa nodded in conformation, glad she understood him now, but still slightly upset that she reacted the way she did the first time.

"Maybe I do, but why do you want to touch me all of a sudden?"  
A legitimate question, and luckily for Mufasa, he knew the _right_ answer. All be it, he didn't agree with the right answer, but he was following the "Taka Guidelines to Sex."  
Here was his answer:

"I'm sorry I called you unattractive earlier, I was angry then and now I want to prove to you that I didn't mean it."

Bingo.

"You really mean that?"  
Said Sarabi, letting her desperation and happiness out this time for purpose, not just slipping, but truthfully believing Mufasa was (even though he wasn't) being honest.

"Of coarse, so, will you please?"  
Mufasa smiled weakly, knowing he was asking her to do something he didn't want to do himself, but his father said make it work. Whatever the hell that means.

Sarabi walked over to Mufasa slowly, stopping halfway to look up at him. Her head had been down low, and from this angle, the top of her face was visible as well as a sliver of her staring eyes, she was definitely attractive.  
The stare was very hot, and Mufasa felt much more comfortable about holding her knowing she wasn't entirely ugly.

She laid down next to Mufasa, waiting for him to make the move, not her.  
The prince cleared his throat, wriggling over closer to Sarabi, eventually lifting his front paw and placing it around her shoulder.  
She took his large paw into hers, and held it close to her chest, glad he was trying.  
Before she, and before he, closed their eyes, Sarabi made her move.  
Mufasa didn't think she was a real girl? She wasn't good enough? We'll see about that.  
Sarabi spun her head around so she was facing his muzzle, and very quickly without hesitation reached out and kissed Mufasa. She even gave tongue.  
After releasing the very surprised (and slightly aroused) male, Sarabi said her final good night.

"Just to remind you what kind of woman I am."  
With that, Sarabi lay her head back down and closed her eyes, unsure how he'd reacted.  
She didn't like that kiss at all, it was whorish and wrong, but Mufasa wanted a hot girl, and Sarabi would try very hard to be the hot girl.  
It must have worked, because on her backside she could feel a slight pressure that hadn't been there before she kissed him.  
Mufasa tried to conceal his *problem, but there was no concealing it. She kissed him, and he _really_ liked it.  
_Maybe this relationship could work after all..._

A whiles later, both prince and princess had fallen asleep in each others arms, one hopeful and the other sexually driven at this point. Which to give credit was a much better motivation then earlier.

Sarafina had been in the den for awhile, with each entering lioness, she hoped to see Taka, but was sadly wrong.  
The sight of Sarabi all tangled up with Mufasa did nothing to help her feel better, spring time was weeks away, and Sarafina was in the worst pickle of her life.

Another hour had passed, and by then everyone was asleep, even the queen. Sarafina remained still, looking out of the den and out at the rain, waiting for Taka to come inside. Little did she know, he was sitting outside the den, just out of sight. He had been there for a while, and he was getting cold. Even with his thick brown fur, his bones shivered and he couldn't keep warm.

_I'm going in, she'll be asleep anyway._

Taka stood up slowly, shaking off his fur loudly, turning and walking into the den. It was noticeably warmer inside, dryer too.  
Sarafina's ears had perked up at the sound of his fur shaking, she knew he was ready to come home now.  
Taka noticed the mass of sleeping lions, only to see Sarafina's ears standing tall, panning around and listening to him breath.  
After a moment more, Sarafina lifted her head to face Taka, looking at him with sad and longing eyes.  
He looked back, unsure how to feel. He had killed his father, and if Sarafina didn't provide the alibi someone might get suspicious. He had to be on her good side, whether he liked it or not.  
Taka walked forward toward her, eventually standing over her, looking down at her head. She laid back down, pretending to sleep in a silly teenage way, wanting him to say something nice before he got affection.  
He moved in next to her, placing his body so it was touching hers lengthwise. She scooted away from him. Taka scooted back toward her, this time placing his paw on top of hers, and whispering in her ear.

"I'm sorry Sara, I'm so sorry for everything, I overreacted."  
It wasn't perfect, but neither was Taka. Sarafina allowed him then to touch her, sleep with her for the cold night. She was cold, but he was wet, and that didn't do anything to help her.  
Sarafina was still mad at him anyway, it was only her womanly instinct that told her to have a man and hold on, even if he was abusive and demented.

By the next morning, Sarafina had woken up first. She didn't look around at the other lions, she simply kept her eyes closed and nuzzled her face into Taka's mane, trying to feel more comfortable, as well as making him feel more needed. That was always his problem, no one told Taka they loved him apart from his mother, so he always assumed everyone else hated him.  
Taka stirred next, feeling Sarafina shoving herself into him. She was becoming tiresome in his life, causing more trouble then she was worth. _Once this alibi situation is cleared, I'm done with her. _Taka never liked Sarafina as anything more then a friend, and he knew he never would. She wanted to be more then friends though, that was obvious.  
_I don't need a mate, she'd just slow me down and yell at me, tell me I'm doing everything wrong. _For now, Taka needed to impress Sarafina.

"Do you see my father?"  
Taka knew the answer, but for his alibi to work, he didn't know the answer.

Sarafina craned around, seeing Ura sleeping alone.  
"I don't think so."  
In Taka's mind, he was looking for words to make Sarafina feel good, something that would put her in a good mood, and make her be defensive of him later.

"I want you Sara."  
Taka made a very wise choice, because this is very nearly exactly what she wanted to hear. Taka had called her his 'best friend,' but you don't want you're best friend sexually. Thus, something might still be there for Sarafina, even though there wasn't.  
"What are you going to do to get me?"

Taka sighed silently, happy she was playing his game, but sad she had to play any game, let alone this game.  
"Anything."  
Taka was a magnificent actor, his tone so desperate when his thoughts were a mix of positive and negative. He sounded just like Zuri did when he first arrived and was given Imara as a mate, so desperate and innocent.

The weather was cloudy, but no longer raining. The hot African sun projected its white light through purple clouds, reflecting a bright orange and purple horizon. There was also a cool breeze flowing gently toward the hyena land, coincidentally placing Zuri's den downwind of the dead king.

After a long night of taking shifts watching the land, the three teenage lions woke up entirely, sitting around each other inside the den. Zuri had gone outside to look around, and when he returned, he walked slowly and happily over next to Imara, sitting down and letting her sit very close to him also. Jua, who was across from the two, was feeling very jealous. Even his choice of seating was obnoxious to her.

"Yes Zuri, thank you, I'd like to sit next to you too."  
Jua spoke with great sarcasm, her jealousy came just as her anger did, in quick unexpected waves, full of force and emotion.

Zuri closed his eyes, rolling his tongue across his teeth, smiling a big and attractive smile.  
"I'm sorry Jua, I didn't know you cared so much."  
Imara was looking up at him from her cuddly position, knowing full well she was impeding on their relationship._ But did they have a relationship? All she said was she loved him, and so far that doesn't sound entirely true. _She'd ask later.

"Of coarse I care, didn't we talk about this?"

"Of coarse we did Jua I remember! I just don't actually know if we were entirely honest with each other."

Imara was surprised he'd said this, Zuri always seemed so sure of himself- yet he also was not a particularly strong leader, he let Jua make certain decisions, like where to go and what to do, but for him to be so sassy in an otherwise meaningless situation? Wow.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"  
Jua didn't know how to feel, but an embarrassed feeling was rising in her stomach, bringing frustration with it.

"How much do you care?"

"I love you!"

"Do you? I don't know if you do anymore. If you ever did. All that's happened, I don't know if you're right for me."

"What!"  
Jua wanted to smack him again, rattle his brain a little and make him see that they worked.

"I'm wondering what would happen if I went back, how quickly or slowly they'd kill me. This life is running out for me."

"What are you saying!"  
Questioned Imara, bringing herself back into the conversation.

"Two dead lion, both partly my fault. One does not simply kill people, and live a happy life afterwards."

"You don't think you'll be happy with me?"

"I don't know if I can ever be happy."

Outside the den, a loud, bloody scream echoed across the empty outlands and into the small den, altering the conversation if only for a moment.

"What was that?"  
Imara was scared, to many thing had happened just over there for a scream like that to mean nothing.

The pride landers had not only ventured out after a long and rainy night to find the king, hopefully with a live Imara and a dead Zuri somewhere, but instead everyone was shocked to find a disgusting and dead Ahadi. His fur matted thick with blood, dirt, and rainwater.  
His eyes, still open slightly, stuck with dirt, and they were thick, very thick, glossy like cataracts.  
His mane was by far the bloodiest, matted almost flat with dark brown blood. Throat slit.

Lioness' backed away in fear and disgust, the many claw marks plain as day raking through his skin in deep tracks.  
Sarabi nestled back into Mufasa, frightened that one day that could be Mufasa if something didn't change. The prince himself was unsure how to react, his father had died, and he stood, mouth open and eyes wet, although not crying.  
Taka looked distraught even though he killed Ahadi not 24 hours ago. He was a great actor mind you, and no one suspected him.

Ura was devastated, she whimpered lightly, looking over her dead husband's bloody and dirty face.  
"He died the death of a monster."  
Ura wanted to kiss Ahadi, but there was nowhere to do so. Not anymore.  
Suddenly, Ura felt a tension in her chest, a chord pulled so tight it snapped and in recoil broke many other things. As the pain died down, so did her vision and her breathing. Taka stood in shook, watching his mother slowly fall to the ground, landing in a pool of semi dry blood, her face becoming covered as her legs and torso also did.

"Mom?"  
Taka ran to her side, his paws tracking into the blood on the ground. He didn't care, Ura was to important to him.  
Yet, she was dead.

"Mom!"  
Taka pushed her neck with his nose gently, only for her head to roll over, limp and lifeless.

"No, no no mom please no! This can't be happening not you! Not to you it can't it just can't get up mom please!"  
Taka whispered into his mother's ear quickly and full of adrenaline, hoping she had only fallen down.  
Sarafina moved up slowly, reaching out and trying to help Taka, move him away from the saddest thing the pride would ever see.  
"Taka..."

"No! Don't touch- don't touch me!"  
Taka ripped his shoulder from her chin, stepping out f the blood and looking down at his paws, seeing that he was covered in blood, face and paws.

"We should go Taka, come on."  
Sarafina walked up next to him again, channeling him away from Ura and Ahadi's dead bodies.

As Taka and Sarafina cleared everyone else, she tried for a second time to comfort him.

"Taka, are you ok?"

This phrase was the worst thing Sarafina could have ever said. Taka was not ok, he had killed his father. But in doing so his mother had died. Take felt that anger inside of him again, but father then letting it build, he did what he knew would make it go away. He hit Sarafina across the muzzle as hard as he could, knocking her down at least 4 feet from him.

"Shut up Sara! I am not ok! My mother's dead, and I'm not good enough for you! It drives me crazy that you're so perfect and I'm such piece of shit! Don't talk to me Sara! I'm going to make myself into something perfect, and then I'll be happy!"

"But Taka, **we** can be happy now!"

"No we can't! I'm nothing right now, but you wait, one day I'll be something!"  
Sarafina struggled to get up, trying to make eye contact with Taka.

"You can't just hit me Taka! Just because you're upset..."  
"I can do whatever I want! I don't want you in my life! Go away!"

"But when we kiss..."  
"What? My tongue goes in your mouth? Yes Sara, that's supposed to happen!"

"But last night..."  
"I was lying! I don't want you! I wanted to be your friend, but now I know that I dream to much! I want to much! So stay away from me!"

"I love you Taka!"  
"Shove it up your ass!"

"Don't you love me?"  
Taka hit her again, growling and knocking her back down.

"I hate you! You're everything I want to be and you don't even notice!"  
"But..."  
"Shut up!"  
Sarafina began to cry now, heavy tears falling from her eyes and dripping to the ground, she curled up in a ball as Taka stormed off, shedding tears of his own from his angry green eyes.

In Zuri's den, he had watched as Taka cried over his mother's dead body, that action making him cry himself.  
The pride was dispersing, having held their services and done what lions do when someone dies.

As the pride walked back, their inner distress made them blind, but Sarabi could see just fine, and not to far away she could see what only could be Her friend.  
"Sara."  
Whispered Sarabi under her breath as she stopped walking, looking over in Sarafina's direction. Mufasa stopped as well, standing next to her as the pride continued to walk on, flowing around the two lions effortlessly.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Mufasa, looking over and seeing Sarafina's back, we was lying down, facing away from them.

"I'll go check."

"Be back soon."  
Mufasa kissed Sarabi lightly on the side of her muzzle, sniffing her lightly as he pulled back.

"What did I do to deserve that?"  
"Not you, me, I needed a kiss."  
Sarabi reached over and did as he said, it was a long day, both his parents had died, and one kiss was warranted.

"Hold me tight tonight please."  
"Hell yes."  
With that, Sarabi trotted off to where Sarafina was lying down. Mufasa continued to pride rock with everyone else.

"Sara? What's wrong?"

She sniffled, bringing back some tears. Sara also rolled over onto her belly, Sarabi sat down quickly next to her.

"It's Taka, he said he hated me."

"What?"

"He said he never wanted to be with me, ever."

"Why?"

"I don't know! That's the worst part I just don't know Sarabi! I love him so much and he hates me and I don't know why!"

"Maybe he'll get over it, don't forget both his parents died today."

"It's worse then that, he hits me sometimes."

"What!"

"When he gets angry, I don't think he knows what else to do! He told me I'm everything he wants to be and I don't notice, what does that even mean!"

"I..."

"We were so happy! We had something and he was faking it the whole time! He said he wanted me last night and he was lying!"

"I don't know what to say Sara, I just don't know."

"I know."

"What?"

"Nothing (Sarafina sniffled here), lets get going."

"Maybe he'll apologize?"  
Sarabi didn't think he would, but hope wasn't a sin.

"I doubt it."

Zuri walked inside of his den, sitting down, this time next to Jua. only to be stopped by Imara, who insisted to him in shy whispers that she follow him.  
After arriving outside the den again, Imara immediately kissed Zuri with far more passion then just a friend would give.

Zuri pulled back.  
"What are you doing?"

"I have an idea!"

"To kiss me? No!"

"It's better than that."

* * *

I'm so sorry guys, I started you all out on the happy trail and then I pushed you face first into oh-shit-creek. Everything is moving very fast for everyone, and Zuri, the man who was so sure of his love, is no longer entirely certain. Get ready, because the next chapter is completely bonkers. You get not only the answer to the Imara or Jua question, but you're going to learn a little something about Sarafina as well.

Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!

What is Sarafina thinking? (She had an idea, what is it)  
What is Imara thinking? (She also had an idea, so what is it)  
Can Sarafina and Taka ever truly work? Or is he just to crazy?

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!  
Don't forget to follow, favorite, comment, message, whatever suits you!  
Thanks everyone!

(And sorry for being a day late, the next chapter and the whole stories' schedule hasn't changed, next chapter still on Tuesday.)


	8. Chapter 8

Here it is, as promised, chapter eight of my new story!  
I hope you answered my chapter three question, I really do read all the reviews and messages so please, Rate and Review for me!

New chapter posted every third day!  
Don't forget to read my related TLK fan fiction, The Second Love, new chapter posted every Friday!  
Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: PREGNANCY**

* * *

Two more weeks had past since the king and queens passing. The pride landers were extraordinarily distraught, mostly because of the disgusting murder of the king, and also because of the romantic heart break experienced by the queen. There bodies were gone now, they resided with other kings and other queens in the sky- doing whatever it is that the dead do, if anything. Taka had gone without notice for a very long time, and he only received some popularity, in the form of tremendous pity, after his display of tears and distress over (what was interpreted as) both his parents deaths.  
Mufasa was ahead of schedule put upon the throne, and given all of the kingly powers and responsibilities. His first line of action unsurprisingly was to host a constant stream of attacks on hyenas. He was utilizing any and all animals who were willing to participate, even the neighboring Coventry Pride were sending parties of lions to slaughter the useless laughing dogs.  
Sarabi was as the queen did, head of the hunting party, and doing a very good job at that. She was no shelf woman or a Barbie, she had the skills a queen needed to have and then some, but still Mufasa wasn't entirely in love with her. Truly he didn't love her at all, it was more of an obligation to not leave her. Besides, she was more then willing to satisfy basic manly needs if he treated her with some respect and some romanticism, so everything was fine.  
Taka and Sarafina on the other hand were completely separated. He made it clear he didn't want to be around her, whether that was true or not, he had said it. Sarafina was extraordinarily upset he'd be so cruel, she felt as if she were a slave of some kind, and as a result she was trying desperately to prove to Taka that she was her own person, capable of life without him. Sarafina wasn't thinking clearly. The king and queen were recently killed, hyenas were going through a genocide, Sarabi's relationship was rocky but in one piece, and she was alone and in heat.  
Lioness' were now all in a heat across the Savannah, and with the pride landers hate for rogues after Zuri, no one was allowed in and no one was allowed out, an easy decision made by a male who was already spoken for. It was sometimes common to go around and have multiple females, but Sarabi wasn't having any of that.  
Every one made sacrifices, and that was how it was going to be that springtime.

The mating season was just beginning, heats were starting and everywhere you went there was that womanly scent that soaked into the densest rock. Mufasa couldn't stand it, he had to stay away from everyone or he'd overload. Taka didn't even notice it, and through his not noticing, everyone thought something was wrong with him.  
When a male isn't attracted to a hot woman, mockery is going to occur- and it did. Due to a lack of terms, lioness' just called him Scar to get his attention, and sadly this name stuck. Rather then hating it and condemning those who used it, Taka just sort of owned it; Scar was better then being called trash. This went on all season and will likely go beyond, even Sarafina and Sarabi began calling him Scar, if they talked to him.

"Sarabi, come here, I need to talk to you about something important."  
Called Mufasa from on top of pride rock, making a face as the pride's womanly scent rose up and smacked his face, he cringed back, shaking his head and trying to think about something else.  
It was funny to everyone the way he reacted to heat-stink, but it was even funnier that his brother couldn't even smell it, or worse, he didn't care about it.

Sarabi stood up, trotting around pride rock's base and up the walkway where Mufasa was sitting, just outside the den, his front paws crossed and his head down. When he saw Sarabi his head went up, and he was ready to talk.

"Yes Muffy? What can a girl do for you?"

"Um, exactly Sarabi, I need to talk to you about something important."

Sarabi sat down across from him, also crossed her paws and looked at him face to face.

"I know that's what you said, so what is it?"

"I'm the king."

Sarabi giggled.  
"I know that Muffy, I live here too you know."

"And you're the queen."

"I'm very much aware of who I am Muffy."

"So..."  
Mufasa waited, hoping she'd fill in the blank for herself.  
She wasn't there yet, she didn't know what he was talking about, how could you? He didn't even say anything she didn't know yet.

"So what? Say something, you're all choked up like you're going to tell me something awful."

"Not awful, it's just not what you wanted to hear, I'm not sure if you'll like it."

"Tell me."

"You're not going to scream, hit me, run off, you need to stay calm."

"Tell me!" Said Sarabi with a slightly annoyed tone, but she knew he was really serious, and if he thought she'd hit him after hearing it it must be hard to swallow.

"We needed an heir weeks ago, and you're going to have to get pregnant this year."  
There was a long pause between Mufasa's and Sarabi's words, she was to busy absorbing what he had said to speak, but eventually a reply came.  
"That's not bad news, why are you so scared?"

"I'm not scared."

"Yes you are, you always talk more then this."

"I was just worried I'd have to argue with you about it."

"We haven't gotten that far yet, I'm waiting for you to say the next part."

"Oh, well... Wait, what next part?"

"Where are you going to find a rogue? Because you're not close enough yet to be getting me in bed with you."

"Oh please, I can smell better then Scar down there and I know you're ready."

"Being ready and being cooperative are two different things Muffy."

"What am I supposed to do now? I'm not talking to anyone else, I'm not mating with anyone else, you're the queen! Kings above Sarabi I've done everything! Cuddling, kissing, muzzling, talking, I can't think of anything else! I told you I loved you."

"You didn't mean it then."

"You smelled so good, you knew what I wanted and I'd of said anything then, but I still said it, and I'll say it again, I love you. Now stop making me beg and let's set this thing up."

"I suppose..."

"Thank you!" Said Mufasa, annoyed it took so much talking in the middle of the question and the answer.

"Now, you said set this thing up, it's not a meeting you know, I still like romantic things."

"I like conservative things and hopefully this'll go quickly."

"You do realize speed is a bad thing right?"

"I mean times wise, we need to get cracking."

"Can't you be spontaneous?" Asked Sarabi, knowing that she's practically agreed to not only sleep with him, but let him knock her up.

"What!"

"Just walk up to me on a good day and tell me it's time."

"Is today a good day?"

"Maybe."

"What does that mean?"

"Ask me."

"Do. You. Want. To. Go. And. Mate?"

"Not really, maybe later."

"Later when!" Pleaded Mufasa, secretly loving this game she was playing with him.

"I don't know, that's why it's spontaneous, wait for a good day and say something."

"Thank you for saying yes."

"Thank you for being nice about this." Said Sarabi, standing up and turning around, smiling and happy that he'd be so nice and ask her with dignity.

"And don't forget," shouted Mufasa as Sarabi walked out of sight, "I need a son!"  
Sarabi laughed, knowing full well that wasn't up to her.

Sarafina was sitting alone, having no one to talk to while Sarabi was gone.  
And now that she was back, and with some new news, they could talk.

"Hey Sarabi."

"Sara, Mufasa just asked if we could have a cub!"

"What!"

"I know! It's so sudden!" Said Sarabi as she sat down, smiling and blushing at the same time.

"Did you play hard to get?"

"I told him yes, but I told him he has to be spontaneous, ask me to do it when I'm having a good day."

"Oh kings Sarabi you're going to be preggers."

"Yes, and how about you?"

"Me, I need to find a rogue if I can, they're all scared of this pride but I know how to find one."

"No Scar huh? You've given up on him?"

"He gave up on me the little shit, thinking he can just use me and I'd be ok with that. I'll show him when I get pregnant with someone else's cub."

Sarabi fell back a little, hoping Sarafina didn't mean what Sarabi thought she meant.

"You're not going to go mate with some guy just to spite Scar are you?"

"Partially I guess so, but I'll need to get it over with sometime, besides, you're son will need a girlfriend!"

Sarabi laughed while Sarafina just smiled on, looking at her friend happily.

"I feel so young though! Is it a good time?"

"If not this year, then the next, we're just the right age!"

"Good thing we're hot too." Added Sarabi smiling, her phrase having a dual meaning.  
They're both attractive  
They're both in heat, and a fairly strong one at that.

"How do you feel Sarabi, I don't feel to needy."

"I'm alright, although Mufasa still is keeping his distance so he doesn't get all..."

"That easy?" Said Sarafina slowly in shock and surprise, ready for more gossip.

"I just kiss him and he's ready to go." Said Sarabi smiling, glad to make fun of Mufasa.

"Taka was never like that, even now he walks right through everyone and doesn't grow an inch. Now everyone calls him Scar because he's so dormant."

"What a shame, he's so pretty too, but being abusive deducts a lot overall."

"He had his chance."

"Should I go tell Muffy to grab you a rogue from somewhere?"

"No, I want to do it secretly, everyone would be jealous if I got a guy and no one else did."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll use Zazu to help me, he'll do it."

"Get you pregnant?" Said Sarabi thought a thick laugh, thinking of a lioness and a tiny bird.  
Sarafina also laughed, both of them falling over and giggling heavily, forming a hot mess of cute lioness for Mufasa to look down at, smiling as he walked away again and sat down in the den, talking with Zazu. He only got up because he heard the laughing, and the smell pushed him back away.

"I think, I'll send him out tonight, maybe one of those Coventry lions will assist me."

"I heard they're really artsy and strange."

"Oh, well I'll keep open and If I find nothing else then those lions will suffice."

"Good luck with that."  
Sarabi giggled some more before Sarafina pawed her lightly on the face, knocking the queen on her side and making them both laugh again.

In the out lands, Zuri was feeling woozy, not only was he locked up in a den with two extremely hot girls, but one of them had recently had an idea that had him on edge for every day of the past few weeks.

Jua was his girl, but Imara's idea called for a different order of things. Jua and Zuri were sitting together, talking about things while Imara watched for danger just outside the den.

"How are you feeling Jua?"

"Needy and hot, you?"

"Suffocated." Said Zuri, cleaning his dark brown mane, trying not to breath through his nose.

"You could just give in you know."

"I know."

"So do me already."

"That's not a good idea."

"Why? I'm hot, so are you, let's do it."

"No."

"Are you afraid I'll get pregnant?"

"No!"

"Worried i'll leave you if the sex is bad?"

"Not at all!"

"So I'm ugly now?"

"Jua, shut up." Said Zuri playfully, smiling happily and chuckling a little. He lifted his head and looked at Jua with a raised eyebrow, accidentally huffing air through his nose.

"You smell that?"

"Oh... Oh... Oh yes I do." Said Zuri as he heavily and loudly breathed out with his eyes closed, only to reopen them slowly afterwards, his auburn eyes looking into Jua's green ones, over 15 feet of den between them.

"You want me?"

"To think, months ago if I had said I wanted you, you'd have cried or told me to go away."

"Maybe not, you were good looking then too."

"I wonder how Taka is."

"No idea, hey! don't change the subject!"

"What's left to say?"

"Yes!" Said Jua in a hot and heavy voice, waiting for him to say it.

"No."

"Maybe you need motivation."

"What?"  
Questioned Zuri, then, Jua stood up, walking slowly and mistily over toward wher he was sitting.

No! No! Jua, Jua! You... You need to stay over there!"  
Zuri slowly rose to his paws as if at gun point, trying to find an escape that didn't exist.  
She walked at him with strong vengeance, moving slowly and alluringly to get his attention. She had his attention.

"I'm going to get you!" Jua snapped her teeth together playfully, smiling. Green eyes glowing like harbor lights.

"No! Jua... Stay stay over there!"

Jua lunged forward trying to grab him, only to land where he had been sitting, Zuri ran quickly over to the other side of the den, only for Jua to quickly recover and chase after him across the den, jumping at him again, this time grabbing his rear end with both of her front paws.

"Stop running Zuri!"

"This isn't appropriate at all!"

Zuri reached around, knocking Jua off of his butt and to the ground where she was preparing for another pounce. Luckily, Zuri was best at defeating lions who pounced. Just as Jua jumped at him, Zuri pulled her out of the air, placing her on the ground with a fair amount of gentleness and straddling her as he did when they first met, grabbing Jua by the scruff of her neck, trying to get her to stop squirming.

"Am I interrupting something?"  
Said Imara with a very strong blush, seeing Zuri and Jua from the side, him on top of her, her neck scruff tightly held in his mouth, they looked like they were about to go at it except for Zuri's lack of arousal, which all be it could quickly be changed.

Zuri turned his head toward Imara, quickly loosening his grip on her neck and trying to step off of her, but sadly she had all of her paws holding him in place, and her backside firmly pressed up against his chest, exactly the way it would be if they were about to mate.

"No! No you're..."

"Yes you are! Go somewhere else for a few hours."

"No! Imara this isn't..."

"Yes it is now go!" Shouted Jua, desperately trying to get Imara away so Zuri could finish her off already.

"I'll go." Said Imara, turning around and trying to leave.

"No! Don't go, nothing's happening right now, she just won't let me off is all..."

"And you tried so hard to get on, he begged to get this far..."

"No I didn't! Imara please don't leave me here with her!"

"I'll be around." Said Imara, smiling at Zuri's scared looking face, knowing that if he mated with Jua, he had to mate with Imara too.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Ok Imara what's this big idea of yours?"

"Well, it's pretty bad timing."

"I need some good news, just tell me."

"You won't like it." Said Imara shyly, smiling some to make it better.

"Why not?"

"It puts you in a rough spot."

Zuri sighed.  
"Say it."

"When mating season comes, I want you to promise that if you mate with Jua, you have to mate with me just as much."

"What!"  
Imara kissed him again, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent heavily.

"You said that no one would be getting anything, well Jua might want something, and I just wanted you to promise that if you're with her you'll be with me too."

"Jua would never approve, I can't promise that Imara, and no kissing me! You can't do that! We can't do this!"

"She doesn't have to know."

"What!"

"If she's going to overreact maybe we shouldn't tell her."

"This is crazy Imara, I can't do this."

"Promise! All you have to do is not mate with Jua, and nothing will happen, it's that simple! If you can control yourself, nothing will happen. If Jua makes you, then it's her fault."

"I... I guess you're right."

"So you promise?"

"Sure."

"Say it Zuri!"

"Fine, I promise, if I'm with Jua, then I'll also be with you."

Imara reached up and kissed him one last time on the side of his muzzle, smiling.

"You won't regret this."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Thank you Imara!" Shouted Jua as Imara walked away, heading out of sight.

"Oh kings." Whispered Zuri to himself.

"Exactly, now make it so."

"I can't do it Jua! Let me go! Get off my paws already!"

"Nope."

"Come on I don't want to!"

"Yes you do."

"No!"  
Shouted Zuri, remembering the promise he had made to Imara all those weeks ago, and also that he wasn't supposed to tell Jua about it.

"Why not? Are you choke-full of disease or something?"

"No!"

"You have a penis don't you?"

"Yes!"

"Then use it!"

"This is disgusting let me go!"

Jua simply rubbed her backside along Zuri's underbelly, trying to wake him up and make him see that this was going to happen.

"Jua stop teasing me!"

"Give in."

Zuri sighed heavily. _Maybe Imara will let this one go..._  
"There will be consequences."

"I'm not getting pregnant Zuri, and if I do, what does it matter, I'll still love you."

"I know, I know."  
Zuri placed the front of his muzzle back into the nap of Jua's neck, not biting her again, just resting his face there. The cool wet sensation of his muzzle on her back sent shivers down Jua's spine.

"What's keeping you all hung up? You got over all that 'you don't love me' stuff a few weeks ago right?"  
Said Jua, this time letting him off of her, he stood to the side, and let her stand up as well. So that way they could look at each other while they talked. Jua was nuzzling his mane as he though to himself, her body lengthwise pressed up against his.  
She had him now, all he had to do was get over this one last mental wall.

"Yeah I guess so, I just..."

"Zuri, I love you. If you want to wait then fine, I'll live."

Zuri gave her a half smile.  
"You wouldn't be happy."

"That doesn't matter, if we did it, you wouldn't feel right."

"But I want you to be happy Jua."

"I'm ready now, besides, I didn't send Imara away for nothing did I?"

"No, no you didn't."

"Please Zuri? Anyway you want it. I'll do whatever you want, you can be in control, just please."

"If we start, this'll carry on until summer."

"So what?"

"Nothing, just a fact."

"So is that a yes?"

Zuri looked over to Jua, his eyes answering for him. They didn't say no.

After a few hours of spending time somewhere else all by herself, Imara returned to the den only to find Zuri outside on watch, his head down and looking the other way.

"So you two are done now?"

"Oh! Imara, I needed to talk to you about something..."

"You're not getting out of it. You owe me one, and there's plenty more to come."

"She'll be ready again in less then an hour I bet."

"Well I'm ready now."

"What! Imara, Jua's in there asleep, and..."

"Exactly, Jua's asleep, and you owe me one."

"But..."

"I'll be over there." Imara walked several feet away from the den's entrance, standing just out of visual range.

Zuri closed his eyes, looking inside the den, seeing that Jua was very much asleep.  
_She'll forgive me I think... Kings I hope she'll forgive me..._

Zuri walked around the den over to where Imara was waiting for him. At his sight, she immediately perked up. Ears standing tall, a smile drawn simply across her muzzle.

"Just don't tell Jua."

"I won't, now come hither."

After a few more hours, Imara was gone again and Zuri was in there with Jua.  
He was racking up IOUs with Imara, and he couldn't tell Jua at this point, it would be so unfair, and he'd put the guilt on her for making him mate her the first time, but did she really make him? Or was it an inner selfishness that told him if he mated Jua, he'd also get to mate Imara?

After paying one of many debts to come, Zuri sat stone faced with Imara lying upside down across his back, very satisfied and purring loudly.

"Imara stop purring, I've got a headache."  
Zuri had his eyes closed, trying to massage his temples with one of his dark brown paws.

"Congratulations, you were excellent."

"Don't say that Imara." Zuri was very quiet, Imara could barely hear him speak.

"You were though! That felt amazing." Imara nestled her upside down body closer to his head, where she happily placed her head into his mane, looking down Zuri's muzzle as his eyes do.

"That felt so wrong."

"Was it me? I'm sorry if..."

"No Imara it wasn't you, it's everything, I just know this is so wrong. Jua will kill me."

"You do everything for her! Can't you get a break once?"

"This is so much more then a break."

"But you love it."

"Of coarse, I really like you Imara." Said Zuri, craning his head around and making eye contact with her. She promptly reached out and kissed him with some passion, happy he was still capable and willing to talk with her.

"It might be wrong, but it feels good doesn't it?"

"Yes." Said Zuri, smiling and kissing her back.

"Then lets do it, she doesn't need to know."

"I won't tell her. I can't do it, she'd go mad."

"Exactly."

Not days later to everyone's shock and happiness in the pride lands, Rafiki determined that the queen was pregnant, and everyone was very happy including Mufasa. Sarabi knew he didn't love her entirely, but she figured if they had a son together, maybe that one step would be enough to push them together enough to love each other. They were really close too, neither of them were selfish lovers, so that kindness to one an other indeed improved their relationship, and maybe her pregnancy would also improve their relationship.

After a few months of Sarabi being pregnant, Sarafina decided it was time to make her move. It was getting dark, the sky was clear and the pride was merrily celebrating the deaths of another twenty or so hyenas. Enough distraction to get her away for a night. Sarafina warned Sarabi she would be gone likely all night, and that was enough to cover her tail. Although time had passed, this was still a mission to upset Taka. Also, if it was a girl, Sarabi's son would have a girlfriend.  
Sarafina was trotting around some of the lands behind pride rock, helplessly looking for a rogue who would be walking around.  
It had been at least an hour, it was getting dark and no one was around.

"Dammit!" Said Sarafina to herself, thinking she might have to go home empty bellied.

"Who are you?"

Sarafina gasped as she turned around quickly, extending her claws and baring her teeth, only to see a large and peachy looking male lion standing behind her with a happy and surprised face.

_Perfect. _  
So far he was very good looking, no scars or anything, muscular and fit. Nice face, thick mane... Perfect. _The kind of lion Taka resents the most. _  
This rogue was all peachy, his body a light tan and his belly being almost entirely white. His mane was the same light tan as his body, and he mixed well with the grasses, so Sarafina didn't notice him.

"Who are you?"  
Asked the lion again after a long pause, laughing slightly that in her heat (which he could smell) she was to busy checking him out to speak.

"Oh! Um, my name's Sara."

"Hello, mind if I ask why you're alone?"

"I think you know the answer to that question." Said Sarafina smartly, playing the mental mating game with the pretty stranger.

"Maybe I do, but I like the sound of your voice."

"You're smart, I like you so far."

"Do you like me enough to let me do what you came out here to get?"

"One question first."

"Ok, shoot."

"How many."

The rogue laughed.  
"How many what?"

"Lionesses have you knocked up today."

"I feel used," said the rogue, placing his paw on his chest.  
"I've had no one this season at all, and for you to think of me as such a barbarian is insulting."  
He was very artsy and strange. Acting all dramatic over nothing but a little smart mouthing.

"Are you from Coventry?"

"Yes."

"I can tell." Said Sarafina with a happy smile.

"Im not supposed to give myself up for free, I'm high price merchandise. but you're good looking, so this ones on the house. Should I move on or are you going to..."

"You can stay, now get over here and knock me up."

Coventry was a pride of mostly males, very male oriented in a male sort of way. They didn't take lioness' in often, preferring to lease out their men every season to the highest bidding prides, but with this alliance with the pride lands, it was only feasible to send their studs that way. Sadly, very few would dare go over there, knowing that the lioness' hated rogues after some nut kidnapped one of there young girls.

While you were reading that paragraph about the Coventry Pride, Sarafina was getting pregnant with what one day would be Nala.

The rogue departed, and Sarafina returned stuffed with a cub to pride rock, entering the den where everyone was sleeping. Taka wasn't asleep though, and he watched as she returned so late in the night and laid down to fall asleep. He wanted to say something, but she wasn't with him anymore, so it wasn't his business. Although, if she was out there doing what he thought she had done, they'd have a problem.

After a few more days, it was determined that Sarafina was also pregnant, news that upset most of the woman. They went without, but Sarafina had managed to snag one of the Coventry boys for long enough to get knocked up. Mufasa and Sarabi were very happy to hear that their son would have a girlfriend (genders assumed). Taka though was very jealous, he felt that inner rage which in the past was vented by hitting Sarafina.  
Not only was the girl he used to like (a little) pregnant, but his brother had an accident on the way that would also need to be eliminated, he didn't want to kill Sarabi, but if he had to- bye Sarabi.

In Zuri's den, a very similar situation was brewing, constant mating was occurring in a never ending cycle. Jua, Imara, Jua, Imara, sleep. Then repeated this the next day and for months on.

Imara's heat unexpectedly died down before Jua's did, so Zuri could devote the last few days of Jua's heat all to her.

As Jua's heat had finally ended, they were all sitting outside, eating dinner vigorously. Both girls were eating quite a lot, but sex can tire you out.  
Jua assumed Imara was eating so much because of her personal heat, not because Zuri had been mating her on a near daily basis.

"This is so much food Zuri, how do you do it?"

"With practice." He said smiling, glad he could stand to sit next to both of them without breathing in that heat-stink. It did feel weird having both his mate and his mistress next to each other, Jua cut out of the block, but sometimes lying is the right thing to do. Right?

"So, now that the season's over what will happen?"

"Since no one is pregnant, we can travel away from this pride."

"Where though?"

"We'll talk about that later, right now let's just eat."

"Are you glad you gave in?" Said Jua with a smile.

"Yes."  
Said Zuri, looking at both girls discretely.  
Jua noticed in the corner of her eyes the brief moment when Zuri and Imara where looking at each other, but she thought it was nothing.

After the meal, Jua and Zuri quickly fell asleep. Imara couldn't, she felt restless and cranky. The watering hole was fairly far away, so there was nothing she could really do.  
_Fresh air, I just need some fresh air. _  
Her back felt slightly sore to, and all of her skin felt sensitive and tingly.  
_I must have a stomach ache. _  
It had happened before, but this one was strong.  
As Imara walked, she felt increasingly more tired, running out of breath actually.  
_Maybe I needed to walk around a little, I feel more tired now... Less sick. _  
Imara went back to where she was lying down formerly, and she didn't fall asleep quickly, it took maybe another half hour before a shallow sleep was archived. After about two hours, she awoke again, this time with a splitting headache.  
_What's that smell? _  
Imara could smell Zuri from all the way across the den, his fresh and clean scent bringing her some peace, a peace only taken away by more cramps.  
_I need to go back outside, that's what I was trying to do, get some air... _  
Imara stood up again, walking slowly and groggily outside of the den, feeling increasingly more dizzy as she walked.  
_What's wrong with me?_  
After reaching a spot 20 or so feet from the den, Imara promptly vomited.

* * *

A lot has happened tonight guys, two pregnancies and something is wrong with Imara. The next chapter will answer the Imara question and also determine where and when they will be leaving. I said you might hate Zuri, he had an affair behind Jua's back!  
Get ready for the next chapter, because it'll knock you down for sure.

Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!

Do you still think Zuri's a good guy?  
What's wrong with Imara?  
What do you have to say about all of this? Are things happening the way you expected?

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!  
Don't forget to follow, favorite, comment, message, whatever suits you!  
Thanks everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

Here it is, as promised, chapter nine of my new story!  
I hope you answered my chapter three question, I really do read all the reviews and messages so please, Rate and Review for me!

New chapter posted every third day!  
Don't forget to read my related TLK fan fiction, The Second Love, new chapter posted every Friday!  
Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: FORGIVENESS**

* * *

The night was long and very slow for Imara, on two more occasions she had to get up, go outside and dry heave to her hearts content. There was something very wrong with her body, and she couldn't really figure out what. This much was clear, there was no doctor to give her a check up, this was the outlands she lived in, and there was no Rafiki.  
Very early in the morning, Imara's shifting and stirring finally woke Zuri up, he had slept through the worst of it, but now Imara was dehydrated. She wanted to go for water as soon as he fell asleep, and now that he was awake time was running out.

"Zuri, are you awake?"  
Imara was very quiet, she didn't want to hassle anyone, but hours of feeling hopelessly sick can throw some urgency into your voice.

"Yes yes of coarse, are you alright?"  
Zuri was sleepy and not entirely awake, months of nonstop inter coarse can tire a man out, and he was tired; sore too. It wasn't usual for Imara to be awake so early, and even more so for her to be calling his name.

"Yes I'm fine, could you walk me to the watering hole? I'm really thirsty."  
Imara was trying to be gentle and ask nicely for an escort, but at the same time she wasn't going to take no for an answer. She also lied about her condition, _it'll be best I know what's happening before I get him worried..._

"Sure Imara, when do you want to go?"

"Can we go now? I'm just really thirsty Zuri, I'm sorry if..."

"No don't worry about it, I've got nothing else to do."  
Zuri stood up slowly, Jua rolling away from him and continuing to sleep peacefully.  
He then moved over to where Imara was lying down, rubbing his one into her neck in an effort to get her to stand up.  
Imara cringed silently, she didn't want anyone to touch her because of the way she was feeling, beyond that Zuri wasn't supposed to know she was hurting.

"I'm ready, lets get back before you know who wakes up."

Zuri chucked as he walked out of his den, kissing animals softly in the side of her muzzle, making her blush, smile, and cringe simultaneously.  
"You sound just like when we were sneaking around last month."

"Let's just get to the watering hole, i'm really thirsty Zuri, all night I felt like I needed something to drink."

"Did you not sleep well? I hadn't noticed."

"No, I slept fine, I'm just thirsty."

"You sure about that?"  
Zuri didn't actually think something was wrong with her, it was normal for someone to be thirsty, and if she didn't sleep well, there've been times when Zuri didn't sleep well either.

"I'm sure Zuri."

"We're almost there."

After several more minutes of walking, Zuri and Imara reached the watering hole and its clear and clean water. Just as quickly as Imara arrived, she proceeded to drink large quantities of water. Lapping up big tongue fulls, but at the same time not going so fast that she'd get a stomach ache again.  
Zuri drank too, ignoring how much water his mistress was drinking.

"You know what Imara?"

Zuri breathed in heavily through his nose, smelling the air around them.

"What?"

"You smell just like you did when you were in heat."

"I do? I'm so sorry I didn't..."

"No need to be sorry Imara, your scent is amazing."

Imara blushed, feeling something new rising up inside of her, it wasn't more vomit, or another stomach ache, but it was that not stinging sensation that coarser through a woman's body while she was in heat. She had felt sick all night long, but now something was driving her to mate, again.  
_Maybe I can make him ask me, rather then me ask him... So I don't look desperate._

"Does that scent make you..."

"I should get away from it before I get hot myself."

"Are you ready to get hot?"  
Said Imara with a smile, shaking her hips alluringly to make a joke.

"Not now, are you serious?"  
Zuri was smiling, not taking what she was saying as truth.

"I'm serious, want to satisfy your morning..."

"That's not funny you sexy woman you!"

"Morning wood!" Shouted Imara, wanting to say it out loud to make Zuri feel embarrassed.

"You really want to?"

"Do you?"

"Come over here." Zuri was ready, Jua was sleeping, and Imara was hot.  
At first he felt piggish, but that feeling was quickly smothered by Imara's mouth pressed firmly to his. It was this kiss that broke the mold, it told all others that they and this itself was wrong. Zuri could feel it now, the feeling of betrayal.

"Imara stop, stop stop stop is isn't right!"

"What?"

"I... I'm sorry I just yelled but, we can't do this. Jua will hate me forever, I have to tell her. I can't keep doing this! We ned to stop now, and I need to tell her."

"Why? She doesn't suspect..."

"That's not the point! The point is that I love her, and I'm out her doing this with you! It's not fair!"

"Zuri, I need to tell you something important, it'll change everything."

"What is it Imara? I need to get back, Jua needs to know as soon as..."

"I'm leaving you."

"What?" Now it was Zuri's time to feel surprised.

"Not like that, I want to go back to pride rock. King Ahadi is dead, and I can go back now safely. No one will hurt me. Taka will keep me safe because he likes us so much, and I just can't live out here forever."

"So you're leaving, but when?"

"Now, if I go now, you never have to tell Jua, you can still be happy."

"No Imara, I'll never be happy until I've told the truth. I can't carry this around forever."

"But..."

"No buts! I love Jua! I like you too Imara, I really like you, but like Jua said, I can't have two girls in my life."

"I understand. I'm going to go back now, from here, and whatever you decide to do, you have my support."

"I just hope she doesn't leave me."

"She has no where else to go." Said Imara. Staring a very plain and awful truth. Making the reality of Zuri's crime even worse. If Jua hated him or forgave him, it wouldn't matter- there was nothing she could do.

"I love her so much, I'm so sorry i put you through all of this Imara, I made a terrible mistake."

"No mistakes Zuri, I made you do it, I made you promise and I feel bad too, but I should go, no matter what happens Jua won't want me around forever."  
Imara reached out one last time to give Zuri a kiss, taking a few steps back from him, smiling with support and pride in his decision to tell Jua, even if it was going to get him in trouble.  
Slowly, Imara turned around, walking at first, but the. Trotting away quickly to get out of eyesight, she didn't want him to chase after her- and luckily he didn't. Zuri was looking down at the water, seeing his face reflected back up. Only his face wasn't pretty or innocent, it wasn't the face of a nice lion who people liked. He was a rapist, a kidnapper, an abuser, a liar, a murderer, and an adulterer.

Turning around, Zuri began the slow walk toward his den, where defeat would come in heavy and angry justice. Once Zuri arrived at the den, he was surprised and startled to see that Jua was awake, sitting up and waiting for him to get back.

"Morning Zuri, where's Imara?"

"Jua, we need to talk, can we go outside?"

"It's so cool outside, lets stay in here where it's warm, you can snuggle with me while we talk." Jua patted a spot just behind her body, waiting for Zuri to sit down with a happy morning smile on her face. When he didn't move, her smile evaporated into a nervous and worried look.

"What's wrong Zuri, you love to snuggle?"

"Jua." Zuri sat down across from her, looking her in the eyes. It was a hard thing to do, but he felt it was a courtesy he owed her. "I haven't been a good boyfriend to you at all, I'm so sorry that I messed everything up, I did exactly what you told me not to do and..."

"What did you do Zuri? It can't be that bad."

"I slept..." Zuri clenched his eyes shut, next time shouting the response in an attempt to squeeze it out quickly. "I mated with Imara behind your back."  
Jua remained quiet for a few minutes, actually a very long time- Zuri didn't want to say anything, he had already done enough.

"How many times?"  
Jua's voice was soft, she was almost entirely mute. Her voice was hoarse and dry, her claws raking sharp trenches in the rocky floor of Zuri's den.

"I... I didn't count."  
Jua remained quiet for a little longer. _How could he do this to me! He said he loved me. And he doubted my love? He was the one having sex with other girls... Girl. I need to test him... I've got one!_

"Zuri, if I were to ask you where we are right now, where are we?"

"We're in our den Jua."

The answer was satisfying, he considered it hers too, not just his.

"Where did she go?"

"She wanted to go home, back to the pride lands."

"Do... Do you love her?"

Zuri was silent in a brief pause, before answering.  
"Jua I love you so much, I don't know if I love her or not but I made the mistake of thinking the grass was greener on the other side. I was so wrong Jua I was so so wrong. I only want to be with you and I made the worst mistake of my life even going to the pridelands. I'm such a horrible person, I've done mean things to you when you deserved a million times more, I'm so sorry Jua."

"I... I don't know if I forgive you." Jua looked clearly into his eyes, crying as she stared at him, tears falling from her muzzle and down only her paws. "Zuri I love you too but this can never happen again with anyone, I mean it. I want you in my life but I need the Zuri that takes care of me and makes me feel good about myself, you need to be here for me. No one on the side."

"I'd never do it again Jua I promise, I made the mistake of thinking I could control myself and I couldn't, I let something wrong happen to me and I made a fool out of you. I won't ever do anything like that again. Looking back, I can't even believe I did it the first time."

"What would the nice Zuri do if he saw me crying right now?"  
Jua was still crying, looking right at him.

"He'd hold you and say he was sorry, beg you not to cry and probably cry a little himself." Zuri now too, was crying, he felt wretched and rightfully so.

"Zuri, hold me, I need you to hold me."  
Zuri stood up quickly, moving closer to her, nuzzling her crying face into his. He turned his body,caked stepping so his length was parallel hers, sitting down, letting her body lean into his, her name hurried deep into his mane. They held each others paws tightly, Jua's rear end between Zuri's back legs in a spooning like position.

"I'm so sorry I'm making you cry Jua, I never wanted to make you cry."  
Her face stated buried in her mane, tears subsiding as she sniffled and calmed her breathing. Still clutching his paw in hers, Jua spoke to Zuri again.

"Zuri, what am I to you?"  
"You're my everything Jua, I was so scared to tell you because I thought you'd leave me, I have nothing but you and I wouldn't have it any other way, I love you Jua, I want you to be my only girl and my only mate forever... What am I to you?"

"You're my everything, and you're my man. I love you, and if you ever try that again, I'll kill her and remove your..."

"Don't worry Jua, you'll never have to because I love you and I'm so sorry, she kissed me this morning and it felt so wrong, I couldn't live with myself anymore."

"Zuri?"

"Yes Jua?"

"Will you... I mean you don't have to but... For me..."

"Anything you want Jua, anything."  
Zuri squeezed her paw beneath his, nestling the side of her face into his mane and her head beneath his chin.

"I once heard that make up sex is the best."

"Jua, in light of what I've been doing..."

"I know what you did and... I forgive you Zuri, I don't like it, I don't approve of it, but it happened and I forgive this one time. I want make up sex, give it to me now."

Zuri looked into Jua's eyes smiling, happy he had her tightly in his grasp. He wouldn't let go if temptation ever arose again, he wasn't going anywhere next time.

On pride rock, the newly appointed King Mufasa was sitting on his perch, half listening to Zazu talk about things and half looking around, starring out into the distance.  
Both Sarafina and Sarabi were pregnant, doing whatever they do. Rafiki was in there two, giving both of them check ups to see how their pregnancies were coming along.

"Zazu, what is that?"  
Mufasa was looking out on the horizon, seeing something small and dark drown waking toward his parade area.

"I think sire it is a lioness!"

"Is that Imara?"  
Mufasa stood up, making his way down pride rock, past several lazing lioness' and over toward the figure who was still approaching at a very slow walk.

"Mufasa? Is that you?"

"Yes, Imara, you're alright! We all thought you were dead, or worse..."

A few lioness' gathered around, happy to see their friend back in one piece.

"How did you escape?" Asked one lioness.

"What do you mean?"

"From Zuri! How did you get away from him?"

"Oh, he just let me go."

"Did he... Violate you?" Asked Mufasa, not certain he wanted to know the answer.  
Imara didn't know how to answer, condemn her friend, or admit to sleeping with who they thought to be a traitor.

"He was mean at first, but it was a mutual kind of thing."  
"He beat you?"  
"Um, only that once, it was an accident though, he was sorry."

"Oh great kings above Imara he's brainwashed you! Zazu, go get Rafiki!"  
Ordered the king to his majordomo.

"Right away sire!"  
Zazu spun around and flew up into the den, seeing two smiling and pregnant lioness' and Rafiki.

"Rafiki, you are needed by the king! Imara has returned and she needs medical assistance."  
Wordlessly, Rafiki grabbed his cane and swung out of the den, heading down to the area where there was a ruckus.

"Imara's returned home?" Asked Sarabi  
"And in one piece?" Added Sarafina

"Yes, she has returned and she appears to be healthy."  
Answered Zazu, responding to the queen and the queen's best friend.

"Could you send her up Zazu? I'd love to talk with her."

"Yes my queen, right away."  
Zazu turned and flew out of the den, bowing first as he always did.

Rafiki had still it hour speaking reached the area where the king and several lioness' were looking at Imara, waiting for the results of her check up.

"Did you feee sik last nigh' emalra?"

"Yeah, I was dizzy, light headed, short on breath, i had a splitting headache, stomach aches and I vomited. I barely slept at all."

"Emalra, ya aint gonna belieben may when e say dis, bu ya es pregnaant!"

"Damn that lion I'll have him killed! He violated you and then sent you away pregnant!"

"Da cub es healthy, it feee allrigh' ta me."

"Thank you Rafiki, you can go now." Said Mufasa, shaking his head in disgust.

"Mufasa please, I came back on my own, he didn't send me away!"

"But that thing inside of you belongs to him does it not?"

"Yes, but Mufasa..."

"Sire, the queen wishes to see Imara as well, may she..."  
"Yes yes, Imara, go up there and talk to Sarabi and Sara, maybe they'll understand."

Imara nodded, walking up pride rock and into the den, out of sight. The lioness' surroundings the king also dispersed now, finding something else to do.

"What's happening?"  
Said Scar, rounding the corner, making himself visible. He squeezed his way through the crowd, standing in front of his brother.

"That monster Zuri has returned Imara to us, and she's pregnant."

Scar had to try extra hard not to smile in delight, he liked Zuri, and he liked Imara; as far as Scar knew they were always a couple anyway, and he's glad she's pregnant. Mufasa couldn't know the truth though.

"Interesting, very interesting. Where is she now?"

"In the den, talking to Sarabi."  
Scar gulped, _Sara's up there too._

"She won't bite you Scar, Sara broke up with you. Big deal."

"I'm not afraid of her! She makes me uncomfortable."

"Have it your way."

Up inside the den, Imara was just walking inside, smiling at the sight of both Sarafina and Sarabi.

"I'm so happy you're back Imara! We were all so worried he'd killed you!"

"No no, Zuri's a really good guy, but I did bring a surprise back with me."

"And what's that?"

"Rafiki just told me I was pregnant."

Both Sarabi and Sarafina remained silent, they were entirely shocked by this development.

"He... Did he..."

"No Sarabi, it was a mutual relationship. I really liked him..."

"But he beat you! We all saw!" Yelled Sarafina. This situation was entirely applicable to her as well. She had a man, and he hit her, Imara is who Sarafina could have been if she didn't get away from Scar like she did.

"That was one time, and he took care of me. Out there, wherever we were, there was food and water, warmth. He's a good guy."

"I hope so Imara, I hope so."

Just then, Mufasa walked in, going past Sarafina and Imara and moving over go Sarabi first.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm alright Muffy, thanks for asking."  
The king nodded his head, smiling.

"How about you Imara? Are you alright?"

"I'll just need some rest, it was a long walk..."

"Do you know where he lives? Can you find him for us?"  
Mufasa sounded anxious, ready to kill Zuri for his crimes and for everything else he'd done.

"I don't know Mufasa, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Imara."

"And I'm also so sorry to hear about what happened to your mother, and your father..."

"Hyenas right?" Interrupted Mufasa,  
"Yes." Replied Imara.

"You should sit in here with us Imara, join the pregnant club."  
Said Sarafina with a smile, genuinely happy Imara wasn't dead.

"How does Taka feel knowing he'll be a daddy?"  
Said Imara, also smiling with her pretty eyes glowing- light chocolate brown features radiating joy. She was pregnant and rather happy about it, and so were her friends.

"Oh, um... Imara, Taka isn't the father, and everyone calls him Scar now, just to... fill you in."

"I'm sorry Sara, I didn't know, but thanks for telling me. If you don't mind, I'll just go get a drink and then I'll be back ok? We can talk more."

"Alright Imara."  
So did Sarabi, resting her head back down and looking at Sarafina, who appeared to be deep in thought. Imara turned around quickly, walking out of the den at a normal pace with Mufasa beyond her, also leaving the den. He turned right, she she turned left to go to the watering hole. Imara unexpectedly walked into Scar, who had been waiting for her.

"Hi Taka, what's all this about you being called Scar now?"

Scar stepped back, considering why he did what he did. All of it, not just the name, but Sarafina too.  
"The name just came up, I liked it so that's what I want to be called now."

"How about you and Sara? What happened there?"

Scar sighed.  
"She wouldn't listen to me. She's so stubborn, she couldn't just stay quiet and do what I told her too. Now she's knocked up, and there's no father to be seen."

"I'm so sorry Scar, I didn't know thing were that bad."

"They weren't while you were here, everything fell apart just after you left, and the cub is..."

"Yes, Zuri's."

"It was a good decision for him to send you back here, it's safe, there's food and water, a good place to raise a cub; not like out there. He must be so happy."

"Yes, we were excited."  
Imara knew Zuri would be far from excited, Jua would either cry or kill her, maybe both of them. He didn't know about the pregnancy, and it wasn't Zuri's idea for her to come home.

"I'm glad you're back, I need a friend about now."

"I'm happy to be home Scar, anything you need just ask."

In the den, Sarabi and Sarafina were talking soft Imara while she was temporarily gone.

"Do you think he raped her?"  
Asked Sarafina in a hushed whisper. Her words bouncing off the dens rounded ceiling.

"No! You saw her face, she must really love him."

"But he beat the shit out of her! We all saw it, and now she's glowing?"

"Maybe she knows more then we do."

"Hold on Sarabi, I have an idea."

Sarabi sighed, rolling her eyes and resting her head back down in her paw.  
Sarafina continued, her blue eyes working like gears in a machine, building a story.

"What if King Ahadi beat Imara, and Zuri saved her from him. Later, while the king was out of the pride lands looking for Imara, wanting to kill her, Zuri killed the king!"

"What? Are you crazy? First off, why would the king beat Imara?"

"Maybe he... I know! Remember how Zuri smelt like Jua?"

"Yeah, I guess so..."  
Sarabi didn't remember entirely, but she'd go with it.

"Maybe, just maybe Sarabi, the king thought Zuri, Scar, Imara, and Jua were all working together to earn Scar his precious respect."

"Hey guys."  
Said Imara, walking back into the den. She sat down, and normal conversation resurfaced, Sarafina's wild idea being discarded and forgotten over time.

Mufasa spent the night concerned about Zuri, and the possibility that he might return and attempt to claim Imara as his property or some other form of madness- but this didn't happen.

* * *

Crazy chapter, I kept it short because this is a lot to take in for you guys, especially since I'm not leaving you hanging- you know what's happening... You also know now who Hun's mother is (The Second Love). Just wait, this isn't the end of Jua's problems, or Zuri's, more will come!  
Don't forget to go and read The Second Love! Posting later  
tonight!  
Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!

What's going to happen next? What could possibly happen next?  
*you'll never guess*

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!  
Don't forget to follow, favorite, comment, message, whatever suits you!  
Thanks everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

Here it is, as promised, chapter ten of my new story!  
I hope you answered my chapter three question, I really do read all the reviews and messages so please, Rate and Review for me!

New chapter posted every fifth day! (See A/N)  
Don't forget to read my related TLK fan fiction, The Second Love, new chapter posted every Friday!  
Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: DADDY**

* * *

The sun was rising over the outlands, hyenas lie eagerly waiting to hear news from Scar, nipping and barking at the thought of Mufasa's prince.  
Just outside of the elephant graveyard where the hyenas dithered around stupidly, was Zuri's den. Mating season had now past, the drama passing with it, and things were settling back to the way they were. Just Zuri and Jua. He had tried very hard for weeks to win her over again, feeling awful about being a man whore. She accepted him as who he was though, Imara was a good girl for the most part, and she was better then a stranger, or worse, multiple strangers.

Months had passed, Zuri and Jua were walking to find their new home, a place far away form pride rock and its troubles. The sun best down heavily as it always did, but they'd only walk a little more until the duo would stop for the night.

"Zuri, where are we going exactly?"  
Asked Jua, playfully rubbing her head under his chin, smiling and giggling.

"It's a surprise Jua! There are no prides or lions for miles, it truly is the place to be."  
They walked some more, nearing the place where they would call home. The young couple had been walking for weeks, going the far way around the jungle. The sandy Savannah quickly turned into a lush and pretty oasis of green growth and waterfalls, filled with butterflies and flowers. Jua's attention was delicately pulled away from a marvelous waterfall by something small in the distance, it looked hurt.

"Zuri, do you see that?"  
Jay pointed with her nose to the small object, it barely moving a few miles away, still on the rough and sandy terrain.

"I see, it's small, I wonder what it is?"

"Go look, maybe it needs help."  
Said Jua, feeling concern and slight pity for the animal. Even if its species was usually dinner, suffering wasn't the fun part of the circle of life.

"I'll be back quickly, stay right here alright?"

"That's fine, just come back soon, we need to eat dinner, find a new den, and then..."  
Jua kissed the side of his muzzle, slamming her face into his mane alluringly.

"Then what?"  
Zuri smiled, still looking in the distance at the small creature, parting his gaze momentarily to Jua so he could kiss her back.

"We'll need to christen our new home with some spectacular love making."

Zuri chuckled, kissing her again.  
"I'll make sure to catch some extra large dinner."

"Go on you sexy beast."  
Jua tapped his butt with her nose as he walked away, toward the figure. Getting closer, Zuri became more and more frightened. It was indeed small, not naturally, just young. A dark brown... lion cub. It was a cub, dark brown all over with light tan paws, and a pretty coffee colored mane tuft, slightly more creamy then his tiny body.  
Zuri stopped, at least thirty feel from the cub, contemplating whether he should stay or run. The small baby looked at him, it's tiny blue eyes locking onto Zuri's auburns.

"Daddy?"  
Zuri's heart dropped. How can you abandon something as sweet and innocent as this, after its called you daddy? He wouldn't of left the cub either way, but this was a definite keeper.

"Do you have a name little guy?"

The cub shook his head no, maybe he just didn't remember.

"Where are your parents?"

"Bad lion hurt my mommy and daddy. They told me to run."

"How long ago was that?"

"I don't know, who are you?"

"My name's Zuri."

"Can I... Can I come home with you?"

"Absolutely, come here."  
Zuri laid down, letting the small cub claw his way onto Zuri's back, riding his mane like a roller coaster.

"Claws little guy claws!"  
Zuri's could feel his sharp razors digging into his back, but they eased off slowly.

"Do you have water?"  
The cub squeaked while he spoke, coughing from a dry throat.

"I'll get you some, don't worry. There'll be food too."

"Thank you."  
At least the cub had good manners.

"I have a mate too, she'll take care of you if we can't find your parents."  
The cub nodded.

"What's her name?"

"Jua."  
The cub nodded again. He perked up a lot with just a little company, hopefully this perkiness was a sign of good health.  
Reentering the oasis, Jua sat with her paws crossed, looking at Zuri.

"I found a nice den for us, it's a little small but it's got a great view of the waterfall."

"Jua, I brought you a present."

"Wha..."  
Jua's eyes lit up at the sight of the little guy on Zuri's back, now looking over his mane and smiling. The cub timed it just right to, like he knew he had to make a good appearance so there wouldn't be any fighting.

Zuri crouched down, letting the cub off of his back.  
"There's the water little guy, drink up, not to fast, you'll feel sick."  
The cub nodded, running over to the water in bouncing steps.

Jua had stood up, and was now beside Zuri, watching the cub drink. They both sat done next to each other, Jua leaning into Zuri, but that didn't mean the air wasn't tense.

"What's his name Zuri?"

"He doesn't have one."

"Really?"

"I told him he could stet until we find his parents, but Jua..."

"I know Zuri, they must be long gone."

"Exactly. He's so sweet Jua."  
Zuri sounded all dreamy, fantasizing again. Jua wanted freedom, and this cub would weigh her down.

"Do you want to keep him?"  
Asked Jua, swallowing hard. Zuri nuzzled her to ease the discomfort.

"I know it's a lot for us, but look at him! He's so perfect. I want whatever you want Jua. That said, I want to keep him."  
Jua laughed, pawing Zuri on his nose.

"I don know Zuri, I don't think I'll make a good..."

"Remember last time we talked about this? You'll make a great mother because you're an amazing girl, and I'll be here always."

"Will we be able to feed him?"  
Asked Jua, knowing a growing boy can eat like a fire, endless fuel consumed for the same result. Moderate power.

"He's so little, for now he won't eat much."

The little cub ran over to Zuri and Jua, sitting down between Zuri's front paws and nuzzling the bottom of Zuri's mane and chin.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, can... can I call you my daddy?"  
Zuri sighed out. He knew he'd never find any parents, so what the hell.  
"Of coarse little guy."  
"And can I call you mommy?"  
The cub starred up at Jua, smiling brightly. She coiled back some, feeling cornered and afraid of the commitment.  
"Yes, you can call me that."  
The cub ran over, stumbling over Zuri's leg as he went to nuzzle Imara's chest and chin, thanking her for being nice. The nuzzle warmed Jua up, she liked the feeling of gratitude, also knowing that someone else relied on her would definitely make her a stronger person.

"I'll go get us all some dinner alright? Jua, you'll be fine..."  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
Jua was genuine, she lied the little guy between her front paws, happily bouncing around in his own little area. Zuri smiled, walking way to go and catch dinner.

"You need a bath."  
Jua began bathing the cub, cleaning off his dirty fur patiently.

"That tickles!"  
Said the cub, feeling her grainy tongue going reverse his fur's grain.  
It happened, and he'd get used to it. After several minutes, the cub was clean, happily lying back down.

"What will we call you?"

"I don't know mommy, what do you want to call me?"  
Jua couldn't think of anything, she'd wait for Zuri to get back first.

In the pride lands, extremely loud roaring was heard from the main den of pride rock, all the animals of the Savannah (or at least within pride territory) had gathered to see the new prince. Sarabi was pissed, it hurt quite a bit birthing the cub, but he was a pretty little boy, and even better, he was a boy.  
Sitting down with her front paws encircling the cub like a blanket, Mufasa walked over me rubbed his head against hers, smiling that this one thing went without incident in his life.  
Rafiki took the cub, shaking some powder on his tiny wet nose, and rubbing some fruit mash on his forehead. Carrying him the the peak of pride rock, the price was presented to the kingdom. Animals made noises of all sort before bowing in respect.  
Simba.  
Sadly, Mufasa had noticed his brother wasn't at the presentation, which would be solved with a talk.  
Scar had avoided the presentation, because in the back of his head he knew he'd have to kill the little brat too, which he didn't completely approve of, it wasn't Simba's fault he was in the way- but 'the circle of life' (African YOLO).

Sarabi was now back to normal size (not really), but Sarafina and Imara were very pregnant, bound to give birth any day now.

"You're turn ladies."  
Said Sarabi through labored breathes, happily taking Simba back into her paws, feeling tired and worn out.  
"How did it... You know."  
Asked Sarafina, knowing she'd be just like that in good time.

"Think of a lion's claw shoved up in... And he twists it all around for hours."  
Both Sarafina and Imara recoiled back, amazed that her description was not only graphic, but sounding extremely painful in you *woman* area.

"Lovely Sarabi thank you."

"You're very welcome Sara."  
Sarabi giggled.

"I'm very happy for you Sarabi, Simba looks wonderful."  
Sarabi smiled back at Imara.

"Well just keep you're cub away from him, he's my daughters."

Imara giggled back, Sarafina was being sarcastic, but not entirely. Simba was, before he was even born, destined to marry Sarafina's cub.  
"Don't worry Sara."

Mufasa was storming around pride rock, going to the place his brother always was. Luckily, he arrived jut in time. Zazu was crammed into Scar's mouth.

"Scar! Drop him."  
With his green eyes rolling, the lion released his hornbill snack, dropping him on the ground in a puddle of spittle.

"My! If it isn't my brother, descending from on high to mingle with the commoners!"

"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba."

"That was today? Oh I feel awful... it must have, slipped my mind."  
Said Scar, raking his claws down a rock wall in a loud scratching motion as he spoke.

"Well as slippery as your mind is, as the kings brother, you should have been first in line!"  
Said Zazu, now perched safely on Mufasa's shoulder.

"I was first in line... Until the little hairball was born."

"That "hairball" is my son. And your future king!"  
Shouted Mufasa in frustration.

"Oh, I'll practice my courtesy.."  
Scar summoned a girly, slimy voice of condescension.

"Don't turn your back on me Scar!"  
Mufasa was growing more frustrated by the minute.

"Oh, no Mufasa. Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me."  
Scar meant it too, he only wanted respect. Damned me the throne! But to little to late, Scar was going for it all now- and Mufasa better watch that monster closely.

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE?!"  
Mufasa always had a short temper, and here it blew.

"Temper, temper.. I wouldn't dream of challenging you."  
Said Scar, assuming a baby voice and pushing his brother away.

"Pity! Why not?" Chimed in Zazu again, sounding annoyed. There is nothing more Zazu wouldn't like to see then for Scar to be beaten around a little.

"Well, as far as brains go. I have the lion's share, of when it comes to brute strength. I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool..."  
Scar walked away, heading to meet his hyena friends.

Enters the elephant graveyard, the hyenas howled at his sight, happy to see him.

"It's time boys, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, come here! I have a plan..."

* * *

Interesting right? Hun and Nala are still buns in the oven, and little Simba is here! Lt the first TLK movie begin! Sadly though, we won't be following Simba, well be following Scar through the first movie, the part that wasn't explained. Get ready, because Zira and Kukuza are only chapters away!

NOTE: schedule change, chapters will now be posted every FIFTH day.  
(Starting now, next chapter is Saturday)  
Come on guys, 5,000-6,000 word chapters every three days? I've got a life to tend to...  
Also, this story can't go to quick, The Second Love needs to catch up, and the two timelines are about to meet.

AND I'M SO SORRY I SAID 'AFRICAN YOLO' I PROMISE TO NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!

Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!

What should the name be of Zuri & Jua's adopted cub be?  
(Give me a good one, and I'll make it so!)

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!  
Don't forget to follow, favorite, comment, message, whatever suits you!  
Thanks everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

Here it is, as promised, chapter eleven of my new story!  
I hope you answered my chapter ten question, I really do read all the reviews and messages so please, Rate and Review for me!

New chapter posted every fifth day!  
Don't forget to read my related TLK fan fiction, The Second Love, new chapter posted every Friday!  
Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: DOWNEY**

* * *

Simba was now almost three weeks old, small and tender and handsome. Sarabi just loved him, what a son! His presence was welcome a million times over, he kept her busy and the sight of him made Mufasa smile. After being an individual for four and a half weeks, Simba was blessed with his mate Nala. Sarafina was excited to have a girl, and a beautiful one at that.

"She's gorgeous Sara! What will you name her?"  
Asked Sarabi, smiling down at the prettiest girl she'd ever seen. Simba too was looking at the little girl, curious to see his new friend.

"I want to name her Nala."

"Ooohhhh! That's such a precious name! She's brand new and gorgeous already Sara, you've done so well."

Sarafina laughed.  
"I haven't even started yet."  
The newest mother reached down with her muzzle, padding the small cub happily.

"How do you feel?"  
Asked Imara, who was still extremely pregnant.

"Sore, I can't even feel my backside. I suppose that's better then the claw description Sarabi was so kind to share."

"I'm glad you're feeling alright Sara."  
Replied Imara, looking down at the tiny Nala happily.

"Do you want to hold her? Nonsense! Of coarse you do!"  
Sarafina stood up, grabbing the tiny Nala by the nap of her neck and placing her between Imara's paws. Nala started to purr.  
It's a big deal when a lioness offers one of her cubs to another lioness. And Imara felt touched. Involved in something big and happy.

"She's so adorable."  
Said Imara, happy tears welling up in her pretty eyes. Nala was so light and creamy, and Imara's dark brown coat made for an excellent contrast. Her front paws next to the creamy cub made her think of Zuri. His dark brown mane and sandy body, his creamy chest and inner thighs. Inner thighs she knew a little to well.  
Imara let a tear fall, dropping on Nala's nose and startling her just a little.

"I'm sorry little lady, these are happy tears."  
Said Imara looking down at the tiny cub, knowing soon she'd have one too, one hopefully just like Zuri. She couldn't be with him, it was a sad truth, she was the mistress, and the mistress never wins. In this case though, Imara won. She'd get a cub, a little piece of Zuri that she could raise and nurture. He wouldn't be there, but that wasn't his fault. He didn't even know she was pregnant, or sick for that one awful night.

"Imara, can I ask you a personnel question?"  
Asked Sarafina, taking Nala back and going over to her seat. Imara gave her back willingly, sniffling back her tears and smiling.

"Zuri, you're sure he's the father?"  
Imara nodded her head yes, still smiling.

"Well... I mean, you obviously mated with Zuri."

"I miss him Sara. I really miss him. With Nala between my paws, our two fur colors remind me of him. I did mate with Zuri, what are you trying to say though?"  
Imara was smiling happily, she liked that in this pride she could say such things out loud and be proud of it.

"Well, to be blunt: how was he?"

"Like, mating wise, Sara! You don't have to answer that Imara."  
Said Sarabi in her most shocked voice, looking at her friend in surprise. Sarabi was admittedly curious, but she wouldn't say it out loud.

"I'll tell you, he's amazing."

"How big?"

"Sara!" Sarabi was again surprised and feeling a little awkward, but if Imara would say it, then whatever.

Imara's smile never faded.  
"He's bigger then you'd think, and he can go all day long."

"Sarabi, do you have anything to share?" Asked Sarafina, continuing her question for M rated knowledge.

"No!" Replied Sarabi angrily, blushing at the question.  
Sarafina glared at her, begging for a little something.

"Muffy isn't selfish, how about that?"

"Good. I'll tell you, the man I found, he was weird, but he was also one of those blondies."

"You found a blondie?"

"Yes! He was hot, free of charge too."

"Oh kings above Sara, you're awful."  
Said Sarabi, pretending to cover Simba's ears.

Two days later, Imara also gave birth.  
Her birth was incredibly smooth, feeling practically nothing.  
Two more days later she was up and doing normal things again.

"Imara, how do you feel?"  
Asked Sarabi, wondering who felt the most pain.

"Smooth, no pain, and look at my little girl!"  
The cub was cute alright, pretty, with a gorgeous little tuft of sandy fur on top of her head.

"She's gorgeous Imara."  
Sarafina smiled, happy to see that now they were all happy mothers.

"I want to name her Hun. When Zuri and I were talking about things he called me honey, and he loved the word so much he thought it would make a good cub name."

"Aw, Honey is such a cute name, I love it."  
Said Sarabi, Imara received smiles from both women.

Hun had been born a week ago, and in the oasis Jua and Zuri were thinking of a name for their new son. He was bouncing around, enjoying the land around him.

"Hey son, come here."  
Said Zuri motioning with his paw for the cub to come over to him.  
The little guy ran over to Jua instead, plowing into her chest with his head and sitting on her front leg, facing his father. Zuri felt jealous, he didn't know why- it's not like this kid was his competition, but the ratio of boys to girls had shifted, and admittedly he felt a little jealous. Jua saw this and took advantage of him.  
Reaching over, Zuri took the cub and placed him between his big brown paws, keeping him within his grasp.

"Jealous Zuri?"  
Said Jua, leaning over and kissing him behind the ear. Nipping him before she pulled back.

"You're going to get it tonight."

"I bet I will."  
Jua yawned, opening her mouth as big as it would go, turning on Zuri like a light switch. He moaned happily, leaning over and nipping her ear.

"You're so gonna get it."

"What's mommy gonna get?"  
Zuri nearly fell over he was so surprised, he completely forgot the cub was between his paws.

"Um, well... She's... Got a... Headache, and she needs to be comfortable."  
Zuri tensed, what a stupid excuse! Luckily this cub was young. He wouldn't remember.

"Oh, so what did you need daddy?"

"Exactly, son, you need to have a name."

Jua smiled.  
"I know what to name him."

"What mommy what!"

"I like Downey."

"Really?"  
Said Zuri, surprised she'd go for such a strange name.

"Yes!"  
Said Jua in response.

"I like it too!"  
Said the cub, happy to agree. He'd of agreed with anything.

"Not that I don't like it, but what will your nickname be?"

"So you like it?"  
Said Jua with a smile.

"Of coarse!"  
Jua leaned over, nipping his ear again, whispering as she nuzzled the side of his face and his mane.  
"You're going to get it real good now."  
Jua backed up, snapping her jaw together. Mating season was over, but she didn't care- anytime was a good time, and sneaking around the cub made it all the more exciting.

"How about for a nickname, I call you..."  
Zuri couldn't think of anything.  
"I like Downey, lets just kept it like that. Ok? Downey?"

"Alrighty! Thank you mommy & daddy."  
Downey hopped away, running off, out of sight to do cub things. Just as he disappeared, Jua pounced on Zuri, rolling him over onto his back and sitting on his chest.

"Aren't you creative! Downey! It's so perfect!" Said Zuri, chuckling as she stood over him.

"Thank you sexy, I hope you're not too tired tonight."  
Jua buried her face in his mane, practically choking him.

"You my dear, are needy."

"You love it."  
Jua kissed him on the nose, pressing her forehead against his and smiling, their eyes very close to each other, both beaming happily.

"Yes I do, and I love you."  
Their faces still pressed together, Jua took a left turn to crazy town.

"Why do you love me so much?"

"Jua, I love you because you're sweet, you're honest, and best of all you love me back."

"Do you love Downey?"

"He's such a kid, I've got a family and I didn't even have to work for it."

"And I'm just as..."  
"Oh yes, I'd never forget something like that fact of adoption."

"I feel so dirty Zuri, since we found Downey, since mating season I've been acting like a fiend."

"You're not alone, I participate just as much as you."

"Ah! I love you! this split personality, you're sweet and fatherly, yet you're an absolute monster when we do it."

"You're not bad yourself gorgeous."  
Zuri sighed, thinking about something serious.

"What's wrong Zuri?"

Jua, I love you so much. I can't get it off my mind that I went and betrayed you like I..."

"Zuri..." Said Jua, trying to get him to calm down.

"No Jua! I made the biggest mistake of my life, I promised you I wasn't the kind of lion who messed around and look what I did. I'm just so sorry Jua. You deserve better, I'm trying to be good now but I just can't be as good as I was. I feel useless and broken."

Jua sighed.  
"Zuri, it was hard when you told me, but you told me. You felt obligated to tell me and that makes me feel loved. You care, you didn't want to hurt me, even though you did. Look Zuri, Imara's not a bad girl, she's not a stranger, she needed someone just as bad as I did."

Zuri smiled, a few tears falling from his eyes.  
"I'm just so sorry Jua, I should have never even went there, we should have just ran away together the second I found you."

Jua started to cry too, leaning into his body and holding his paw under hers tightly.  
"It's your fault Zuri, but we love each other and we're far away from that mess, we started over."

Just then, Downey came running around a rock with a small branch between his jaw, laden with berries.

"What's wrong daddy?"  
Asked the cub, seeing both of his new parents crying.

"Come here Downey."  
The cub walked over, sitting between Zuri's front paws happily, looking up at him with concern.

"You know... You know what mistakes are right?"  
Downey nodded his head.  
"Well, before I found you... I made a big mistake and I hurt your mother's feelings, what you need to know is that when you love someone, you need to stand by them."

"What did you do daddy?"

Zuri swallowed, smiling as tears continued to fall.  
"I didn't treat your mother like the queen that she is, I was selfish Downey."

"Mommy's a queen!"  
Said Downey, amazed his parents were king and queen.

Jua giggled, pulling back tears of her own.  
"Only here Downey, only here."

"I love you two, we'll all be happy out here, far away from any trouble."  
Said Zuri, kissing the top of Downey's tiny head.

"You're not mad at daddy are you?"  
Asked Downey with sad eyes, looking up at his mother.

"No son, I've forgiven him. He's a good king Downey, you're very fortunate to be here with us, we'll raise you the right way."  
Said Jua, smiling. She felt better about having cubs now, or at least one cub. She didn't have to do any of the work- the pregnancy, the birth, the nursing, Downey just lofted down out of the sky.

"Sometimes Downey, fools like me make silly mistakes, but nice people like your mommy overlook them."

Afternoon approached, and Zuri decided to bring Downey with him when he went hunting, leaving Jua all alone in the den. She rolled over onto her back, looking out the den's entrance upside down, watching the waterfall flow upwards.  
She was worried about Zuri.

"What am I going to do. He says he loves me... how much does he think about her? Does he love her? No! He loves me."  
Jua sighed, rolling over so she was right side up, walking slowly out of the den. She looked at her paws as they went, her digits spreading and retracting with each step. She arrived at the waters edge, looking down at the reflection of her face. Her sharp muzzle, the extra tufts of fur on her head and chest, her green eyes and sandy fur, her creamy underbody.

"Am I not pretty enough? Zuri is gorgeous, maybe I'm just not good enough for him."  
Jua sat down, dipping her paw in the water and swishing it around, her tail whipping from side to side as a sign of her concentration.

"Why would the world do this to me? Hang something so perfect in front of my muzzle, only to let someone else occupy his thoughts." Jua laughed. "At least I get to keep him, I get the family. Imara gets zip."  
Jua smiled, still looking at her reflection. She was beautiful, and she'd have to talk to Zuri again later. She told him he'd get to be all over her tonight, but maybe not anymore. They hadn't mated in months.

Out along the rim of the oasis, Zuri and Downey were stalking in the grasses, looking for prey while whispering to each other. Zuri stepped softly, and Downey followed his role.  
A short distance away, Zuri saw an antelope. It heard nothing until a startled Downey walked right into Zuri's leg. The antelope lifted its head, turning and running fiercely away.

"No!"  
Zuri ran after it at max speed, eventually catching up to it and pouncing, completing the kill. He was panting heavily, placing the meat on his back before he walked toward Downey.

"Are you alright Downey? Did you fall over?"

"I'm sorry dad, I tripped and I..."

"Don't worry son. Just be vigilant, you know?"

"Dad..."  
Downey looked down at his paws, feeling ashamed.

"Yes Downey?"

"Is it bad that I'm no good at hunting?"

Zuri picked up the cubs chin with his big brown paw. Smiling down at him, his auburn eyes glowed with hope and peace.  
"Downey, it's your first time, things happen. Besides, usually the girls do the hunting."

Zuri and Downey were walking back to the den, the young cub thinking about what his father had said.

"Why do you hunt if mommy is supposed to?"

Zuri laughed.  
"Because Downey, your mother is special to me, and I need to show her everyday that I love her."

"Why everyday daddy?"

"So she knows I do."

"Is it because of when you hurt mommy's feelings?"

Zuri frowned  
"Only a little son, the rest is because I want her to be comfortable. Life is hard on girls, and it's in our best interest to keep them happy."

"Why?"

"Us lions are dominant Downey. Go ahead and roar for me."  
Downey tried, squeaking as he did so. Zuri chuckled innocently.  
"You see that tree up there?" Zuri looked up at a tree full of resting birds.

"Yes."

"Watch me."  
Zuri looked up and roared as loud as he could, scaring off all of the birds- the dead antelope still on his back.

"That was amazing daddy!"

"One day, you'll be able to roar too."

They continued to walk, but Downey had more questions.  
"Why are lions domenenent?"  
Said Downey, trying to pronounce the word his father had used.

"We're strong Downey. Not to say your mother isn't, but we're normally stronger. It's out job- you and me- to protect her."

Zuri rounded into the oasis, Downey quick at his heels. He saw Jua sitting by the waters edge, he stopped momentarily, backing up and out of sight, taking Downey with him,

"What's wrong daddy?"  
Asked the slightly frightened cub.

"Downey, can you go get some pretty flowers? For your mother."

"How come mommy wants flowers?"

Zuri smiled.  
"You'll make her real happy."

"Ok!"  
That's all the little guy needed, and he was off.

"Don't go to far!"  
Shouted Zuri after the little guy, seeing his little legs bound around the grassy and lush oasis.  
Zuri backed up, continuing over to Jua. He dropped the meat where he always did, walking over to her and nestling his nose into her neck.

"I know Jua, I know..."  
Jua nuzzled back, her eyes closed.

"I'm pretty to you aren't I?"  
Asked Jua, still nuzzling him, he continued to nuzzle her, moving to sit by her side.

"You're gorgeous Jua, your pretty tufts of fur on your chest and head make you special, especially to me. Your soft sandy fur and that creamy underbelly. The fact that we both like the color orange. Of coarse I think your pretty, you're beautiful."

"Did you think... did you think Imara was prettier? Was that it?"

"Jua, I'm not saying Imara wasn't pretty, but you're so much more. I love you, I never told her I loved her, I only love you. I promise, you're my mate, we have something real."

"Do you think about her?"

"The only time she crosses my mind is when I'm regretting ever meeting her, when I'm thinking about how badly I hurt you. It tears me up Jua."

Downey came back quickly then, running over to them, he nearly fell into he water. He would have fallen if not for Zuri, holding out his paw and keeping Downey from tumbling into the cool and still water.

"I brought mommy flowers like you said daddy!"  
Jua smiled at Zuri, kissing him, and nuzzling him again.

"I care." Whispered Zuri as he nuzzled his mate.  
"I know, and I love you." Said Jua, nuzzling him back.

Jua pulled out, looking down at the pretty cub with flowers in his mouth. He walked around so he could be next to his mother, dropping the flowers near her paws.

"Thank you my sweet prince, they're lovely."  
Jua giggled at the sight of the dirty roots, which were still attached.

"Plant them Jua, I'll bet they'll grow."  
Said Zuri, also recognizing the roots. On the waters edge, Jua backed up slightly, carving a small whole in the dirt with her paw. Downey placed the roots in that whole, and Zuri reached over, moving the dirt back into place. Patting it down.

"Let's go and eat you two, foods ready."  
Zuri raised and eyebrow, looking over at the antelope. Jua turned her head to see the meat, waiting for them.  
"It's your favorite." Added Zuri, kissing her ear as he moved over to the food.

Once the three sat down, Downey tried to dig in, but was stopped by Zuri.  
"Manners Downey. Your mother ears first!"

"But daaaaad!"

"No buts! Remember what I told you?"

Downey sighed.  
"Mommy is more important then us."

"And?"

"Mommy needs to feel comfortable."

"And?"

"Mommy needs to be respected."

"Exactly! Good work son, I'll cut the meat up for you so you don't have to eat like a crazy lion."  
Zuri watched as Jua took her first bite. Smiling at him for teaching their son manners, and respect of women.

As Jua ate, Zuri cut up the meat for Downey with his claws, creating perfectly portioned little cubes of nourishment, giving them to his son.

"I can cut it up myself dad!"  
Said Downey, pretending to be angry. He wasn't, he was just being cute.

"Alright son, now go on and eat."  
The three sat. Eating in silence, occasional looking around.

"Was it easy to find one today Zuri?"

"It's getting better, I think the herds are moving more this way now for the water. It should be easier to get you antelope."

"I'm not picky Zuri."

"I know, but I want you to eat your favorite."

Jua blushed. She hadn't blushed in a while, her relationship was fine, but now this affair business was not only behind them, but Jua had the closure she needed. She'd never forget, but she could move on.

It wasn't dark yet, and Jua wanted to tire out Downey so he would sleep well.

"Downey, let's play a game."

"Really?! What game?!"  
He was incredibly excited, jumping up and down, a toothy grin on his face.

"It's called tag."

"Oh boy." Said Zuri, who was sitting off to the side.

"You know it?"  
Asked Jua to her mate, unaware he knew these kinds of things.

"Or coarse! I'd love to play."  
Said Zuri, making Downey smile even more.

"So how does it go?! How?! How?!"  
Downey jumped even higher.

"Well... I tag you like this" Jua tapped her son's shoulder "and now you try and tag me, or goof-lion over there."

"Ready?"  
Asked Zuri, crouching down sarcastically.

Until the sun set the three jumped around, laughing and playing tag. Bouncing like little kids. Jua loved it, she knew now that she had missed something. Zuri said he liked to play with cubs because it was fun, and he was right.

The sun was setting and the three entered the den, Zuri laid down first, Jua nestling up beside him and Downey also adding to the warm mass. After a few minutes, Downey was in a deep sleep, purring his little lion cub purr.

"Zuri?"

"Yes Jua?"

"Come on, he's asleep now."  
Jua went to stand up, but Zuri tensed his grip on her body, keeping her down.  
"Jua, I don't want to..."

"Zuri please! It's been months, don't you love me?"  
How could he say no. Zuri loved her, and now he was trapped, it was a good trap though, not one that would hurt him. They both stood up, walking on the tips of their paws outside the den.

They ascended the hill which led to the side of the waterfall, following a tight path Zuri had discovered which led to a small and dry cave- behind the wall of water itself.

"This is such a romantic place Zuri."

"It was made with lovers like us in mind."

Jua blushed, kissing Zuri softly.  
"Let's not make this physical Jua, I want to love you."

Jua smiled.  
"Your right Zuri, lets take it slow and be soft tonight."

"I love you."

"Take me."  
While their son slept far away, Zuri and Jua were in a different world. Loving each other the way love should feel. They were gone for hours, and after a long nights loving they opted to sleep behind the waterfall, not wanting to disturb Downey with their presence. The draping of water did well at masking noise, and from then on this would be where any form of love would take place between the two of them. It was hard to get at, and Downey would never find it. This was Zuri and Jua's special place.

~ Seven Months Later ~

Mufasa had been killed by a stampede, and Simba was also considered dead. Sarabi, Sarafina, Imara, Nala, Hun and the rest of the pride all grieve deeply for the lose of not only their king, but their beloved prince. Scar would be king now, and he gave quite the appointment speech. He was alright at first, but his inviting the hyenas into the pride lands scared everyone.  
The pride still had fresh memories of when King Ahadi died, at the apparent paws of hyenas no less. Scar was still widely believed to of taken no part in this death, as he was truly devastated (by his mother's death, but the pride considered his grief as being for both parents). Scar must have known something they did not, because their was no other reason he'd let them come into the pride lands. They were dirty, rude, crude and they over hunted.

This invitation to the hyenas proved to the pride that Scar's cub-hood was royally screwed up, and to an extent it was their fault. Nevertheless, they continued to hate him.

After a few weeks of having the hyenas in the pride lands, Scar decided he'd treat Imara to something special. Knowing that the hatred was behind them, Zuri could come black and be with his mate (or so Scar thought) and his daughter. He had ordered the hyenas to go and get him from the outlands. There was no one to retrieve.

"Scar, he's not there." Said Shenzi plainly.  
"Yeah! We looked all over the place. There's nobody out there!" Added Banzai.  
Ed nodded.

"How could this be! Zuri, oh where have you gone."  
Scar felt abandoned. Imara be damned, this rogue had abandoned their friendship.

"He's not there Scar."

"I understand, leave me."  
The hyenas walked away then, heading off to do whatever they normally did- probably to taunt the lioness' and their cubs.

"Hey you little hair ball!"  
Yelled Shenzi to Nala.

"Pretty girl can't find her boyfriend?"  
Yelled Banzai back.  
Ed laughed.

Sarafina growled at the hyenas, but it was useless. They weren't scared of her.

"Kitty got a problem? Then go tell the king you slut!"  
Yelled Shenzi, walking away with her friends.

"Don't worry Nala, I've got you."  
Said Sarafina, trying to comfort her quivering daughter. She was bigger now, but fear made her small.

This kind of taunting went on everyday, and sometimes it got physical.  
On several occasions Nala was shaken up, same for Sarafina and Sarabi, but Imara and Hun tended to be left alone. It was especially Nala and Sarafina who were abused. Scar had asked specifically that the hyenas make their lives hell, and his bidding was done.

Scar was walking over to the three women, keeping his distance from Sarafina as he called for Imara.  
"Imara! Come here."

"Sara, can you watch over Hun for me?"

"I've got her."  
Said Sarafina, taking the girls nap in her mouth and moving Hun over between her paws with Nala.

"Thanks Sara, be good Hun."  
Hun nodded, nestling in with Nala between Sarafina's protective front paws.

Imara walked away, smiling back at her cub as she approached Scar, who had already begun walking away.

"How are you Scar?"  
Asked Imara innocently. She knew nothing about Scar's search for Zuri. It was a surprise. He didn't hold it against her that he didn't find him, nor did he suspect that Zuri had run off with Jua. Scar was simply inquiring where Zuri might be.

He hated a lot of people, but Imara was exempt from this hate. Mufasa wanted Imara sexually when he was young, and Imara avoided him for that reason. Scar thought her a friend because of the way she reacted to his brothers lust, not swooning over him and satisfying his disgusting needs, instead opting to stay away.

"I'm alright Imara, how's Honey?"

"She's doing fine, everyone is doing well, but those hyenas keep harassing Sara. Scar, can you ask them to stop?"

"I'll see Imara." Scar paused before he got to the point. "Imara, I sent some hyenas out to look for Zuri, since it's safe for him to come back now, but we couldn't find him. Do you know where he went?"

"I... He must be getting things settled before he comes back, he must of thought he had more time before you became king."

"What would he possibly be doing?"

"I don't know, he had a brother..."

Scar raised and eyebrow and smiled.  
"I see, he might be recruiting us more friends. I knew I liked Zuri, he's such a sweetheart."

"He is."  
Replied Imara dreamily. She knew he was never coming back.

"Thanks Imara. I guess we'll just have to wait it out. He'll show up when he's ready."

"Bye Scar."

"Enjoy your afternoon, and give Hun a kiss from me."

"Will do."  
Said Imara, walking away. Scar hated Sarafina and her love child with a burning passion, but he was truly happy near Imara. Not like a mate, no, never. Imara was for Zuri. He liked her like a friend, she had a cub who was super cute, and if he got on things that little girl could be his son's mate one day.

Scar watched as Imara walked out of sight, talking to himself.  
"Where can I find a woman for me..."

* * *

That's right, Scar is looking for a mate, to do nothing but create an heir and find love (if he can). I want you to know that Scar is a good lion, he just made a few few rash decisions, and was raised incorrectly, also put in an environment where people hated him. You'll see that he's a good guy who just makes bad decisions. Do you like Zuri and Jua? I made them nice and happy again, everything will work out between them... At least until Downey is a teenager ;)

Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!

Did Downey fix Jua & Zuri's relationship?

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!  
Don't forget to follow, favorite, comment, message, whatever suits you!  
Thanks everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

Here it is, as promised, chapter twelve of my new story!  
I hope you answered my chapter ten question, I really do read all the reviews and messages so please, Rate and Review for me!

New chapter posted every fifth day!  
Don't forget to read my related TLK fan fiction, The Second Love, new chapter posted every Friday!

**ALSO:** please go and visit Rusher Wolf's profile, and read the story "Broken Embraces." It's very good and contains Zuri and Jua!  
_ s/9823710/1/Broken-Embraces_  
There is also a sequel out for that same story, and I'm reading it! Go and read it yourself!  
_ s/9875695/2/Broken-Embraces-II-Hearts-and-Thrones_

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: FIGHT**

* * *

Scar sat on the perch of pride rock, looking out over the lands. They were still in descent shape, given a week they could be lush again. The hyenas were driving the herds away, and he had been trying his best to keep them on a short leash. Their were so many of them, he had nothing left to do. The next mating season was only a few months away, and he felt lonely. There was no more Sarafina, he had forever sealed her name in the 'bitch' section of his mind, rightfully so.  
Yes he had beat her, but he reacted the way he was raised. When Ahadi was mad, he'd hit Scar. Now, when Scar is mad, he'd hit Sarafina. Without her by his side, he simply ordered the hyenas to bully her for him. Then, to make everything a million times worse, Sarafina had gone out and gotten pregnant just to piss him off. He knew she did it only to piss him off, and he was basically right.

"Sarafina never wanted to be alone... she cheated. I messed up, and then she made an ever lasting mistake named Nala."  
Whispered Scar to himself, feeling the wind blow through his mane. He sat tossing a small rock around between his digits.  
Looking over the edge, he saw Imara, Sarabi, and that big dreadnought (ship) of a woman sitting together.

"Shenzi."  
Scar called for his friend, wiggling his paw at her for her to come over to where he was sitting on the perch.

"Yes Scar?"  
Said Shenzi in her sly and smooth voice, looking at him menacingly, her head lowered.

"Could you go get Imara for me?"

"Sure."

"Oh, and after you send her up..."

"Yeah yeah I know, terrorize the other two."

"No! Sarafina! Not Sarabi, only Sara alright?"

"Don't worry Scar, I've got your back."  
Said Shenzi, smiling and walking away down pride rock and toward the three women. Hun was wrapped up happily in Imara's paws and Nala was wrapped up happily in Sarafina's paws. At the sight of the approaching hyena, Sarafina tightened her grip on the little girl, and Sarabi backed up slightly, not wanting anything to do with this, but she'd stay for her friend.  
It was well known now, if Imara or Hun were around, you were safe. Without them, you were not. King's orders.

Sarafina started to growl as Shenzi came within feet of Nala.

"Hi Shenzi, how are you?"

"I'm alright Imara, thanks. Scar wants to see you."

"Ok."

Imara stood up, and so did Hun, bounding happily up pride rock, leaving her mother in the dust so she could go and see Uncle Scar. That's what Hun called the king, no one knew why, but he liked it.

Sarafina gulped, without the two of them, anything could happen. As Imara walked away, Shenzi growled at Sarafina.

"Whore."  
Said Shenzi, snapping her teeth at Scar's ex lover.

"Screw off dog. At least I've got looks."

"Yeah, pretty girls like you are mating posts out there In the outlands, but that doesn't matter because you'd like it."

Sarafina growled back, standing up slightly.  
"You skinny little shit!"

"Maybe I could make that dream come true, Scar hates you anyhow."

"No he doesn't!"

"You don't know shit slut. Go kill yourself, take that love child with you when you jump."

Sarafina lunged forward, tackling the hyena in an angry rage. Her teeth bared and a deep lioness' roar escaping her throat.

Scar looked away from the approaching Hun and Imara, only to see the dreadnought on top of his hyena friend. Some of the other lioness' had looked to see what was happening, and some of the hyenas had also stirred to see what was happening. Banzai had ran down pride rock from his spot, trying to break up the fight.  
Scar roared from the perch, getting everyone's attention and stopping the fight, Sarafina on top of a whimpering Shenzi.  
Sarafina had stopped clawing and biting to look up and see her man... pardon, her king looking down at her with hot glaring green eyes. In her distraught state, Banzai whipped her across the muzzle, knocking Sarafina down and off of Shenzi. Banzai helped her up, and they retreated back up pride rock. Scar continued to stare at Sarafina, but he shot Banzai a glare for hitting her. Mental torture was acceptable, but he didn't want the hyenas to hit her- sometimes they did, but he didn't want them to.

"You will not instigate fights in my pride! If you cannot control yourself them you will leave! Do I make myself clear?"  
Yelled Scar down to Sarafina, whose lip was bleeding lightly. She nodded up at him, tears welling in her eyes. Sarabi left Nala with her mother, heading up pride rock to talk to the king about what had just happened.

"I'm sorry Imara, these things happen too often."  
Said Scar, treating his friend warmly. Hun hid behind her mother's paws, frightened a little.  
Sarabi was standing in the distance, looking at Scar, signaling with her eyes for him to come closer so they could talk.

"Excuse me Imara."  
Said Scar walking around his friend toward the former king's mate.

"Be a good king."  
Said Imara with a smile, sitting down and nuzzling her daughter.

Scar walked over to Sarabi, only to receive a killer death glare.

"Why did Shenzi tell Sara that you hate her?"

"Well I..."

"Why are you so impersonal toward her? Me! Why do you hate us!"

"I don't hate you."

"Well you hate Sara and Nala, so you hate me too."

"Sarabi, you have no idea what's going on here..."

"That you hit her? I know, she told me, I held her while she cried for days about you."

"She cried for days?"  
Said Scar softly, never realizing how much she loved him.

"Yes! You just left her to die!"

"Shut up Sarabi! She left me to die too, she got pregnant to spite me, and don't you dare act like I don't care! She cried for days? I cried too! I felt just as bad. I regret ever laying a paw on her, but I didn't know what else to do. You can thank my father for that. Now get out of my face!"  
Whispered Scar furiously. Entirely angry with Sarabi for ignorantly meddling in his business. She backed up, unaware that he felt just as bad as Sarafina had, and did.

"These little hyena sessions need to stop Scar."  
Sarabi turned to walk away, but Scar stopped her by placing his paw on top of hers.

"What Scar?"

"Do you think... she'd ever take me back?"  
He looked incredibly sad, and he was. This little conversation stirred up a lot of old emotions which had settled, long ago buried beneath months of sediment and hate.

"Ask her yourself, but you'll have to accept Nala, she'd never even look at you unless you accepted Nala."

"Thank you."  
Said Scar as Sarabi walked away, heading down pride rock.

He moved slowly over to Imara, trying to forget everything that had just happened for a little while. Being with her and Hun made him feel better about himself.

"My struggles."  
Said Scar with a nervous smile, walking around to the front of Imara, sitting down so his muzzle was eye level with Imara's paws, and Hun who was hiding behind them.

"Good afternoon little miss, how are you?"

"I'm alright Uncle Scar."  
Hun came out, putting her two small front paws on his nose, smiling into his eyes. He smiled back.

"Scary stuff huh?"  
Said Scar, lifting his head and letting Hun curl up between his front legs.

"Yeah, everyone's alright?"

"Yes, I'm going to make everything alright by tomorrow."

"Your so cool Uncle Scar!"

Scar chuckled, kissing the top of Hun's head happily.  
"Cool as a cucumber Honey, cool as a cucumber."

Hun giggled.  
"Have you played any fun games recently?"

Hun nodded her head, the small tuft of sandy fur on top of her head bobbing playfully.  
"Nala and I play sometimes."

"Is she a good girl?"

Hun nodded again. Imara was surprised Scar would talk about Nala or Sarafina, he never wanted to talk about either of them. They didn't exist in his mind up until today.

For the rest of the day, Scar walked around with Hun, playing cub games and what not- still avoiding Sarafina and Nala.

As night set down over the pride lands, the hyenas and the lioness' settled down for the night. Sarabi, Sarafina and Nala were keeping their distance from the den, and they had good reason.

"He's so cruel to me. Did he say anything to you Sarabi?"

Sarabi straightened up, putting on her serious face.  
"He said that, when you two broke up, he cried too."

Sarafina scoffed.  
"He's full of it."

"He also said he regretted hitting you."

"I bet he does."

Sarabi swallowed hard.  
"He wants you back Sara, he misses you."

"Liar! He lied to you..."

"Think about it Sara, he doesn't know how to talk to you, did he ever?"

"No."

"He doesn't know what to say! He was begging me Sara! He didn't ask me to talk to you, he only asked if you'd take him back."

"What did you say?"  
Said Nala,

"I said he needs to accept Nala first."

Sarafina started to cry, nuzzling her daughter.  
"He hates her. I wanted a daughter so bad... look what I did." Sarafina looked down at Nala, kissing the top of her small purring head. "I have you Nala... but I lost him. My Taka's gone forever."  
She sniffled as she stopped crying.

Up in Scar's den, he was talking to Banzai. Angrily too.

"Why did you hit her? I had everything under control and you hit her! In front of everyone!"  
Yelled Scar, circling Banzai in frustration.

"She was beating up on my Shenzi!"

"Inexcusable! I demand you apologize to her!"  
Yelled Scar, stopping in front of Banzai and slamming his paw down.

"No!"  
Scar's eyes grew large and angry at Banzai's insubordination, and Scar promptly wrapped his teeth around Banzai's nap, pulling him out of the den. Banzai tried to resist, clawing at the ground, but his hyena muscles were no use against Scar's lion strength.

From around the corner, Sarabi and Sarafina watched as Scar wrestled with the hyena, they were going their way.

"What the.."  
Whispered Sarafina to herself.

Sarabi smiled.  
"You watch, this is his emotional expression."

Scar continued to drag the whining hyena toward the two lioness' and Banzai grew louder as they neared their destination. Scar spit the hyena out in front of Sarafina, glaring at him as Banzai tried to escape. Scar stepped down on the hyenas tail, then, like a machine digging one of his claws into the hyenas backside.

"Alright alright alright I'm sorry! I'm sorry I hit her now stop hurting me!"  
Banzai was screaming, little trickles of blood dripping from his backside. Scar lifted up his claw, stepping off Banzai's tail also.

"You need to learn to listen to me so this doesn't happen again."  
Whispered Scar, holding Banzai's ear in his paw.

"Yes sir."  
Said Banzai desperately. scar threw him away, and the hyena ran off with his tail between his legs. Scar watched as he ran, stone still and unable to look at Sarafina. His eyes drifted down to the ground sadly, and he turned to face her.

"I promise none of the hyenas will be terrorizing you any more."

"Or Nala?"

Scar swallowed.  
"Or her."

Sarafina scoffed again.  
"Only you can hit me right? That's your job?"

"I'm sorry I did that alright?"

"No your not."

"Sarabi, could you..."

"I know."  
Sarabi stood up, signaling for Nala to walk with her. The ex-queen and Nala walked away, heading into the den and leaving the two alone. After they were far enough away, Scar spoke again.  
"Can I sit with you?" Asked the king silently, looking down at her paws. Sarafina retracted her paws, not liking him looking at them.  
"No." She said flatly.

"Please."

"No!"

Scar rolled his tongue over his teeth, sitting down in front of her. She looked away, and he smiled. Waiting for her to look back at him.

"I don't want you anymore."

"I made a mistake."

"Yes you did!"  
Yelled Sarafina, looking back at Scar with her blue eyes glowing with rage.

"Every king needs a queen Sara, I still really like you."

"Don't touch me! Don't look at me! don't think about me! We never had anything, and we never will!"

Scar raked his claws through his mane, flustered.  
"I will have a queen, whether it be you or someone else."

"Why don't you marry Imara, she drools all over you."

Scar rolled his eyes.  
"She was meant to be with Zuri, and when he comes back they'll be together, and they'll be happy. I want to be happy too Sara, you must hate sleeping alone every night."

"You want to know something? My daughter is scared to live here! Every day she has to watch her mother fight with hyenas, being called a slut and a whore! She's so afraid Taka! So am I!"

"I'm... I don't want you to be afraid to live here..."

"It's not just that Taka, I'm afraid of you."

"No, no no no no you can't be, I wouldn't hurt you... anymore."

"Be honest Taka, did you tell the hyenas to harass me? Was it because of Nala?"

"Sara..."

"Tell me!"

"You moved on so quickly! We'd broken up only a few weeks before you were pregnant! Not in a relationship, pregnant Sara!"

"It was her... you blame Nala."

"No, I just... I over reacted! I don't hate you, I just... I hit you... I didn't know what else to do! No one told me how to handle these feelings! I had to raise myself!"

"Don't make this about you."  
Said Sarafina bitterly.

"I'm not trying to, Sara, I told them to be mean to you. I was jealous!"  
Sarafina stood up, walking away towards the den before Scar stopped her.  
"I was jealous Sara! I didn't know what to say to you."

"That's what Sarabi said you'd say to me, that you didn't know what to say."

"I want you back Sara, let me make you queen!"

"No! I don't want to be your anything!"

Sarafina reached out with her paw, slapping Scar just like he used to do to her, knocking him down onto his back.

"That's how I felt. Don't bother sleeping in the den Taka, your not welcome."  
Sarafina walked away into the den, leaving Scar lying on his back, crying as he looked up at the stars.

"Taka is dead."  
Whispered Scar to himself, laughing manically at the dark sky above.

* * *

Poor Scar, he just can't get a break can he?  
Next few chapters we'll be sticking to the pride lands, Jua and Zuri are back burner for now, but they'll be back, and so will Downey- trust me. Tonight is a double post because this chapter was a little short.

Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!

Do you think Scar will ever get that perfect dream he has in his head to come true?

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!  
Don't forget to follow, favorite, comment, message, whatever suits you!  
Thanks everyone!


	13. Chapter 13

Here it is, as promised, chapter thirteen of my new story!  
I hope you answered my chapter twelve question, I really do read all the reviews and messages so please, Rate and Review for me!

New chapter posted every fifth day!  
Don't forget to read my related TLK fan fiction, The Second Love, new chapter posted every Friday!

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: TAKA**

* * *

For the next few weeks Scar had avoided Sarafina and Nala, returning to hating them. He had tried, he apologized, he begged, he pleaded, he spoke softly and from the heart, but nothing came from her.  
Inside, Sarafina missed her Taka. She didn't want Scar, she wanted her Taka back. He was to far gone, there was no saving him or their relationship. At least she wouldn't have to grow old without cubs.  
Hun and Nala played more freely, Scar had made good on his word and there were no more harassment sessions from the hyenas- but there were jealous glares, growls and sarcastic smiles. The incident with Banzai wasn't a one time deal either. The incident was a problem. Scar couldn't control the hyenas. They did as they pleased, regardless of what Scar said for the most part.

Imara felt more at ease too. She had never been hated by any of the hyenas, they all actually liked her and accepted her as one of their own, just like they did Scar. They also accepted Hun.

One day, Imara, Sarabi and Sarafina were all sitting together as they normally did- watching the two young girls play around happily. They were barely teenagers at this point. Hun was very mature mentally, but Nala was a little damp. Years of fear took their toll, and it would be a while before she caught up with the average cub.

"Look at them go, so young and happy."  
Said Sarabi, reminiscing the stale memories of Simba.

"To think, three seasons from now they'll be that age..."  
Said Sarafina, feeling fear over take her again.

"Scar won't have it, we talked some and he doesn't want any rogues near the pride, so our girls don't need to do anything but stay young and innocent."  
Added Imara, using her closeness to Scar to get knowledge relevant to her family and friends.

Several hours later, on the horizon Zazu could see something. He was usually caged up, but today he wasn't.

"Sire! There is someone approaching our land!"

"Our?"

"Your, your land, pardon me sire."  
Said Zazu with a deep and nervous bow.

"Species?"

"Lioness sire."

Scar raised an eyebrow, drawing a circle on the rock beneath him with his black claw.  
"One of mine?"

"No sire, she appears to be a stray."

Scar laughed, rolling onto his back. Sitting upside down on the perch of pride rock, he could see a figure approaching from a ways away- upside down of coarse- as his eyes were inverted.

"Bring her up here will you?"

"Me sire? Could you send..."

"Look Zazu" said Scar with a childish giggle "she's already here."  
Now on the parade area, walked a small looking lioness. She continued to approach, seeing the brown king sitting (now upright) on the perch of pride rock with a blue hornbill by his side.

"Zazu, leave me."  
The bird quickly flew away as Scar became increasingly mesmerized by the approaching woman. Hyenas began to growl and the lioness' stayed back. She continued to walk past the hyenas like they were no threat to her whatsoever, her stride powerful and self righteous, she was likely very arrogant. As the woman came nearer, a caramel stripe became visible, tracing her body the length of her spine. Red eyes looked up at the king, who smiled down happily.  
She was thin, and ugly compared to most lioness', but then again, Scar was considered ugly compared to most lions.

Locking eye contact with her, Scar spoke.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Zira."

"Your purpose for coming here?"

"I have no where else to go."  
Zira shouted up to the king the blatant truth, not caring is he accepted it or not. The hyenas had stopped growling and now looked on in amazed silence as did the lioness population. Sarafina was rolling her eyes.

"Where did you come from?"

"I was a rogue."

"A pretty girl like yourself made it all alone out there?"

Zira blushed.  
"Yes, I suppose I did."

"welcome to the pride lands."

"I suppose you're the king?"

"Come up here and we'll talk more."

Scar disappeared off from the perch of pride rock, slowly walking around to the side area, waiting for the new lioness at the top. Once Zira had walked up, he shower her into the den where they sat and continued their conversation.

"Hungry? Thirsty?"  
Asked Scar, sitting down in front of her and crossing his paws.

"No, thank you."

"So... my name is Scar."  
Scar signaled to his face, hoping she'd get the reference and not make him talk about it.

"Is that King Scar?"  
Asked Zira curiously.

"It is actually."

"No offense King Scar, but you're a little young aren't you?"

Scar sighed, he was young.  
"A series of tragic occurrences rushed this prides leadership faster then everything else. Now, why is it that you're here?"  
Asked Scar, hoping he could get down to the point some time soon.

"I need somewhere to live, this would be a nice place to call home if you'll let me stay."

"Can you hunt?"

"No."  
Said Zira plainly.

Scar cocked his head the the side, repeating her answer to make sure it was indeed no that she had said.

"I don't hunt. Pardon me if that burdens you."  
Said Zira, slightly offended by his response.

Scar shook his head to clear his mind and smiled again.  
"No, it's no problem at all. I simply found that peculiar. The pardon is mine."

"So can I stay here?"

Scar waited a long time before he answered, his eyes and mind were enthralled by his own paws. The tan digits and brown leg, his black claws...

"Excuse me?"  
Said Zira angrily. She had been sitting and waiting for over five minutes while the king did absolutely nothing.

"Oh! Yes of coarse you can stay, I'll have my Imara introduce you."  
Scar stood up, going outside of the den and whispering to Shenzi that she needed to go and get Imara.

"Your mate?"  
Asked Zira, now standing next to Scar at the den entrance.

Scar turned his head to her slowly before he spoke.  
"No, I don't have a mate."

After a few moments Imara came up pride rock, smiling warmly at both of them.

"We've got a new friend Imara, her name is Zira. Can you take her around and introduce her?"

"Of coarse Scar. Hello Zira, my name's Imara."

"Lovely."

"After you."  
Said Imara with a friendly smile, letting the new lioness by. Zira liked this feeling of begin pampered, having someone to cater to her needs rather the other way around. Walking down the path to pride rock, Imara chose first to introduce Zira to the hyenas.

"Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, this is Zira, she's part of the pride now. Zira, meet Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed."

"Scar approved of this right?"  
Asked Banzai, waving his small black paw at the lanky woman in front of him, making Zira pull back in putrid disgust.

"Yes."  
Responded Imara, giving the three hyenas the ok they needed to say hello.

"Hello, my names Shenzi, this is Banzai and that's Ed."  
Ed laughted, waving at Zira strangely which freaked her out a little.  
"If you need anything, don't come to us."  
Said Banzai, laughing his loud and long hyena laugh.

"They're jokers, come on, I'll introduce you to some lioness' our age."

"How old are you?"  
Asked Zira, walking by Imara's side toward a shady tree near the watering hole.

"I'm almost three (early twenties)."  
Responded Imara, overshooting her age by about six months to sound more official and respectable.

"Alright, I'm a little past three (mid to late twenties)."  
Responded Zira, doing the polite thing and offering information to match.

"Do you have any cubs?" Asked Imara, genuinely curious.

"No, do you?"

"Yes, you'll meet her now" Imara stopped walking as she came upon Sarabi and a disgruntled and rather distant Sarafina, Nala and Hun not far away. "Sarabi, Sara, this is Zira, she's our newest friend."

"Hello, you must be Sara?"  
Said Zira shyly, noticing that Sarafina was a little bit out of it. After a few moments, she replied with a polite nod of the head.

After Zira was introduced awkwardly to the cubs and Sarabi, she opted to go and sit with the king who was alone on the perch of pride rock. But not before asking a question or two first.

"I'll go and sit with the king, he looks a little lonely up there, all alone."  
Zira looked up, seeing the king's dark brown paws hanging over the ledge playfully.

Sarafina stirred.  
"You can stay here with us..."

"No thank you, Scar just makes me feel comfortable, I'd really like to get to know him first."

"Well.."  
Sarafina was unable to finish her sentence, as Zira had already begun to walk away.

Sarabi turned to her depressed and thoughtful friends with a raised eyebrow and a big smirk.  
"You're jealous aren't you?"

"No! Why would I be, he's garbage."  
Said Sarafina, rolling her eyes and looking away from Sarabi.

"But he's your garbage isn't he?"  
Added Imara. She didn't think Scar was trash, but for the sake of the metaphor.

"No! I don't want him..."

"Do you like Zira?"  
Asked Sarabi, Sarafina shrugged, responding softly.  
"She's alright I guess."

"I think you should at least talk to him before it's to late. Especially now that you've got competition."  
Added Imara. Smiling at Sarafina warmly.

"Does he think about me a lot?"  
Sarafina sounded desperate and needy, wanting ever so much to know about her king, and to an extent, boyfriend.

"I'm closer to him then anyone Sara, he only thinks about you."

"Really?"  
Nala came over and nuzzled her mother, but Sarafina was to entrapped by the subject of the conversation to even notice the young creamy girl rubbing up against her face.

"He's only ever had eyes for you. Sure he made mistakes, but he was loyal, that's more then can be said for most lions."  
Imara's mind wandered off to Zuri. He had been disloyal, not to her, but to Jua. Imara felt a tugging sting on her conscious for endangering Jua's relationship selfishly, but that was done, and she needed to think happy thoughts.

"He does have the prettiest eyes."  
Sarafina drew a heart in the dirt before her, placing her paw in its center and blushing at her creation.

"He's smart too Sara, he'll learn to treat you the way you deserve."  
Sarabi drew another heart next to Sarafina's, leaving its center void of a paw print. That voidness symbolizing Sarafina's relationship with the king. It was there, the trace imprint of a loving heart, but it had been a long time since they both expressed emotions with each other. Her muzzle locked with his, his tongue occasionally venturing into her mouth. Sarafina loved that, she missed the nights when she could lay down and purr all night long by his side. Maybe, just maybe, he meant it when he said he wanted her back.

"Do you think he really still loves me Sarabi?"

"Sara, I think you need to talk to him before Zira gets between his thighs."

Sarafina laughed nervously.  
"With a face as sharp as hers she might cut him."  
Sarabi laughed also.

On pride rock, Zira was approaching the king from behind, checking out his body as she moved toward him. Scar was keen, he knew she was checking him out and it made him a little uncomfortable. It was harmless though, it wouldn't count against him if someone else's eyes wandered, as long as he minded his own.

"Hi Scar, do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Of coarse not, please do. Why though, do you want to sit with me?"  
Not many girls ever wanted to sit with Scar, only Sarafina and Imara liked him, and Sarabi tolerated him only because he was the king.

"They're a little dry down there, talking about meaningless things."

"Is that what they do all day?"  
Scar smiled after making his snarky comment, eliciting a smile from Zira and a slight giggle.

"Besides, you looked a little lonely."  
Zira crossed her paws and blushed, hoping that she wouldn't offend the king.

"It's lonely at the top."  
Scar was looking back at everything he had done, killing his father, his brother, his nephew. Yet the reward was so vast. There was an exception though, under his father and brother he had a girlfriend, now he had none.

Zira smiled.  
"It doesn't have to be. There aren't many prides with a single king you know."

Scar looked down at his claws, smiling, chuckling.  
"Mine is a strange pride."  
He looked up to make eye contact with Zira, only for her to look away quickly in a heavy blush.

Sarafina could see them talking from down below, and it was driving her crazy.

"Come now, there must be someone for you."

Scar sighed.  
"At one time there was, now I see nothing but fog."  
Scar wanted to look down and see Sarafina, who was looking up at him with her gorgeous blue eyes. Scar didn't want Zira to know about Sarafina, she was old news for now, and it was in his best strategic interest to withhold that information.

Zira took Scar's mental 'fog' as her opportunity to get to know him even better. If he wasn't swooning all over a lioness 24/7, he could talk to her more often.

"So, who are your parents Zira? Where did you come from?"

Zira coughed.  
"My parents? Well my mother died when I was young... my father raised me."

"That's good of him, it's not east to find good lions now a days.."  
Scar commended Zira's father for raising her, when in truth punishing him would be a more acceptable reaction. Zira's father had brutally abused her mother, and as things go she died from his abuse before Zira's very eyes. She had cried. Her father didn't like that. From that day forward she was raised to be something she didn't want to be, something hard and emotionless. She tried not to be that person, but sometimes she couldn't overcome it.

"What do you like to do?"  
Scar added to his past statement, changing the subject and preparing to talk about something more friendly and less emotionally stressful.

"Exercise and train my muscles mostly, I want to stay strong. You?"

"I bet you're very strong Zira. I like to play with Imara's cub Honey. She's so sweet. She calls me Uncle too. That little girl puts a smile on my face every time I see her. Did you meet her?"  
Scar sounded excited and uplifted, Imara was his friend and she also made him feel comfortable.

"I met her, she's sweet."

"Cubs are so amazing Zira, did you meet Nala?"

"In passing I said hello."

"Oh, I don't talk to her much, but I bet she's pretty nice too."  
Replied Scar, negating some of the truth.

For several more hours Scar and Zira sat on the perch of pride rock, while the hyenas did things away from Sarafina. She was protected now, the hyenas still wanted to hurt her because she had messed with their best friend's mental state, but they also respected what Scar said sometimes. None wanted to have happen to them what happened to Banzai.  
For the most part they were still very rowdy.

Late at dusk, after diner, everyone had entered then den. Sarabi and Imara had brought in Nala, so that Sarafina could go back and talk to Scar. He was still sitting on the perch, but not as far out as before.

Walking up behind him, Scar could feel her presence, smell her, and hear her breathing. She always smelt wonderful, but it was an offensive, gaseous poison to him now.

"Taka?"  
Now Scar knew who it was, only one lioness or lion or hyena still called him Taka.

"What?"  
Scar looked over to her with his eyes, leaving his head firmly glued down to his paws. Acting stubborn. Sarafina expected this, but he would loosen up soon. Moving toward him, Sarafina nuzzled her nose into the king's mane, making him smile and laugh.

"Stop Sara that tickles!"  
Scar tried his best to stay calm, but he couldn't, he was smiling and giggling like a cub.

"I'm sorry how I treated you the other day."

"You shouldn't be Sara, I should be. I had those hyenas intentionally be mean to you, and I let Nala be collateral damage. I hit you, and that makes me sad- I made mistakes Sara but you need to know I'm so sorry. If I could I'd change everything back to the day before my father died."  
That was the day they spent enjoying each other's company, after Scar had killed Ahadi of coarse. It was raining that day, and it was starting to rain now.

"I'm sorry I've been so hateful Taka.."  
"..no no, we both were a little stubborn. Me more than you."  
Said Taka in completion.

"Taka... You don't hate Nala do you?"

The king sighed.  
"I don't hate her, it's not her fault. Nothing is but... Sara, she's not mine. Can we even do this if you have other cubs?"  
Scar referred to their relationship, as she was readily buried in his mane, purring louder then most jet engines. Giggling a lot too.

"We can do anything now, remember? You're the king."

Scar let tears fall form his eyes as he looked at Sarafina, a weak and hopeful smile stretching slowly across her muzzle. Through heavy sniffles and heaves Scar tried to get his words out.  
"I love you so much Sara... I do. I just don't know if we can ever be together again."

"I'll take you back Taka, I... I missed you, I want you in my life."  
Sarafina didn't know if she did, in that moment he was so incredibly vulnerable and handsome, loving up on her and crying like a real man. In this moment alone, she felt love for him. The future may not be so parallel.

"I'm sorry Sara... I need... we need time. I don't want to hurt you again. I'm so sorry... I need time to think."  
Scar pulled out of the nuzzle, rushing away toward his small cave off the side of pride rock where he went to think, disappearing in the misty rain. Sarafina starred on as Scar ran away, likely crying even harder now.

Someone had been watching under cover of the den's dark light.  
She was surprised the king would cry.  
She was intrigued to hear the conversation.  
She heard every word.  
Zira had a plan.

* * *

Scar is one of my favorites- and here I write- torturing him. The drama is building, Sara wants her Taka back, but Zira might be... well, you'll find out. I posted two chapters because they were short compared to my normal standards, and because I love you guys! I also posted early because tomorrow is Thanksgiving, and I don't want to take away from your holiday time, even if you don't celebrate it, then early chapter(s) anyway!

Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!

Is Sarafina right to want Taka back?  
Does Taka deserve to have her back?

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!  
Don't forget to follow, favorite, comment, message, whatever suits you!  
Thanks everyone!


	14. Chapter 14

Here it is, as promised, chapter fourteen of my new story!  
I hope you answered my chapter twelve question, I really do read all the reviews and messages so please, Rate and Review for me!

New chapter posted every fifth day!  
Don't forget to read my related TLK fan fiction, The Second Love, new chapter posted every Friday!

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: TEAMWORK**

* * *

The pride lads were not at peace. The problems lie with the hyenas. They had no self control, Scar insists the lioness' hunt to feed everyone, but they go out and do it themselves anyway, creating a surplus of meat- of wasted food. There was no one to control them. Scar was far to friendly with them to receive their obedience at this point. Every day, at breakfast and dinner, Sarabi would throw fits that she had caught enough for everyone, but the hyenas had already eaten.

"Scar, Scar! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"  
Yelled Sarabi, Scar had tried to walk away- the conversation was pointless and he had heard it before.

"I know Sarabi I know."

"No!" Sarabi snapped back angrily, "you don't know! If this goes on there will be no food at all!"

"I'm sorry Sarabi, I don't know what to do."

"Then you must figure it out, it was always a bad idea to bring them here."  
Said Sarabi, bitter venom dripping off her words as the sentence came to a close.

"They're my friends! They loved me when no one else would! Don't tell me they're a nuisance to you. If you and the other had opted to be my friend, they wouldn't be here. You have no one to blame but yourself."

"Sara loved you, and she still does, she wasn't enough for you?"

"That was before her alright? Plus we're trying to reconcile our relationship, so don't go throwing mud. You could get someone hurt."

"Like you?"  
Sarabi insinuated Scar's tendency to think of himself before others, stinging his emotions and making him farther away from a women he didn't hate, but was having difficulty feeling close to.

"Like her." Said Scar, making Sarabi roll her eyes at his apparent (and possibly sarcastic) thoughtfulness. "Thank you for telling me Sarabi, and I'll have something put in place."

A few more days had past, and the hyenas continued to be rambunctious and obnoxious. Mating season was two months away, and none of the hyenas had ever seen a lioness in heat, and their dusty minds were active with filth and greed. No one wanted to be near them, apart from Imara, Hun, Scar, and Zira, who were exempt from their despise.

Zira was trying to walk up to the perch of pride rock to talk to Scar, but she was quickly stopped by Shenzi.

"And where do you think you're going?"  
Said Shenzi with a low smile, starring at Zira sharply with her stinging razor eyes.

"I was just..."

"You were just leaving, now go on, shoo."  
Shenzi interrupted Zira, knowing that she wanted to go and talk to the king.

"What could he be doing?"  
Said Zira, becoming annoyed with the kings exclusiveness.

"Things not concerning you, now go."

Zira was becoming angry with the hyena, she felt as if all their time together- Scar still trusted a hyena over a lioness who liked him. Zira wanted his trust and a few other things, but trust was foremost. She wasn't getting it.  
Scar peaked over the edge of pride rock, seeing Zira there with Shenzi.

"Zira, come up here you're just the girl I'd like, to see."  
Zira smirked at Shenzi, walking around the skinny hyena with glowing red eyes.  
She'd of laughed at her if Scar weren't right there. Shenzi growled silently at the lanky woman as she walked upward, towards the king.

As Zira approached, Scar's smile faded a little, and he uncrossed his paws, letting her sir in front of him. Zira would prefer to sit next to him, but all in good time.

"How are you?"  
Asked the king nicely, raising an eyebrow to signal he was ready for an immediate response.

"Do you trust me?"  
Asked Zira, reaching her paw out and placing it on top of his. Scar looked down, seeing that she was touching him, and he quickly retracted his paw and curled it into his body so she couldn't go after it again. Looking up, Scar sighed heavily.

"Zira, I trust you, of coarse I trust you."

"You know, I really like you."

"I... Zira, please don't do this to me. I've got so much on my plate right now, and with mating season to worry about..."

"Of coarse I'll be with you!"

Scar opened his eyes widely, the green spheres nearly falling out of his skull.  
"Zira... that's not what I meant at all. Kings Zira I'm so sorry, I meant I worry for the pride, not for... us."

"Oh."  
The only word the disappointed and rather embarrassed Zira could muster.

"It's not that I don't like you Zira, or that I find you unattractive. I'm just... I've got other people to worry about before myself."

"What will you do then Mr. Lonely?"

Scar chuckled, shifting around to get more comfortable.  
"I'm not going to let any males here this season, none. I also need to keep a tight leash on all the girls, no surprises."

"Like Nala?"  
Asked Zira, knowing she was stepping way out of bounds to criticize the daughter of the woman Scar held so dear to his heart. They still weren't back together, they were still rather distant actually, but long distance relationships have been said to so marvelous things. That is if both parties can remain loyal and chaste.

"Yes, like Nala. Don't you ever say any of this to Sara! I won't have such gossip!"

"What won't you say to me?"  
Said Sarafina, surprising both the king and Zira. Zira was pleased, and Scar was scared shitless. Sarafina had tried to come up pride rock moments ago, and she had heard the voice of her boyfriend trailing down and around the perch, falling on her sensitive ears heavily like bombs. Sarafina hated bombs, and she hated secrets.

"Nothing Sara, not anything important."  
Said Zira, obviously trying to peak the woman's interest even more than it already was.

"T... Scar you tell me right now."  
Said Sarafina, almost calling him Taka in front of Zira. It was a them thing, she wouldn't do it in front of others.

"Sara it's nothing, just a little dribble about mating season."

Sarafina growled a little at Zira, looking at Scar sternly, her weak blue eyes demanding the truth. Scar melted at their sight, and their anger made him ashamed.

"Not like that! I was just saying that there won't be any rogues let in this year, no surprises."

"How does this have anything to do with... Scar... Zira, please give us a moment, Scar, in the den, now."  
Sarafina walked inside the den quickly, moving to the back and sitting down so she faced the entrance. Huffing as she sat and waited.

Scar rubbed his paw on his temple, tossing his claws through his mane in mental exhaustion, creating deep rifts where his digits had been in the black mane fur.  
"I'll be right back, pray for me."

Scar stood up, walking briskly toward the den, once inside, Zira approached the entrance herself, listening in to their private conversation.

"You think Nala was a surprise?"  
Sarafina sounded endlessly sad.

"Sara.."

"I know it was a surprise to you, but you would say these things to her, and then keep it a secret? Whose side are you on?"

"I... I don't know yet."  
Shame was building inside his soul once more. He was the male, bigger then her, but he felt so small and pitiful.

"Don't you love me? Aren't you at least thinking about me?"

"Of coarse Sara!"

"I think about you, all the time, don't let that skinny brat mess with you."  
Sarafina stood up, nuzzling Scar which he quickly pulled out of.

"Don't call her a brat, she's a sweet girl."  
Scar sternly defended his friend, and the only competition for the title of queen.  
Zira smiled to herself.

"She's sweet to you, no one else, even the hyenas hate her."

Scar frowned, pulling Sarafina close and patting her on the back.  
"Everything is alright Sara."

"Did you decide yet?"

"No, I can't do it, I feel so... stressed."  
Scar looked down, shame boiling over once more. Sarafina deserved an answer, he just wasn't fast enough for her.

"If there won't be any rogues, I'll need you."  
Outside, Zira rolled her eyes.

"Remember last year, everyone laughed at me because I could walk straight through the group of girls, and not smell a thing, the sexual energy and drive of a rock."  
Scar chuckled at the painful memory.

"They'll get over it, besides, if you've got a mate, that kind of control is respectable."

"Thank you Sara, but I'm not done talking to Zira."  
Before he could turn away, Sara pounced on him and knocked the young king on his back, smiling down on his face and happy green eyes. She leant down, kissing him lightly and nuzzling his neck, purring.  
The noise of her happiness drained Zira's patience. Storming away, Zira quickly discovered Shenzi, who was behind her, staring intently.

"You bitch of a woman, listening in on him."

"Mind your own damned business dog, go kill something."  
Shenzi wheeled around, scampering off angrily.

Several days later, Scar was again sitting on his perch, looking out over the land. In the distance, he could see something big and grey walking toward his land.

Behind the king off of the perch sat Imara, lazing around by herself.  
"Imara, gather Sara and the cubs, bring them in the den."

Imara lifted her head to see the panicked expression on Scar's face, making her comply immediately. As the figure neared closer, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed assembled a group of hyenas to counter the mammoth lion walking toward pride rock.  
The hyenas growled fearlessly at the lion, until of coarse he growled back, massive black claws and muscular body silencing them to a whimper.

"Wow." Whispered Scar to himself, design the amazing control and intimidating stance of this lion. He was large and grey, a soft grey body with an even softer underbelly, which was also grey. His mane was a charcoal, with four massive pure white paws carrying him around, like soft slippers. This lion was massive, and incredible muscular, his charcoal black tail tuft floating in the air behind his backside like a guiding light. Similar to a bowl, the lions backwards sweeping mane pointed his pretty, powder green eyes up toward Scar, the lion smiled happily.

"Hello sir, my name is Kukuza."

Scar smiled back.  
"You seem to have intimidated my hyenas."

The lioness' of the pride had also now gathered, looking over the new male and admiring his body. Yet, rogue lions still didn't sit well with them, even if Imara vouched for Zuri. They knew what they had seen.

"I have that affect on people. Is my presence graced with that of a king?"

"Indeed it is."  
Replied Scar, signaling for his hyenas to shut up. When they didn't, a sharp glance from Kukuza quieted them almost instantly. His control was needed in the pride, the hyenas were running rampant, and this rogue seemed to have them figured out.

"Thank you, why are you here Kukuza?"  
Scar sampled the name on his lips as he spoke it, and in honesty he didn't really like it.

"I have many friends, yet I have no pride, I seek residence. I understand that this pride is very well kept."

Scar mentally smiled to himself, glad the Savannah viewed his pride as 'well kept' and not something worse.

"These friends of yours, should I worry about them?"

"My friends are of neighboring prides, and they think highly of you, as do I."

"Which prides."

"Coventry."  
Replied the grey lion, still happy looking.

"I've never heard of such a pride."

"They are North of here, I would be happy to introduce you."

"Exceptional. What have you done in the past?"

Kukuza spent no time pondering, he answered quickly and clearly.  
"I've served mostly as a first officer, a king needs things done, and I am willing to do those thing, what ever they may be."

Scar had been blessed again with a muscular, resourceful, an submissive lion that seemed to like him. He'd have the strength to do Scar's bidding, and the ability to control the hyenas. It was a win win.

"Then these are my terms, you may stay if you act as the leader of the hyenas. They need one badly. Also, I will need you for security reasons, protection."

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed rolled their eyes, feeling as if they had been slightly betrayed by Scar. They were the leaders of the hyenas! How could he?  
"I'd be happy my king, your name sire?"

"Scar."  
Kukuza nodded. Still on the perch, the king continued to talk down to the new male.

"I dislike you name lion, you want to be first officer? Then I'll call you... number one. How about that?"

Kukuza nodded, pleased with the decision.  
"As you wish."

The lion's words set Scar free, submission was the key to his reign, and the key to power he could only of fathomed before.

It had rained all night long, but the pride lands newest member insisted he sleep near the entrance, getting his fur wet and undoubtably making him cold. Scar respected him for doing this, like a protector, keeping everyone safe and inside the den.

Kukuza woke up first everyday, moving from his position barely inside of the den to barely outside of the den. He wasn't very social, but he most certainly listened to everything he heard and he never forgot anything. Scar loved his memory, the lion could repeat verbatim every conversation he had ever had. He was also amazing at controlling the hyenas.

"Why do you ruin the fun?" Said Shenzi, sitting down in a huff, her bangs falling over her eyes.  
"Yeah! You're soooo dull!" Added Banzai.  
Ed tried to laugh, but was cut off by the lions sharp stare. His pale green eyes chopping the three hyenas up into tiny peaces.

He had them under complete control, they weren't hunting for sport anymore, and instead Kukuza put in place hyena specific hunting seasons, so that their skills wouldn't dissipate.

While walking away from the hyenas, Kukuza was stopped by Sarabi. She had met him alright, and she didn't like him that much, and he didn't really like her.  
Sarafina saw his as another viaduct to Scar, another friend.

"Kukuza?"

He stopped walking, talking a few backwards steps and looking at her with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yes Sarabi?"

"Could you please send Scar down here when you get the chance?"

Kukuza breathed in, before breathing out heavily. It wasn't his job, but he'd do it for a woman.  
"Of coarse, but you should tell him yourself, I'd hate for you to become crippled, sitting there all the time."  
He walked on, smiling to himself for owning her.

Sarabi rolled her eyes after he walked away.

"How awful, he's so... annoying."  
Said Sarafina, pulling Nala as close as she could to her chest. The cub was far to big to still be held this way, but Sarafina was protective.

"He seems nice, good intentions."  
Added Imara, Hun sitting not to far away also nodded.

"Please! Just like Scar he orders you around like a monkey."

"No! And anything they tell me to do isn't very hard, and I do it because they're my friends and I don't want them to be unhappy!"  
Sarafina sighed, Imara was right. The two males didn't ask for much.

In their silence the three woman and two young cubs watched as the lion king descend from pride rock, hastily walking over to where Sarabi was and sitting in front of her.

"You called for me?"

"Yes Scar, you said you'd have a solution for the hyenas didn't you? That lion is your solution? I recall a 'no rogues' policy for this year."

Scar smiled, laughing devilishly like he did after Sarafina had hit him in the rain.  
"He's not a rogue, he's an asset. Besides, the hyena problem is getting better, he's doing his job."

"Well..."

"Come on Sarabi! It's not that he likes you."

"Obviously."  
Said Sarai in a genuine huff, still not yet attached to him like one day she would be.

"Sara, I need to tell you something."

"Did you decide? I won't take no for an answer."  
Sarafina let Nala out of her paws, so that the cub could go and sit with Hun.

"Our new friend that Sarabi likes so much, has a thing for Zira."

"But Zira likes you doesn't she?"

Scar nodded in conformation.  
"If she's with him though, that means I could be with you."

"But you're not with her. Right?"

"Sara, she's perfect queen material."

"No she's not! She can't even hunt! She doesn't love you like I do! I can... I'm pretty and she's not!"

"Sara, looks really don't matter at this point. She's perfect, and she doesn't have any... baggage."

"Are you calling her baggage?"  
Sarafina asked angrily, extending her slaps and raking the dirt beneath them. Scar was referring to Nala.

"I do want to be with you! I know you'd be the best queen ever... apart from you Sarabi. How am I supposed to marry someone who's already... consummated... a different relationship?"

"Don't ask that question! Just do it!"

"You mean do me."

"That I'd like but I've got more to worry about then your thighs."

"They're soft..."

"Sara..."

"Creamy..."

"I smell nice too..."

"Sara stop..."

"I'll make you feel like a lion..."

Scar's brown fur concealed his blush, but it couldn't conceal his smile.  
"Enough Sara."

"I love you."  
(Please note Sarabi and Imara are right there, and Hun and Nala are within hearing distance).

"Sara, I love you too."  
Scar stood up to nuzzle her, then sitting back down beside her.

"I hope... Number 1 has it in him to woo Zira over."

"Then we can be together?"

"If he can make her love him then a million times yes."

"But not until then?"  
Scar kissed Sarafina softly on the temple, burying her face in his mane beneath his chin.

"I might have to do some things to get them together, I need your permission."

"Like what?"

"They may need a push or two."

Sara nuzzled him harder, her face still happily pinched between his chin and paws.  
"You have my permission."

Up on pride rock, Kukuza had gone to sit down with Zira. It wasn't entirely visible to everyone, but liked her a lot. Everything, the way she walked, her raspy voice, her body, the fact that she couldn't hunt, and especially the way that she spoke to him. No one, would ever dare boss him around or mock him- but she did- and he loved her for it. Zira was busy thinking about Scar.

How can she be queen, if Sarafina is his true love?  
Maybe the hyenas could help her.

"You look great today Zira, how was your jogging?"  
Kukuza smiled a half smile, looking at her happily with unassuming pale green eyes.

"Fine, just fine."  
She didn't ask a question back, she wasn't very good at conversing when she was distracted.

"Zira, maybe you'd like to go hunting with me sometime, I'd love to show you. You'd do incredible because..."  
She want listening, she wasn't even looking at him. Her eyes were watching the hyenas.

"Kukuza?"

"Yes Zira?"  
He said, a little too desperately. Her attention meant the world to him, and he could feel her thinking about the king. Kukuza saw the way Scar cited with Sarafina, and he hoped they'd work it all out so he could have his Zira.

"How well do you know the hyenas?"

"I know them, would you like me to introduce you?"  
He stood up a little, smiling again, his eyes looking happy and his white paws ready to start walking.

"Yes, please."

As they were walking, Zira gave her usual showering of compliments to Kukuza. She'd always say nice things to him when she wanted something, he liked it. If he had to do a favor to be treated like a grown lion, then so be it.

"You're so handsome Kukuza, I've never seen a grey lion before."  
Grey lions were indeed rare, but she wasn't even a little concerned. He could be made of solid gold, and be able to fly, and she still wouldn't care.

"I've never seen such a beautiful lioness before, your mother must of been so proud."  
Neither of them had parents, and in fact they both had watched their parents die, in Zira's case- she watched her father kill her mother. In Kukuza's case, his parents were murdered and his brother was missing.  
Zira got a little choked up at her mother's mention, that woman was the only one who ever loved her.

"She was."  
Said Zira quietly, now right on top of the hyenas position.

"Banzai, have you meet Zira?"

"Yeah, I've met her."

"Kukuza, could you go down to the watering hole, I'll meet you there in a moment."

"Alright Zira, I'll see you there."  
Kukuza left, leaving Banzai and Zira alone.  
He didn't like her, but luckily he was stupid, and Shenzi wasn't around. Maybe, if she played her cards right, she could squeeze a secret or two out of him.

Scar was covered in rumors, and she'd start with his name.

"Scar told me where he got his name from today."

"Good for you."

Zira swallowed, she'd need more to get the hyena to rant.  
"Mufasa and Ahadi were awful kings, Scar does so much better. Allowing you to live here like you deserve."

"We worked hard to get here, Scar isn't allowing us to do anything, we helped kill those idiots."  
Zira mentally was dancing, she got what she wanted.

"I just wanted to say thank you Banzai, Scar told me about the past and I'm happy you were there to help him."  
Zira walked away, leaving Banzai confused.

Zira walked right past Kukuza, going to grab Scar.

"Scar, could you..."

"Zira!"  
Said the king, wheeling around, Sarafina and him were obviously kissing. Zira didn't care, she didn't love e king, she just wanted to be queen.

"Can we.."  
Zira signaled with her head she wanted to talk somewhere private. She'd claim her throne now!

"Zira, I was thinking, Kukuza's a good hunter, why don't you go and let him teach you?"

Zira rolled her eyes.  
"Alright."

Little did she know, Kukuza was smiling by the watering hole. He'd asked Scar to do that, and Scar did so, knowing it might bring the two together.

Kukuza and Scar were working together on this one, and they'd help each other best they could. The next week would be chaos.

* * *

Short chapter I know, I'll post another one ahead of schedule to compensate. I hope you liked this one!

Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!

Will Zira let Scar be happy with Sara?

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!  
Don't forget to follow, favorite, comment, message, whatever suits you!  
Thanks everyone!


	15. Chapter 15

Here it is, as promised, chapter fifteen of my new story!  
I hope you answered my chapter twelve question, I really do read all the reviews and messages so please, Rate and Review for me!

New chapter posted every fifth day!  
Don't forget to read my related TLK fan fiction, The Second Love, new chapter posted every Friday!

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: THE QUEEN**

* * *

Zira was frustrated that Scar sent her away so quickly. She didn't care about hunting, that's what Sarabi is for!

The two lions walked further and further away from pride rock, toward the area that herds meandered around.

"It's nice to spend time with you Zira."

Zira rolled her eyes. She was wondering if she needed anything from Kukuza, and in that moment there was nothing. With nothing to gain, Zira had no desire to play cute with him. Although, she was jealous that Scar had been kissing Sarafina. By no means was Scar her mate, but she still wanted his attention.  
Playing exactly into Kukuza's paw, she'd try and get Scar's attention by being friendly with the big grey lion with pale green eyes. Maybe Scar would get jealous and want her because of her exclusiveness, and Zira wouldn't have to pull the 'you killed your father, brother, and nephew card' on him.

"I like spending time with you too Kukuza."

"Do you want to learn how to hunt?"

Zira shrugged.  
"Maybe we could just sit and talk."

Kukuza half smiled, his deeply anchored love for her making him giddy and happy on the inside.  
"I'd like that."  
Kukuza sat down on some soft grass, his position obviously begging Zira to sit close to him. Mentally she rolled her eyes, but physically she was happy he'd want her near him. He was an easy guy, and it wasn't hard to muss with his feelings. Zira need only let him mate her once and he'd probably kill for her.  
Zira curled up beside him, not being shy with her body as she got as close as she could. Zira could feel him shudder slightly as her fur touched his light grey underbelly.  
"So what did you want to talk about Zira?"

"Anything you wanted to talk about I guess."  
Zira didn't know what to say, so she'd let him lead with the words, and when she wanted to get physical she'd lead.  
"Maybe... do you like the color grey?"  
Zira smiled, laughing and closing her eyes, nuzzling Kukuza's cheek with hers for a moment.

"Because you're grey?"

"I suppose so."

"I like it, the color suits you."

"So do you like to do anything special with your time?"

"I like to-" Zira smiled, "I don't know what I like."

"I like you."  
Whispered Kukuza to himself, too soft for Zira to hear.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing.." Kukuza couldn't leave it at that. Scar told him to be as flirty as possible so Zira would leave the king alone, and Kukuza really liked Zira.

"No, it's not nothing. Zira, I really like you, and I want to be more then just your friend, can we... I want to spend more time with you like this, and I'd like to be able to tell other people that we're together. I'm a good guy! I can do anything for you, if you want to be with me."

"Kukuza... I like you, but... I... I can't do that."

She could feel his body lower temperature to freezing cold, he died on the inside when she said that.  
"Will, will you think about it? I can protect you, bring me any other male and I'll prove I'm enough for you."

"No Kukuza, I... I want to be your friend, but I need more then you can give me."

"Zira..."

"Please Kukuza, don't push me. I'll kiss you if you want."  
Kukuza was the kind of guy who would take the pity she'd give to him. He moved shakily toward the back of her ear, kissing her and hugging her as tightly as he could. Zira knew she had hurt him, and if she ever wanted something in the future it would be hard to get, maybe she could salvage this mess.

"Kukuza no, I didn't mean to be so blunt, I just... I didn't know what to say."

"I really, really like you Zira. There's nothing anyone could give you that I can't."

"I like you too Kukuza, I just... I just didn't know what to say."

"So you will be with me?"  
Zira had no choice, she needed him to like her, but she wanted to be the queen.

"We need to be quiet though, please Kukuza, don't tell anyone."

Zira looked him in the eyes sternly, and Kukuza reached forward with his muzzle, kissing her once, slowly and softly. It was perfect; just enough wetness, the most caring lick Zira had ever received. In fact, Kukuza was her first kiss. She was his too, but somehow he knew what he was doing.  
"For better or worse Zira, I'm here for you."  
Zira allowed herself to nuzzle back, happy to know she had something big and soft to fall back on.

Back at pride rock, Scar and Sarafina were sitting alone, still kissing and nuzzling and purring.  
"I hope they're doing alright out there, I don't want Zira to be anywhere near me, ruining us."

"Do you regret letting her stay here?"

"Absolutely not! She needed a place to live, I needed someone to help me once, and I got that help."  
Sarafina kissed his neck, nuzzling into his mane happily. Scar kissed back.  
"I missed us Sara, I love you so much and I missed you, everyday I felt so alone with out you."  
"Me too Taka." Sara nuzzled him again, smiling and closing her eyes, letting her body feel his.  
"I love how you still call me Taka. For a long time I thought Taka was dead."

"He'll never be dead to me, I'm in love with him."  
Said Sarafina, nuzzling him some more.

"Sara... I know this is a lot to take in but, I want you to be my queen. I love you and no one else, I'll love Nala as if she were my own and I promise you'll get everything you deserve. We can have a son and be happy."

"Really Taka?"  
Sarafina started to cry, smiling at him devotedly.

"I love you my queen."  
Scar smiled brightly, happier then he had ever been and Sarafina jumped on top of him, pouncing. He rolled over o to his back and she stood over his small dark brown body, kissing his neck and face passionately.  
"Let's go make love Taka, I want you to be with me."  
Sarafina kissed him again, waiting for a response. Scar wasn't sure that this is what he wanted, but there's nothing wrong with it if they're going to be together, and in his mind that's how it went. The king and his queen-to-be walked for several miles until they were far enough away from pride rock to not be seen or heard.  
"I'm ready Taka, and I love you."

"I love you too Sara, I love you so much." They started kissing again, and eventually Sarafina rolled onto her back, letting Scar kiss her in the dominant 'top' position. From their the kisses became sweeter and were placed in different spots, and soon enough they were making love to each other for the first time.

"That was amazing Taka."  
Sarafina rolled over, pressing her paws against his thin chest, feeling his soft underbelly against the pads of her paws. She watched as his fur ruffled to her touch, making her smile.  
"The queen, deserves the best a lion can give."  
Sarafina pawed him on the nose, he wiggled closer to her and kissed her happily. He wasn't as good as that other lion, but she loved him sincerely and that made it the best sex ever.  
"Trust me Taka, you ARE a lion."  
Taka growled playfully, snapping his jaws at her before kissing her again.

"Sara?"  
Scar circled his paw on her chest, feeling her fur as she had done to him.  
"Yes love?"

"If I had been a bad person... if I had done some really mean things that I never shared with you, would you still love me?"

"I think so, how bad are they?"

"Bad enough to fill me with regrets."

"Is it the hyenas?"

Scar smiled, kissing Sarafina's neck softly.  
"It has a lot to do with them."

"Well, I still love you, and I always will."

Zira and Kukuza returned to the pride lands just a the sun was setting, they had eaten while they were out, and thy laid down to go to sleep. Zira didn't know where Scar was, but to piss him off she'd sleep wrapped up in Kukuza's paws. She didn't want to touch him, but he was emotionally wrapped around her paw, and this gesture wouldn't hurt.

"Kukuza, it's a little cold tonight, why don't you keep me warm like a gentleman?"  
Kukuza smiled, excitement written across his face in massive bold font.

"I'd love to, come here."  
Kukuza laid down, patting an area in front of him. Zira nestled in and fell asleep to him kissing her ear playfully. She didn't like it, but then again, she did.  
Very late at night when Scar and Sarafina returned from their long afternoon of endless sex, Scar and his new queen noticed that their plan had worked, and that Zira and number 1 were wrapped up together like water and oil. They didn't really mix, but somehow he managed to make it work. The square peg had been shoved in a round hole, and they were together just like Scar had hoped for. He and Sarafina laid down as well, on the kings rock, and they slept closer together then ever before, kissing for an hour more until they both fell asleep.

* * *

That's right, the king and the queen are together. How long will it last? Not very. Why will it break up? I know, and I'm not telling you. Be aware, this is the last time normal love making will occur for a while, the next time it happens you'll be mad, and the time after that you'll shit your pants.  
And also, you'll get a chapter (at least one) every five days, but from now on I'm just going to post when ever I want if that's ok with you. It works to your benefit, more chapters for you, I'm just in that kind of mood.

Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!

If Sarafina and Scar are together, where the hell did Nuka come from? (Think about Zuri).

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!  
Don't forget to follow, favorite, comment, message, whatever suits you!  
Thanks everyone!


	16. Chapter 16

Here it is, as promised, chapter sixteen of my new story!  
I hope you answered my chapter twelve question, I really do read all the reviews and messages so please, Rate and Review for me!

New chapter posted every fifth day! (Or just whenever).  
Don't forget to read my related TLK fan fiction, The Second Love, new chapter posted every Friday!

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 16: WHOLESOME LIONS**

* * *

The next morning, Zira woke up to discover that Kukuza had entirely wrapped her small body in his big arms, her back pressed firmly against his coarse grey chest. She rolled her eyes, thinking him as simple and needy. Wriggling to get away from him, she soon realized that her movements were completely useless.  
She sighed, resting her head on Kukuza's soft white paw, she'd have to wait for him to wake up before she too could rise. Zira felt scared for a moment, knowing that if he slept in even a minute longer then any other lion or lioness, the whole day would be soft and mushy gossip about Zira and her new... boyfriend. The word made her shudder, it's striking silence in her mind ringing around and giving her a headache.  
She could see to her right that Scar and Sarafina were wriggling around as well, probably waking up. Should she pretend to be asleep? Yes.  
Scar stirred, Kissing Sarafina and setting her head down lightly as he stretched his legs and claws, walking away slowly and smiling at Kukuza, who had (to his knowledge) successfully obtained Zira as his girlfriend.  
Zira could feel him smiling at her, looking at her as if she had someone to keep her warm at night. She didn't need to feel warm at night, she didn't need anyone. Zira wanted to be queen.  
Scar had gone down from the den, lapping cool water at the watering hole, happy about what was happening in his life. He sighed, looking at his reflection in the water- at his scar. Why did he kill his brother and nephew? Was that entirely necessary? Scar knew it wasn't, he was just angry about everything. He didn't need to be king, maybe one day he'd be able to pass that wisdom down to his son, or at least a young male cub who would listen to him. Simba was annoying at times, but the king did feel bad about letting him die at the teeth of several hyenas.  
Inside the den, Zira was listening to Kukuza's breathing, waiting for a break or a yawn something to signify that he was waking up. Across the den, Sarafina was waking up as well. She stood up, smiling just as Scar had at the sight of Zira. Zira had someone now, and that meant Scar was all hers.

"Good morning Taka."  
Said Sarafina, licking Scar's muzzle and standing next to him near the watering hole, looking down and seeing her reflection beside his, smiling down at it.

"Do you think you'll get pregnant now?"

"No! We're not in season Taka you know that."  
Said Sarafina, smiling at him and kissing him again.

"About that... I don't want you to... I don't want a prince until next year."  
Scar waited, unsure how his queen would react.

"That's alright, we can wait if you want."

"I'm sorry you're being forced to wait. I'm just not ready this year, let's wait for things to settle down you know?"  
Scar didn't know it, but this year was the year to have cubs. By the next, things would be much worse.  
Inside the den, Kukuza was finally waking up, he kissed Zira once more on the back of her neck, totally blind to the fact that she wasn't enjoying herself.  
"How's the most beautiful lioness I've ever met this morning?"

"I'm fine."  
Kukuza breathed in loudly, releasing Zira and standing up. She too motioned to stand, but he quickly moved to be in front of her, nuzzling her face and keeping her down on the ground. Zira was getting really annoyed, she didn't want him to be so touchy with her, she didn't even love him.  
"You're such a girl Zira, I hope you enjoyed last night."

Zira mentally sighed, she would have to lie.  
"Of coarse I did."

"I liked it too."  
Kukuza smiled, walking out of the den and leaving her alone. She rolled over in frustration, pissed that he was making everything so difficult.

Outside, Kukuza saw Scar and walked over to talk to his king. Sarafina and Sarabi had gone hunting with some other lioness' earlier, so the king was alone.

Scar smiled at his number 1.  
"You did it number 1, you and Zira are a package now."

"She said she enjoyed last night, I hope you did too."

Scar shuffled his paws, pursing his muzzle and blushing.  
"We've been through so much, her and I. Finally, we can be happy. You have no idea Kukuza... things were really bad a while ago."

"I understand, you made an excellent choice for queen."

"I didn't chose, we chose. It's so perfect, I didn't know relationships like this existed. Trust me Kukuza, relationships in this pride, almost all of them up until now, have been complete failures."

"No more of that, we can be..."  
Kukuza craned his head to see a few hyenas in a hunting formation, going away from pride rock and toward the herds.  
"What?"  
Scar craned around as well, seeing the hyenas and rolling his eyes.  
"Excuse me my king."  
Kukuza ran off in their direction, eventually coming upon them. He quickly tackled Shenzi to the ground, as she was the alpha hyena. Without her, the hunting party was useless.

"Hey number 1? How are you today?"  
Said Shenzi, entrapped beneath his big grey body, his pale green eyes glaring at her. She tried to hide behind her bangs, but they weren't enough.

"Darling, what did I say about hunting?"  
Kukuza smiled at her falsely, extending a sing claw and lightly running it through her fur, drawing a smile across her face where a scared and nervous frown was.  
"Well, we got a little hungry so..."

"Gorgeous puppy, Sarabi is doing the hunting you know that. Why stress yourself when she'll serve you?"

"We weren't going to grab too much."  
Said Shenzi, showing her teeth to him in frustration as she spoke, still pinned beneath his body.  
"Come now, a lioness, a strong, royal lioness serving you, a hyena. You my dear are the alpha in that situation. Let it be before I forget to be nice."

Kukuza stepped off of her, helping Shenzi up and pushing her back to pride rock, she stumbled, and her and her friends ran off. They yelped as they ran back to their area where they sat and did nothing all day.  
Kukuza walked off, heading toward the hunting area himself. Sarabi never caught anything big. She always brought back small food, probably to spite the hyenas and force them to eat very little. This of coarse also made them weak, and weak they would stay- Kukuza didn't care, it best they not be too strong.

He could see her, clearly neglecting large prey that she could catch if she so pleased and bring home. She went to pounce for something particularity small, and he decided to lose that meat would be no loss at all. Charging at her as she ran, Kukuza tackled Sarabi, knocking her onto her back and scaring the meat off. She swiped with her paw, accidentally hitting Kukuza across the face, her claws were out, and she cut him up a little.  
Kukuza growled, breathing out of his nose and starring down at her hotly.

"Oh kings... Kukuza! What are you doing here?"  
Shouted Sarabi, a little worried he'd beat her silly for scratching up his pretty face.  
A small drop of blood fell from his muzzle like a disappointed tear, falling into Sarabi's chest fur. She looked to see his red blood on her pale creamy chest, looking up at him and frowning.

"Those will heal."  
Sarabi tried to make it better, but her words didn't speed up the healing process.  
"You're cheating."

"What? How am I cheating?"

"That antelope was tiny, yet you pounced. Why?"  
He knew why, he just wanted her to say it. All the while, he was still bleeding onto her chest.

"It was all I could find..."

"You lie. I'm not condemning what you're doing, and I don't support it, but I also won't do anything to stop it."

"Oh, do you want me to clean you up? It's the least I can do..."  
Sarabi reached up with her muzzle, cleaning his wounds by licking them as lions do.

"Stop! Do not touch me, I'll go see Rafiki."  
Sarabi let to of him, and he stood off of her, letting her get back up.

"I'm sorry about... you know."  
Sarabi motioned to his face, he would be fine, but it didn't look very good at the moment.

"Get that blood off your chest, you look ridiculous."  
Kukuza started to walk away, but stopped, turning to add something.  
"You are good looking, I wasn't trying to be cruel when I said that."  
He turned, took another step, and stopped again to make another addition.  
"Have you spoken to Sara yet?"

"No, not today."

"When you do, it will become evident that the king is very happy with himself, and will be for a while. If you dare mess with his happiness, we'll have a problem."  
Kukuza walked away for the last time, heading toward Rafiki's tree.

"Wait!"  
Sarabi had something eating at her now, he said she was good looking. Was she? After Mufasa died she let herself go a little, eating more, sleeping more, not doing anything to keep herself up other then hunt. She was by far, the most unattractive she had ever been. Mufasa was a physical kind of guy, he needed a hot wife or he'd 'go around the block with someone else' per say (although, he and Sarabi only ever mated once). She wanted to know if he were being honest, or if he just didn't want her to feel bad.

"What?"

"Do you really think I'm good looking?"  
She didn't sound desperate, just curious if he were lying.

"Clean yourself up." Kukuza walked away, careless of Sarabi's stupid question. After walking for a while more, Kukuza eventually reached Rafiki's tree.

"Rafiki! I need you to help me!"  
Kukuza yelled up, and eventually a small and soft melon was thrown down at his paws.

"Go away!"

"Come down here I won't kill you!"

The mandrill laughed hilariously, peaking his head over the edge of his tree stand.  
"Look at you! You bean messin' around wit' de wrung lion!"

"Just help me out!"

Rafiki laughed again.  
"If you can get up here, I will 'elp you!"

Kukuza stepped back, looking at the trees bark and deciding if he could do it. He lunged at the tree, his claws digging into at least twenty feet of vertical bark as he climbed up, eventually face to face with the mandrill.

"I didn't think you'd do it."  
Said Rafiki, looking down at the marred bark of his tree.

"I need some help with my face."  
Said Kukuza plainly, his blood starting to dry into his fur.

"Zira? Scar?"

"Sarabi."

"Really?"  
Rafiki stepped back, smiling with delight at the thought of the ex queen standing up for herself.

"She took a swing at me by accident."

"Ha! Some accident!"  
Said Rafiki as he rubbed something on Kukuza's muzzle.

"You know, this might happen more often then you'd care to treat."

"I wouldn't hav' ta ef ya let me teach you."

"You'd do that?"

"Why not."  
Said Rafiki, smacking Kukuza on both sides of his face. He winced.

"When?"

"Right now."

"Tell me everything."  
Kukuza stayed in the tree all day long, learning everything there was to know about medicine. It took a few weeks actually, and everyday he came here, listening to Rafiki. Zira was glad to have him away from her during the day time, but she had to handle the hyenas in his place, which she hated.

"Shenzi! You far whore! Stop eating so much and eat what the pride rhino brings you food!"  
Yelled Zira to Shenzi, caterwauling at her.

"Shut you're trap you skinny bitch! Go suck Kukuza off or something!"  
Shenzi smiled deviously, and the hyenas backed her up with laughter.

"At least I've got a lion! You're neck deep in dog junk!"  
Zira laughed, throwing her head back and chuckling at her own joke because she didn't have a hype audience.

"Make yourself useful and bend over!"  
Shouted Banzai, who was promptly silenced when Shenzi slapped him.  
"You're mine, none of that!"  
Shenzi whispered fiercely, starring him down into submission.  
"Sorry doll."  
Said Banzai, shrinking back and smiling at her.

Across the pride, the king and his new queen were sitting together, enjoying the silence. Scar was fine with Kukuza learning medicine, and he let him. Zira could hold her own, and the hyenas kept her busy enough, far away from him and his queen. Sarabi was also sitting near them, and they were talking.  
No one yet knew that Sarafina was to be queen.

"What happened to number 1? He looked a little scratched up last time I saw him."  
Said the king, nuzzling Sarafina a little. He referred to no one, asking both of them.

"Sorry, he snuck up on me and I got him by accident."

"What was he doing?"  
Asked Sarafina, concerned what could scare her friend into clawing a guy across the face.

"I was hunting, he didn't like the herd I was targeting."

Scar stayed silent, this was a conversation between the women.  
"He's such an ass."  
Replied Sarafina, rolling her eyes and gripping Scar's paw tightly beneath hers. She liked the way his fairly muscular leg felt in her grip, so she stayed that way.

"He's not that bad, he meant well."

"He meant well? He's with Zira, they both just showed up and now they're like a plague."

"They're like an army."  
Said Scar, considering their presence, both of them would do anything for him, and both of them had control of the hyenas, even when separate.

"To control your pet dogs?"  
Said Sarabi, scolding the king.

"Don't call them that! I'm the king and I won't let you talk down to my friends! At times they may be troublesome, but those two take good care of this pride."

"Yeah, good care."  
Said Sarabi, rolling her eyes and resting her head upon her paw.

"Sarabi, we're doing alright. Everything is fine, it was a good year."  
Said Sarafina, sticking up for her mate.  
"Thank you beautiful."  
Scar kissed the top of her head to show his gratitude.

* * *

The king and his secret queen continue to be happy, but will there be more secrets? Of coarse! Drama? Hell yes! Romance? You bet your sexy body! The next few chapters are going to be rough. Think of this (and the next) as the calm before the storm. Sent forget now, Kukuza's a doctor: meaning he's that wholesome type of lion ladies (Zira).

Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!  
Same question:

If the king is with Sarafina, and Nuka is Zira's son, how did he come about? (I'm asking who Nuka's father is, you only have two choices, maybe you have more if you think real hard).

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!  
Don't forget to follow, favorite, comment, message, whatever suits you!  
Thanks everyone!


	17. Chapter 17

Here it is, as promised, chapter seventeen of my new story!  
I hope you answered my chapter twelve question, I really do read all the reviews and messages so please, Rate and Review for me!

New chapter posted every fifth day! (Or just whenever).  
Don't forget to read my related TLK fan fiction, The Second Love, new chapter posted every Friday!

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 17: ADVICE**

* * *

Out on the far end of the oasis, (hell yes, they're back!) Zuri was siting down with Downey, talking about guy stuff while Jua cleaned herself. After all, she was a woman, and cleanliness is one of those things she liked. Zuri too was a clean sort of guy. At one time he left the dirt fill his fur and mane, totally uncaring about his appearance, but Jua wouldn't stand for that. With Zuri's cleanliness came Downey's. His fur a pretty dark brown, his light tan paws clean and soft, big too. Zuri knew what big paws meant, they meant one day Downey would be a big lion. His mane was still just tiny little tufts of coffee fur. He wasn't a year old yet but Downey was a handsome sort of boy.  
"Dad, how come my body's brown, but your mane is brown? Why aren't we both brown?"

"Lions come in all shapes and colors. There's small ones, grey ones, brown, tan, sandy tan, mostly tan..."  
Zuri began to laugh, and so did Downey. Most lions were tan. Zuri was tan apart from his brown mane and paws.  
"Dad, how come you like mom so much?"

Zuri sighed.  
"One day you'll understand. I know that's not what you wanted to hear but it's true son. One day you'll meet a pretty girl..."  
"Dad!" Protested Downey, rolling his eyes.  
"And you'll have cubs like I have you. It's not an easy thing to do Downey. Life can be a really mean thing, but when you have someone to share it with it's easier."

"Where could I get a girlfriend if we're all alone."  
Zuri sighed again. By far, his son was enduring a strange, friendless, lonesome cub hood. Yes they lived somewhere nice, but what's a pretty den if you have to sleep in it alone? Zuri learned that lesson all too well a year ago, and he nearly killed himself out of loneliness until he found Jua, kidnapped her, fell in love with her, cheated on her, apologized, had tons of sex, and now he was here.  
"There's a time for everyone, if they only learn..." Whispered Zuri to himself, just loud enough for Downey to hear. He shook his head, continuing.

"I don't know son, but tell you what! Your mother and I are having are first anniversary soon, and since we don't have anything to do how about you help me plan it for tonight?"

"Really?! I'd love to!"  
Said Downey happily, shouting a little louder then Zuri appreciated.

"Yes but stay quiet! It's a surprise!"  
Downey nodded, making himself stand a little less tall as if that was make him more discrete.

"What are we going to do?"  
Asked Downey, whispering close to his father's ear.

"What do you think she'd like?"  
Asked Zuri, also whispering for a little added drama. Downey didn't get to play enough, so this mine as well be playing.

"She liked it when we brought her flowers."  
Near the mouth of then den, immediately on the waters edge, was now a healthy looking bush laden with pretty, plump, gorgeous flowers. Zuri was right, if you plant it, it would grow- and so it did.

"We can't do the same thing twice Downey, it wouldn't be right."  
Zuri put on his thinking face, resting his head on his paws and looking at Downey head on. The cub did the same as his father, mirroring him. Zuri wasn't just a father, he was THE role model. He was the only person the cub could look up to, and he wasn't a bad example to replicate. Apart from the affair, but Downey didn't know about that.

"What else is there?"

"You tell me Downey, you say it and I'll do it."

"Maybe... you could... I know!"  
Downey pounced on his day's head, whispering fiercely into his ear. Zuri smiled, picturing what it would look like if he were to do what his son was suggesting.

"Alright Downey I get the picture."

"Will you do it?"  
The cub bounced happily up and down, smiling and issuing a long drawn out 'please' to his father.

"Of coarse I will! It's a good idea!"  
Zuri kissed the top of his sons head, nuzzling him with happiness.

"Where should I wait?"

"You can be there, just stay off to the side until the time comes."

"Until the time comes for- what- exactly?"  
Said Jua, rounding the corner and smiling at her two boys. A year went by but she still looked so young. Zuri loved the way she looked, the way she talked and felt, she was perfect and always would be.

"We're planning a.."  
He quickly wrapped a paw around Downey's mouth, starring at him to silence the boy. Zuri looked up at his mate, laughing nervously and smiling.

"Don't you worry, just know tonight you'll feel like the queen that you are."  
Downey didn't know the double meaning, but Jua got it. Of coarse Downey's plan didn't call for love making, but Zuri's plan definitely did.  
She stepped over to Zuri, placing one of her small paws between his horizontal legs, rubbing her chest against his nose.  
"Like that?"

"Yes please."  
Said Zuri, taking in her scent. He closed his eyes and remembered when it was just the two of them, before anything, when he first met the most attractive woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Will I see you later?"

"Absolutely."  
Jua smiled at his certainty. Zuri lifted his head to look at her and she kissed him once happily, as she pulled away he went in for a second happy peck which he successfully stole from her muzzle. She giggled at his pizazz.  
"As you were boys."  
Remarked Jua, walking away and leaving them alone again.

"Sorry dad."  
Said Downey, aware his little cub mind almost gave the secret away.

"It's almost time."  
After dinner, the sun was setting on the far end of the oasis. Jua was sitting alone, her paws swing happily over the edge of the water, lightly touching the water and disturbing its flat surface. Soon enough, a big tan lion sat down next to her, nuzzling her head an taking her body into his.  
"Love you Jua."

Jua sighed.  
"What did you do to get you in trouble."  
Zuri reached his brown paw over to grasp her small tan one, gripping it tightly.  
"It's almost our one year anniversary."

Jua's eyes grew a little wet, she was entirely touched by his thoughtfulness. Not enough men were thoughtful, and to Jua no one would have remembered this- but he did.  
"The best year of my life Zuri."  
Jua nipped at his ear, smiling and nuzzling him some more.

"Downey and I were talking about what to give you."

"Oh? Is tonight going to be long and restless?"

"Well, yes, but that's not what we decided on outright. I have to earn it first."

"And how is my Zuri going to earn me tonight?"

"There's a calm surrender..."

Jua smiled.  
"You're going to sing to me?"  
He had every intention of doing so. He was nervous, Zuri's heart was pumping, if he didn't have Jua's paw to hold he'd have nothing at all.

"To the rush of day, when the heat of a rolling wind, can be turned away."  
Zuri laughed, kissing Jua once as he sang. He wasn't any good, but that wasn't the point.

"An enchanted moment, and it sees me though. It's enough for this restless warrior, just to be with you..."

"High note."  
Said Jua through a teary smile, waiting for his voice to crack as the chorus came into play.

"And can you feel, the love, tonight, it is where we are."

"Flawless."  
Jua kissed him again, pressing her face against his mane as she cried happy tears.

"It's enough, for this wide eyed wanderer, that, we got, this far."

"I love you Zuri."  
Jua kissed him face on, locking his muzzle tightly closed with hers. Downey was in the background, happy his idea had worked.  
"I couldn't have done it without Downey, he taught me the song."

"He did?"  
Jua swiveled around, her son quickly running up to her and nuzzling her.  
"Happy anniversary mom."

Jua kissed the top of his head, nuzzling the cub back.  
"Thank you Downey, this was the best gift a mother could get."

"Love you Jua."

"Hush up you." Jua laughed a little, kissing him again while she held Downey close to her. After the sun had completely set, Jua couldn't sleep. She had been given the best present anyone could ever have give her, and Zuri by a mile earned his late night thunder.  
Jua rolled over, noticing that he was asleep.  
"Zuri." Jua pawed at his chest, when he didn't wake up, she stood up, shifting so she was inches from his crotch. She did what he would respond to, making sure Downey stayed sleeping, and Zuri woke up.  
"Good morning!"  
He said with quiet enthusiasm, standing up and nuzzling Jua, looking and seeing that Downey was still sleeping.  
"You earned it. Come on pretty boy, you're mate needs you."  
Jua rushed out of the den, rushing up to there private spot behind the waterfall. Zuri followed slowly, and once behind the curtain of water, love making commenced- several- very romantic- times.

Far away, as mating season came upon the pride lands, a select group of lions and lioness' were concerned. Zira, Kukuza, Scar, and Sarafina.

Scar and Sarafina were sitting together, alone. Talking about the impending season as the king and queen do. It would be the first under Scar, and the third where rogues wouldn't be allowed into the pride. In short, numbers were thinning.

"Taka, maybe Kukuza can find a few nice males, we only need a couple of cubs."

"I'll talk to him Sara, he'll figure something out for me."

"Taka-" Sarafina placed her paw on top of Scar's, looking at him intently, "what about us? You need a prince and I know I can give you one."

"Not this year Sara please."

"I know I can do it!"

**_FLASHBACK_**

Sarafina had stopped Kukuza, to ask him a few questions he might know the answers to.

"Kukuza, you're good with medicine right?"

He nodded.  
"Yes my queen."

"If my first cub was Nala, what's the probability the next would be a boy?"

"The second is usually opposite the first, so it's likely, but I can't be certain."

"Thank you Kukuza."

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"Please-" Scar was cut off as Sarafina stood up, bumping his leg with her nose, his manhood just inches from her face, concealed by his leg, "lets try, you'll be the best dad the Savannah's ever known."

Across the pride, Kukuza was again swaddling Zira like a blanket. She just couldn't get away from him, and with each passing moment she watched as the title of queen wandered further and further away.  
"Mating season is soon."  
Said Kukuza, rubbing the length of Zira's front leg with his big white paw, touching her fur with and against the grain slowly, sensually.  
"Don't touch me like that."  
Zira pulled her leg back, trying not to make eye contact with what must have been some very sad eyes.

"Come on Zira, no one's around.."  
Kukuza touched her arm some more, kissing her ear and smiling at her. He hoped she was joking when she told him not to touch her. She turned away, growling as a signal for him to lay off.  
"Zira please, I was gone for so long out with Rafiki, now I'm back- I've been back for a week- I still haven't spent time with you like we promised- and you don't want me to touch you?"

"No... you're... I don't want this."

"The relationship?"  
Asked Kukuza, hoping he was wrong.

"The touching!"  
Said Zira, grinding her teeth and shying away from him again.

"You're so beautiful Zira, just let me hold you."

"Fine, just stay where I can see you."  
Kukuza smiled, Zira wasn't joking but he thought she was being playful. He wouldn't go down there when she was angry like she was, so he'd keep to himself. He proceeded to touch her some more, as she had let him, he kept to her paws and arms, her neck and face. She didn't touch back, to an extent she felt violated. He was sincere, he did like her, but she didn't like him and that made everything feel wrong.  
He took her head under his chin, smiling and holding her as close as he could to his mane.  
"Thank you Zira, this is really nice."

"Yeah."  
Said Zira, not wanting to say no and also not wanting to continue. That one word did so much, it totally egged him on and he kissed her even more, and talked about different things.

"Mating season is soon Zira."

Zira was still nuzzles deep in his mane, she felt strangled. Any other situation she'd be in love with him, but her cub hood and her lust to be queen are entirely in the way of what would be the happiest life she'd ever live.  
Zira was to afraid to say anything, last time she spoke things got worse for her.

"I know that you'd be such an amazing mother, and I'd appreciate it if you'd think about having a few cubs... with me."  
Zira could feel her title drifting further and further away. She didn't know it but she was crying, she was crying because she was losing everything she wanted and was now neck deep in something she didn't like. Kukuza simply nuzzled her, continuing to hold her close and smiling.  
"It's scary Zira I know but I'll be there every step of the way."

"Can... can I have some time alone?"  
Zira felt pitiful. She was begging for something that normally she had outright. Kukuza was a little offended she didn't want a shoulder to cry on, but then again, Zira was a proud and strong woman, she wouldn't want her lion to see her cry.  
That was his interpretation.

"Take all the time you need Zira, just know I'm here for you."  
Kukuza stood up, kissing her once before he walked away, leaving her to cry about her perceived misfortune.

He walked over to the king and Sarafina, who were sitting together, all nuzzled up like Kukuza just was, he decided to let them alone, he didn't want to ruin their moment.  
Kukuza opted to go up pride rock, moving to sit next to someone different.

Sarabi was sitting alone, and she usually did.  
"Kukuza."  
Said Sarabi, quietly acknowledging his presence.

"How was the hunting?"

"It's alright, not as good as it once was but no ones starving yet."

"Can I sit with you?"

"You sit with Zira."  
She was right, Kukuza always sat with Zira.

"She wanted to be alone for awhile."

Sarabi raised an eyebrow, patting the spot next to her and letting him sit down.  
"Why would she say that?"

"That's her business. We're fine, she just wanted to think about cubs."

"Cubs?" Kukuza nodded to her, "I don't think you're all that great, but there's better lioness' out there then her." Sarabi was being very sassy.

Kukuza frowned.  
"She's an excellent mate, worth more then you value her."

Sarabi laughed.  
"King Bahati from Coventry..." Sarabi insinuated that if Kukuza needed a one night stand he could just go there, and the 'whore house' pride would set him up all season.

"I know what Coventry is Sarabi! I know what they do there, and I don't want that for me. They're business is necessity, I'm not desperate."

"Aren't you friends with him?"  
Asked Sarabi in reference to the Coventry King.

Kukuza nodded, still frowning.  
"I know him and his mate, I helped them form their pride."

Coventry was a special pride. The population consisted mostly of males, and every year the males would cycle out and newer, younger ones would come in. The pride was a whore house. Literally, the males were there to be studded out to other prides at a cost of food. There were some females, and they hunted for all the males.  
Beyond that, the pride got worse. Across the Savannah, it was normal for a lion to like a lioness. In Coventry, the standard was being gay. Not that the lions for studding are gay, but the king is.  
King Bahati was regarded widely as disgusting and filthy, the kind of lion you don't ever want to meet. No one had ever met or seen his mate. They were shut ins, not getting out much other then around their own pride. With so many men, it was had to tell who the kings mate was.  
He was also young, not even two yet. Barely a true lion.

"What's his mate like? I've heard about him... them. I'm not judging! Love is hard to come by these days, I'm simply curious."

"Don't worry about the king or who ever his mate is. They're my friends and I don't want to talk about them, I'm sorry but I won't."

"I had a son once, you mentioned cubs, my son was a great little lion."

Kukuza raised his eyes to meet hers, interested in her choice of new subject.  
"What was he like?"

"Bouncy and fun. Really flamboyant, he wanted to be king and he let everyone know it. Nala and my son were betrothed. It was the sweetest sight those two, they were in love. He was so cute, his fur a little darker shade of tan then normal, his tiny little red mane."

"What happened?"

"Something killed him and my husband. I think it was the hyenas. Scar doesn't think so. They avoid me you know, the hyenas avoid me. I think it's because they can't look at me after killing my family, or maybe they don't want to talk to me."

"What was your son's name?"

"Simba."  
Sarabi hadn't said that word in a long time, and a long time ago Kukuza had heard that name.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Kukuza, where are we going?"  
Asked King Bahati, unsure where his friend was taking him.

"The border you know that."

"Why? It's an oasis Kukuza lions go there all the time."

"But we need, you need, to keep them out."

"No one from an organized pride wants to be near me."  
Said Bahati, rolling his eyes and strutting a little. He strutted every where, walking one paw in front of the other. He also rolled his words. He didn't do it in front of the pride, but his natural speaking voice was quick and round, words rolled out with speed and with sass.

"Shut up you, I just want to..."  
Kukuza crouched down, taking Bahati with him, they stayed quiet. Over the grasses they saw a meerkat, a wart hog, and something else. The three were walking.

"It's a cub!"  
Said Bahati, feeling his heart flutter, he liked kids, he wanted to have one one day but that's impossible for people like him.

"What's your name kid?"  
Asked the meerkat, the lion cub responded by saying the word 'Simba.'

"We should go."

"And leave him here?"  
Asked Bahati with wide eyes, surprised.

"He's in good company."  
The king and Kukuza left then, leaving the three alone.

Kukuza visited a few times, discretely watching to see that the lion cub named Simba was alright. He never intervened or revealed himself.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"What?"  
Said Sarabi, confused why Kukuza had been silent for so long.

"Nothing, I like that name."  
Said Kukuza, trying to remember if the lion cub he saw the previous year was named Simba or not.

"Thank you."  
Sarabi nodded, trying not to remember too much or to cry about anything. Kukuza sat silently, not wanting to hurt Sarabi's feelings, he stayed. His presence was a moral support in itself and was much appreciated by Sarabi.  
"He's Nala's age?"  
Sarabi nodded, looking away, shielding her eyes from him in the event that she cried.

As they sat, a preoccupied and fun loving cub came ramming over oblivious to the big grey wall blocking her path. Nala never had fun anymore, she was ruined and Kukuza would yell at her until she was right back into that whole.  
The cub stumbled back, feeling small and awkward next to the biggest and scariest lion in the entire pride.  
He had his claws out, but that was normal for him. He was also growling a little, but that too was normal.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry I bumped into you it's just that and I was running and you I didn't notice so I..."

"Nala?"

"Yes sir?"  
Said Nala quietly, with much less striking conviction then Kukuza spoke his words.

"Go play over where you won't bump into anyone, especially the king."  
Nala nodded, running off and not looking back.

Sarabi rolled her eyes.  
"I think it's time for you to go."

Kukuza didn't look at her, he didn't need to. Technically his pride rank was higher then hers, she couldn't tell him what to.  
"I don't think that's your decision."

"I don't think that's how you should speak to me."

"You're fortunate you have as much as you do."

"I asked nicely, leave me alone."

"No, you'll answer my questions first. Why is it that you act with such hostility to me?"

Sarabi rolled her eyes, he was just as bad as Mufasa.  
"You just made that sweet little girl cry!"

"She'll survive, worse could have happened."

"She's a little girl, can't you be nice."

"I'm not a nice person."  
Said Kukuza, knowing his heart had more secrets then all others combined. He knew about Simba, he knew about King Bahati, he knew about Ahadi and how he died, and he knew about that because the hyenas are the last thing from quiet.  
He didn't know about Mufasa though... only Zira knew that.

"Then try to be."  
Sarabi stood up, giving him a tiny nuzzle before she walked away, leaving him sitting alone.  
"And then there were none."  
Said Kukuza to himself, realizing he had no one to talk to, except of coarse...  
Another small cub came running up to him, jumping on his back and sitting down in his mane, her small front paws resting on top of his head. Her chin also resting in his black mane.  
"Honey! Get down off of him! You know he doesn't like that!"  
Said Imara in her stern motherly voice. She was a little weathered since her times with Zuri, she'd grown up, she was a lioness with a cub, and that's how it would be.  
"But mom!" Cooed Hun as she turned her head to face her mother, not moving from Kukuza's back.

"She's fine Imara, don't worry, and how are you pretty girl?"  
Kukuza looked up, where Hun might be. He couldn't see her, it was simply a gesture.

"I'm alright. How are you?"

"Not so good Honey."

"Do you want to talk about it Kukuza?"  
Imara sat down in front of him, calling for her daughter. Hun jumped over and sat next to her mother, looking at Kukuza with a happy cub smile.

"Sure, it's about Zira."

Imara smiled, rolling her eyes happily.  
"Relationships, something I know very little about."

"Then can you just listen?"

Imara nodded to his words, waiting.  
"I really like Zira, she's amazing. I tell her she's beautiful, I hold her and I kiss her, she says she likes the attention, but she doesn't nuzzle back, she doesn't kiss back either. She lets me touch her most of the time, but she's... limp. I can't read her."  
Imara nodded, thinking.  
"I told her earlier that I wanted to be her mate and, you know, have a few cubs, like you have Honey. When I told her, she didn't say anything, she just cried. She told me to let her alone for awhile. What does that mean Imara?"

Imara could feel it, Zira didn't love Kukuza. He kissed her and she didn't kiss back, he'd nuzzle her and she wouldn't nuzzle back, they didn't hold each other, he held her. She was limp! What could she tell him? Imara couldn't break his heart, she'd ruined relationships before and she wouldn't do to Kukuza what she did to Zuri.

"Are you... romantic with her?"  
Asked Imara, panicking on the inside. Her facial muscles tightened, she was brimmed with fear and despise.

"I told her she was beautiful, the only one I have eyes for. I told her how much I liked her and that I wanted to be with her forever."

Imara knew that Zuri said those things to Jua. She had ruined their happy with her selfish lust for a man, and now she would ruin someone else's happiness if she so chose.

"Does-" Imara gulped, "-does she say those things back?"

"She just nods, says yes and yeah, she feels so unhappy around me."

"Maybe... maybe she's distracted."  
Imara had distracted Jua, she was sleeping the first time she took someone else's man into her heart, and between her legs for that matter.

"What do you mean?"  
Kukuza was curious, he wanted to know everything there was to know. He would fix this, everything fell apart for him, he wanted things to work, nothing ever did, but this would.

"Make sure she only looks at you, keep her away from everyone else. If you're the only man she'll ever know, she'll have nothing else to think about."

"I can't seclude her from everyone, that's impossible!"!

"Then you need to... Kukuza, I'll be blunt-" Imara grabbed Hun, covering her young ears so she wouldn't be able to hear, "-the quickest way to my lion's heart is between his legs, maybe Zira works the same way. If you mated her maybe she'd like you more. I can only vouch for my lion, try some love making, it could work."

Kukuza shook his head, covering his muzzle with his paws at the thought. Not that he wouldn't want to, he did, he loved Zira and wanted to express himself however he could; it was simply impossible. Hun wriggled free of her mother's deafening squeeze, moving to sit back down where she had been.

"I can't... I couldn't... she wouldn't let me."

"She would Kukuza, try, and if she won't let you... I'll help you make her jealous."

Kukuza rolled his eyes.  
"How in all of Africa could I make her jealous?"

"If she saw you with someone else..."

"No! There's no one anyway, not you."

"I wasn't talking about me."

"Sara? Scar would kill me!"

"There's only one more choice."

"Sarabi? No way! Just before you came over here I passed her off, I'm not nice to her! She wouldn't help me if I were dying! Never would I use her emotions to help me, that's disturbing."

"If I asked for you..."

"She hates both Zira and I. I'm just going to have to..."  
Kukuza had an idea.

"What?"  
Imara looked excited, she saw his thinking face. She saw how his pale green eyes lite up for a moment. How his fur shifted and bristled with chills.

"You know how she's mean to everyone right? How no one likes her that much?"

"I guess so."

"Maybe, if I'm mean to her, she'll like me more!"

"That's risky."  
It was.

"She doesn't respond to anything else! This must work!"

"For your sake I hope so. Kukuza, I know it's not my place but there's better out there for you."

He chuckled.  
"Sarabi told me the same thing."

"You and her would go well together."

"No, I love Zira, I'll make this work."  
Imara stood up, looking down at his nervous grey body.  
"I hope so."

* * *

Imara misses Zuri, I can't blame her. She also regrets being selfish and stealing him away from Jua- if only for a while. The Scar X Sarafina relationship is getting tighter and tighter, imagine how sad the break up will be. I guarantee, you'll be shocked.  
And HELL YES ZURI IS BACK! It took me forever because I had to get a lot of Scar stuff done with first, but now he's here again. Once drama takes over in the pride lands, he'll tone down again. Don't worry, in book three that I'm writing Zuri will get a big role, and a lot will happen.

Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!  
Same question:

Will Kukuza be able to win Zira over? Will he prevent Zira from ruining Scar's happy relationship?  
DID YOU LIKE JUA AND ZURI'S ANNIVERSARY? (I thought it was super sweet...)

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!  
Don't forget to follow, favorite, comment, message, whatever suits you!  
Thanks everyone!


	18. Chapter 18

Here it is, as promised, chapter eighteen of my new story!  
I hope you answered my chapter twelve question, I really do read all the reviews and messages so please, Rate and Review for me!

New chapter posted every fifth day! (Or just whenever).  
Don't forget to read my related TLK fan fiction, The Second Love, FINALE WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW NIGHT (12.14.13)

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 18: SHUT UP**

* * *

The next morning, Kukuza woke up alone, no one near him. He'd slept near the den entrance, and he saw that Zira was asleep. Between them was Sarabi, she had chooses to lie down there late last night for whatever reason. Kukuza wasn't worried, to him she was merely an obstacle between his eyes and his mate.  
The king wasn't inside the den, he was outside, on the perch of pride rock. Kukuza stood, walking to where the king was.

"Good morning my king."  
Scar hadn't responded for a few moments, and Kukuza knew he was thinking hard.

"Number 1, what if there was to be a prince this year?"

"I need you to explain my king."  
Scar didn't hesitate, he continued to speak as if his thought was a coherent addition Kukuza's.  
"Sara wants cubs this year. She's too nice to say it but I can feel it in the way that she speaks. So, do you think this year's the year, or does waiting sound... better? I honestly thought it did until... well up until you roped in Zira. With everything nice and tidy it seems like the best way to go about doing things."

"Cubs, plural sire?"

"I obviously want a son, and she thinks that's what we'll get but if she wants more I wouldn't say no, right?"

"Yes, yes that's perfectly reasonable. I should have thing locked in with Zira by mating season so you should be fine my king."

"Number 1, I need you to be honest with me for a moment."

"Yes sire."  
Kukuza shuffled his big white paws, unsure where the king was going.

"Is this a stressful environment for a pregnant woman?"

Kukuza but his lip, thinking.  
"We can control the hyenas, but I must say yes. This is a stressful place."

"I feel it too, the stress. Maybe, could I send Sara some where nice while she's pregnant? Like a vacation to let her relax, somewhere I could visit."

"Coventry sire, it's a very special place, but she'd be welcome."

"Are they nice? You told me when you got here they were your friends, is the queen a nice lady? Will they take care of Sara for a while?"

"Um... sire, there is no queen in their pride."

Scar shook his head.  
"That won't do, I can't have a virile single lion near my Sara. Especially when Nala's father is from there."

"Sire, they rotate lions every season, Nala's father will be long gone. And King Bahati sire, he's not like you think, there isn't a queen because... well sire, King Bahati is gay."

"What's that?"  
Scar raised an eyebrow, looking at Kukuza who was obviously uncomfortable. Being gay was the worst thing a lion could be, and now Scar would learn what that was and chose for himself if it were a bad thing or not.

"He... he has a mate, but his mate is a male. The pride has two kings sire."

"Oh, so they don't like lioness'?"

"Not the kings sire."

"Good, no danger for my Sara. She'll be safe, but are they nice is the question?"

"Bahati is very sweet sire, he's a great guy, he's also rather small. He's only a little bigger then the queen."

"Thank you number 1. Why don't you take the day off, go and have some fun away from here. Zira will watch the hyenas."

"Thank you."

Kukuza had remembered Sarabi's words from the previous day, especially the ones about her son. After walking for several hours, Kukuza reached the area of the oasis where he last saw the cub, who then was freshly lost. He crouched low, sneaking behind some thick foliage and looking out into a clearing in front of him. The wind was blowing in his favor. There, at a rather large tree stump, sat a young looking lion cub. Small red patches of mane, dark sandy fur, and a happy- almost arrogant- smile on his face. Across sat the meerkat Kukuza remembered, and not too far away was a warthog.  
They were having a snail eating competition. Kukuza smiled, the boy was at least happy. He heard the meerkat through a hearty burp call out the lion cubs name, it was Simba.  
Kukuza backed away quickly, leaving the three alone in the oasis. He could see that they lived there, and that the cub was amongst friends.

At pride rock, Sarafina had gone out with Sarabi and done the hunting, they returned with their party and the food, laying it all out for the pride. The hyenas quickly moved in, taking almost all of the meat.

"Don't worry, I wasn't hungry anyway."  
Sarabi rolled her eyes at the hyenas, moving and sitting down away from all of them. Sarafina followed her friend, sitting down next to her.  
"What's eating at you Sarabi?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do! Tell me!"

"I seems I always fall for the assholes."

"Don't tell me..."  
Sarafina starred Sarabi down, waiting for an answer.

"He's such a bad boy Sara, why! Why do I like the bad boys! Why can't I like the good lions that treat me with respect! I always force things."

"Stay away from him!"  
Yelled Sarafina, trying to protect her friend.

"I wouldn't dream of it. He's just hot."

Sarafina rolled her eyes.  
"Maybe he is hot, but that doesn't matter. You need a lion, not candy. Taka's not that great to look at and he's not that good at love making, but I love him because he makes me feel loved. He cares, he cares endlessly, he feels everything and he wants to make me happy. You need someone like that."

"Remember when I told you one day I'd find someone who loves me for me."  
Sarafina nodded.  
"I want that day to come soon. You've already gotten it, now I want mine."

Across the pride, Zira was in a starring match with Shenzi. Zira hated the dog because she was trusted by Scar more then Zira was. In fact, Scar liked to spend time with Shenzi and he avoided Zira with a passion. Shenzi hated Zira because she was up to no good. Not to say the hyenas were any better, but Zira was up to things. She had no respect, loyalty, she never told the truth.

Scar was distancing himself from all the madness, his queen and Sarabi were talking, and Zira was, by the graces of the Savannah, busy. Just then, Sarafina approached the king, sitting down next to him and letting him kiss her.

"Nice to see you too Taka."

"I have a surprise for you."  
Said the king, sitting back and grinning at her.  
"Are you going to make me guess?"  
Scar nodded.  
"Can I have a hint?"  
Sarafina kissed him, bribing him for a hint.  
"First letter, C."

Sarafina smiled.  
"Cubs?"  
Scar nodded, kissing her again.  
"This year, I know you didn't want to wait, I'm sorry I said that. I did some thinking and as long as I have you I'm ready."

"Thank you Taka, I'll give you the best son a woman can give."

"There's something else."

"Oh? What's that?"  
Sarafina blushed, leaning into him and nuzzling his black mane.

"This pride is a stressful place, not a place for a pregnant woman as beautiful as yourself."  
Sarafina looked up at him with angry blue eyes, deeply concerned with what he was trying to say.  
"So, I found you a nice place to go away to for a little while. A vacation, so you can be pregnant and give birth in peace."

"A vacation?"  
Scar nodded.  
"Somewhere safe. With Kukuza's friends, he said the king there is really nice Sara. I'll visit as often as I can. Think of it as a safe place for you to relax."

"Where?"

"Coventry."

"What's that?"

"A pride a few hours away, I'll meet them first you know, I couldn't send someone so important over there if I didn't approve of it myself."

"Is this really a vacation? Am I coming back?"  
Said Sarafina, laughing a little and sighing at the end.

"Of coarse you are! and once you're back, our son will be the prince and you my dear, will officially be the queen."  
Scar kissed her, nuzzling her head under his chin and into his mane.

"Can I bring Sarabi?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."  
Sarafina kissed him some more, and they sat there, kissing, nuzzling, purring, touching each other for at lest another hour before Sarafina stood and walked away to go and spend some more time with Sarabi, they'd have to hunt soon, so she needed to get moving.

Several hours later, Scar could see Kukuza walking toward pride rock. The sun was setting, leaving the sky a dark orange color with hints of red and yellow.

"Have a good day number 1?"

"Excellent sire, did you?"

"It went well, I didn't really do anything- nothing in need of doing right now."

"I understand."

"Everyone already ate dinner, if you want I could send Sarabi to fetch you something small."

"Thank you my king, but I've already eaten."  
The king nodded.  
"Zira's inside. She just went in so you might catch her."

"Good night."  
Said Kukuza, walking into the den. He moved around Sarabi, who was practically on top of where he usually slept. After he walked by she opened one of her eyes, sighing that he walked on and then returning to sleep. Kukuza moved close to Zira. She lifted her head as he approached, mentally swearing that he would be swaddling her again. To her surprise, he only sat down next to her, not attempting to touch her at all.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
Zira remarked, acting pompous and snarky at his lack of lust toward her.

"Nothing, I'm going to sleep now so shut up."  
Kukuza didn't know how she'd react, worse case she'd hit him. Even that wasn't a big deal, he'd been hit before.  
Luckily, the last thing on Zira's mind was hitting him. Imara and Kukuza were spot on, Zira acts like a brat, and if you act the same way she'll like it. It wasn't mating season yet, but his firm and manly words fired Zira up. She liked to be pushed around, abused and sat on. She liked to work for it.  
"Keep me warm?"  
Asked Zira, ready for this angry roll playing.

"I told you to shut up."  
Inside, Kukuza was freaking out, how would she respond? He couldn't tell. Silently, Zira stood up, walking around to his other side and sitting down, moving as close as she could.  
"Are you done?"  
Said Kukuza angrily, on the inside he was happy. It worked! Zira grabbed his paw in hers, throwing it over her body and moving a little closer.  
"Go to sleep."  
Said Zira, nestling closer to him. She could feel (or so she thought) his anger. Radiating through his flesh and fur, he was angry, and the anger turned Zira on.

Across the den, Sarabi felt reaffirmed. If this is how he treated Zira, then she would never in a million years want to be with him. Not anymore. Sarabi could see the stars outside the den, and she whispered to herself, so quiet that no one could hear.  
"Looks like you weren't too bad Mufasa."  
Sarabi smiled, silently laughing as she curled back up and went to sleep.

* * *

Sarabi likes Kukuza, or at least she did for a moment. As we know in "the second love," Sarabi ends up with Kukuza. How did it happen? How did Scar and Sara turn out? You'll see soon enough!  
I'm going to be posting as quickly as I write, maybe a chapter every two days. That's not a confirmed schedule, but you can expect at least 1 every 5 days-minimum.

Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!  
Same question:

If Sarafina found out the 'bad things' Scar did, such as killing Ahadi, Mufasa, and attempting to kill Simba, would she forgive him? Would she still be able to love him?

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!  
Don't forget to follow, favorite, comment, message, whatever suits you!  
Thanks everyone!


	19. Chapter 19

Here it is, as promised, chapter nineteen of my new story!  
I hope you answered my chapter twelve question, I really do read all the reviews and messages so please, Rate and Review for me!

New chapter posted every fifth day! (Or just whenever).  
Don't forget to read my related TLK fan fiction, The Second Love, NOW COMPLETE!

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 19: KING BAHATI**

* * *

The next morning Zira woke up to discover Kukuza was no where in sight. She liked being tossed around and hated on, but being left alone in the morning is not her style.

Kukuza and Scar had both left to check the pride out. Even worse for Zira, the two males left Imara in charge. Imara was the best decision because she had the respect and friendship of the the lioness' of the pride, the hyenas, the former queen, the queen to be, both cubs, both males, and of coarse Zira.  
Sarabi, Sarafina, and a hunting party had been dispatched to go and fetch breakfast, and the hyenas obediently sat, waiting to be served. Normally they'd nip and look for an opertunity to sneak away and hunt, but Imara was their friend and they didn't want to give her grief.

Nala and Honey sat at Imara's paws as she watched the hunting party return. Zira came out of the den and everyone began to eat. Surprisingly everything was going very smoothly for her. There were no problems, whatsoever, as of yet.

"How much further?"  
Asked Scar, panting a little from the heat and the long walk across barren salty flats.

"Once we're out of these flats the grasses will come back, and then we'll be there."  
After walking for a few more miles the grasses slowly came alive, green and lush. In the distance was a low and flat rock, suspended off of the ground and surrounded by other rocks, forming a den.

"Stop! This is Coventry, state your name and purpose."  
Said a very large and muscular lion. He was huge, the same size as Kukuza, but he was obviously stupid. His group of lions with him were equally large and foolish. Across the way, a very small blond lion saw his big grey friend, and darted over to see what was the matter.

Scar stepped forward, ready to take it from there.  
"My name is..."  
Scar cringed, lifting his paw as he head a shrill streaking of a woman. My apologies, it was a male.

"Excuse me!"  
He squeaked, giggling and pushing his way through the barricade of stupid lions. They stepped back, accommodating their small king.  
"Kukuza darling is that you?"

"Of coarse it is 'hati your roving death squad had me scared half to death."  
Kukuza smiled at his small and young friend, Scar simply watched the strangest interaction he'd ever seen with the most flamboyant lion he'd ever met.

"Yeah, big guy, you're done here, but you look tough! Keep up the good work handsome."

"Thank you my king."  
Said the lion, bowing with his group and then continuing about their business.

"They're all on edge, mating season's a week away and they all want something."  
Said Bahati, waving his paw in the air. He was blond all over, his body, underbelly, paws, and mane all covered with creamy fur. His eyes were a pale yellow, and his smile was white and clean. He was clean, there was something about him that made you feel safe. He was also small, literally no bigger then Sarafina. Bahati also had womanly features, hips, cheek bones, the way he walked- one paw in front of the other- and his voice. He rolled his words and giggled like a girl. His creamy mane was laughable. Not a small mane, but it shot up into a pretty wavy poof across the top of his head like a pompadour.

"Bahati meet King Scar from the Pride Rock Pride."  
Bahati smiled, walking over to Scar and circling all around him, looking at every square inch of his body.  
"Oh you look gorgeous! You're the type of pretty nice girls like. Is he having troubles with the ladies? We don't specialize in ladies, but for a king? Anything is possible."  
Bahati asked Kukuza, keeping in mind the function of his pride. He sniffed Scar's mane, backing away and smiling.  
"I was wrong! This pretty lion has a queen doesn't he! I can smell her! She's embedded in you. That's love gorgeous."

Bahati stepped back, starring at both lions happily. Scar was completely taken aback, he had no idea what to say.

"King Scar needs a place for his queen to stay while she's pregnant."  
Bahati raised his eyebrow, interested.  
"This is a place where she can relax, and be away from stress. You'd get to keep her company." Added Kukuza.

"Alright, alright Kukuza. I don't run an inn but I'm a softy for pregnant woman. It's so sweet and cute."

"Can I ask you a question King Bahati?"  
Asked Scar with strong curiosity.

The king nodded.  
"What does this pride... do?"

"Every season, we collect a round of pretty males of every category, and loan their services to woman who need them in exchange for something, usually food. We can acquire woman to, like I said if you needed one I can find one."

"Is my mate safe here? Will she be fed and cared for?"

"Hush you! Of coarse! My mate handles all the 'during' work, I handle selection, sales, and PR. all the men are called for except a few, so I'm free for the next month and a half."

"Sales?"

Bahati nodded.  
"It tastes better then it sounds."

"We, how much would say, four males cost?"

"Depends what the girls are like. My mate and I chose who gets who to make sure the cubs are the way they should be."

"What do they usually cost?"

"For you? Since you're Kukuza's friend, a quarter of a herd."

"Of a herd?"

The king nodded.  
"There's no other way to pay, unless you have land you can give me. Sadly land I don't need, I just need to feed my pride. A herd is about sixty antelope so payment would be fifteen juicy ones."

"Fifteen?" Said Scar, feeling like he was being taken for a ride.

"Our men are guaranteed, always clean and free of baggage, nice too. They're Coventry Certified for the season. For use by one woman as many times as she so pleases."

"You wouldn't sell my queen..."

"Please, if she glows like you do then I wouldn't dream of it, I bet she's gorgeous. A lion like you would have quite the queen."

"Thank you."

"When will she come? So I can get things ready. You know, comfy place to sleep, make sure I'm clean and pretty."  
Bahati smiled, giggling a little.

"I'm two weeks I'd say, that's one week into the season."  
Said Scar, blushing himself.  
"She also wanted to bring a friend of hers, for company."  
Bahati nodded, his wavy tuft bobbing and falling forward slightly.  
"You'll be a good daddy. Now, conceiving, here or there?"

"What?"

"You walked at least an hour to get here, do you want your pregnant queen to walk that far to get here too?"  
Asked Bahati, using his thoughtful side to solve problems that hadn't yet arisen.

"Well, I don't know what to say."

"Tell you what. I'm ready whenever, so send a bird the day before you come, and if she's pregnant then that's fine, and if the conceiving will happen here then I've got nice doctors."

"The birth too Bahati. It would..."

"I knew that from the beginning muscles! Don't worry about that, we've got her covered."  
Replied the king, interrupting Kukuza before he could finish. Scar raised an eyebrow when the king called his number 1 'muscles' like it were normal.

While walking back to the pride lands, Scar couldn't help but laugh to himself.  
"So, muscles he called you."

Kukuza smiled.  
"He always wanted me to be one of his studs, he wanted you to be one too."

"So he called you muscles?"

"I'm no slouch."

"Number 1, what did he mean when he said I'm the kind of lion nice girls like? What does that mean? Be honest!"

"Well, the queen is a nice girl, so you attract nice girls."

"I didn't attract Sarabi or Imara."

"Well, they had someone else so that voids them from the count sire."  
Scar nodded.

"I really liked him number 1, that sounds like a great place for Sara and Sarabi."

"Sarabi?"  
Kukuza wasn't entirely concerned for her, he was just curious where it is she'd be going. A little too curious perhaps.

"Sara wanted to bring her along so she wasn't alone. So she had a friend."  
Kukuza nodded.

Once back at the pride lands, Scar quickly pounced on a sleeping Sarafina.  
"Guess what Sara?"  
He said happily, nuzzling her awake like a you cub would do to his mother.  
"You hate guessing games."  
Said Sarafina with a smile, rolling over and letting him kiss her neck a little.

"I went to go and see that other pride, they're really nice, the king was a sweet heart, plus he's tiny, so I don't worry any."

"You're going to leave me all vulnerable with a different king?"

"Don't worry Sara, he's gay. I'm told that means he likes guys."  
Sarafina rolled over, making eye contact with a very happy Scar.

"Really? That's different."

"Don't judge though, he's so nice. I didn't get to meet his mate but I bet you will."

"You told me his name was Bahati right?"  
Scar nodded.

Kukuza walked on once he was inside the pride lands, past the king and his mate, past some uninterested lioness' and toward Imara.  
"Hey Imara."

She looked up sadly, she had been crying. Her eyes were a puffy red and she looked unstoppably sad.  
"Oh! Kukuza! I'm sorry I know, you shouldn't see me like this."  
She sniffled, trying to look away.

"No, I understand. How do you feel? Do you want to talk about it?"

Imara shook he head to say no.  
"Imara, can I tell you a secret?"

"Of coarse you can."

"I know... do you remember Mufasa and Sarabi?"

"I was there for most of it, I know."

"Do you remember their son?"  
Kukuza was whispering, he didn't want anyone to overhear them. Imara nodded again.

"He's alive."  
"No! That's impossible!"  
"It's true! I saw him, yesterday. I went to see if he were still around and he is."  
"He's alright?"  
"Yes but you can't tell anyone."

"Can I tell you a secret?"  
Asked Imara, her tears almost dry.

"Sure."  
"Scar killed his dad, I think he killed Mufasa too but I don't know that."

"He did?"  
Imara nodded.  
"It's a secret."

* * *

Crazy chapter today guys, I hope you like Bahati because he's going to be consistently the good guy, but endless heaps of bad stuff are going to happen to him.

To talk about the comments:  
snowflakexx is right, Imara knows Zuri will always chose Jua over her, thus she knows that Zuri never loved her like a mate. While she was talking to Kukuza, she asked questions based on her experiences with Zuri. In Kukuza's relationship, Zira is distracted by Scar. In Imara's relationship Zuri was distracted by Jua. So yes, you were right!  
no-one-cares: I like the way you think! But sadly, just because I like what you said doesn't mean that's how I wrote it. Also, get and account! Trust me its totally worth it! Then you can PM people like me and favorite or follow stuff.

Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!  
Same question:

Will Sarafina like Bahati? Or will his environment be more stressful then the pride lands?

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!  
Don't forget to follow, favorite, comment, message, whatever suits you!  
Thanks everyone!


	20. Chapter 20

Here it is, as promised, chapter twenty of my new story!  
I hope you answered my chapter twelve question, I really do read all the reviews and messages so please, Rate and Review for me!

New chapter posted every fifth day! (Or just whenever).  
Don't forget to read my related TLK fan fiction, The Second Love, NOW COMPLETE!

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 20: THE HUSBAND**

* * *

After a few weeks, mating season came upon the pride lands. Everyone settled back into the cool and spiny nest of hormones and pheromones. The previous year, everyone had started to call the king Scar because of his docile attitude around hot women. This year he was no different. Scar had the ability to walk through hoards of wanting ladies, and not think twice. They'd sit, licking their lips and thinking the king might smell them over everyone else and want to be with them, but he could care less. They didn't make fun of him either. Being a loser is one thing, but being the king can shut your muzzle pretty damn fast. In addition to this, everyone was extremely surprised to see that Kukuza was the same way. Not only could he walk through a group of girls and stay calm, he could sit with Sarabi, Imara, and Zira all day long and his heart would pump just as fast as it would any other time.  
He was a good looking guy, he was a rogue and that stole away a little, but he was big, muscular, a rare color, strong, very smart and had a wonderful way with Honey. He didn't like Nala though, he himself didn't know why, he just wasn't friendly to her.  
The girls wanted to get to business with him, but if they dare lay a paw on him or even do so much as wink at him he'd forget to be nice, and let the hyenas roam freely again.  
Kukuza had the hyenas on constant lockdown, they were not allowed anywhere near the lioness' because of their nasty ways.  
Scar had taken Sarafina off to the side, and had been keeping her alone with him for a while.  
"Sara, you look really beautiful today."  
She blushed, smiling and looking down at her paws.  
"You look handsome too Taka."  
She breathed in through her nose, smelling his masculine musk as it was.  
"Is my queen ready to make a commitment to her king?"  
She smiled, pouncing on him. Scar fell onto his back and she landed on top of him, looking down into his happy, calm eyes.  
"I want to be with you forever."  
He smiled beneath her, rubbing her body with one of his paws.  
"We will be."  
Several hours later it was made clear that the two had been off doing you know what, but only to Kukuza. No one else knew apart from Sarabi. The entire pride had been ignorant of the kings rekindled relationship with Sarafina. The next afternoon Sarabi and Sarafina were alone, talking with each other.  
"It was magical Sarabi, he loves me so much I can feel it."  
"Yeah, you felt it alright."  
"He's... shut up you! That's not funny. I think we'll leave for Coventry tomorrow."  
"Do you know for sure you're pregnant?"  
Sarafina nodded.  
"I feel just like I did last time, preggers. I've got all the signs, I've got the cramps, a headache, I'm sore, and I puked this morning after breakfast."  
Sarabi chuckled to herself.  
"You say it like its a good thing."

"It is! I'm pregnant!"  
Sarafina grabbed Sarabi's arm with both her paws, shaking her and smiling. She was really happy, everything was working out exactly how she dreamed it would. She was a queen, and a handsome, caring, kind, king came to her rescue.

Across the pride lands, Zira was in a huff. She was feeling it- heat- and she wanted someone badly. Her spot as queen was taken away from her almost entirely now, Scar hadn't talked to her in over a month. Kukuza lurked around, but he never got too close anymore. On this day he decided to go and talk to Zira, hoping her endless wanting would get them together at last.  
"Zira."  
He said her name, and she backed up, wanting to get as far away from him as possible. He was hot, she knew he was, everyone else knew it too. He could so easily pass over her and be with anyone he wanted to. He chose her.  
"What? Make it quick."  
"Alright." Kukuza shuffled his paws, wanting her to listen to him. She rolled her eyes and made herself available, clearing her mind for the most part and waiting for him to speak.

"I want to mate with you. This season, I want you. I'm not asking either. You don't respond well when I'm nice so I'll be harsh. You have until the end of the season to give yourself up to me, I don't care when, but this is going to happen. I love you, Zira I love you. If you won't love me back then I'm going to have to make you."

"Excuse me?"

"Shut up Zira. You heard me clearly. The day is of your choosing, just know it will come, and so will I."  
Kukuza turned and left her standing there, completely awestruck by what had just happened. What was his problem? Zira rolled her eyes falsely, she knew he was serious by the way that he said it, and his orders were super hot. She liked being ordered around, but she'd like being queen a whole lot more.

Kukuza had walked away and sat down beside Imara, who was also in a needy kind of mood.  
"How did it go?"  
She didn't know what he said, but she knew he was going to talk with her, and by the look on his face it wasn't the kind of conversation he appreciated.  
"I basically demanded we mate by the end of the season."

"I bet she liked that."  
Imara chucked to herself, crossing her paws and smiling warmly.

"I don't know, she didn't say anything afterwards, I probably pissed her off but at this point it really doesn't matter."

"Don't say that, she'll pull through."  
Imara nodded, knowing Zira wasn't going to pull through for him. Ever.

The next morning before everyone had woken up, the king, his mate, and Sarabi departed for Coventry without Kukuza. They had sent Zazu to inform the pride the previous night. Once there, surprisingly no one was there to great them.

"Where is everyone?"  
Asked Sarafina, looking around and seeing fields of short grasses but no lions. There were a few herds in the distance, meandering around a river that also traveled through the pride lands in the form of a gorge.  
"I don't know."  
Replied Scar, walking to the den where he had been previously.

After walking a short distance more, on the other side of a hill top was a grey lion. His mane was black like Kukuza's, long and flowing in a pretty way. His paws were black as well, and his tail tuft wagging around made him all the more noticeable. He didn't blend in, no grey lions ever did.  
"Kukuza?"  
Scar remembered foggily seeing his number 1 asleep when he left, but he may have been mistaken.

The lion turned around, revealing two deep blue and moderately serious eyes.  
"You are?"  
He asked, cocking his head to the side and smiling at them, his eyes scanning over all three of them to make sure they were no threat- analyzing them to see what they wanted.  
"I'm King Scar, we spoke with your king."

"Nonsense, I'm the... oh you spoke with Bahati-" the grey lion nodded, laughing and smiling just a little bigger, "-he told me about you, Sara right? And Sarabi?"

The two girls nodded, smiling back at the lion.  
"Who are you exactly?"  
Asked Scar, narrowing his eyes as Sarafina melted into her mate's side.

"My names Arcángel. If you'd like I'll take them from here, 'hati... King Bahati's gone out to handle something a pride over- it was an emergency- so I can take them to the den."  
Sarabi looked at Scar, and then back to Arcángel. She wasn't going with any lion, especially this time of year. One obnoxious grey lion in her life was enough. Although, Kukuza didn't say who the king's mate was.  
"Are you his mate?"  
Asked Sarabi cautiously, unsure how the lion would respond.  
He straightened up, his smile losing some of its luster. To many bad things had come from announcing he was gay, and here he was doing it again.  
"Yes, I'm Bahati's husband."  
Sarabi nodded, lightening up her mood. The tension was broken and everyone calmed down, especially Arcángel who now knew that his sexuality was safe from judgement.

"So I should go?"  
Scar was nervous, he didn't expect leaving Sarafina alone would be as hard as it was.

"Don't forget to visit me."  
Sarafina kissed his cheek, and he kissed her back, they nuzzled for a while before the king departed, leaving the two alone with Arcángel.

"Can I ask you two a question?"  
Asked the king, or the queen, or both, the pride land queen and her friend didn't know his title yet. They nodded, willing to listen to whatever he said.  
"Is it alright if I'm relaxed around you, or do you expect me to be all official? You're pregnant, so I'd think we'd be friendly and not all work-like."

Sarafina nodded, smiling at him.  
"Thank you Arcángel, I'd like it if we could be friends. Bahati said he'd stay with us because you'd be busy."  
They had been walking slowly for about a minute, toward the prides den.  
"I was busy last week, but I'm pretty much free now, 'hati's only busy because of something silly. He left when it was still dark last night, so he should be back soon enough. Can I show you around? If you're tired we can just go lie down for awhile."

"I'm fine thank you, I'd love a tour."  
Responded Sarafina.  
"Me too."

"Here's the gentlemen's den, this is where all studs stay."

"Where are they?"  
Asked Sarabi, seeing the den was empty.

"Out studding. Why? Do you want one?"  
Arcángel was serious, if Sarabi wanted a guy he'd go and get one.

"No! No, I'm fine."  
They walked some more, one den over to a smaller and better smelling cavern in this large rocky area.  
"This is the ladies den."

"Where are they?"  
Asked Sarafina, noting this den too was empty.

"They, are... I don't know exactly. Bahati handles them. I think they're out on patrol, you know, security. Bahati said he wanted extra security this year."

"Why?"

"Because of you two. We're really good friends with Kukuza, and he told me the day before yesterday you two are top priority. No messing around at all especially with you."  
Arcángel turned and looked at Sarabi as he walked, continuing to the royal den where everyone would be staying.

"Me?"  
Said Sarabi, awestruck.  
"He didn't send any messages."  
Said Sarafina.

"I know, he walked here. I hope he's not in any trouble."

"No! I'm just curious."  
Said Sarafina, walking slowly with her friend and the king to wherever he was leading her.

"Why me?"  
Asked Sarabi, unsure why she would be number 1's top priority.

Arcángel shrugged his shoulders, turning into the royal den.  
"Maybe he likes you. This is my den, you two will get to stay in here, meals whenever you want and we can go on walks together, the four of us. Make yourselves at home."

Sarafina walked inside the den, finding her spot and lying down.  
"It's funny you'd say that, Sarabi likes him a little too."

"Shut up Sara!"  
Said Sarabi, sitting down next to her friend in a huff.

"I don't hate on you for liking him, he's gorgeous. A little tight if you know what I mean but he's sweet, he just doesn't let you know it."

"I know what you mean."  
They both agreed.

Bahati was sitting by the entrance, and suddenly a small blond male lion came pouncing around the corner, jumping on Arcángel and kissing him. They both kissed each other back for a few moments, smiling and nuzzling each other.  
"Missed you."  
Said Bahati, still nuzzling him with his eyes closed.

Sarafina and Sarabi looked on happily, amazed the two males were so happy nuzzling each other. Neither of them had ever seen men so compassionate and proud to be together. Bahati oped his eyes and looked up, seeing the two girls looking at him. His pale yellow eyes looked frightened.  
"You didn't say we had company."  
Bahati whispered to his husband, unsure what was about to happen.

"It's alright 'hati they know and they're fine with us."  
Arcángel kissed his neck, and Bahati seemed to calm down a little bit. He had been really nervous, but now things were looking up.  
"Hey girls, sorry you had to see that."  
Bahati smiled, stepping off of Arcángel and walking off to the side.

"We don't mind Bahati, this is your den."

"Well I know it's just that sometimes... people don't want to see what we do together."

"He's talking about sex."

"Shut up Arcángel!"  
Yelped Bahati with his high pitched rolling voice, smiling at the girls in embarrassment.

"It's alright Bahati, you're in love."  
Sarafina smiled at him, and he blushed, taking a step back and looking down at his paws. Arcángel stood up and parked himself beside his mate. Bahati was small compared to him, but they looked good together. Arcángel lifted up Bahati's chin and looked into his yellow eyes, issuing cool blue reassurance.  
"We're safe here."  
Bahati nodded, letting his husband kiss him a few times.

"Thank you Sara, lions aren't that nice to us."  
Said Bahati, happy the two were accepting of him.

"You didn't meet me when you first arrived for a reason, sometimes lions get a little violent with their words."

"Don't worry about us."  
Said Sarabi, happy to see them together like this, no fighting, just together and in love.

"I can definitely see why Kukuza likes you. You've got the body too, his type. We told him to stop being so fatherly and get himself a woman and you'd be perfect..."  
Said Bahati, interrupted by Sarabi.

"Whoa whoa whoa! We are not together! I am not with him!"

Bahati tilted his head to the side and so did Arcángel.  
"Really? I think he likes you."

"No way."

"Yes he does!"

"No... what did you mean I have the body?"  
Sarabi was again curious. She wasn't at her best, and no one had ever really likes her for the way she looked.

"You're his compatible body type Sarabi. We've been at this matching business for a while now, you're his kind of girl. Not just on a practical level, he's attracted to you."

"I need to step in boys, there's no way he's attracted to her."  
Said Sarafina with a grin, looking from the two kings and her best friend.

"Maybe I'm wrong."  
Said Bahati sarcastically, blushing like a girl.  
"Gorgeous over here is rarely wrong."  
Said Arcángel, rewarded with a kiss from his husband.  
"That a boy."  
Whispered Bahati into his kings ear, whipping his rump with his tail in secret.

"Anyway, so how did you two meet? Is it ok If I ask that?"  
Asked Sarabi, changing the subject.

"Yeah, it's alright. You're a nice girl so I trust you."  
"Thank you."  
Anyway, after I left home-"  
"He was a prince you know, the real thing."  
Chimed in Arcángel, smiling at his mate. They both had moved forward, and sat across from the two girls, a few feet of breathing room between all of them. Bahati starred at Arcángel, his look playfully demanding silence.  
"So I was alone and I met Kukuza. I was really young, maybe fourteen, he was about... well that doesn't matter. So he helped me out, and we decided to start a pride. I thought he was pretty and all but he's straighter then a waterfall. We got the pride all set up, I knew what I was doing I'm not stupid, but I needed someone who was more masculine to help me gather people. My princess helped us a little to gather ladies, and once we had a good population, this big guy showed up, all lost and distraught, I loved him the second I saw him and by the graces of the kings above, he liked me too. After that Kukuza left because he wanted something different, and here we are."

"You have a daughter?"  
Asked Sarabi, knowing guys can't make cubs no matter how many times they get together.  
"He's got a girlfriend."  
Said Arcángel, rolling his eyes in detest. It was intended to be playful, but everyone could read his true feelings on the matter.  
"She's not my girlfriend. Zarah was my princess in my dad's pride. He wasn't willing to accept who I was, so he shoved me with her and made us like each other. I like her and all, but not physically. She pretty too, she'd of made a perfect queen."  
"She lives here? Can we meet her?"  
Asked Sarafina, ready to make a new friend.

Bahati nodded.  
"She left with me, it breaks my heart I can't be with her, but I'm her sugar daddy now so that's good enough."  
"He gets her everything, they even kiss each other."  
"Close that muzzle of yours! We don't kiss! Your head, sometimes I wonder where it's been."  
Said Bahati, shaking his paw at Arcángel.  
"I don't like her, I'm territorial and she threatens my relationship."

"I know what it feels like to have your relationship threatened."  
Said Sarafina in reference to Zira.

"'hati!"  
A beautiful lioness walked into the den, she was thin and lovely, soft and simple lines tracing her long and feminine body, she was in season too. She just like Bahati was creamy all over, thin and flawlessly attractive. Her eyes were pretty yellow just like Bahati's, and when he nuzzles her they simply melted together. Arcángel refused to look at them, Bahati was his, and she needed to stay away or he'd take her out.

"Zarah! You look great! Meet our guests, the ones I told you about. Sara, Sarabi, meet Zarah, she's my princess."

"It's nice to meet you two."

"It's nice to meet you as well, you're gorgeous."  
Said Sarafina, giving her a quick embrace.

"Thank you, you look great as well, your king must really love you. That's what 'hati told me, he said that the king was glowing."

Sarafina looked around to Bahati, who pretended not to notice their conversation.  
"Zarah can you go get some of the girls and grab us all some lunch?"

"Sure 'hati."

"You know how I like it."  
Zarah walked out, starring adoringly at Bahati as she rounded the corner and left the royal den.

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
Said Arcángel, knowing how Zarah looks at his mate.

"Now Arcángel, I'm not an expert, but 'hati loves you, it is so plain."  
Said Sarabi, knowing what love looked like from seeing Taka and Sarafina together.

"I know he loves me, that girl... You saw! She's so pretty, I get nervous."

"I don't know why, I'm as gay as they come and he's worried I'm going to fall prey to a pretty girl. Give me a kiss."  
Bahati looked at Arcángel, waiting for his husband to kiss him, he was being stubborn, so Bahati moved in for himself, taking what he wanted.

"I only get worried this time of year."

"We don't worry you do we?"  
Asked Sarafina, not wanting to discourage the king.

"No! You two are spoken for."

"And so am I!"  
Bahati placed his paw over Arcángel's, nuzzling into his neck happily.  
"Love you 'hati."  
"If we didn't have guests I'd say we should go somewhere about now."

"You still can."  
Said Sarafina, making both males open their eyes widely in surprise.  
"I'm sorry Sara, I didn't mean it like-"

"No, I know how you feel. It's that time of year and I wouldn't mind if you two left for a while. We'll eat lunch with Zarah."

"Thank you Sara."  
Said Arcángel, practically picking up Bahati and walking him out the door.  
"If you need anything Zarah will help you!"  
Shouted Bahati as he was rushed out of sight.

"That was incredible."  
Said Sarabi, kneeling now that they were alone.

"I like them, and I think Arcángel had every reason to be scared, Zarah is the hottest lioness I think I've ever met. Bahati isn't like normal lions, he's in love and I know they're safe together."  
Said Sarafina, issuing her final judgement.

Outside, Bahati was running after Arcángel, and after a while they stopped. Bahati looked around, but he couldn't find his mate. After a moment of silence, Arcángel pounced on him, taking him down and standing over his mate.  
"Pinned again 'hati you really should be more observant."

"Quiet you! So, do you like them?"

"They're sweet, I think we'll all get along. Now, we didn't leave them alone for nothing. Tell me you love me."

Bahati kissed him.  
"I love you."

"Tell me you think I'm hot."  
"I KNOW you're hot."

"Tell me I can be on top."  
"You're always top."  
Responded Bahati, blushing and melting to his husbands seductive words. It wasn't long before they were going at it.

Back at the den, Zarah arrived with a few other lioness' and enough meat for four.  
"They went to go mate right?"  
Said Zarah, the other lioness' dropping the meat outside the den and walking away.

"How did you know?"

"Arcángel. He always gets jealous when he sees me with 'hati. I really like 'hati, but I know how he feels and I approve of their relationship."

"That's very noble of you Zarah."  
Said Sarabi with a smooth approving smile.

"Bahati's dad wasn't very nice to him, he didn't like the fact that Bahati likes boys. It was really bad, eventually we just left there."

"I'm so sorry."

"Today's a happy day for him. He wouldn't want me telling you this but he has nightmares sometimes. Arcángel really mellows him out, and he gets really defensive when people talk badly about him."

"That's so sad."  
Said Sarabi, feeling awful that Bahati had to struggle just to be his own person. The three woman sat and ate the meat Zarah had gone out and retrieved. They talked some more about lioness things, and Sarabi and Sarafina discovered that Zarah was a virgin. They also discovered how much she loved Bahati, but like she had said she respects his decision and doesn't wish to change him.  
As dusk came upon Coventry, Arcángel and Bahati returned, looking happy and finding the three girls talking.

"Nice to see you again."  
Said Zarah jokingly, rolling over onto her back submissively as the kings walked past her.

"I feel better."  
Said Bahati, Arcánel nodded as well, also stating that he felt better.

"You two make me so happy, I wish one day I could be happy like you are."  
Sarabi saw how close they sat together, the silent cues of physical and emotional attraction.

"Thank you Sarabi, it's been a long road but here we stand."  
Arcángel breathed out heavily, taking Bahati's head under his chin.

"Stop you'll muse up my mane!"  
Bahati pulled his head out, flipping his short pompadour wave of a mane back to normal, before messing it all up when he nuzzled Arcángel of his own accord. His appearance was important to Bahati, but his mate meant so much more.

Across the Savannah, there was a family of three lions enjoying the day. Downey had been condemned to the den, because his parents had decided to go off hunting together. This was a lie of coarse, because Jua wasn't a very good hunter and Zuri could hold his own. He was still so pretty, young and tan fur all over his body, the soft brown mane Jua loves so much blowing around in the springtime breeze. His auburn eyes confessed undying love for her every time she saw them, and she melted when he smiled. Even in heat, she could make out right and wrong, this was right.  
"Are you ready Zuri?"

He nodded, kissing her ear as they walked further away from their den. He checked back several times to make sure Downey wasn't following them, and when he was certain they were far away the two still young lovers stopped.  
She was equally pretty. Her muzzle started small but adjusted into something long and narrow, absolutely beautiful. Her licks of fur that grew up her chest at the front in dark sandy waves turned Zuri on, as did the tiny tuft of fur on top of her head. Green eyes positively glowing with excitement and nerves, she was ready to have cubs.  
It was a lot of questions, but she knew this was the right decision.  
All woman had cubs, to go without would be a crime.  
She loved Zuri, and he loved her, another reason.  
They already had a son, and they were doing a good job, so what was one more?

She initially thought cubs weren't her style. They scared Jua because she didn't know what to say to them, and boy did they ask questions. Yet, she knew how innocent and cute they were, and she wanted to have a daughter for herself, a son would be fine too, but preferably a daughter.  
For this moment, the two had abstained from having relations for at least a month, so that way their guns were fully loaded- if you catch the drift.

It wasn't as good as it had been, mostly because it was to get her pregnant and not to have fun, so it was kind of short and anticlimactic. Not to say she didn't climax, she did, but only once when she was accustomed to hours of endless sex. The sex was how Zuri had said he liked it from the beginning, slow and romantic, but she had a feeling he was itching to rip her a new one. He'd been with her for two years total now, and his sexual appetite had joined the dark side like she was, for hard and crazy love.  
After letting the stink fade away for an hour or two, Zuri grabbed an antelope and brought it back to fool Downey.  
"That's all you got?"  
Said the cute cub, his coffee mane tuft growing more substantial with each day.  
Jua was worried their excuse wasn't fabricated to the best quality, but Zuri was cool as a cucumber.  
"It's all we need son, there's no reason to over hunt."  
Downey nodded, nuzzling his father's front leg, standing on his paw as a boost.  
"I know I know!"  
Said the cub playfully, smiling and laughing.  
"Well let's eat."The three sat down and ate their dinner, and Zuri couldn't help but to look at Jua, and she couldn't help but look at him.

* * *

There you have it, Jua and Zuri are having their cub... or maybe cub(s) !  
And don't worry, it's safe for the two at Cventry. All the males are out studding so there isn't going to be any drooling, especially since the only two males are gay.

Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!  
Same question:

Do you like Bahati and Arcángel? How do you feel about Zarah?

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!  
Don't forget to follow, favorite, comment, message, whatever suits you!  
Thanks everyone!


	21. Chapter 21

Here it is, as promised, chapter twenty one of my new story!

I hope you answered my chapter twelve question, I really do read all the reviews and messages so please, Rate and Review for me!

New chapter posted every fifth day! (Or just whenever).

Don't forget to read my related TLK fan fiction, The Second Love, NOW COMPLETE!

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 21: A BAD PLAN**

* * *

The sun was reaching noon over the Savannah, and the wind blew ever so slightly in what felt like every direction. It whispered to Scar, frightening him. He thought that he heard it tell him to go back, but who had the power to whisper on the wind and loved him at the same time.

Scar stopped, looking at the ground for a few minutes, seeing the grass and in between the dense blades seeing the soft dirt below. After some time he gave in, looking up to the sky and seeing nothing, he knew someone was there, and when he uncovered who it was he relaxed, smiling weakly at the blue sky and clouds.

"Mommy."

Scar missed his mother, he wanted to tell her all that he had done, but at the same time he worried she wouldn't like it. He had done nothing to kill her, she died of her own accord but he felt like it was his fault anyway. Scar dare not look up and try and say something else to her, he simply walked on and kept his head down.

Back in the pride lands, Imara was wrangling Nala and Hun, mothering both cubs from this point forward. They were each a little over a year old, and were about half size compared to Imara, who was a little small anyway. Nala was a lot less quiet, morphing from tiny and silent to normal size and loud. She'd say what she felt and she'd say it to anyone. Hun was Kukuza's favorite, he taught her fighting stuff and got her ready to be a warrior.

Everyone looked at Kukuza just a little bit funny when he was spending his time with the little girls. The older, more developed lioness' were in season and waiting for someone attractive like him to knock them up, but he was merely demonstrating his fatherly skills to the pride, which made them want him even more.

Concerning the lioness' of the pride, they were almost entirely devoted to Scar. They only awaited the day he picks himself a queen and brings her up with him, and then the pride would love her too. They had hated him at one time, but that was hard to do now since he seemed so in control and his intentions so good.

"So, how's it going with Zira?"

Asked Imara, Nala sitting a few feet to her right and facing the other direction.

"It's fine I guess, I haven't spoken to her since but hopefully she'll calm down and make a good mother like I know she could be."

"Maybe I should talk to her?"

Kukuza shook his head no.

"There's no reason, telling her what to do isn't right, she needs to decide and be her own lion."

"But she likes it when you tell her what to do."

"But I won't like it if the only reason we're together is because I made it that way. I made my move and now it's her turn."

"That's a nice way to think about it."

Out in the distance, Scar was returning from his trip to Coventry, walking over to his two best friends.

"Did you drop them off?"

Asked Kukuza, Hun walking under his chin and smiling like young cubs do.

Scar nodded.

"I left them with Arcángel. Bahati was out doing something."

"Hi uncle Scar!"

"How's the most precious little girl this prides ever known?"

"I'm alright."

Imara whispered for Scar, motioning with her head toward Nala, who was within hearing distance. She felt sad when the king said that. She knew he didn't like her and she (barely) knew why, but for him to say that with her just a few feet away? Now that's inexcusable. She might be young, but Nala had feelings just like everyone else did.

Scar realized a little too late what he had done, and went over to Nala to make it somewhat better. Honestly, he'd never spoken to her.

Scar sat down next to her lengthwise, resting his head on his paw and looking at her. She wasn't looking at him, but he knew she was listening.

"Nala, do you know why your mother has gone away?"

"Because you made her."

"Did she say that?"

Nala pouted, "no."

"I don't hate you."

Said Scar, smiling at her with the weakest and most untruthful smile he'd ever dawned. He wished she weren't real, but the fact that she was wouldn't stand between him and the woman he loves.

"Liar."

"Your mom left because she's on a vacation, when she comes back everything is going to be much better then it's ever been. I promise, I want to make this work, and it will. You'll be happy and so will your mother and so will I."

"I could only hope things would be that easy."

The one year old cub stood up to walk away and pout somewhere else, but she was stopped again by the king.

"Nala?"

She turned and looked at him with sad blue eyes, tracing up from the ground to his skinny and selfless face.

"If I could do anything to make you happy, one thing, what would it be?"

she stopped for a moment to think, but she knew what she wanted most.

"I miss Simba, but you can't bring him back."

Nala walked away, and Scar let tears well up in his eyes. What had he done! He can see clearly now, there was no reason to kill the boy! He would have had three years as king, and then given it to Simba. Now he had what he wanted but it was marred with scars. Kukuza knew more then the king did, he knew Simba was alive, and so did Imara. They looked at each other knowingly, and Hun starred blankly into space, not knowing how to interpret an adult male crying.

Scar silently wept for a few minutes, pulling himself back together and turning to face his friends again.

"I'm sorry about that, I had a moment, you know."

They did know, but they weren't going to tell Scar anything just yet.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, um... I just lost my thought."

Scar forgot what he was going to say, and he was rendered useless and without a shield.

"Why don't you go lie down for a while?"

Suggested Imara, to which the king nodded with a smile.

"That'll do me some good. Jitters I guess."

Scar got up and walked away over the hill to the small den that he went to when it was time for him to think.

"Time to think about- what- I wonder."

Said Kukuza, playfully batting at Hun with his big white paw. She bit and scratched at it like it was her prey.

Scar went to his den and sat down, stopping on the way to tell the hyenas to leave him alone and stay far away from that den. About an hour later Kukuza saw Zira looking at him from a ways away, and the fact that she was looking at him made him bubble over with excitement. There was about half of mating season left, so maybe she'd finally let him be her mate and stop this silly whatever it was keeping her away from him.

"Excuse me."

Kukuza stood up and jogged away from Imara, over toward where Zira was. He nuzzled her and she almost nuzzled back, which was good enough for him.

"How's the most beautiful lioness in the Savannah?"

"I'm alright."

"I love you Zira."

"I know."

She sighed, Zira had a plan to become queen but she didn't really like it. It was her only option, this plan would make her queen at the expense of Sarafina, Kukuza, and even the king himself, but she'd get to be queen and that's what mattered.

"Is something wrong?"

"Can you tell me where Sarafina is?"

"She and Sarabi left, they're on vacation until mating season is over."

"I see."

"Did you make up your mind?"

"What?"

"Cubs darling, I want a family with you remember?"

"With me?"

"Yes Zira where have you been? is something wrong? do you want me to check on you?"

Kukuza spoke with a halfhearted chuckle, unsure what could possibly be wrong with her. Zira knew her plan would break his heart into a million pieces, but she had to do it to get what she wanted. At least when she was queen, maybe she'd do something nice for him. He probably was a good lover, so maybe she could have him on the side or something like that.

"No, I'm fine. I'm going to disappear for a little while, and when I get back you can kiss me alright?"

"It takes more then a kiss to have cubs."

"Don't worry, you worry to much."

"Where will you go?"

Zira shrugged.

"I'll be back later tonight ok?"

Zira waited outside the pride lands for a few hours, waiting for everyone to forget about her and to forget where the king was. When no one was looking, Zira made her way to the back den where the king was lying down alone, picturing how happy his family was going to be when he had a son, and a daughter too. He didn't really like Nala but he could get used to her if she was nice to him, and of coarse he'd return the favor and try to be a really good dad.

Scar opened his eyes when he heard someone lurking around, and when he saw Zira he tensed up a little. He didn't want to see her, and his mate wasn't around, a single conversation between the king and Zira could be twisted into something crazy, and if Sarafina heard anything through a secondary source she'd be stressed.

"Zira you can't be here."

"Don't worry, I'll be quick."

Zira ran at the king, jumping on him and rolling him onto his back, her paws pressed down on his throat as hard as she could, and she wrestled with his four paws trying to get him tired out so he wasn't so strong. Without his throat he couldn't talk, and that was a benefit to her. When she started touching him sexually his eyes grew massive and he tried to scream, but he couldn't with her choking him. Scar started to cry, unable to get out from underneath her.

His vision grew blurry and black faded around his eyes, he was passing out. Scar struggled to stay awake, because if he went out there would be no defending himself. Eventually he past out, and Zira went to work.

When the king woke up, he felt disgusting and something was really wrong. Immediately he couldn't smell it, he never could but he could feel it. He felt sticky and gross and his fur was wet around his crotch area. He fell back laughing.

"I'm dreaming I'm dreaming this is a dream."

He looked between his legs to find that it wasn't a dream. He went from laughing to crying deeply in a few seconds, a complete turn for broke.

"No no no no no no! This doesn't happen to... to boys!"

Scar was a victim of one of the worst crimes imaginable. Rape never happened to men, he couldn't think of a single instance when a girl over powered a man and raped him. This wasn't right, Zira choked him out and now he wakes up to find himself sexually spent, and something horribly wrong. Tears fell from his eyes and he hoped Zira wasn't trying to get herself pregnant.

Scar vomited, he puked up his guts and heaved for at least five minutes, sobbing uncontrollably for what seemed like years. He curled up in a ball, feeling as if his relationship was ruined. Sarafina wouldn't ever want a man who couldn't protect her, let alone himself, and if Zira was pregnant, what would he say? He was raped? Kings don't get raped! No one would buy it and Zira would spin it as a love affair. Even worse, the pride would buy a love affair, and they'd never accept the truth if Scar dare tell it.

* * *

Short chapter because it's a lot to take in, sorry I ruined your holiday with this. Get ready because everything's downhill from here.

Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!

How will Sarafina react? What will Scar and what will Zira tell the pride?

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!

Don't forget to follow, favorite, comment, message, whatever suits you!

Thanks everyone!


	22. Chapter 22

Here it is, as promised, chapter twenty two of my new story!  
I hope you answered my chapter twelve question, I really do read all the reviews and messages so please, Rate and Review for me!

New chapter posted every fifth day! (Or just whenever).  
Don't forget to read my related TLK fan fiction, The Second Love, NOW COMPLETE!

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 22: AN EVEN WORSE PLAN**

* * *

That night Kukuza had stayed awake long past dark waiting for Zira to come, but she never did. As minutes turned into hours he forgot about the promised kisses, and just to see her face would have settled the rising sand storm of worry in his heart. She said she was going to disappear for a while, but he didn't know where. Not knowing where she was scared him, he wanted to be there for her and protect her and love her, but that was pretty damn hard to do without her around.  
He watched as in the darkness his white paws shuffled back and forth, rubbing against the smooth rock that made up the floor of the den. He wasn't thinking of the king, who hadn't come around yet either. The two were unrelated in Kukuza's mind, and for now he'd remain ignorant to the crime his darling had committed.

Shenzi was a lot nicer then she appeared. Yeah if Simba wasn't so fast a runner and so small an animal she would have killed him, but she was good for the most part. Scar wanted to be left alone and she respected that. At the same time, she had no respect for Zira or Sarafina. Sarafina was a pretty girl, but she was needy and indecisive. She had a daughter out of spite to prove something to Scar, and that daughter was the darkness to the kings light. She served as a permanent reminder to the king that if he screws up, Sarafina wouldn't hesitate to go and screw someone else. Nothing was Nala's fault, but Shenzi didn't appreciate the cub's snarky attitude and holier-then-thou way of speaking to the hyenas. They may be crazy and dirty, but there's no need to be rude; Nala was. She hated the hyenas because like Imara, she thought they had something to do with Simba's death.  
Shenzi hated Zira because plain and simple that girl was trouble. She was worse then Sarafina and Nala together. Zira disobeyed everything anyone told her, and she had no respect for anyone. She had a boyfriend, and the pride pretended they didn't notice how she treated him: lousy. It was obvious to everyone how he hung over her with soft, fading green eyes that adored her with all his heart. She seemed to use him, and that pissed everyone off including Shenzi. The pride liked Kukuza and wanted to defend him, but Shenzi didn't really jump onto that boat, even so she still didn't approve of the way he was being rick-rolled.  
Shenzi was sleeping a ways away from the den, Banzai by her side and Ed a distance away. The other hyenas were around her, and as she lie awake she wondered how Scar was doing.

Scar was pouting. He'd vomited seven times over the past twelve hours since he woke up from the worst thing that had ever happened to him. His eyes were a fiery red from crying, and he had an awful headache from all his worrying. His heart felt as if it was trying to leave his body, weightless and pressing against his ribs. He wanted to kill himself, he was unattractive, his mate was going to hate him, and he was a murderer anyway. No one to his knowledge really liked him- or would continue to like him- after they found out. He felt disgusting and filthy, like somehow this was all his fault. That night was the worst night he'd ever experienced, not falling asleep for a single second.

Zira was proud of herself. She didn't feel pregnant, but in his unconscious state Scar was perfectly able to become sexually aroused. It didn't take much either. She didn't know what Sarafina saw in him, because he wasn't packing anything serious. Zira had made sure that what she was after spilled inside of her, and when she was done- and she never actually finished- Zira left him lying there and went to go and be alone for the night. She didn't know what pregnant felt Ike, but she'd be feeling it some time soon.

The next morning, Kukuza got up first, walking from his spot near the entrance of the den to the perch of pride rock, looking for Zira on the dimly lite horizon. Soon enough the hunting party came out to get ready, and without Sarabi to lead them they were a little lost.  
"Kukuza?"  
The hunting party had woken up Imara, because none of them wanted to talk to Kukuza directly and interrupt his train of thought. He turned his head to face Imara, and he seemed to understand what was happening behind him.  
"Hunting?"  
He nodded.  
"I should have known, without Sarabi..."  
He stopped, thinking of her. He didn't know why her name made him stop and think but It did. The other lioness' were looking at him liked he'd just sworn, he said her name and then quit talking altogether.

"Kukuza?"

"Hunting yeah. Sorry about that I was thinking. Anyway I'll take them."

"Can you?"  
Kukuza nodded.  
"Alright big guy, I need to get back in there before Honey and Nala wake up."  
Said Imara with a smile, turning to walk away.

"You do that. Come on girls, we've got-" he peaked around them and saw Zira, who was looking at him from a remote area. He thought about running to her, but decided against it. "-we've got hunting to do."  
He walked off of the perch and toward the base path, leading the group out toward the area where he had seen a herd or two. After walking for a few minutes some of the lioness' decided to talk with him.

"Is something wrong?"  
"You don't look like you got any sleep."

"I'm fine girls."

"If you're having problems with Zira..."  
"I think..."

"Girls, not to be rude but your thoughts might make things worse, so please."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, I'm thinking about visiting Sarabi and Sara later, so they'll be nice to talk to."

"You can talk to us."  
"Yeah."  
All the lioness' nodded, wanting to help him. They really pitied him, he was good looking and a nice guy, and Zira didn't deserve him.

"I know girls, thank you."  
The group hunted, and they all were happy to see how good a hunter Kukuza was. He was muscular, fast, nimble, and he got the big juicy ones and didn't even look at the little guys. They made if back to the pride with their catch, setting it down and calling for everyone else to eat. Kukuza wanted to go and talk to Sarabi. He didn't know what about, but he did. He saw Zira again, but when she didn't come to him he decided not to go to her; he really wanted to talk to Sarabi before he spoke to Zira.  
With Imara eating by his side, Kukuza nibbled at his food shyly.  
"Where's Scar?"  
She asked, watching Nala rip at a piece of meat.  
"I don't know, he wanted to be left alone so I'd say keep everyone away from him, wherever he is."  
"What if something happened to him?"  
"I'll check in on him tonight if he's not back by then alright?"  
"That's fine."  
Imara ate some of her food, feeling calm and slightly worried for the king.  
"Imara, I want to go to Coventry after breakfast, and if Scar isn't back by then I want you in charge alright?"  
"That's fine, I don't think anything big will happen."  
"Me either, Shenzi is around and she'll help you do stuff."  
Imara nodded to him, and once breakfast was over Kukuza left to go to Coventry. As he walked away he looked for signs that the king was around somewhere, noises or shadows, but he saw none of these. Just as he was about to pass the watering hole Shenzi stepped out of nowhere and stopped him.  
"Hey number 1."  
Shenzi smiled, showing her teeth and dragging out each of her words. She stood up just a little bit taller with her dumb smile, and having seen this look before Kukuza thought he knew what he was seeing.  
"What did you do? I hope it wasn't hunting you know the king doesn't like that."  
"No! No, it um... it's not hunting but ah... It is about Scar."  
"Go on."  
"Well you see, I haven't, where is he?"  
"I don't know."  
"Me either and I'm a little worried for him, he's vanished before but not for an entire night."  
"Shenzi, he wanted to be left alone last time I saw him, and if he's not around by this afternoon I'll go and talk to him."  
"But..."  
"Don't be a hero Shenzi! If he wants to be left alone let him come out on his own time. It's still early morning he could be asleep."  
"Alright alright, hey! Where are you going?"  
Shenzi lifted her head to him, curious.  
"Coventry, that's where Sarafina and Sarabi are."  
"Kings orders?"  
"Personal visitation."  
"Oh."  
Shenzi looked at him funnily as he walked away and off in a direction she herself had never traveled. Now that he was gone, the king missing, and their being no queen only a girlfriend who was also away, Shenzi could snoop around.  
Someone else had already begun to snoop, and that was Honey. She wasn't looking for anything, she was alone and sniffing at the ground and batting at the wind, giggling and rolling over in the grass. She was approaching a hill that lead to the back of pride rock, and she passed a flat rock and a tree that her mother and her mother's friends liked to sit under. Honey was so busy looking at the tree and the shade, that she tumbled down the other side of the hill and landed on her back with a thud.  
Upside down in front of her, she saw a large brown block capped with a black mane facing away from her lengthwise. The rotten smell of stomach juices scratched at Honey's nose and mane her scrunch up her face.  
Scar stood up barely, and he vomited again. Only this time it wasn't clear glossy nothing like he had been heaving up for hours, his vomit was slowly turning red. This one instant it was very red, and there was more of it then he thought he had in him. His stomach felt on fire and it was obvious to him his stomach was bleeding. He closed his eyes weakly, his legs trembling, and Scar fell down into the puddle of refuse, splashing his own blood all over his body and getting some into his mane.  
Honey moved back a little, and she was about to speak before a paw fell over her mouth lightly. She squirmed, and when she saw Shenzi Honey tilted her head to the side in confusion.  
Shenzi had seen just as much as Honey had, and Scar was really sick and bothering him or making him worried was an awful idea. The female hyena shook her head from side to side slowly, her eyes darting between the cub and the king. With her paw, Shenzi shuffled Honey away silently, not wanting the little girl to see much more of this.  
"What's wrong with Uncle Scar?"  
Asked Hun, now out of earshot from the small den and heading back to where Imara was sitting with Nala.  
"Hun, I need you to keep what you just saw a secret ok?"  
"You want me to lie?"  
"No baby no, just don't tell anyone. I'm gonna talk to your mommy about it alright? Everything is fine I just need you to promise me."  
Shenzi made for a pretty good mother, and she knew how to get a girl to keep a secret.  
"Imara?"  
The lioness spun her head around from Nala to the hyena, and she stood up and left Nala there, Hun running over and filing the spot. Shenzi watched the cubs playing, distressed that their happiness might be the only happiness over the next few days.  
"Kukuza..."  
"I know, I saw him before he left but we need to talk."  
"Ok tell me Shenzi I'm here."  
Imara was such a sweet girl. She'd never done anything wrong except for her mucking up Jua's relationship, but the pride didn't know that so to them she was the best girl in the whole pride. She never asked for anything, she'd do anything you'd say, and she had a daughter who was everybody's favorite after Nala took a left turn to crazy town.  
"It's about Scar."  
Shenzi licked her lips, waiting.  
"Alright."  
"It's um... he's really really sick. I was looking for him, and Hun was just bouncing around, and Honey saw him puking up blood."  
"What? Kings that sounds awful."  
"It's even worse, he hadn't just voided his stomach once you know it looked like he been doing it all night long. He's so tired he collapsed right in a puddle of his own..."  
"That's... detailed."  
"I told Honey not to tell anyone and I don't know how to help him. I don't think he'd even want it if we gave it to him."  
"What should we do?"  
"I was going to ask you that Imara."  
Neither girl knew how to help him, or if letting him get through it on his own was the best option. The two decided on doing nothing, or at least waiting for Kukuza to get back before they started going around and making a scene out of everything.

It was noon time, and Scar had finally worked himself to his paws. He had an idea, and he knew what he was going to do. He walked away through the tall grasses behind pride rock, hiding him from sight if anyone was looking. It took him much longer then it should have to get to Rafiki's tree.  
Scar had never come this way, because every time he got hurt he handled it himself. Rafiki and Mufasa were pretty close, so if this stupid mandrill knew a few too many things Scar might need to have number 1 make a house call.  
Rafiki peaked his head over from his perch, almost expecting the king to be there.  
"You! Go away!"  
Scar backed up from the tree, moving his paws and trying to avoid a hail storm of melon pieces. He braced his body, rushing at the tree and trying to climb up it. That's what Kukuza did, he climbed. Sadly, Scar was less talented. About ten feet off the ground Scar's claws slipped and he fell from the tree to his back. He landed in a broken heap, hitting his head and falling into a coughing fit.  
Rafiki laughed.  
Scar rolled onto his side and spit, it was thick and bloody and that shut Rafiki up, but only a little.  
"I need to know what happens when a lion eats cacao."  
Asked Scar, still on his side and whipping blood from his muzzle. It had happened to him all morning, so it didn't bother him as much as it did the first time.  
"Why da... wha?"  
"Cacao seeds dammit! If a lion eats cacao what happens!"  
"Well... they get sick like you are. How long you been throw in' up blood?"  
"Can, if they eat too much can they die?"  
"Well..."  
"Answer me!"  
Scar screamed to the nervous mandrill, blood and spit dripping from his brown muzzle, his eyes still red and some of his fur matted with puke. He looked crazy, and that's what was happening to him.  
"Yeah, if you eat too much it would kill you, you might have a few days."  
Scar shook his head from side to side.  
"No no, I didn't eat them."  
Scar started to walk away, and Rafiki was left with two questions. If the king hadn't eaten them, why was he so sick? Secondly, who had, or was going to, eat cacao seeds to the event of equal sickness.

Scar knew where to get the seeds, and he knew who he was going to feed them too.

* * *

Next chapter will have Bahati and Zuri, this was a medium chapter to get Scar up and moving again.

Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!  
Same question:

Is Scar going to kill himself? Or is he planning to kill someone? If so, I think we know who's about to die.  
What's Zira's deal? Why can't she just love Kukuza who obviously loves her?

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!  
Don't forget to follow, favorite, comment, message, whatever suits you!  
Thanks everyone!


	23. Chapter 23

Here it is, as promised, chapter twenty three of my new story!  
I hope you answered my chapter twelve question, I really do read all the reviews and messages so please, Rate and Review for me!

New chapter posted every fifth day! (Or just whenever).  
Don't forget to read my related TLK fan fiction, The Second Love, NOW COMPLETE!

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 23: THE BAD BOY**

* * *

Over in Coventry, the four were laughing and enjoying their morning. Sarafina was enjoying her time there, and she certainly felt relaxed. Sarabi was enjoying herself as well, having nice people to talk to and a lot to talk about. Every so often Sarafina and the two kings would team up and mess with Sarabi because of the whole 'Kukuza likes you' hypothesis, but that didn't happen all the time.  
While they were mid conversation discussing cub names, the only other big grey lion either pride had ever seen came walking in, smiling at his friends.  
"Look who's here! Darling come hug me."  
Bahati stood up partially and Kukuza gave him a shy and small muzzle, one the king accepted. Not everyone was like him, so he didn't expect a massive display of passion from Kukuza.  
"Nice to see you too."  
"What's brought you around Kukuza?"  
Arcángel stayed seated, less flamboyant and not wanting a hug or a kiss or anything a normal lion wouldn't do with a friend.  
"I wanted to visit."  
Bahati looked at Sarabi and winked at her discreetly, and she rolled her eyes with a smile.  
"That's good of you."  
Arcángel offered him a seat beside them, but Kukuza opted to sit at the head of their figurative table, facing no one and not sitting beside anyone either.

"How's T... Scar? has he been asking for me?"  
Sarafina always had trouble calling him Scar, she did it when she was mad to his face but around other people she would forget and call him Taka.

"Well, he got back yesterday and he was all jitters, so he went to be alone and he hasn't reemerged from his hiding place."

"That's strange..."  
Added Sarabi.

"He must have realized he's going to be a dad."

"How's you and Zira?"  
Sarabi asked this, and her words made Bahati perk up and Arcángel grabbed his mates paw as a sign he knew what was happening too. Only a jealous woman would want to know something like that. Why would a free agent care about how some random guy's relationship was? A free agent would care because she wanted in on his action.

Kukuza shrugged.  
"I haven't talked to her since yesterday, at noon maybe. She disappeared all night long. Zira told me she'd come back before dark from wherever she was going and go to sleep with me but she never did and I fell asleep without her."

"Sounds like you need to throw her out if that's how she is."  
Bahati was still looking at Sarabi, trying to get her to say something.

"No, I don't want to do that."

"It'd be good for you she sounds dreadful."

"Sometimes I wonder but I couldn't up and leave."

"Is she ever there? Have you even slept with her?"

"No."

"Then it's null and void darling! If she's not putting out there isn't a relationship to be had."  
"Bahati you can't say that!"  
Acángel batted at his partners mane and looked at him shocked. He was right to an extent but he wasn't being nice about it.  
"I just did!"  
Bahati was being smart, and Arcángel liked it when he was so silly and loud. Mostly, sometimes Bahati went over the top but this was just right.

"There's better out there for you."  
Said Sarafina, unaware that sentence would bite her in the butt the next mating season.

"Funny, Sarabi said the same thing a few weeks back."

"Did she?"  
Sarabi rolled her eyes, no one was helping her and from what Bahati was hearing he was only being proven right. Bahati knew she would like him and he would like her if they tried.

"Yeah, I did."  
Sarabi sealed her fate, and for the rest of Kukuza's visit everyone worked together to convince him to dump Zira. Since Sarafina was with Scar it was too late for her to butt in, or so they thought. Unbeknownst to the queen and her friends, Zira had indeed butted in that previous night.

"Kukuza, could you go and get me Zarah?"  
The big grey lion nodded, leaving the four of them alone again.

"Why did you..."  
Arcángel didn't know what was going on, but Bahati filled him in.  
"So I can help Sarabi get with a real man, you heard him, he's single."  
Once Kukuza was gone, Bahati went to work.  
"Don't give me that look 'hati, I don't like him."

"What you need is a make over."  
"No I don't. Are you saying I'm ugly?"  
"I'm saying with a little work you could go from average to sexy."  
"I'm sexy."  
"Don't lie Sarabi, you know you stopped trying a long time ago."  
"He's really got you figured out."  
Chimed in Sarafina, making her life long friend growl in frustration.  
"Give it a try Sarabi, pretty boy over here is going to ask a few questions and make suggestions. No one's making you do anything."  
Arcángel always seemed to be the voice of reason, and his reasonableness made Sarabi submit to Bahati's questions.

"Ready?"  
Asked the thin creamy king, his puffy wave like mane looking as anxious as his yellow eyes.

"Alright."

"How often do you groom yourself?"

"I don't know maybe once every two weeks, when I need it."

"Start grooming every day, and do you groom your crotch?"

"What!"

"Do you? I'm gay so I don't get any kick from this. It's just some queers and a lady no one to worry about."

"I mean... I guess I do but not really."

"Taka likes it when I'm clean all over."  
Added Sarafina, smiling at her friend shyly who made a face of surprise.

"See Sarabi! Clean yourself all over. Now, how do you walk?"

"Normal. I walk normal."

"Stop being normal and be special. I don't naturally walk one paw in front of the other, it's called trying gorgeous. Look sexy when you move and I guarantee his eyes will follow you."

"I don't know..."

"Trust me, he's a great guy but like all men Kukuza is a little bit shallow. If you're not trying he most certainly won't. Come on and walk with me, come on."  
Sarabi stood up and walked around with him, tripping over her paws as she tried to replicate the way that Bahati moved.  
"Look at your tail it's a limp stick! Move it, side to side be mysterious and alluring, you look boring and you need spice. You smell great not give him something to look at."

"I don't like him."  
Sarabi sat back down, and so did Bahati.  
"Keep telling yourself that. How do you flirt, are you sexy when you talk here here here I have an idea a good Idea I always have good ideas don't I? no don't answer that anyway I'm rambling ready?"

Sarabi chuckled.  
"Alright."

"Your giggle is pretty sexy so that's a bonus, now, what I want is for you to flirt with me. Make me want you."

"But you don't."

"Beside the point go."

"I don't know what to do I've never flirted with anyone."

"Watch, I'll flirt with you ok?"  
Sarabi nodded and Sarafina sat back and waited. Bahati stood up and moved over to Sarabi, touching her neck with his nose and sitting down next to her closer then just a friend would.  
"How do you feel?"  
He was looking at her paw, tracing the length of her leg with his eyes and then back to the paw, toward her body again an then to her chest, following up to her muzzle. She giggled and leaned into him because he was so close.  
"I feel silly."  
"Well you look beautiful, how was hunting this morning?"  
"I didn't go."  
"So you had this morning off? That's good, did you enjoy today? Do anything special?"  
"I sat around."  
"Say something sexy Sarabi!"  
"Oh! Um, I lounged in the shade, stretched."  
Sarafina laughed in the background, but Sarabi didn't hear. She was in training for something she didn't quite understand.  
"That's nice, do you like to stretch? Is it exercise for you?"  
"I like it, but I do different things for exercise."  
"Like what?"  
"Running and pouncing."  
"See Sarabi you know how to flirt, pouncing? That's the closest thing to sex out there, stretching? Hot. Exercise means a fit girl and you leaned right into me, look, we're touching and that's not my doing."  
"I just... I didn't do anything."  
"You were sexy, and that's what you need to be. Now story grooming more often and try and sway a little when you walk and... boom! Prettiest girl in his eye!"  
"But I don't like Kukuza!"  
Bahati starred at her, and she couldn't deny his face.  
"Fine! I think he's super hot and a total bad boy and if he asked me to mate with him I'd say yes! You keep riding me and look what you did! Should I shout it? I want to have sex with him! He's big and strong and pretty and he's a nice guy and he can control himself and he's hot and so am I and I want him!"  
Bahati nodded, rolling over so he was on his back.  
"Gotcha."  
"That wasn't nice 'hati you can't push her like that."  
Said Arcángel, feeling bad for Sarabi. There was no need to pressure her, but she burst all on her own if you think about it.  
"Sarabi, it's alright to be attracted to him."  
Sarafina tried to comfort her friend, but it was to late to comfort her.  
"No it's not, he's got a mate."  
"Barely, Sarabi he came to visit us, and he wasn't here for me."  
"Darling-" Bahati rolled over and held her paw in his, letting her nuzzle him for comfort if it helped, "-he's told me about Zira. Sarabi she's a bitch, I've never hated someone so much- that's an exaggeration but you get it. I don't like anything about her, and I've never met her. You're a full package, pretty and nice like a girl should be. If you came to me and wanted a man, I'd give you a king no less; not just any king, a really nice guy. Kukuza's not a king and he doesn't ever want to be, but I bet he'd treat you right."

"I don't know, how can I get him alone? He'd get suspicious and run off."

"I'll get you two alone, but you need to promise me you'll kiss him."  
Sarabi shook her head no, resting on one of her paws and looking away from Bahati, discouraged.  
"Sarabi, you need to set a goal. I want you're goal to be a kiss, one that's short or a long one with tongue, anything just a kiss."  
"Maybe..."  
"On the muzzle, none of this cheek business."  
"Alright, I'll try and kiss him, on the muzzle, when I see him next."  
Kukuza came back in a few minutes later, and Bahati as well as Arcángel went about their business getting Sarabi alone with him.

"Kukuza, would you be so kind as to bring Sarabi to the oasis? She's never been and I want her to see, I don't want to go myself but could you take her?"

Kukuza knew Simba was out there, he'd ventured that far on several occasions and bringing Sarabi there was a bad idea.  
"No, I could... tell you what, why don't I show here someplace else that's just as good. The oasis is so boring, nothing good there, I've got a better idea."  
He needed to cover for the oasis, by no means could either pride land woman slip away there, and discover the lost prince.

Bahati winked to Sarabi as she stood up, puckering his muzzle and making fake kissing noises. Arcángel knocked him against the side of the head and he stopped, smiling and feeling good about himself.

Sarabi walked with Kukuza, and he lead her to a spot between the pride lands and Coventry, where their was a pool of water, naturally heated by the world around it.  
"Where are we?"  
"It's a hot spring, go on, get in."  
Sarabi walked up to the water's edge, feeling it with her paw. It was warm, but she pulled her paw away like it burned her.  
"So?"  
She sighed, stepping down an underwater shelf of stone until she was neck deep in the water. Sarabi turned to look at her bad boy, and he wasn't getting in.  
"You're not coming?"  
"This is for you, I just brought you here."  
"Come on, get in."  
He sat silently for a minute, then walking in himself. The water wasn't too deep, so he could stand on the bottom with his head safely above water. Sarabi was the same way, but she was more submerged then he was.  
"So tell me about Zira, what's going on back home?"  
"Nothing good Sarabi, she's giving me grief at every turn."  
"You don't like that?"  
He shrugged.  
"A little resistance is ok, but she's gone all the time... can I ask you something personal?"  
Sarabi nodded, and Kukuza continued.  
"Is it too much to ask to want her to sleep next to me? Don't girls like it when you hold them and kiss them and tell them how much you care? I'd do anything for her and she just doesn't care. What do girls like Sarabi?"  
"Well-" she moved closer to him, sitting down by his side and leaning into him like Bahati had taught her. They were sitting in the water, looking out over the grassy area around them. "-i can only speak for myself, so... I like someone who'll hold me, tell me he genuinely feels affection for me and is attracted to me. I'd like a man who'd kiss me every morning and who asks me how I'm feeling. I'd want someone who'd..."  
Sarabi had to stop talking because Kukuza was shuffling all around in the water, unable to stay still anymore.  
"What's wrong?"  
"None of this makes any sense to me Sarabi, you want everything I'm giving Zira. You're just different then she is, I need to know what she wants."  
"Kukuza, I think you're an amazing mate, and if she doesn't appreciate how wonderfully you treat her then she doesn't deserve you."  
Kukuza lowered his head, then looking directly at Sarabi. He couldn't figure out why his life was so hard on him, and why he couldn't have a girl like her, who wanted what he had to offer, rather then a girl who hated him.  
"You think I'm doing everything right?"  
Sarabi did what Bahati told her to do, and kissed Kukuza softly. It was long and sweet, and she loved it. He was so bad and scary, Sarabi thought he'd be rough with her in a kiss and throw her around passionately, but he kissed back with a subtle and soft muzzle, closing his eyes and touching her like she always wanted to be touched by a man.  
She released his lips and nuzzled into his mane. Mufasa was just warming up to her when he died, so Sarabi still didn't know what love felt like.  
"You're a spectacular lion Kukuza, leave Zira and... you can find someone else, I'd love to..."  
"No."  
He backed away from her, the hot water around them swishing and splashing as he tracked backwards out of the pool, leaving Sarabi alone.  
"This can't happen, ever again, not with Zira in my life. I love her and in know inside she loves me, and we're going to have a family and I'm going to be happy with her! This cannot ever happen again, and I'm telling Zira when I get back!"  
"Kukuza, she can't make you happy."  
"Hush, don't say mean things Sarabi, I can be happy and she and I will work out just fine, I know it, she's loyal to me and that's what matters! Another thing, the next time Bahati tries to give you advice, ignore him. You're just fine the way you are and you don't need his help, and I don't need kisses from you, I need Zira and I'm going to talk to her."  
Kukuza started away, leaving Sarabi sad.  
"You know how to get back right?"  
"Just go."  
He nodded, and seeing that she was upset Kukuza turned and left her there without another word. He ran swiftly back to the pride lands, wanting to talk to his loyal mate and confess his mistake to her as quickly as he could.  
Sarabi was left alone, covered with water and far away from Bahati's den. She liked him a lot, and he was so much more then she expected. Kukuza had passion, soft caring love, and he was willing to share it with a woman like her. She'd gotten a very small taste, but Sarabi longed for more. She liked him and she still did- more so now- but if he wanted to be with Zira then she'd respect that decision, but Sarabi wouldn't be quiet forever.

In the pride lands, Zira was lounging still away from the action. She was just outside them, and soon enough Kukuza had run up in her.  
"Zira I kissed Sarabi, I ran here and I had to tell you because I felt so awful about it. We were just talking and it happened and... Zira..."  
She turned to look at him, and she was mad he'd kissed someone else. At the same time, Zira had done worse.  
"It's alright Kukuza."  
He sat down next to her, nuzzling her neck and pulling her close. He held her paw in his own, loving up on her.  
"Zira I'm so sorry, I love you and I want to have a family with you, please Zira I'd give anything to be your lion for real, I want everyone to know we're together."  
She kissed him, and he kissed her back happily, desperate for a short peck and astonished he was getting more.  
"Kukuza, I'm... I'm pregnant."  
He smiled, kissing her again.  
"I haven't loved you yet Zira, but I intend to. I love you so much..."  
"No-" she put her paw over his, closing her eyes and frowning, "-I'm pregnant, and the cub isn't yours."  
He drained of all color, his eyes going from the happy pale green they were to a sadder shade of grey, not yet entirely transformed but a step taken in that direction.  
"You... you're..."  
She nodded, and by his stillness Zira knew he was upset, he deserved to be upset, he deserved such courtesy. A woman he thought was his mate was pregnant, and the cub isn't his. She saw how kind he was, and this made her feel two distinct emotions. For starters she thought he was a fool, and weak for being so emotional with her. Secondly, she admired him, so loving and sweet, Zira would give everything to be half as nice as he was, to be content with the little she had.  
"Who's is it Zira?"  
"Scar."  
"He... he told me... I could have you... He want, he wanted us to be together. Why would he lie to me... were... Zira did he make you? Was he forceful? Are you hurt Zira?"  
"It was consensual."  
"Why Zira... I would have given you more... I know I have more to offer you, I can do anything for you, I can do anything with a girl like to love me."  
"He wanted to and I agreed."  
"Zira..."  
"You should run back to Sarabi, she might take you back if you hurry."  
"No-" Kukuza shook his head, nuzzling Zira fiercely, forcing her head beneath his chin, "-I love you Zira and... does Scar..."  
"He doesn't know."  
"You told me first?"  
She nodded.  
"Zira, if he won't keep you then I'll love you just the same, I'd never leave you for something silly, boy, girl, I don't care, I'll love the cub and you. I need to talk to Scar."  
Kukuza got up, rushing away to where the king would be. The grey lion was infuriated the king he thought was a friend violated something sacred, and their words would be heated, and claws would slice flesh and fur.

* * *

Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!

What will happen to Scar now that Kukuza knows of Zira's alleged pregnancy?"

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!  
Don't forget to follow, favorite, comment, message, whatever suits you!  
Thanks everyone!


	24. Chapter 24

Here it is, as promised, chapter twenty four of my new story!  
I hope you answered my chapter twelve question, I really do read all the reviews and messages so please, Rate and Review for me!

New chapter posted every fifth day! (Or just whenever).  
Don't forget to read my related TLK fan fiction, The Second Love, NOW COMPLETE!

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 24: THE BAD THING**

* * *

While Kukuza was off visiting Sarabi and snuggling up with her, the sick king was going around, inventorying all the cacao seeds he could find. Scar laughed to himself the whole time he searched out the seeds, smelling their sweet scent, aware of the poison within.  
Scar coughed occasionally, tasting the deep red crimson of blood in the back of his throat. He didn't care what was wrong. Scar only cared that he had a mate and a cub on the way- a real mate- and this woman was threatening his existence.  
The king made sure he remembered where the bushes were, stumbling drunkenly back to his den. Once there, he found the other male of the pride, sitting and waiting for him. The stench of rotten stomach fluid consumed the den's air, and Kukuza didn't want to breath in.  
"Scar?"  
The king stopped, not backing up but refusing to go on. He knew why his friend was so angry, Kukuza was a good guy and he held himself together well, but his rage was tangible.  
Scar opened his mouth to speak, but was immediately cut off by Kukuza.  
"Don't say anything, I'm going to ask you a few questions, yes or no answers, and after we can talk."  
Scar nodded, sitting down and looking at Kukuza with guilt and sorrow.  
"Did you take my Zira?"  
"No."  
"Bad start Scar, there's only one answer to that question, explain yourself."  
"Kukuza it's... I don't want to talk about it."  
Scar looked down at the ground, not wanting to look the lion in the face. He'd betrayed him, not of his own accord but Kukuza had been betrayed and there was only one person the grey lion would blame.  
"Scar you need to tell me, did you take advantage of her?"  
Scar chuckled.  
"It wasn't like that she... I went away and... I felt butterflies because of me and... but Zira came in... she... I didn't want her to... Kukuza it wasn't... she..."  
"Stop-" Kukuza cleared his throat, thinking deeply, "-are you accusing my Zira of assaulting you... sexually?"  
Scar nodded. He shed hot tears as he bit his tongue to hold back the loud sobs. He wanted Kukuza to be his friend, he had come so close to a happy family and a happy kingdom and Zira was messing everything up. It was a chain of events, Zira was a problem, but she was protected by Kukuza, and he had the entire pride on his side, and the hyenas. Kukuza was the first person Scar told the truth to, and it felt good to share his secret.  
"She choked me Kukuza, I couldn't scream because she was choking me, now..."  
Scar coughed, and blood spattered onto his paws and the cave floor.  
"Another thing-" Scar swallowed, whining and shivering from the look and taste, "-ever since Kukuza I've been spitting up blood. Something's wrong with me and I can't figure out what."  
"It looks bad Scar, I've got no idea how to help you."  
"I know it's bad but Zira... is she..."  
"She told me she was."  
"Kings above."  
"What are you going to do now Scar?"  
The king sat silent, unsure what to do.  
"Well I volunteered to keep the cub as mine, and if Zira will go along with it I'll tell everyone she's pregnant by me."  
Scar shook his head no.  
"She won't like that... Zira wants to be queen, she won't settle for just the cub she wants more, she wants her cub to be prince."  
"Do you know that as fact?"  
"Kukuza-" Scar sighed heavily, feeling depressed, "-when you're in trouble, assume the worst."  
"What about Sara? She's the queen! She's pregnant with the real prince! Zira doesn't know about her."  
"She can never know, and until this is sorted out Sarabi, Sara, no one can know! This is a secret! No one can know what happened to me and what's happening! I... I have a plan though."  
"Say it."  
"I... I can make her miscarry... or we could kill her."  
Kukuza growled forcibly, starring the king down.  
"Drop that plan and drop it good. This may be your cub but she's my mate, and with you spitting up blood, I'm the only one who can talk to Sara and Bahati."  
"Down tell me you're important, I know you're important! It's all I could think of. Don't say 'drop it and drop it good' either, my dad used to waist his breath on that same stupid phrase and it drives me crazy."  
"So, if I can't convince Zira to go along with my plan of lying to everyone forever, then I think we'll go with your plan. As a backup."  
"Really? You hate my plan?"  
"I'm starting to hate Zira too."  
Later that day everything had been planned to poison Zira if the situation grew so drastically important, but by the time Kukuza and Scar were ready to face Zira, she'd plagued all of the pride.  
Everyone knew that Zira was pregnant, and everyone knew exactly who the father was. Scar was the father.  
Many were angry he'd been with someone else's mate, especially when her real mate was so nice to her. It was a conspiracy, Scar had placed Zira with Kukuza to hide his feelings, and when Sarafina and Sarabi left, Scar could steal Zira back. This is literally what people believed, and they believed it because that's what Zira told them. Zira also told them that Nala was supposed to substitute her as Kukuza's mate. Mind you Nala was still very young and hadn't even had her first heat yet. Kukuza cursed the sky.  
Zazu in particular was becoming a bother, he had to be caged up, all the time, because if set free his beak carried the lies and rumors that were constrained to this one pride.  
They could not spread to Coventry.

Kukuza went out to go get Zira, but someone else pounced on him. It was Nala, and she was very angry.  
"You big monster! I want to see my mommy right now!"  
Kukuza just kept on walking, not caring even a little bit about what she had to say. To think, by Zira's logic Kukuza was supposed to be Nala's mate; he was older then Sarafina! He never liked Nala, and he also had bigger and more cumbersome things to worry about. Grabbing Zira and brining her to the den, Kukuza spat her out on the floor, in front of the king.  
"Happy times Scar, everything is working out."  
Said Zira with a smile, one no one appreciated.  
"You've ruined everything."  
"You cheated on me, not even sensually you physically made him do it Zira!"  
Added Kukuza at an angry and low volume, not caring about her emotions or her pride, wanting to get the facts out quickly.  
"I gave you Nala, count that as luck. She's a pretty girl, let her finish growing and you'll have a pretty mate."  
"She's a cub Zira, she's a cub with a very real mother."  
"Another thing, Sarabi and Sarafina are never coming back, I don't want them hear."  
"Neither do I."  
Added Scar, receiving a smile from Zira and a puzzled look from Kukuza.  
"I'm glad we're on the same page."  
Zira made another smirk, happy she was dominant to both men at the same time.  
"I'll... you've got no leverage Zira, nothing!"  
"But I do, the pride thinks I'm the queen and carrying the heir, and that's the truth. I am the queen and I am carrying the heir, and you can't touch me!"  
Kukuza took a step back, literally watching his girl turn to the dark side, going far beyond saving. She'd schemed it out, and now her fantasy was reality.  
"But I can stop you, I'm the king and I always have been, and I'm still more important then you. Kukuza."  
The big grey lion pinned Zira down so she couldn't move, and she cursed and squirmed but she couldn't get up.  
"Kukuza stop you're hurting me! Owww ohhhh."  
"Zira quiet."  
He knew she was lying to him, but even fake cries of pain made him sad to hear. Scar left the den, returning with the Cacao seeds he needed.  
"What are those?"  
Asked Zira, watching if the king pick them and gather them in a pile.  
"I'm the king, and you... you know what you did to me. You are carrying stolen property Zira, that cub doesn't belong to you so I'm going to take it back."  
"Impossible!"  
"No, no it's very possible. Kukuza had every intention of keeping you and this cub safe and never telling anyone, and I'd of gone with it. You ruined that when you spun your web all over everyone, and now you must pay."  
Scar took the seeds, placing them on a big leaf. He mushed them into a chunky powder beneath his paw, then taking the leaf to Zira and holding it over her mouth. Kukuza had flipped her upside down, and she squirmed more.  
"What is that!"  
Kukuza grabbed her bottom jaw, pulling it open. Scar poured the seeds into her throat, and once finished Kukuza and Scar worked to hold her still. They closed her mouth, hoping she'd swallow.  
"No air, until you eat it all."  
Scar covered her nose, and after a minute of panic Zira swallowed the unknown substance, eating it and never knowing what it was.  
Kukuza let her stand and she did, feeling angry with the world.  
"What did you do to me! I'm the..."  
"Queen? For now you are. Just wait, when you miscarry and dishonor me, I'll have you taken away and killed. Then life will go on and your lies proven false. Get out!"  
Zira sputtered for words but found none, she ran away as fast as she could, not knowing what to do or who to talk to. Scar was laughing loud and manically, watching her clumsily dart away. Scar stopped laughing and started coughing, spitting out a little blood and then regaining composure.  
"That was cruel Scar."  
Said Kukuza, watching Zira grow smaller into the distance, running to hide. He knew were she would go now, so there wasn't a problem.  
"I hope it works, now that's cruelty."

Across the Savannah in the Coventry pride, Sarabi had finally gathered the courage to return to the den and face Bahati. She knew inside all of them would be forgiving and side with her, but she felt like she'd done something she shouldn't have. He was amazing but he was also taken, and she'd kissed him and made him upset.

Sarabi walked up into the den, moping over to her seat and sitting down. Everyone was looking at her, and Bahati could tell things went sour.  
"Rejected?"  
Sarabi nodded.

"How bad was it?"  
"Everything was fine until... (Sigh) we were talking about all the right stuff, he asked me what a girl likes in a man and I answered with what I like, and he... we matched, Bahati you're right we matched; everything I told him I liked he had to offer."  
"Kiss?"  
"The spoiling moment."  
"Tell me."

"Kukuza got mad because he thought one kiss counted as cheating. It does, but Zira and him aren't really together, he said so, we were all there. He ran away to go tell Zira he'd kissed me."  
"No Sarabi, tell me about the kiss."  
Bahati had moved forward a little, and Arcángel bumped him with his nose, trying to get his husband to calm down.  
"He's so big and strong, I thought he'd be rough and toss me around you know? It was nothing like that, he was so soft and gentle, I wanted him to hold me but he couldn't."  
"Where did he bring you?"  
"A hot spring, I went in first and then after some talking I got him to get in with me."  
"Romantic."  
Said Arcángel, looking at Bahati with an idea in his mind.  
"Date night?"  
"For the future."  
Bahati nodded, smiling at his mate happily.

"Sarabi, if everything was good up until he felt he cheated on Zira, maybe the next time he visits they'll of broken up, he must feel bad, he's not the kind of guy to run away."  
Sarabi nodded.  
"Bahati, is it too late to ask for a stud?"  
Bahati giggled.  
"Way too late beautiful. Kukuza is your stud, you just need to get him with you before that skinny little thorn gets knocked up."  
Sarafina laughed.  
"I could never picture Zira with cubs, she'd probably kill them and eat them."  
The four laughed, and they talked for the rest of the day about the pride lands and everyone's families and ambitions. Bahati and Arcángel made it plain they wanted a cub, but where they would get that cub was a mystery.

Miles away on the far end of the oasis, there was a spot. This spot had a waterfall, and below there was a pool of cool calm water. On the edge of that pool grew a bush of flowers, and behind was a den occupied by three lions. A family no less. Jua and Zuri had conceived a few weeks back, and Zuri could see the baby bump.  
"So I'm going have a brother?"  
Asked Downey, still young, the same age as Nala. He looked a his mother's stomach, expecting a sibling to just suddenly appear.  
"Or a sister."  
Replied Zuri, not wanting to seem like the normal sexist father. All lions wanted a boy, but Zuri had made it clear from the start with both girls that he didn't care what happened. He had no idea about Honey, but to his logic he would love her if they ever met.  
They would, but not now.  
"Or both."  
Smiled Jua, feeling big and bloated. Downey went away to go get some water, he could swim now so his being too close to the pool wasn't a problem for the couple.  
"I feel fat."  
Jua laid her head down in Zuri's mane, and he sat down next to her, comforting his mate as best he could.  
"You're not fat you're pregnant, that bump is..."  
"You can see it? I'm not that fat I don't have a bump! Do I?"  
Zuri smiled at her panicked way of thinking, and he hugged her. She looked at him, surprised he could see what she couldn't.  
"You're a pretty girl Jua and you always will be to me. You're going to be a mommy."  
"I am a mommy."  
"Downey is perfect, he made for great training. Now that we know, things might go a little smooth."  
Downey came back in, and with the time of day the lions opted to go and hunt for their mother and mate.

Zuri and Downey were walking together, and as normal Downey asked questions. Zuri had taught him a few things, and one thing was reasoning. Downey knew what questions to ask and which to figure out, so now Downey's questions were good ones. He was smart, sometimes smarter then his parents.  
"Dad, how will you know if mommy is having one or two cubs?"  
"Size Downey, when she gets real big, if she's extra big she's going to have two, or more."  
Downey nodded.  
"What are you going to do with me?"  
"Eat you of coarse... I'm kidding son nothing will change, you're still our son and you always will be."  
Downey was a little scared at first, he didn't want to be eaten. By the end he was happy again and nuzzling his father's leg. They went out hunting, going to catch something extra big so they could feed Jua, and also satisfy her pregnant hunger.  
Their lives were rather relaxed, and Jua knew something was bound to happen soon. No one is so blessed to go on for over a year without a single accident, something was going to happen.

* * *

Don't worry guys, Jua is just paranoid. nothing is going to happen to her until the third love, and then the only thing that will happen is emotional distress. I PROMISE! She's safe, but Scar most certainly is not...

Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!  
Same question:

How will Sarabi and Sarafina react when they find out they can't go home? Will Sarabi try again to get with her bad boy?

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!  
Don't forget to follow, favorite, comment, message, whatever suits you!  
Thanks everyone!


End file.
